


Poison and Wine

by adoctoraday



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bakuto, Battle of New York (Marvel), Bisexual Female Character, Blackmail, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Exes, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Iron Fist spoilers, Love, Love Confessions, Madame Gao - Freeform, Marvel Cameos, Marvel Universe, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Multi, New York City, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Parent Death, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Rehabilitation, Relationship(s), Reporter Karen Page, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Stark Industries, The Defenders (Marvel TV) Spoilers, The Hand, Therapy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, billionaire playboy philanthropist, danny rand is iron fist, iron fist - Freeform, tags updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 99,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/adoctoraday
Summary: Two months after the death of his father, Ward Meachum is struggling with addiction and is on the path to destruction. His sister Joy Meachum decides to take swift action and prevent him from destroying his life and their company. Ward is stunned to find his sister has hired a rehabilitation specialist to get him clean, with the threat of losing his company over his head should he refuse.Soraya Ebadi is a rehabilitation specialist, with numerous clients of varying wealth and social status, but when she is hired to help Ward Meachum get clean, her entire life changes. She is soon embroiled in a world of powered people, ancient organizations, death threats, and violence.Can Soraya and Ward survive the oncoming storm?





	1. Fragmentary Hope

Joy Meachum glanced at the woman sitting across from her, studying her careful posture and Mona Lisa smile, her gaze giving nothing away of what might be going on behind her chocolate brown eyes.

Joy returned her attention to the woman's resume, lifting a brow in admiration. She was clearly qualified for the job...the real question was, could she handle it?

Sighing softly she set aside her resume and smiled, "You have all of the qualifications I'm looking for Ms. Ebadi, but I want to be clear, this position will have a number of," Joy paused for a moment before grimacing softly, "challenges."

The woman smiled softly and lifted a hand, making a graceful dismissing motion, "I'm sure I can handle whatever challenges I am presented with," she replied softly, "Would you care to tell me more about the client?" she asked, "The profile given was...vague," she informed Joy with a half frown.

Joy nodded, "My brother Ward is an addict. Pain killers, muscle relaxants, whatever works I suppose," she murmured, her brow furrowed. "He's refused treatment and is struggling with the aftermath of our..." here Joy paused.

She couldn't reveal that her father, who had died 13 years ago, had in fact been alive, only to be killed again, much more recently.

Clearing her throat, Joy pulled an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, we lost a friend recently and it's been quite difficult for my brother. I want to make sure he gets the help he needs, gets clean, and is capable of running this company once more."

"Is that something you can do Ms. Ebadi?" Joy murmured, studying the other woman closely.

She smiled and nodded sharply, "I'll have your brother clean, functioning and dealing with his issues in a healthy manner in no less than a month," she assured Joy. "I can't promise it will be a happy process, detox never is, but at the end, you'll have your brother back."

Joy heaved a sigh of relief and stood, extending her hand, "Thank you so much. I believe Ward is in his office, why don't we go introduce you?" she suggested.

Ms. Ebadi nodded and followed her through a door, lifting a brow at the simple elegance of the office they stepped into.

Joy smiled nervously at Ward, noting the red rim on his eyes and disheveled look—something that had become far more common than she cared for. He glanced rapidly between her and Ms. Ebadi, his brow furrowing, searching for a reason why she had brought this unfamiliar woman into his office.

"Ward, this is Ms. Ebadi. I've hired her to be your health and wellness guide," Joy explained awkwardly. She wasn't sure what else to call-- _I'm forcing a detox/therapist/trainer on you, so deal with it._

She only knew that her brother couldn't continue on in this manner, and she couldn't stand by any longer and watch him kill himself.

Ward's brows rose sharply, "Health and wellness guide?" he demanded incredulously, "Joy, I'm fine. I'm healthy, I go to the gym more often than you do, and certainly don't need someone to _guide_ me," he scoffed.

"Ward, you're an addict and it's only gotten worse since..."Joy paused again and glanced sharply over at Ms. Ebadi before continuing, "everything. If you don't do this, I will go to the board and we'll have a vote of no confidence and prevent you from having any say in the way Rand is run until you are sober, mentally well, and ready to return."

Ward shot to his feet, glaring at his sister, "The hell you will!" he shouted, his hair flopping into his eyes as he stalked around his desk to tower over her, "You're not doing this Joy," he hissed.

Joy stood taller and glared back, "If you want to participate in the business of this company, I most certainly am, and if I hear that you've given Ms. Ebadi a hard time, I'll do it. If you try to fire her, I'll do it."

Ward swallowed hard and shook his head, "I don't need this Joy," he said, his voice softer, pleading this time.

Sorrow filled Joy at the tired look her brother wore. She reached out to cup his cheek, smiling warmly, "I love you Ward. But I need you back," she told him softly.

After a long moment of silence Ward nodded slowly, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he leaned into her gentle touch. "Okay," he breathed, nodding softly, "Okay," he repeated, opening his eyes to find the woman, Ms. Ebadi, watching them carefully.

"Ms. Ebadi, I apologize for the outburst," he said as he extended his hand to her, "I look forward to working with you."

She smiled archly at him as she shook his hand, "Mr. Meachum, it's my pleasure to help you. Please, call me Soraya," she murmured.

Ward nodded, "Soraya, I have a busy day ahead, but I'd be happy to meet with you first thing tomorrow to discuss your role in my life," he replied, already planning on a way to get rid of her.

Soraya smiled benignly, "I don't think so Mr. Meachum, in fact, I'll need you to step out of your office while I search it for drugs," she glanced at Joy, "Perhaps you can go with your sister for a cup of tea," she suggested, her tone making it clear that it was less suggestion and more order.

"Are you kidding? I don't have anything in my office, and I'm certainly not going to let you go through it, not when there are personal, sensitive business documents around. Hell no," Ward exclaimed vehemently.

Soraya smiled wider, "Mr. Meachum, if you want to remain at this company, you're going to have to listen to me. I guarantee if you do, I'll be gone in less than a month. If you make this hard, it'll take longer."

Ward stared at her for a moment. A month huh, well, he'd see just how long she would last.

"Fine," he bit off shortly, turning on his heel and striding into Joy's office.

Soraya gave Joy a crooked smile, "It's not going to be easy for him. Or you," she added, "But if you can, get rid of all the alcohol in the building and preferably, any drugs--narcotic or otherwise he might try to get his hands on," she told the other woman.

Joy nodded, looking uneasy, before she turned and followed after her brother, shutting the door behind her.

Soraya looked around the office appraisingly, noting all of the hiding places Ward could have put to use for his habit. Setting her purse down with a sigh she began going through each desk drawer, tossing out pill bottles and heroin packets as she went.

Nearly an hour later the door to the office burst open, allowing Ward to stride in, his clothing looking fresher and his demeanor more relaxed than when she had first seen him. She had just finished checking all the plants, knick knacks, and had discovered a wall safe, but had been unable to open it.

"Can you give me the code to this please?" she asked softly, waving towards the safe.

Ward eyed her speculatively and then nodded, sighing heavily. She watched as he entered the code, though she was fairly certain he would change it as soon as possible. When he had stepped aside she peered into the dark box and frowned.

There were stacks of cash, passports, legal looking documents, but there didn't appear to be any drugs inside. After a moment's quick search she confirmed her initial thought and shut the door, lifting the painting that had covered the safe back into place.

"That's crooked, someone is going to notice," Ward murmured from behind her, his voice low and irritated.

She moved to adjust it but was cut off by his large body as he stepped around her, adjusting the painting to his liking. She watched him carefully as he turned to her, his face lined with exhaustion and worn with drug usage.

He frowned deeply at her, "So, what else are you going to take from me?" he demanded.

Soraya laughed, a warm throaty sound that left him caught off guard and absently wishing he could hear it again. "I'm taking nothing from you Mr. Meachum. I'm here to help you regain control, health, and mental well-being. If you don't want that, all you have to do is walk away from Rand and you can use drugs until you OD," she assured him.

Ward's eyes widened at her casual tone, anger surging through him. "I would _never_ walk away from Rand," he snarled.

"Good, then we shouldn't have any problems with you listening to me, should we?" Soraya responded, smiling tartly.

He gave her a begrudging nod and then waved a hand around his office, "So am I allowed to get back to work, or are you absconding with me somewhere so I can detox?" he demanded.

Soraya laughed again, shaking her head, "No Mr. Meachum, I'm not _absconding_ with you today." She glanced at her watch and then back to him, "Have you eaten lunch yet?" she asked.

Ward shook his head, running a hand over his hair, "No, I was interrupted before I could," he told her sarcastically, his face pinched with annoyance.

She chose to ignore his jibe for the moment, nodding instead, "Well, then why don't we have lunch and you can ask me anything you want, I find that facilitates this process," she murmured, reaching for her purse.

"Very well," Ward grunted, adjusting the buttons on his suit and playing with his tie for a moment before he held out a hand, "After you," he murmured sharply.

Soraya smiled and held up a hand, walking to the trash can she had dumped his substantial cache of drugs into and pulled out the bag, nodding at him as she walked past, carrying the bag as though it wasn't the oddest sight.

He sighed heavily and followed her out of his office, watching as she stopped to talk to Megan, his secretary. They spoke too softly for him to hear what was being said, but Megan's eyes darted over her shoulder to rest on him for a moment before she nodded.

Soraya turned back to him and smiled, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Ready?" she asked, stepping into the elevator that had just arrived.

He nodded abruptly and watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering just who the hell this woman was that his sister had hired to get him clean. He frowned; _does everyone know why she's here?_

Surely if they did he would have heard about it before ever meeting her. Rolling his neck, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to fight the burning in his veins. It had been nearly a whole day since he had last taken pills, and he was starting to lose focus.

The elevator doors slid open and he heard the soft click of Soraya's heels on the lobby marble. "Are you coming Mr. Meachum?" she asked softly, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and stepped out past her, holding the door open for her—a courtesy that surprised him; why was he being kind to her?

Ward was well aware he was an asshole and a liar, but as Soraya stepped past him with a soft murmur of thanks, her smile warm, he decided to try not to be _such_ an asshole.

They walked a few blocks down in relative silence, the sounds of traffic and the hum of the streets filling the air between them. Soraya stopped at a restaurant and waved a hand towards it, "I think you'll enjoy the food here," she said, already walking towards the door without waiting to see if he was following.

He glanced at the name of the restaurant-Elysian Fields- and wondered why he had never eaten here if it was so good. The hostess smiled brightly at Soraya and glanced over at him as they spoke.

A moment later they were being led to a table in the back, away from the few diners that were there. Soraya sat and smiled up at him as he deliberated for a moment before joining her. He snatched up the menu and read, immediately wondering where the hell she had brought him.

"There's no meat on this menu," he snapped, setting it aside to glare at her.

Soraya nodded, "This is a vegetarian and vegan restaurant. I'd like for you to try it, I can give you a recommendation for what's good if you like," she offered, "My friend is the chef here and she tests recipes out on me," she told him as she turned her attention back to the menu.

Ward made a soft grumbling noise and lifted the menu to peruse again. When the waitress came a few minutes later he set it aside and gave her a tight lipped smile. "I'll take the ratatouille and a glass of..." he trailed off and glanced at Soraya, wondering if he'd be able to get away with a glass of wine.

She arched a brow and smiled knowingly at him.

He sighed and handed the waitress the menu, "Water...I'll have water," he muttered.

Soraya grinned softly and handed her menu away as well, "I'll take the leek and potato soup, and if we could get a basket of bread I'd appreciate it," she murmured. "I'll take water as well," she finished.

The waitress nodded and promptly disappeared, leaving them once again in awkward silence.

Soraya sighed and leaned down to pull her planner and a pen from her purse. She carefully set them on the table and leaned toward Ward, an earnest look on her face. "Mr. Meachum, I appreciate how difficult this situation is for you. Giving up control to someone is _never_ easy, and I don't expect you to like it, or me frankly, until you learn to trust that I'm here to help you, that your well-being is all I care about, and that you can trust _me_."

Ward studied her for a moment and then nodded slowly, "Thank you for that," he murmured. "What should I expect from you?" he asked uncomfortably; the last person he had given up control to was his father, and that had hardly been against his will. This whole situation made him uncomfortable; what if someone found out?

"You can expect me to be in your life 24/7, whether I'm physically at your side or not. I find it works best to have me live in with my client so we can resolve their issues, but I understand if you're not comfortable with that right away," she conceded.

"However, if I do not live with you during this time, I cannot guarantee the success of your health being regained," she told him severely, "It's my objective to make sure you are eating the right things, getting enough sleep, maintaining a healthy fitness regimen, and establishing healthy personal connections," she continued.

The waitress stopped their conversation as she dropped off a basket of warm bread and their waters, disappearing again a moment later.

Soraya reached for a slice of bread and buttered it, biting in with a sound of appreciation. She felt Ward's eyes on her and smiled at him, "You should try it, they make the bread fresh in house and get local butter," she told him.

He nodded and took his own piece of bread, slathering it with butter before taking a large bite. Warm spices filled his mouth and he inhaled in surprise, chewing more eagerly as he studied the bread.

"What's in this?" he asked, reaching for another piece.

"Roasted garlic, smoked paprika, cumin, and a few other spices," she told him, smiling as he eagerly ate a third piece of bread. "They change the bread every week, so you always get different flavors. They have a garlic and olive loaf that is to _die_ for," she told him enthusiastically.

Ward regarded her for a moment before his lips quirked into a half smile, "How did you get into this line of work?" he asked, feeling curious despite himself.

Soraya sipped her water for a moment and then smiled wanly. "My father is a bio-engineer and my mother is a therapist, and a fabulous cook," she replied with a warm smile. "But it was my brother Komal who led me to my work," she told him, a sad look in her eyes.

"My family is Iranian-Afghani, and we grew up in Afghanistan until the war with your country and Al-Qaeda grew so violent and terrible that my parents decided it was better for us to come here," she said, her eyes gaining a far way look.

"I was only 12 when we moved here, my brother was 16. Al-Qaeda had forced him to work in the poppy fields, paying him in heroin until our parents finalized our paperwork to come here. By the time we came to New York, he was hooked on the drug, and he quickly fell into deeper drug use and dealing."

Ward saw her jaw tighten and felt a flash of sorrow for her, perhaps he shouldn't have asked.

"By the time he was 18 he had been in jail twice and was stealing from our parents to fund his habit. One night he broke into the wrong house and was caught by the owner as he tried to steal their jewelry."

Her voice caught for a moment and Ward watched as she brushed absently at her eyes before continuing. "He had brought a knife with him, and the man shot him. He died in the street, trying to get home," she murmured.

Ward's gut twisted-it was a horrible story, and an all too familiar one here in New York. He found himself reaching out to rest his hand on hers, "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Her eyes darted up to his, surprise coloring her face, and she swallowed hard before replying. "Thank you, but it's been 14 years since that night, and I've learned to deal with the loss. I became a licensed therapist like my mother, specializing in drug use and rehabilitation. I also have a degree as a nutritionist, and I've been working for nearly ten years in my field," she told him, a note of pride in her voice.

Ward nodded and began to rethink his opinion of the woman sitting across from him. "Does this mean that I'll have to become a vegetarian?" he asked lightly, smirking at her look of surprise. He knew all too well how heavy the bonds of family could weigh, even after decades.

Soraya smiled softly, "No, you don't have to become a vegetarian, but you will be limited to food that is organic, free range, and hormone free," she told him, arching her brow, "Can you handle that?"

He laughed sharply at her teasing tone and nodded, "I do," he replied, pausing a moment before adding, "I think if you're going to be dictating my eating habits, you should probably live in house to make sure I stay on track," he told her.

He couldn't remember the last woman he had made a similar offer to, lately it had all been drunken one night stands that were gone when he woke. He had a feeling this encounter would be very different from what he was used to.

Soraya smiled in satisfaction as their food was set before them, "Excellent! I'm glad to hear that Mr. Meachum," she exclaimed softly.

"Why don't you go ahead and call me Ward if we're going to be living together," he murmured, giving her a teasing look.

She laughed and nodded, "Very good. Let me know what you think of the ratatouille," she replied, taking a bite of her soup.

He turned his attention to his food and found it was just as good as she had predicted—he didn't even miss the lack of meat.

When they had finished their lunch he reached for the bill, surprised when she snatched it from his hand with a grin, "I'll get this, it's a business expense," she told him, laughing softly at the look of consternation on his face.

He watched as she signed the bill, her brow creased in concentration. Her long dark hair spilled around her face as she leaned down and replaced her card in her wallet, and he thought idly how silky it looked.

Back on the street they remained in a more comfortable silence until they arrived at Rand's doors. Soraya put a hand on his arm to stop him from entering and gave him a serious look, "I've disposed of your stash in your office. If there's anyplace else in the building that you've stored something, you need to tell me so I can remove it," she murmured.

Annoyance rumbled through Ward—why would he let her wander through the building?

Soraya saw the annoyance on Ward's face and squeezed his arm gently, "I understand you might not like to tell me, but Ward, you can trust me. I'm here for you and your benefit, okay?" she assured him.

After a heaved sigh Ward nodded, "I haven't stored anything elsewhere. I kept it all in my office where I knew it wouldn't be found," he told her, avoiding her gaze.

"Good. Do you have more work to do today?" she asked softly.

"Of course," he replied, still sounding annoyed. "I suppose you want to stay and watch over me?" he asked wryly.

"I'd prefer it if you could give me your apartment key. I'd like to clean up there and get myself moved in," she told him, amused by the shock she saw on his face before he recovered and nodded slowly.

"Right. I'll call the building and let them know you'll be staying so you can use my other parking spot," he told her, already pulling out his phone. She watched as he made the call, instructing the person on the other end of the line to put her name down as a guest for at least a month.

When he hung up he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small ring of keys, handing them over without further protest. His brow furrowed, "The guest room is down the hall from the dining room, first door on the left," he told her.

"I promise I will treat your home with respect," she told him, her gaze warm as she squeezed his arm again.

He supposed that made him feel better, at least slightly, but he was still waffling between acceptance of his new position in life, and anger.

"I'll be home no later than 8pm," he told her, turning to enter the building, pausing when she called out.

"Ward?"

He turned back and found her handing him a business card, her cell number scribbled on the back. "Take this. It has my email, website, and personal phone number. If you need anything today, just call me and I'll be there," she told him, her gaze earnest.

He nodded and slid the card into his pocket before leaving her behind and heading for his office, unable to shake the feeling that everything in his life was changing, and just when he thought he might be back on solid ground.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Soraya pushed the door open to Ward's apartment, shaking her head in dry amusement. This wasn't an apartment, it was a penthouse suite. She walked quietly through each room, amused to see a pool through the patio window.

She pushed open the door to what would be her room for the next month and lifted a brow; all the furniture was dark teak wood with sleek lines, modern art hung on the walls that probably belonged in an expensive gallery, and the hardwood floors were gleaming as though they had just been polished.

A fireplace across the room was flanked by a settee and a small table, a comfortable looking place to sit and work, she thought. She dropped her bags on the floor beside the dresser and walked to the door beside it, expecting to find a bathroom when she opened it, instead walking into a closet that was twice the size of her own at home.

After carrying her bags inside she let the door hang open while she opened the other door by the window, a soft gasp escaping her at the room within. The floor was emerald colored marble, gold flecks and whorls running through it while the walls were painted a rich, tawny gold color that made her think of sunshine and warmth. The towels were a stark white with a simple black band along the edges, with what she suspected were Ward's initials sewn in.

She nodded thoughtfully and walked back out to the main bedroom, silently wondering if Ward had a stash in here. _Probably not_ , she mused. She changed quickly from the white pant suit she had worn for her interview with Joy into a pair of black leggings and a white tank top that hung loosely on her.

Her bare feet padded across the wooden floors of the apartment, her phone tucked into the waistband of her leggings in case Ward called her. She quickly decided to start in the kitchen, eyeing the wet bar just a few feet away.

Rummaging through the cupboards and the huge pantry she found a few bags and boxes that would be of good use for getting rid of any paraphernalia. Slowly she worked through the kitchen, filling two boxes with alcohol before she even began searching the cabinets.

Pausing for a sip of water, she pulled her phone out and turned on her Spotify, playing her "Cleanup" playlist. A small notification popped up on her phone that a Bluetooth sound system was available, did she want to connect?

She quickly hit yes and a moment or two later her music blasted through the apartment, bringing a smile to her face as she continued cleaning.

Two hours later she had two boxes of alcohol, a bag full of painkillers, muscle relaxers, illicit narcotics, and every OTC painkiller she could find. She carefully dumped out his mouthwash—any alcohol content was not allowed.

As she moved onto the billiards room she had just found, the music stopped and a notification that Ward was calling rang through the apartment. She quickly ran to her phone and turned off the Bluetooth before answering.

"Ward, are you ok?" she asked, her voice warm with concern.

Ward paused a moment at the sound of her voice and then swallowed hard, fighting whatever odd emotions were happening to him. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. I just realized there's a wall safe in my bedroom and there's stuff there," he told her, his voice choking at the revelation.

"Okay, that's great that you called and told me Ward, I'm glad you're trusting me," she assured him, "What's the code?" she asked softly.

"48450"

She nodded and repeated it for confirmation before smiling softly, "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Do you want to talk?" she offered.

Ward scowled, "No. That's it. I have to go," he snapped, cutting off her reply by ending the call. He had been in a meeting and had felt like crawling out of his skin, his head pounding, when he suddenly realized the wall safe's existence.

He had considered not telling her, but he was fairly certain if he hadn't she would have called Joy and told her that things weren't going well and that would have been _very_ bad. He loathed the idea of relinquishing control to Soraya, but she and his sister had him quite effectively over a barrel.

He scoffed softly and glared at the glass of water in front of him, wishing it was scotch. He wondered idly if Soraya would manage to get all the alcohol out of his building, or maybe better yet, all of New York.

Smirking bitterly he turned his attention back to work, never really noticing that as he drank more water instead of alcohol, his headache shrank and disappeared.

\----------------------------------------------

Soraya washed her hands off after dragging the bags and boxes of drugs and alcohol to the dumpster behind the building. She had received a few odd looks from the staff of the building, but no one stopped her or asked any questions.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was 6pm; Ward had said he would be home before 8pm, but hadn't contacted her since his last call to let her know when precisely he might be back. Instead of worrying about it she chose to slide a cardigan on and a pair of comfortable flats for her journey to the grocery store.

Ward's fridge certainly had food in it, but mostly takeout leftovers, odds and ends of various condiments and vegetables, and alcohol. She had gotten rid of the alcohol and any expired food before her journey to the store, but she began to suspect she would have a hard time carrying all the bags back.

When she had finished shopping she stood patiently in line, watching as the total rose higher. She frowned at the number of bags and ordered an Uber, pleased to see it would arrive in just 5 minutes.

To her surprise the Uber driver helped her load the groceries and when they arrived at the building, offered to assist her with carrying them up. She thanked him, but politely refused, managing to carry all the bags in one trip.

By the time she stumbled out of the elevator her arms were burning from where the handles cut into her skin. The sound of jazz playing softly in the apartment startled her into stillness, wondering in a panic if someone had broken in.

_To play jazz music? You're an idiot!_

Smirking at her momentary panic she hurried forward to the kitchen, setting down the bags with a sigh of relief. Sounds from Ward's bedroom let her know that he was home, allaying any final fears of a break in she might have had.

She quickly set about unpacking the groceries, humming softly along with the jazz.

"I have food, why did you buy more?"

The sound of Ward's demanding voice startled her into smacking her head on one of the shelves, wincing at the brief burst of pain as she turned to face him, her hand on the sore spot. Ward's brows came together, a frown pursing his full lips.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a sigh, regret sweeping through him for startling her. _Such an asshole._

She nodded and pulled her hand away, "It's fine," she assured him, a tight, annoyed smile pursing her lips. "I bought more food because half of your food was expired, and the other half was alcohol," she told him, reaching for a small whole chicken she had bought for their dinner tonight.

"Well...thanks, I guess," Ward muttered, running a hand through his hair nervously. He watched as Soraya unpacked the groceries, leaving a few on the counter. He hadn't felt this awkward since he was a teenager, trying to hit on the hottest girl in class.

"What are you making?" he asked, picking up the squash she had left on the counter beside a number of other vegetables.

Soraya smiled at him warmly, "Roasted herb chicken, roasted acorn squash and brussel sprouts, and for dessert," she reached into the freezer and pulled out a gelato container, grinning with delight, "lime-coconut gelato."

Ward lifted a brow, impressed by the dinner she had planned, and the fact she was letting him have something as sugary as gelato. Crossing his arms over his chest he cleared his throat and avoided her gaze as he asked, "Can I help?"

Soraya smiled softly at his obvious discomfort in offering to assist her, but nodded, "Yea. Can you slice the acorn squash into rings and remove the seeds?" she asked. She watched him for a moment as he grabbed a knife and began slicing, his movements precise and concentrated.

They worked together to prepare the meal, Soraya occasionally giving him direction as she prepared the chicken. When the food was all in the oven she poured them both a glass of sparkling water with fresh lime, seating herself across the bar from him as he washed his hands.

She watched him as he moved, his sleeves rolled up to expose the firm, muscled flesh of his forearms. The vest he wore over his button down hugged his lean figure nicely, she decided, he was a well dressed man with impeccable taste it seemed.

Startled by her train of thought, she turned her gaze to the marble countertop and sipped on her drink. Not only was it unethical for her to sleep with a client, it was against everything she believed when helping people who were in such vulnerable states as Ward clearly was.

Ward turned to find Soraya studying the countertop with a pensive expression on her face, her fingers idly drawing patterns on the side of her glass. He had been surprised when he had come home and found everything where it should be, minus the drugs and alcohol of course.

He supposed that she had promised to respect his home, so he shouldn't have been surprised to find she kept her word. Truth was, he had found himself with far too many people in his life who couldn't keep their word.

He sipped on the drink she had made him and leaned against the counter, watching her for a moment. "So you really enjoy feeding and caring for drug addicts?" he asked, smirking when her head came up, her eyes narrowed.

"I do. Do you enjoy what _you_ do?" she countered, her tone dry. To her surprise, Ward chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I don't know. I used to. Now though," he sighed and shook his head again, "I can't tell _what_ makes me happy," he told her softly, a conflicted look crossing his face.

Soraya sighed softly and shook her head, "What are some hobbies you used to have?" she asked, frowning as he gave her a blank look. "Reading? Movies? A sport?" she queried.

"I-I used to play rugby with some friends," he murmured, trailing off at the thought of the friends he hadn't seen in months. "I used to have friends," he realized, a sad look crossing his face.

Soraya leaned across the counter and laid a hand on his forearm, the skin of his arm warm under her hand. "You'll get it all back, I promise," she assured him. Ward lifted his gaze to meet hers; shocked by the buzz of pleasure he felt where she was touching him.

Clearing his throat he gave her an awkward smile, "I-uh, thanks," he muttered before watching her hand slide away, leaving an empty feeling in his stomach at its absence. He tugged at his tie, loosening it until he could pull it off and unbutton his shirt.

"I'm going to shower," he told her softly as he walked away, not waiting for a response. Soraya watched him walk away before heading to her room for a book she had been working on for a few days, taking it out to the deck by the pool to enjoy the last of the summer light as it faded into twilight.

Thirty minutes later Ward padded out barefoot, a tshirt clinging damply to his back and a pair of athletic shorts sitting low on his hips. He sat next to Soraya on a deck chair, resting his Ipad on his knees as he opened up his News app to read the day's headlines.

They sat in comfortable silence as they read, a sort of ease growing between them. When Soraya's alarm on her phone went off 15 minutes later she left him to read while she pulled the vegetables out and checked the doneness of the chicken.

She waited another five minutes and pulled the chicken out, letting it rest while she put the vegetables on their plates. When everything was pulled together she carried the plates out to the deck, handing Ward his with a smile.

He eagerly set aside his Ipad, reaching for the food, grunting with pleasure at the taste. Soraya sat cross legged beside him on her chair, eating with gusto; she had worked up an appetite while searching Ward's home for drugs.

When Ward held out his hand for her empty plate she looked up at him in surprise. He smirked softly, "You cooked, I can clean up," he told her, taking the plate from her grip. Soraya watched him for a moment thoughtfully and then reclined back in her chair with her book, reading until Ward reemerged with bowls of gelato.

He sat facing her, taking small bites as he studied her. She lifted a brow at his perusal, smirking softly.

"What does your family think of what you do?" he asked, "You must know this is dangerous work," he told her.

Soraya smiled, "Of course I know. But not helping people who I know I can, that's worse to me," she replied, taking another bite of gelato.

Ward nodded, swallowing his bite of gelato before asking, "And your boyfriend? What does he think?" he asked, wondering why in the hell he cared, why it felt important to know if she even had a boyfriend.

"I don't have a boyfriend, do you?" she asked teasingly, lifting a brow as she smirked.

Ward found himself laughing at her teasing wit and enjoying the rapport that was slowly building. "I don't have a boyfriend, no," he replied easily, "or a girlfriend for that matter. It's been at least a year since I was in a relationship," he told her.

"How about you?" he asked curiously.

Soraya hesitated for a moment, telling Ward about her personal life was a step closer to the line she had no plans on crossing. But if it would help him feel comfortable around her...

"My last relationship was two years ago, and it didn't end well. She was unable to accept that I worked so closely with my clients. She constantly felt like they were a threat to our relationship and I couldn't convince her otherwise."

Soraya brushed a hand across her cheek and smiled tiredly, "Dating isn't easy with what I do, people all too frequently feel like you're abandoning them for other's needs," she murmured.

Ward sat stunned; staring at her while he processed what she had told him. Clearing his throat he averted his eyes as he apologized, feeling like he had intruded on her by asking.

She glanced up at him and smiled sadly, "It's fine, besides, maybe when you regain contact with your friends you can hook me up with a nice guy," she teased, watching as he choked on his bite of gelato.

Ward felt his eyes widening and cleared his throat, "You-uh, like men too?" he asked, feeling awkward as hell.

Soraya stood with her empty bowl and smirked, "I like people. Gender doesn't really matter," she said softly before turning to head inside. "Good night Ward," she called over her shoulder.

As she crawled beneath the covers of her bed, hair damp from the shower, she wondered whether it had been a wise decision to share that much of her life with Ward. Running a hand over her face she set aside her reservations and set her alarm for 5am.

Hopefully the rest of their night would be uneventful.


	2. Disillusioned Truth

At 2am the withdrawal symptoms kicked in in earnest; night sweats, insomnia, restlessness, and hallucinations. Ward thrashed in his bed, screaming in terror at the sight of his dead father looming over him with the same knife he had used to kill him.

“No! Please, no!” he shrieked, trying to scramble away from the nightmarish figure looming over him.

_“Waaaard…I’m so hungry Ward….”_

“No! NOOOOO!”

The door to his bedroom burst open as Soraya ran in, her long dark hair in a braid smacking against her back as she grabbed Ward’s arm and pulled on him with all her strength, forcing him to face her.

His eyes were wild with terror and sweat streamed down his face, his body trembling under her touch. Soraya rested her palm against his cheek, shushing him softly, “Shh Ward, whatever you’re seeing isn’t real, okay?” she assured him.

His eyes were wild as they searched the room, his face deathly white as he shook with fear. “N-no, no, no,” he whispered, his voice cracking from fear.

Soraya grimaced and made a decision, winding her arm around his waist and tugging on him until he stood, clinging to her so tightly it made her wince. Inch by painful inch she carried him to the bathroom and away from whatever nightmare was terrorizing him.

Carefully she pushed him into the shower, turning on the water so it was icy cold, slapping against his face and soaking his clothes. Her own grew wet as she stood under the icy blast, holding him upright, her arms growing tired from supporting his weight.

She could hear him mumbling incoherently and struggled to listen over the sound of the water hitting the tiles.

“No dad…no…please,” he whimpered, gasping as the icy water continued to hit him in the face. Soraya frowned and adjusted her grip on him, shivering at the icy water soaking into her skin.

What people saw when they were detoxing was different every time, sometimes it made sense, other times it was simply the result of toxins and neurons firing, creating a swirl of madness that left people screaming for days.

She sincerely hoped that wouldn’t be the case with Ward, but it seemed his hallucination was solely focused on his deceased father. As his shivers slowed, so too did his breathing, his lids fluttering against the water streaming down his face as he turned his chin down to look at her through hazy eyes.

Soraya smiled softly, “Hi Ward, do you know where you are?” she asked softly, watching as his drug addled brain struggled to comprehend her. After a moment he nodded, his mouth working as he tried to speak.

“M-my apartment…b-bathroom?” he guessed, sighing tiredly when she nodded.

“Good, Ward, good. Do you know who I am?” she asked.

“S-S-Soraya,” he stammered, his voice raw and weak.

“Good, now how do you feel?” she murmured. “Do you think you’re going to be sick?” she asked.

He nodded, his head lolling loosely for a moment as he tried to regain focus on her. “I-I’m c-cold,” he told her weakly, leaning heavier against her as he tried to escape the icy water. Soraya nodded and flipped off the water, holding onto him as he sagged, his limbs quaking from the cold.

Slowly she dragged him out of the shower, forcing him to sit on the countertop while she grabbed a towel, draping it beside him on the counter. She grabbed the fabric of his tshirt, pulling it slowly over his head and tossing it aside with a wet slapping sound.

Draping the towel around his shoulders for the moment she peered at him, wondering if he could sit on his own. “Can you sit here while I get you dry pants?” she asked, peering into his unfocused eyes.

Ward nodded dizzily and leaned back against the mirror, his eyes sliding shut. Soraya watched him for a moment before turning and hurrying to his closet, grabbing a dry pair of briefs from a drawer before running back.

Ward had pulled the towel tighter around his shoulders and was barely awake when she came back to him, ready to help him change. “Ward? Can you undress yourself, or do you need my help?” she asked gently, peering into his tired eyes.

He shook his head loosely, “I-I…” he shook his head again, swallowing hard as nausea swelled in his stomach.

Soraya frowned lightly and shook her head, “Ok, just relax,” she murmured, tugging on the band of his shorts, grunting in thanks when he shifted his hips to make it easier on her. She carefully averted her gaze as the shorts slid down his legs and onto the floor, her hands working quickly to slide the briefs up in their place.

When he was finally redressed she slung her arm around his waist and guided him off the counter and slowly back into the bedroom. This time she lowered him to the small seat beside his fireplace, leaving him with a wastebasket tucked in his limp hands.

Quickly she stripped his sweat soaked sheets from the bed and tossed them aside, pulling fresh sheets onto the bed as quickly as possible. Behind her she could hear Ward retching, a low, pitiful sound.

She glanced over and saw his face bent over the trashcan, his shoulders heaving as he vomited. “I’ll be right back Ward, just keep breathing,” she murmured before running down the hall and through the kitchen to her bedroom.

Her medical bag thumped against her thigh as she ran down the hall, adjusting the strap on her shoulder as she skidded around the corner. Ward was breathing shallowly when she knelt beside him, his eyes shut and his pallor weak and grey.

Carefully she took his pulse, frowning when she felt how weak and thready it was. He needed fluids ASAP. Rapidly she pulled an IV kit out and began stringing it up beside his bed, hurrying when she heard him vomit again.

When everything was ready she took the wastebasket from his hands and pulled him to his feet, dragging Ward onto the bed as he groaned weakly. She worked quickly to insert the IV, releasing the fluids and electrolyte drip so it could flow into his system.

“Are you going to be sick again?” she asked, watching as he struggled to open his eyes and look at her. He shook his head weakly, but she watched him for another moment before taking the trashcan and washing it out in the shower.

She hurried back to his side and placed the basket beside him, checking his pulse once again, pleased that it had grown slightly stronger and consistent. Adjusting the sheets around him, she tugged on his shoulder and forced a pillow behind him so he was somewhat more upright.

“I…I’mmm sorry,” Ward slurred, a deep frown creasing his face, strands of his hair flopping forward into his face as he shook his head slowly side to side. Soraya rested a hand against his cheek, checking for a temperature as she soothed him, making soft hushing noises.

“Nnnoo, I-I I’m sorry,” he muttered trying to focus on her face, his back arching off the pillows as his muscles contracted, pain overriding anything else he might have tried to say. She hushed him again and began humming softly, a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was sick.

She sat with him for hours as he vomited, slept restlessly, and sweat into the sheets until they were damp against his skin. When he finally fell into a calmer sleep around 5am she took the wastebasket and rinsed it again before washing her hands and tiptoeing out to the kitchen.

It had been hours since she had eaten dinner and gelato, but the stress of the last hours and the physical toll of caring for Ward had drained her. She watched as her bread toasted and the kettle heated, keeping an ear out for any sound from Ward’s room.

When her toast was done and she had slathered a thick layer of cashew butter on it, she carried her mug of tea and balanced the toast on top as she tiptoed back into Ward’s room. Cross legged she sat, watching him sleep as she ate and sipped at her tea.

 

Exhaustion swelled within her like an ocean tide and she set aside her mug, pulling a blanket over her as the tide of fatigue washed over her heavier this time. Her lids grew heavy, and soon she was asleep, her cheek resting on the rich fabric of the settee.

\---------------------------------------------

Ward woke hours later, grit sealing his eyes shut until he rubbed at them, his head feeling like it was filled with sludge. Shuffling himself upright, he looked around blearily, surprised to find Soraya asleep on the settee across the room.

Reaching for the covers he tossed them aside, wincing at a sharp pain in his left arm. _An IV? What happened last night?_ Looking up he found an empty IV bag hanging from the spot where his favorite painting used to be, the plastic tubing snaking down and into his arm.

He rested back against the pillow as a wave of nausea and a throbbing headache began to pound behind his eyes. Rubbing a hand over his face he waited for the nausea to pass before opening his eyes and attempting to pull the IV out of his arm.

Wincing against the sharp tug and sick sliding feeling under his skin, he tugged the IV out of his forearm and tossed it aside before attempting to stand. His legs trembled under the weight of his body and another tide of nausea rose up to choke him, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Swallowing hard, he took a step forward, then another and another. His feet shuffled against the hardwood and he stumbled forward, clinging to the bathroom doorframe, his chest heaving with the effort.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Soraya exclaimed softly, her voice like black velvet from sleep.

He turned slowly to find her leaping out of the settee and stalking towards him, a deep frown on her face.

“You took your IV out? Jesus Ward, get back to bed!” she ordered.

Annoyance swelled within him and he glared down at her, realizing for the first time just how much taller than her he was. “I’m fine Soraya. I need to use the bathroom,” he snapped, his cheeks flushing at the implication of what he needed to do.

She studied him for a moment before an annoyed sigh heaved out of her chest and she slipped an arm around his waist, glaring up at him when he tried to protest. “Shut up. I’ll help you in there, and if you feel like you can do the rest, I’ll be outside,” she told him as she tugged on his waist and began guiding him into the bathroom.

He had to admit, he needed the help, even if he felt a flash of resentment at her for _having_ to help him…a deeper flash of shame shot through him at the selfish thought and he tried to ease his weight off her.

Slowly she guided him onto the toilet and stood over him for a moment, frowning. “Can you handle this?” she asked tartly, lifting a brow at him.

He nodded weakly and waved a hand at her, “I’ll call out if I need you,” he told her, his stomach shifting uncomfortably. She stared at him for another moment and then nodded, turning on her heel to walk away, shutting the door behind her.

Soraya stood outside the door and listened to Ward’s weak moans of agony as his bowels turned against him. She could hear him cursing and turned away, walking quickly to the kitchen to begin preparing a smoothie that would provide him with antioxidants, electrolytes, and protein.

She worked quickly; buzzing each ingredient in until the mixture within was smooth and pleasantly whipped, pouring it out into a large glass, inserting a straw so Ward would have less of a problem drinking.

When she walked back into the bedroom she found Ward sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoulders heaving as he took deep breaths, his hair flopped down into his face. She hurried to his side and set the smoothie down on the bedside table as she knelt, reaching up to lift his chin.

His eyes connected with hers and she could see how much pain he was in, and it hurt her. She didn’t want this for anyone, let alone a man who seemed as troubled and emotionally disconnected as Ward.

“Ward, I know you’re in pain, but you’re strong, okay? You can get through this,” she assured him softly. His head bobbed weakly and she guided him back to rest against the pillows, brushing his hair out of his face with a small smile.

“C-can y-you sssing that s-song again?’ he asked, his words stumbling and slurring through the pain. When Soraya looked at him in surprise he grinned faintly, “Y-you h-have a nnnice v-voice,” he told her, his eyes closing from the effort of getting up and back into bed.

Soraya studied him for a moment, his grey pallor and the deep lines on his face had reappeared, making him look much like he had early that morning. “Sure, I can sing again,” she murmured, “but I need you to try and drink this, okay?” she asked softly.

He nodded weakly and she lifted the glass, guiding the straw to his lips with a soft command to open up. As he took a sip she began to sing, her voice soft and warm in his ears. He took longer sips as the smoothie settled coldly against his stomach, soothing the burn that he had been experiencing since he had awoken.

When he was unable to drink more he pushed the glass away weakly with one hand and settled further back against the pillows, listening to the beautiful sound of Soraya’s voice.

The muscles throughout his body spasmed and tightened sporadically, pain and nausea rushing through him in waves that left him breathless, but through it all, the sound of Soraya’s voice kept him fighting.

He eventually fell back asleep, his body craving rest.

Soraya gathered up her mug and walked softly away, leaving Ward to rest. She padded back to her bedroom and dialed Joy, clearing her throat as the other woman answered.

“Soraya, how are you?” Joy murmured politely.

“I’m well Joy, thank you. I just wanted to let you know that your brother is detoxing at the moment and too ill to report into work today. It may be a few days before he’s well enough to come back,” she told Joy, her voice scratchy from exhaustion.

Joy made a sound like she had been kicked and exhaled hard, “Jesus…okay, thank you Soraya. I’ll let it be known that he’s ill with the stomach flu. That should allay any worries on this end,” she told her. “Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked softly.

Soraya smiled softly at the kind offer, “Thank you for offering Joy, but I don’t think you want to see Ward like this right now,” she told her. “If you want to come by in a few days, please check with me and I’ll let you know what condition he’s in,” she told Joy.

A sigh echoed across the connection and Joy murmured softly in reply, “Right. If you need anything, please let me know.”

“I will, thank you. Have a good day Joy,” she sighed, hanging up and tossing her phone back on her bed.

She understood the need that Joy had expressed to help her brother, to take care of him, but at this point in the detox, things were only going to grow more unpleasant. She had seen her own brother try to kick the habit at least three times, and each had been worse than the last.

After a quick check on Ward’s vitals and ensuring that he was still asleep, she went to clean up the kitchen and made herself another mug of tea before settling back into the settee beside his bed with her book.

The hours passed slowly until Ward re-awoke around half past noon, his pallor better than before. She watched him over the edge of her book as he sipped on the remainder of the smoothie she had put into a travel mug, keeping it cold.

When he had drained the mug he glanced up at her, smirking faintly. “Have you gotten any rest?” he asked, his voice stronger than before.

She shrugged and smiled back, “You don’t need to worry about me, I’m here to do whatever it takes to help you get sober,” she told him softly, setting aside her book to come to his side, sliding her hip against his as she reached for his wrist.

Ward watched as she took his pulse, her fingers warm against his skin. He fought the urge to shake her off or stupidly, reach out and take her hand in his. There were dark circles beneath her eyes and when she smiled at him, he could see how tired she was.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, reaching up to place the back of her hand against his forehead. He struggled against the desire to lean into her touch and swallowed hard, _what were these crazy feelings?_

“I-I’m fine,” he assured her. And truth be told, he felt better than he had in the middle of the night, but he still felt weak, nauseas, and at times, delirious. The muscle spasms left him craving something to take away the pain, his head throbbing with need.

Soraya gave him a skeptical look and shook her head, “I’m going to re-insert your IV and give you some nutrients and liquids to keep your body strong while you go through this,” she told him.

“If you feel like you can eat at some point today, I’ll make you a plate of leftovers,” she murmured, idly brushing his hair back from his face. His skin felt cooler to the touch and she could see him relaxing under her, and for a moment she wondered what it would be like to kiss his full lips.

Ward studied Soraya’s face through dazed eyes, confused by the look on her face as she stroked his cheek. Why was she looking at him like that?

Clearing her throat, she edged back, yanking her hand away as though she had been burned. “You should try and rest for now,” she told him as she stood and began arranging the IV, hanging new bags above him and smoothly inserting the needle a few moments later.

Ward sank down into the bed, pulling the sheets up to his chest, a terrible aching sensation filling his bones. His eyes were closed when Soraya’s fingers swiped over his forehead again; a soft soothing sensation that felt like it sunk into his bones and healed him.

He leaned into her touch and hummed softly; fighting against the rising tide of exhaustion to ask, “Sing again?”

He heard her sigh and a moment later heard the settee being dragged closer to the bed. When she began singing he sighed and let the pain and exhaustion wash over him, his chest aching with each breath.

Soraya sang softly, knotting her fingers in her lap to keep herself from reaching out and stroking Ward’s temple. When he had fallen asleep she watched him for a few minutes and then went to shower, changing into fresh yoga pants and a long sleeved Henley, retying her braid as she walked to the kitchen for yet another cup of tea.

Quietly she crept back into Ward’s room and settled beside his bed, watching as he slept. When her mug had been drained she pulled the blanket from the prior night across her and closed her eyes, falling into a restful sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

Ward awoke several hours later, a cold sweat sheening his body. The IV bags hanging over his head were nearly empty and he felt an overwhelming urge to use the bathroom. To his amusement he saw Soraya sleeping in the settee beside his bed, her cheeks flushed with sleep.

Carefully he rose from the bed and grabbed the IV bags, walking as silently as he could to the bathroom, his legs stronger than they had been before. It was easier this time around and he was back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, glancing over at Soraya to make sure she was still asleep.

He walked slowly to the kitchen and was shocked to see it was after 5pm, the sun setting slowly out his window in an array of brilliant purples and magentas. He quickly reheated the leftovers from the night before, carrying the two plates with his IV bags tucked in the crook of his arm.

Gently he settled the plate for Soraya on the bedside table before he sat on the bed again, tucking a leg under him as he began to eat. The smell of the food seemed to rouse her a few minutes later and he watched the look of surprise cross her face with no small amount of amusement.

Soraya rubbed her eyes and glanced between the plate of food and his face, understanding dawning on her face. “You-you did this…are you feeling better?” she inquired softly.

He nodded and chewed his bite before answering her, “I feel stronger than before, and the nausea has passed it seems.” He took a large swallow of water and smiled crookedly at her, “I guess I have you to thank for getting me through the worst of it, huh?” he remarked.

Soraya paused in eating her dinner and frowned at him, “Trust me Ward, the worst is _not_ over,” she told him firmly. “You’ll probably be sick for another three days, but if we keep you hydrated and feed you the right foods, it won’t be as terrible,” she informed him.

Ward’s brows shot up; he hadn’t been expecting that response, and it honestly worried him a bit. “So, what about work?” he asked.

She shook her head and gave him a sorrowful smile, “I’ve already told Joy to spread word you have a stomach flu and won’t be in for at least a few days. It buys us time to get you healthy,” she replied before taking a large bite of chicken.

Ward nodded, that was a sensible way to handle this situation. He found that Soraya made all her decisions that way—sensibly, with a well thought out plan, and a tendency for a smart mouth when he tried to rebel.

What was more surprising was how much he liked her for it.

He studied her for a moment as she ate and then grinned at her, shaking his head, “You’re incredibly persistent, you know that?” he smirked. To his surprise she smirked back, laughing softly.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she replied tartly.

Ward shook his head, “No, not at all. It just seems I’m surrounded by powerful women, commandeering my life as though I don’t know what’s good for me,” he answered sharply, aware that he sounded like an ass as the words came out.

Soraya studied him for a moment and smiled softly, her eyes far too understanding for his liking. “I think if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn’t have started to use drugs,” she told him, watching as he shifted uncomfortably.

“That may be true,” Ward snapped, “but you know nothing about my life, so what makes you qualified to pass judgment on me?”

Anger rippled through Soraya and she leaned forward intently, glaring at Ward. “I know your mother died when you were a child, leaving you and your sister under your father’s care. From that time on you were in the direct care of nannies, tutors, and for the most part, you raised each other.”

She took a breath and continued, “When your father died you inherited Rand and basically became adults, having to deal with company business once you were both older. I know that the loss of the Rand family affected you and Joy deeply, no matter how annoyed you might be that Danny Rand was never actually dead and has come back to take controlling interest in the company.”

“And last but not least Ward, I’ve worked with more men like you than I can count, so please, don’t think that you’re special, or that being an asshole will get me to leave, because I can handle anything you can throw at me,” she snapped, rising to her feet with her plate, ready to leave the room when his harsh voice stopped her.

“You’re right, I am an asshole, but if I’m that way, it’s because that’s what my father taught me to be. Everything I ever did was wrong, never enough; why couldn’t I be more like my sister?” he scoffed and shook his head, “You may know about my past, but you know nothing about what I’ve been through, or why I started taking pills,” he snapped at her.

Soraya stared down at him and clenched her jaw, frustration swelling within her. She didn’t want to start down this road with Ward, but she _hated_ losing a fight, and she especially needed Ward to understand that whatever his reasons for taking pills were, he had to find better ones to stay sober.

She swallowed down her anger and brushed her hair out of her eyes before she could find the words to ease this anger between them.

“Ah, Ward, I’m sorry. You’re right that I don’t know exactly what you’ve been through, and why it affected you so deeply that you felt you needed to start taking drugs. What I need you to know is that I’ll be here for you no matter _what_ you tell me about your past, the things you’ve done, or what you’re feeling here and now.”

“I can’t help you unless you’re honest, and you haven’t been,” she told him, shaking her head softly.

Ward struggled to believe Soraya, no one else in his life had been there for him, unconditionally, except for Joy—and in the past year they had experienced so much that they had fallen apart and he wasn’t sure even now how solid the footing was beneath their relationship.

He watched as Soraya slipped out of the room, leaving him to finish his dinner in silence. When he carried his plate and IV bags out to the kitchen he heard soft music playing in her room and hesitated before walking down the hall and back into his bedroom.

Powering on the Ipad from his bedside table he signed into his work email and began reviewing the day he had missed, answering what was urgent and forwarding his sister the remainder.

A few minutes later a FaceTime call started from Joy and he sighed heavily, considering not answering it for a moment before he swiped to connect.

Joy’s face filled his screen, lines creasing her eyes as she smiled tiredly. “Hey, how are you?” she asked immediately.

He sighed and smiled back, “Fine. I’ve felt worse,” he lied.

Joy scoffed at this and shook her head, “You look like shit,” she muttered before swigging deeply from a mug.

He chuckled softly and flipped her off, laughing when she returned the gesture. “Listen, I might feel and look like shit, but I promise, I’m better than I was before,” he told her, the half truth tasting bitter on his lips.

“Mmmhmm,” she murmured skeptically. “How are things working out with Ms. Ebadi?” she asked dryly, leaning back in her chair to study him.

Ward shifted uncomfortably in the bed and glanced away, “Fine.” He turned his gaze back to his sister, frowning, “She’s pressing to try and understand why I started using,” he told her softly, his voice rough.

Joy inhaled and went still, closing her eyes. “Have you told her?” she asked quietly.

“No. How would I?” he replied. “Who could possibly understand the shit show that is our family?” he asked.

Joy’s eyes opened and locked on him with a frown. “She’s technically a medical professional which means doctor patient privilege would keep her from talking about what you told her,” she informed him.

Ward was shaking his head before she had even finished, rushing to speak. “No Joy, no. We—I can’t tell her about dad. I cannot tell her those things,” he murmured urgently, “Look what happened to you because of me and dad!” he exclaimed harshly.

“I know, I know, but you tried to warn me Ward. If I had just believed you, we could have been rid of him a lot sooner. But Ward, you have to trust someone eventually, and if it’s not going to be me, maybe it can be her,” she told him soothingly.

Ward looked away as he choked up, tears welling in his eyes unexpectedly. He hadn’t been expecting her forgiveness; he hadn’t _ever_ thought he would earn it. Swallowing hard he nodded and gave her a shaky smile, “Thank you Joy.”

He sniffled and continued, “How do you tell someone you’re a murder, of a man that was supposed to be dead?” he asked softly.

“You tell her all of it,” Joy replied tiredly, giving him a weak smile.

The sound of floorboards creaking underfoot cut short anything else Ward might have said, fear slipping through him. “I gotta go Joy,” he whispered before disconnecting the call and tossing the Ipad aside.

He lifted himself from the bed as silently as possible, pulling the IV from his arm again, wincing at the pain. Walking on light feet he hurried to the door and yanked it open, startling Soraya from where she was standing at the door with two mugs of tea filling her hands.

“What did you hear?” he demanded, stepping towards her scowling, his presence looming over her.

She shuddered back a step, her shoulders bumping into the wall behind her as Ward slapped a hand beside her head, glaring down at her.

“I-I didn’t…” she tried to lie.

“What. Did. You. Hear?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I'm loving this story and I'm so glad so many of you are too! Lets keep those comments coming so I know what you think, and thank you for reading!!! xoxo


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Soraya stared wide eyed at Ward as he loomed over her, his face furious, threatening. She considered throwing the hot tea into his face and making a run for it, but at the same time, she knew she shouldn't have stood outside his door and eavesdropped on his conversation with Joy.

She swallowed hard, needing a moment before she told him the truth.

"I-uh, I heard you talking to Joy about not wanting to tell me something about your father. From the sound of things, it seemed like you, or both of you had been sexually abused by him."

At the thunderous look on his face she stammered, "B-but when you said you were a murderer of a man who had already died, I had to wonder if you meant your father. W-why did you kill him?" she asked, noting the fear and anxiety lining his face at her words.

Ward slapped a hand against the wall, a growl ripping from his chest. "What I killed was not my father, it was a _monster_ ," he snarled. His heart thundered in his chest and he panted heavily, "What I did saved my life, my sister's life, Danny Rand's life, and probably hundreds more," he snapped.

Soraya nodded rapidly, her pulse thrumming in her throat, "Okay Ward, I believe you," she promised, her voice hoarse with earnestness. "W-would you tell me what happened?" she asked, curiosity winning out over the drive for self-preservation.

Ward stared at her for so long she thought he was going to refuse.

"Not now," he replied softly, shaking his head sharply when she tried to ask another question, "No, I-I can't, not yet," he told her, "I don't know that I can trust you," he told her.

"Ward, you need to know that I would _never_ tell anyone what you said to me. I'm here to get you healthy, to help improve your life, and most of all, to be on _your_ side," she told him solemnly.

She sighed softly, her eyes softening into pools of dark chocolate, "I swear to you Ward, I'm _here_ for you. I won't _ever_ betray you," she whispered.

Ward studied the look on her face for a long moment before nodding and leaning away, dropping a hand to pull one of the mugs from her hand, his face lined with exhaustion. "I'll tell you in the morning," he whispered, shuffling back into his bedroom and shutting the door in her face.

Soraya stared at the wood dividing them and worried that something far more substantial was coming between them, and when Ward did choose to tell her the truth, she wasn't going to be any more prepared then than she was now.

\------------------------------------------------

Hoarse shouting woke her at midnight; the sound of Ward's terrified shouts ringing through the darkness. She hurried from her bed, running to his room to find him curled in a ball in the corner, weeping.

She skidded to her knees and reached out tentatively, laying a hand on his bicep, frowning when he didn't react to her touch. "Ward?" she murmured softly, squeezing his arm, "Ward, it's okay, it's Soraya."

He cried out again, looking at something over her shoulder and she glanced back, frowning at the empty air. She turned back to him and grabbed his chin, turning his face down to look at her, talking softly as she did.

"Ward, whatever you are seeing right now is **not real** , do you hear me?" she demanded, shaking his chin gently as he struggled to look over her shoulder.

"Noooo" Ward whimpered, "Dad, no!" he cried, trying to lift an arm over his face.

"Ward. Your father is dead. He has no power over you anymore," she whispered urgently. "Look at me Ward," she ordered.

His breath rattled in his throat as he turned his gaze to her, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He-he's going to kill me," he gasped, his hands locking around her forearms in a grip so tight she winced.

She shook her head firmly, "No Ward, he's not. I'm here and I'll protect you," she guaranteed him. "You are stronger than what is happening inside your body right now Ward. If you fight, I'll help you," she murmured.

He shuddered and slumped into her, his head falling on her shoulder as sobs wracked his body. Soraya flinched in surprise and then softened, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, making soft soothing noises.

"I m-murdered m-my f-father!" Ward wailed, his shoulders shuddering with the force of his sobs. "He w-was a m-monster, and I h-had to!"

"Shh, Ward, I understand. He hurt you and Joy and you had to protect yourself," she whispered. She had no idea if she was right until he nodded weakly against her shoulder, his tears soaking the thin material of her shirt.

Ward lifted his head and looked at her unsteadily, tears staining his cheeks, his eyes rimmed in red. "H-he made a d-deal with a-an organization and they made him i-immortal," he gasped, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head weakly back and forth.

He took a long shuddering breath and continued speaking, his voice steadier.

"They were inside our company, stealing and distributing heroin, killing people," he whispered urgently, "All I ever wanted was for them to be gone, for my father to be gone, for my life to go back to normal," he sighed, lifting a hand to wipe weakly at his face.

Soraya nodded, reaching out to gently wipe his face, smiling softly when he looked at her, confused. "I don't judge you," she murmured, "you did what you had to," she told him quietly, her hand soft against his cheek.

Her hand rested against his cheek for a moment before falling down to rest on his bicep, squeezing softly, "Let's get you back to bed," she murmured, guiding him to his feet and unsteadily back into the sheets he had tossed and turned in.

When she made to move from his side, Ward's hand shot out and clamped around her wrist, his gaze clearer than it had been since she had entered the room. She smiled questioningly at him, taking a step closer.

"Thank you," he murmured, "for listening, for everything."

She nodded and a moment later his fingers slipped from her wrist, brushing against her palm for a moment before he laid his hand in his lap and stared up at her, an exhausted expression of defeat on his face.

"I'm going to make you some tea, I'll be right back," she assured him as she stepped away. He nodded and watched her retreat through the bedroom door, listening as she prepared the tea, the quiet sounds of her presence in the apartment far more soothing than he had realized was possible.

When she entered his room again, he tore his eyes away from the ceiling and watched as she pulled the settee close to his bed before sitting on the mattress beside him, her hip bumping against his.

She handed him the mug with a smile, "It's hot, but it's soothing. I'll stay here until you fall asleep again, okay?" she murmured reassuringly.

He nodded and sipped on the tea, frowning at the grassy taste, but kept quiet. As he drank it he watched her slide onto the settee, draping the blanket over her. She smiled at him and he found himself returning the gesture weakly, a warmth growing in his chest that wasn't from the tea.

He was reassured by her presence; to his amazement she had come running every time he woke with hallucinations and had cared for him while he was ill from the detox. She was honest about the process he was going through, and encouraged him to do the same, swearing she would keep his secrets.

A lifetime of his father's secrets weighed on him and he found he wanted to tell her.

As the tea settled into his stomach he grew sleepy, the lines around the edges of his consciousness growing fuzzy. He struggled to stay awake, but his eyes grew heavier until they were fluttering open on every third breath and then remained shut, their weight too much to sustain.

He felt a gentle pair of hands pull the mug from his weak grip and a cool hand brush over his brow.

A soft voice began to sing and he smiled, falling under the waves of darkness.

\------------------------------------------

Three more days passed as Ward vomited, had uncontrollable spasms, night terrors from hallucinations, and cold sweats that broke out anytime he tried to exert himself.

On the fifth day of Soraya's stay in his home he found himself sitting by the pool, the walk from his bedroom to the deck having tired him out more than he had imagined it would.

Soraya had taken his Ipad and replaced it with a pair of sunglasses, ordering him to close his eyes and enjoy the sunshine. He could hear her now in the kitchen, preparing another nourishing meal.

He had been subsisting on smoothies and soups, each loaded with fruits and veggies to provide the nutrients he needed to replace what he lost during his bouts of vomiting and diarrhea. For the first time all week he felt closer to normal, more like the man he had been before everything had gone so horribly wrong.

Soraya promised that if he ate a healthy dinner tonight and managed to keep it down all night she would approve him for light exercise. She had suggested swimming laps in his pool and with the way the sun was beating down on him right now; he was starting to think it was a brilliant idea.

The sound of the doorbell startled him out of the light doze he had fallen into and a few moments later he heard the soft sound of flip flops slapping against the patio. Turning his head to the side he smiled in surprise; his sister had come to visit!

He sat up quickly and stood to give her a warm hug, his chest constricting with emotion when her slim arms slid around his waist and held him tightly.

"You look better," she murmured as she pulled away to study his face, a slight frown on her lips. "Are you eating enough?" she asked warily; it was obvious to her that her brother had been ill; she could tell he had lost some weight and she hoped Soraya was making him eat well.

Ward grinned, "Trust me, Soraya is making me eat hearty meals three times a day, along with protein shakes. I don't think I've ever eaten this well," he told her. Truth be told, he felt better with a normal diet—in the past year he had fallen into a bad habit of drinking coffee for breakfast, having pills with alcohol for lunch, and whatever takeout he felt like for dinner.

If it wasn't for his workout regimen, he would have gained an unacceptable amount of weight. Frankly, he was looking forward to getting some level of activity back into his life once he felt more solidly like he was well again.

"That's good. I was worried about how shitty you looked the past few days," Joy said with a soft smirk. Ward chuckled and shook his head at her, sitting back down on the deck chair and waving a hand for her to join him.

Joy stripped off her sundress and flip flops to reveal her bikini, sinking down on the chair beside him with a smile. "It's nice to take an afternoon off," she sighed, pushing her sunglasses higher on her nose.

Ward nodded thoughtfully, "It's been awhile since we did something as simple as hang out and relax," he murmured. "How are you?" he asked earnestly, turning his head to gaze at his sister's face.

Joy hummed softly and smiled benignly, "I'm good. Things at work are actually going well, and I've started to hang out with some girlfriends after work a few days instead of going to spin class all the time," she told him.

"Soraya is encouraging me to reconnect with my rugby friends," Ward replied, smiling fondly. "I sent a few emails today to them and they were standoffish at first, but have warmed up to the idea of me rejoining them for a game sometime soon," he said excitedly.

Joy smiled happily; it was heartening to see her brother excited about something other than their work at Rand. For so long he had been consumed by his job, working far too hard for too many hours under the direction of their father.

The thought of her deceased father made her smile dim and she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Soraya was still in the kitchen. "What have you told her about dad?" she murmured questioningly.

Ward hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Everything. It's taken time to get through all of it, but I was hallucinating about him and she knew something wasn't right. I had to tell her," he said, his voice almost pleading.

Joy nodded, "I'm glad," she replied softly, "I was worried about you," she told him.

Ward grimaced, "I was worried about me too, to be honest."

They were cut off from further discussion as Soraya stepped out onto the deck, her lithe form gowned in a white dress with black tassels around the neck and hem, the straps of a swimsuit winding around her neck.

She smiled at the siblings, holding out a tray filled with smoothies and fresh chopped fruit and vegetables. "A green smoothie for you Joy," she murmured, handing it over with a smile, "A banana, cherry, and blueberry protein smoothie for you Ward," she said with a warm smile as she handed it to him before setting the tray down between them.

She sat beside Ward and lifted her own smoothie to her lips, humming softly at the pleasant taste. Joy leaned forward and smirked, "Why is yours _brown_?" she asked incredulously.

Soraya grinned, "It's mixed berries and chocolate protein powder, a little kale too," she murmured before taking another sip.

"That sounds atrocious," Joy replied with a laugh, sipping her own green shake.

Ward laughed and drank his own smoothie, pleasantly surprised by the taste. He glanced over at Soraya and smiled, "Mine is good, thank you," he told her.

She smiled back and crossed her legs under her, revealing acres of tanned, toned thigh that Ward found appealingly distracting. He had trouble tearing his gaze away from her legs for a moment before he physically shook his head and turned his gaze to her face.

He watched her as she and his sister talked, discussing food, fashion, relationships and any other topic they happened to wander across. He smiled softly, studying her and the elegant way her hands moved as they talked, her full lips curling into generous smiles more often than frowns.

Her dark silky looking hair was piled on top her head in a messy bun that was both refreshing and sexy. 

He occasionally provided input into the conversation, but found it far more pleasing to sit and listen to his sister and her talk, their soft voices lulling him into a light doze once more.

Soraya glanced at Ward and saw he had fallen asleep, his empty glass resting on the ground beside him. Quietly she gathered it up with her own and held a hand out for Joy's, "I'll take that," she murmured.

Joy shook her head and grabbed her sundress, "Let me help with dinner," she whispered. Soraya nodded in surprise and led the other woman into the kitchen where she was quickly cut off from washing the glasses by a helpful Joy.

"What are you making?" she asked softly, smiling over at Soraya.

"Cedar roasted balsamic salmon with baked carrot fries and sautéed green beans," she replied happily. "I've already prepped everything, would you mind laying out the carrots on the baking sheet and turning the oven to 425?" she asked.

Joy nodded and quickly moved to do what she had been told, inhaling the scent of the spices in the air gratefully. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asked as they prepared dinner, her culinary skills were far less advanced than Soraya's—by quite a stretch.

"My mother initially. Eventually I got a degree in culinary arts and nutrition, and it's been an amazing journey, helping people through healthy habits," Soraya replied happily.

"Well, I'm grateful to you for helping my brother. He's had a rough year," Joy murmured, her voice tense.

Soraya smiled faintly, biting her lip for a moment before she responded. "I-I understand. He's told me about what happened with your father, Danny Rand, the Hand, his drug use, and I think of everything that occurred, he regrets you getting hurt most," she informed the other woman.

Joy smiled bitterly, "I know. It's been a rough road for us these past few months. I could barely stand to see him after what happened, but I knew deep down that he had been trying to protect me from the monster my father had become, even if it hurt me," she sighed.

Soraya nodded, "When my brother was still alive he would steal from people to fund his habit. For my 14th birthday, shortly before he died, he had robbed this affluent family and had bartered all of their jewelry for cash, except for one piece."

She shook her head and smiled sadly, "He wrapped this emerald tennis bracelet in newspaper and gave it to me. His hands were shaking so badly he dropped it twice before he could hand it over. When I opened it I knew it had to be stolen, there was no way he could afford something like that."

"When the police were on the news talking about the robbery I realized where the bracelet had come from and went to their house after school, dropping it off in their mailbox. A week later my brother was dead, shot while robbing another home not too far from that one," she told Joy, sniffing back tears.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry," Joy murmured, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Soraya shrugged, "I've gotten used to it, learned how to live with it," she told her.

Joy nodded and they went back to work, preparing dinner, conversation flowing easier between them. As Joy sautéed the green beans and Soraya glazed the salmon on the plank, preparing to put it in the oven, Joy glanced out the glass to the pool deck and smirked when she saw her brother fast asleep on his chair.

"He seems better, stronger. Almost like his old self," Joy murmured.

Soraya glanced out to where Ward was asleep and smiled softly, a fond feeling warming her. "I'd like to have known him before he started using, I think."

Joy snorted, "He was a workaholic ass, I doubt you'd have liked him," she retorted dryly.

Soraya laughed, "It's been a struggle to keep him from work, so perhaps he's not all that different." She paused, hesitating a moment before she asked a question she desperately wanted an answer to, but had been too afraid to ask Ward.

"Why doesn't he trust people?" she murmured.

Joy heaved a deep sigh and smiled wryly, "You mean other than the fact our father verbally and mentally abused him, treating him like trash?" she shrugged, "Our line of work doesn't facilitate close relationships, there's too much backstabbing and conniving. He seems to trust you though," she assured Soraya.

The other woman's flushed cheeks and averted gaze told Joy everything she needed to know—Soraya had a crush on her brother. From the way Ward had been staring at her earlier, she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

She spoke carefully, choosing her words to sound aloof, uninterested. "Ward has had some bad relationships in the past, I don't think he's ever had one that lasted more than 4 months," she murmured. "He seems fond of you; I've never seen him be this cooperative with a near stranger."

Soraya flushed deeper and leaned down to put the salmon in the oven, trying to control her emotions. She wasn't allowed to have feelings for Ward—it was unprofessional, dangerous.

Clearing her throat as she met Joy's gaze, she smiled awkwardly, "I'm glad he likes me, and hopefully trusts me. I'll be happy to see him fully recovered," she said, glancing over at Ward's sleeping form once more.

Her stomach twisted at the thought of being done with Ward, of not seeing him again, but she had to reassure herself that when she left, he would be happy and healthy again. That was all that mattered.

\-------------------------------------------------

Soraya laughed, watching as Joy shoved Ward into the pool, his hand lashing out to grab her wrist and pull her in with him. After dinner they had come back out to the deck to watch the sunset and soon the siblings were arguing and teasing back and forth about who was the better swimmer.

She watched as the duo splashed and shouted, their laughter free and natural. It was heartwarming to see a pair of siblings that were normally so reserved letting loose and finally enjoying themselves.

"Soraya, come on, it's great in here!" Joy shouted, waving a hand to her.

She hesitated, wondering if it would be professional of her to join them. After a moment she decided she didn't really care and stood, stripping off her dress before adjusting her bikini and walking into the shallow end of the pool.

She flushed at the look on Ward's face, his eyes sweeping over her body appreciatively before returning to her face with a stunned look. She swam closer to the siblings and relaxed against the wall of the pool, smiling wryly at them.

"I didn't think you'd get in," Joy teased.

"I thought I should avoid being thrown in by either of you," she responded laughingly, adjusting the straps of her bikini and avoiding Ward's heated gaze.

Joy laughed brightly and shook her brassy locks, "We've given you a bad impression of us, I'm afraid."

"I believe that's mostly my doing," Ward remarked, laughing sharply. His gaze was resting on her again; she could feel it searing her with its intensity.

Joy smirked at the interaction between Soraya and her brother, his attention clearly making her nervous. Running a hand through the water she sighed, "I hate to cut this short, but I need to get going. I've got spin class tonight," she told them as she went to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

"W-why don't you skip it and hang out here with Ward and I?" Soraya stammered pleadingly, giving Joy a weak smile. She didn't want to be abandoned with Ward, knowing his feelings for her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him-especially when his recovery and sobriety was so brand new.

Joy toweled off and slid her dress on, smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'll stay longer next time," she assured her. She walked over to the edge of the pool and crouched down to press a kiss to Ward's cheek.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" she murmured, giving him a warm smile. He nodded and smiled softly at her, watching as she walked away, throwing them a grin and a wave before leaving.

Soraya avoided Ward's gaze and began swimming laps, enjoying the feel of the warm water on her skin, the balmy summer breeze swirling when she lifted her arms out of the water. She surfaced and brushed wet strands of hair out of her face, surprised when Ward swam in front of her, a curious look on his face.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked softly, his lips turned down in a deep frown.

"I-I...no, no I'm not. I just..."she trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Maybe he didn't have feelings for her, maybe she was imagining the whole thing—but if she said something, things between them would be even more awkward.

Taking an unsteady breath she smiled uncomfortably, "I'm just unused to having a client who has such a nice family," she lied, "It reminds me of my brother and I—you and your sister," she elaborated.

Ward stared at her, frowning. He didn't think that was what she had been going to say, but if she wanted to lie to him, she must have a reason. He watched as she ran a hand nervously over her neck, the droplets of water running down her skin, leaving a trail he wanted to touch.

Clearing his throat he looked away and began climbing out of the pool, shivering at the cool breeze now that the sun had set. He toweled off and walked in the apartment, ignoring Soraya's soft call of his name.

He stared at himself in his bathroom mirror, studying the dark circles under his eyes and the fresh tan that had bronzed his skin that afternoon. He looked like a party boy who had gotten too much sun and not enough sleep.

Scoffing, he turned away and leaned against the counter, running a hand over his face. The day had been nearly perfect; getting to hang out with his sister, watching as she made Soraya laugh, listening to Soraya as they talked...

He grimaced when he realized that the best parts of the day revolved around Soraya. He needed to control his emotions towards her, there was no way she would reciprocate and he wasn't looking to get hurt again anytime soon.

It would be a strictly professional relationship.

\--------------------------------------

Soraya shut the door to the deck, her long wet hair hanging around her shoulders. 

The apartment was quiet, she had no indication of where Ward was, and at the moment she didn't think either of them should be in the same room.

Quietly she padded back to her room, removing her bikini to hang on the towel rack while she showered, shivering for a moment under the blast of hot water. When she stepped out a few minutes later she heard her phone ringing in the other room and wrapped a towel around her as she hurried to answer it.

**Blocked Number**

Frowning at the screen she answered the call hesitantly.

"Hello, Soraya Ebadi here," she murmured.

"Hello Soraya...how is our mutual friend, Ward Meachum?" a dark, warm voice asked.

Her hand gripped the phone tighter, "Who the hell is this?" she demanded harshly.

A full bodied laugh echoed through the connection, "You may call me...Bakuto," the man responded.


	4. Great Ex-pectations

"Then what the hell do you want?" Soraya snapped, pacing the floor of her bedroom.

"I want...information," Bakuto told her softly, and she could hear the smile in his voice, the sound of it making her skin crawl.

"On Ward? Absolutely not," she snarled, rage flowing through her. "Not only is he my client and protected by patient privilege, but I don't know _who_ the hell you are or why you want information on him, so I'm certainly not going to share anything with you," she hissed.

Bakuto laughed dryly, "I understand that sentiment Soraya, but I think you'll do what I ask," he told her, sounding so self assured she wanted to vomit.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because if you don't, your parent's lives will become very...difficult," he murmured, his tone dark and threatening.

Soraya froze, shocked to the core. "If you _dare_ lay a hand on my parents I'll--"

"You'll _what?_ " Bakuto demanded, his tone no longer even slightly friendly. "You have no means of attacking me or my organization, you have no idea who I am, and if you attempt to move your parents, I assure you, we'll find them," he told her menacingly.

Her stomach felt like it had dropped out from underneath her. Panic swelled within her until she felt like she was going to be sick. "What do you want to know?" she whispered.

"Ah, very good, thank you," Bakuto murmured, sounding friendly and pleased. "We need you to get a flash drive to Rand, insert it into Ward's computer for 2 minutes, and let the program on it run. We'll be sending this to you at your apartment, and in case you were thinking of dragging your feet, if this isn't done in the next three days, well," he laughed softly, "your parents won't like the outcome," he told her.

Soraya bit her lip so hard she could taste blood, fighting the urge to scream. "Fine," she hissed, tears welling in her eyes from frustration.

"Excellent. I'll be in touch Soraya," Bakuto murmured before the call ended, silence crushing her.

With a gasp she crumpled to her knees, her chest shuddering with emotion, tears streaming down her face. "Oh mâmân, bâbâ, noooo," she whimpered, her arms wrapped around her torso as she sobbed.

Her bedroom door creaked open and a moment later the sound of footsteps reached her. When Ward's hand rested on her shoulder she flinched and gasped, whirling around to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He immediately crouched down beside her, his mouth pinched with worry. He withdrew his hand from her shoulder to hang between his knees, concern filling him. He had come to talk to her and had found himself in the same situation that she must have found herself in; listening to a private conversation.

What concerned him about this particular conversation was that it seemed like Soraya was being pressured or threatened to expose information on him. Whatever these people had over must be severe, or she wouldn't have agreed—he had to believe that she wouldn't sell him out.

"Soraya, what did they want?" he asked softly, giving her an encouraging look when she gasped and looked up at him, startled.

She swallowed hard and brushed at her face, sniffling. "I can't," she whispered, shaking her head, her voice broken.

Gently he reached out to wrap a hand around her bicep, squeezing gently, "You can," he told her softly, "I want to help."

Soraya shook her head vehemently, "They'll kill my parents," she breathed, her eyes wide with horror.

Shock rippled through him at her words, "Who?" he demanded gently, shaking her arm when she shook her head and whimpered, "Soraya, I can't help if you don't tell me!" he hissed.

As tears dried on her face she stared at Wards' and wondered what the right thing to do was. Bakuto and his people seemed to know where she was and it led her to believe they were being watched somehow.

She glanced around the room rapidly, paranoia making her stomach swim. She couldn't see any cameras, but that didn't mean they hadn't hid them somewhere inconspicuous. She turned back to Ward to find him staring at her, his brows furrowed with concern.

Without warning she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, her mouth landing near his ear, her breath hot on his skin in a way that shouldn't have been arousing given the situation, but disturbingly, was.

"A man named Bakuto wants information about you. They're threatening my family if I don't help," she gasped, her fingers tightening against his back. "I think they're watching," she breathed.

Ward flinched at the name of the man who had very nearly killed Joy and had almost ruined his life. 

He wound his arms around Soraya's waist, giving anyone who was watching the impression that he was pulling her closer in an act of passion.

"I won't let that happen," he whispered, somehow acutely aware of her body against his as he struggled against the panic rising within him. "I'll help you," he promised again, his fingers curling in the long ends of her hair.

Soraya shuddered against him and began weeping anew, her tears falling hot and fast against the crook of his neck. He held her, shushing her softly, his hand rubbing gentle patterns in the skin of her back.

As her tears slowed he pulled back so there was enough room for him to see her face. Gently he wiped the tears from her cheeks, smiling sadly when she looked at him in confusion. His hand came to rest on her cheek, his thumb stroking over her fine bones, his skin thrumming with excitement.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Soraya nodded weakly and gave him a watery smile, "I think so," she whispered, "I'm sorry I cried on you," she told him, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment in the most appealing way.

Scoffing softly he shook his head, grinning at her, "Not the first time I've been a shoulder to cry on," he joked. She laughed brokenly, lifting a hand to wipe beneath her eyes, her fingers brushing against his where they rested on her cheek.

She inhaled slowly at the contact and glanced away, hiding her gaze from him. "I-uh, should get dressed," she whispered, and he realized for the first time that she was only shrouded in a towel. He nodded and stood, his fingers falling away from her cheek.

He held out his hand to her and guided her to her feet, steadying her weak knees. She smiled weakly at him and opened her mouth to say something, then hesitated.

She glanced away again and brushed at her damp hair, concealing half of her face as she whispered, "Thank you." Her eyes lifted to his and he was possessed by the urge to kiss her, to try and bring a smile to her face, to feel her against him again.

The emotion must have shown on his face because she took a step back and cleared her throat, "I'm going to get dressed," she murmured; an obvious dismissal if he had ever heard one. He nodded and turned, walking away with a pit in his stomach.

Soraya heaved a sigh of relief when her bedroom door shut once more, leaving her alone. To her surprise, she felt bereft without Ward's arms around her, a sense of loss that shocked and worried her.

She didn't need these kinds of entanglements, she decided as she dressed in her pajamas. 

But if she left off helping Ward, it was extremely likely he would resume his drug use and she had never abandoned a client before.

The idea of leaving him was so upsetting she pushed it aside as she went to make a mug of tea, still feeling jittery and keyed up after the disturbing call with Bakuto and her intimate interaction with Ward.

"Can I have tea too?"

She gasped and whirled to find Ward leaning against the bar behind her, a concerned look on his face as he studied her. Taking a steadying breath she nodded, smiling jerkily. "What would you like?" she asked softly, turning to the cabinet where she had stashed the tea.

"Something soothing, I think. I'm feeling out of sorts," he murmured.

She nodded; she understood that feeling all too well. Grabbing another mug for him she plopped a bag of mint tea into each cup before pouring the scalding water in. She felt Ward's presence as he sidled up beside her, his body radiating a comforting heat that she ached to turn into.

His arm skimmed over hers as he reached for his mug, remaining leaning against the counter when she turned with her mug in her hands, the scalding heat burning into her icy fingers.

"I thought maybe this weekend we could go away. I have a house in the Hamptons we could go to," he told her, lifting a brow when she looked shocked. He chuckled softly, "You look like you forgot how rich I am," he teased, sounding like the spoiled well dressed man she had met just 5 days ago.

After a moment she laughed softly and shook her head, "Sorry. I just," she hesitated and then nodded, "Sure, why don't we get away? It would be good for your recovery," she murmured, smiling up at him, her toes curling against the floor.

Ward smiled wide, pleasure flooding his expression, and she realized in a sharp breath how handsome he was when he looked like that. "Great. Pack a bag tonight and we'll leave early tomorrow morning," he told her, sounding excited.

She nodded and stepped around him, heading to her room to pack. Perhaps a mini vacation was exactly what they both needed, she decided.

She held onto that hopeful feeling as she packed, listening to upbeat music in an attempt to force herself to be happy once more.

When she slid into bed later, she realized that she was actually looking forward to their escape, and some small part of her was hoping she could make Ward happy like he had been in the kitchen earlier.

\---------------------------------------------------

The next morning they left at 6am, zooming on the empty highways out of the city. Soraya rested her head against the headrest and smiled as the sun warmed her skin through the windshield. They stopped halfway through the drive to gas up and use the restroom.

When she came out of the bathroom she found that Ward had lowered the top on his car and was sitting in his seat, grinning at her when she flopped into the seat beside him. She said nothing, but laughed as they pulled out, the wind whipping her hair around her face.

They wound through the streets of the Hamptons until they broke out into narrower roads, huge estates flanking the roads. She looked around in wonder, the last time she had been out here was with a different client, and it always amazed her how enormous the houses were.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of a grand house that looked like an oversized French cottage. Ward waved a hand, slinging her bag over his shoulder, and led her inside.

She looked around in amazement at the interior—she would have thought it would be opulent, but it was more classically designed, with a French cottage style that she found she loved.

"Our rooms are upstairs," Ward murmured as he led her up the hardwood stairs, winding in an elegant spiral. She followed him down the hall, smiling when he opened the door for her, "This is yours, if you want. There are three others if you don't like it," he told her.

She edged past him into a room that was painted a vibrant yellow color, dark teal curtains hanging by the windows, matching the rug that lay in front of her fireplace. The bed sat high, a wrought iron headboard shining in the warm light drifting in through the windows.

The quilt on the bed looked like it had been used lovingly; the grey, yellow, chocolate and teal pattern of flowers looking inviting and warm. She ran her fingers over the quilt before turning to go into her bathroom, grinning at the sight of both a glass walled shower and a claw foot tub.

Swinging around the doorframe, she grinned at Ward, "This is amazing! It's so beautiful!" she declared as she reached out for her bag. He easily sidestepped her and set it down on the bed, nodding.

"My mother designed everything. She loved France and England and wanted this place to look like a cottage her parents had taken her to as a child," he told her, leaning against the wall to smile fondly.

"Well it's lovely," Soraya mused softly, smiling at him warmly.

They stared at each other like that for a moment, their eyes flicking over each other without saying anything, an air of expectance growing between them.

She cleared her throat after a moment and flushed, glancing away. "What do you want to do today?" she asked, glancing back to him.

Ward shrugged, "I thought we could go to the beach, maybe take a picnic with us," he suggested.

Soraya smiled, "That sounds lovely. Why don't I get changed and make something for us to take?" she countered.

Ward grinned at her, "I already made something. I don't know if it'll be as good as your cooking, but it's one of the few things I know how to make," he told her.

Surprise flitted through her, eliciting a smile from her. "That's great! I look forward to it," she told him. He nodded and gave her a last parting smile before walking away, down the hall and into his own room.

She closed the door and quickly unpacked, settling her clothes in the dresser before she changed into her bikini and slipped a sundress on over it. Grabbing her beach tote, she filled it with her book, phone, suntan lotion, sunglasses and towel.

Down in the kitchen she found Ward closing the lid on a wicker picnic basket, his own towel lying on the marble countertop. She edged forward, trying to open the basket to see inside, but Ward's hand gently smacked hers, a grin on his face when she looked up at him sharply.

"No peeking! It's a surprise," he told her firmly, grinning.

She shook her head at his insistence and followed him out of the house, down a pathway, between sand dunes that appeared suddenly, and onto a stretch of beach that was completely deserted.

Ward rolled out a tarp and then laid his towel down on top, waving her over. She quickly laid her towel beside his and kicked her flip flops off into the sand. She leaned back and stripped her dress off, avoiding Ward's gaze as she began slathering on suntan lotion.

"Want me to get your back?" he offered softly, his voice warm.

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded, "Sure, thank you."

When his hands rested on her shoulders she flinched, stiffening. As he began rubbing the lotion into her back and shoulders she fought the urge to arch into his touch and controlled her breathing, hoping it didn't sound too loud or fast.

Ward had felt Soraya flinch at his touch, but as he continued applying the lotion she relaxed under his touch, her head dropping forward slightly. When he was sure he had been touching her too long he pulled away, wiping the lotion on his chest as she turned to smile nervously at him.

They settled back against their respective towels and he watched from the corner of his eye as she pulled out a book and began reading, her feet kicking in the air absently.

He hadn't read a book for pleasure in years, but while he was packing he had felt the urge to leave his Ipad behind and only focus on relaxation. That was how he found himself pulling out his own book, settling into a similar position beside Soraya.

Nearly two hours passed during which Soraya and Ward read in silence, occasionally turning to get more comfortable. When sweat was beading on her chest Soraya set her book aside and stood, glancing down at Ward.

"I'm going in to cool off," she murmured.

He nodded but didn't move to join her so she walked slowly down to the water's edge, sighing when the warm water rushed over her feet. She took her time walking into the waves, her fingers trailing through the water at her hips.

Ward watched Soraya, her long dark hair flowing around her shoulder blades in the balmy breeze. Not for the first time he realized how truly beautiful she was; her legs went on for ages, her arms were toned under her coppery skin, and her ass and breasts were full in a way that left him aching to caress her.

A moment later she ducked under the waves and disappeared, leaving him breathless until she broke the surface, running a hand over her face and smiling up at the sun. Instead of remaining where he was he rose to his feet and tossed aside his sunglasses before walking down to the water's edge.

Soraya watched as Ward waded into the water, small droplets flecking his chest in a way that only served to highlight his muscled torso. He swam out to her, a loose grin on his face, his powerful arms cutting through the waves with ease.

A breath later he was beside her, his hair falling wetly into his face. He brushed the strands away and grinned at her, "The water is great," he panted. She nodded and rolled off her back, the water lapping at her collarbones.

"Have you ever been out here before?" he asked, curious.

She nodded and sighed softly, "One of my clients lives out here full time. I stayed out here for about two months with him while he got clean."

Jealousy flashed in Ward's stomach, hot and furious. The idea of her sweetness being at someone else's disposal made him angry, angry enough to have to bite his tongue from making a smart ass remark.

"What was he like?" he asked instead.

She gave him a narrow eyed, knowing look for a moment before smirking. "Rich, drunk, loud mouthed, occasionally violent," she murmured, recalling all too easily his violent outbursts as he detoxed.

"Violent towards you?" Ward demanded, his eyes dark with anger.

Soraya nodded absently, glancing away, "I started taking self defense to make sure I could fight him off if I had to." She frowned softly and shrugged, "It only took one time of him slapping me and me in return kicking his balls up into his throat for him to learn how to better handle his anger."

Ward surprised her by reaching out and brushing his knuckles against her cheek, his eyes dark with anger, but his face was affectionate. "I'm sorry he hurt you," he murmured, his voice soft.

She flushed and glanced down, "He only ever hit me the once, the other times he shouted and threw things. It was enough to make me feel unsafe, and when he was sober I told him that if he contacted me again I'd report it to the police."

Pride swelled in his chest at her words. He admired her for being strong enough to stand up for herself; he hadn't been able to do it with his father until it was almost too late.

"I admire you Soraya, for doing that. I wasn't strong enough to stand up to my own father until he almost killed me, and I wish I had done it years earlier. Maybe things would have been different," he mused.

Sorrow filled Soraya and she reached a hand out to rest on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Ward; your father failed you as a parent, you didn't fail him," she assured him.

Ward ducked his chin, emotion overcoming him, tears blurring his eyes. He took a shaky breath and then smiled at her, "Thank you. That means so much," he told her softly. He wanted to kiss her, badly, but he worried if he did she would shy away from the wonderful friendship they were building.

A breath later a large wave knocked into them, sending Soraya careening into him, salty water burning his eyes as he struggled to remain upright. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping a tight grip as another wave rolled in and pushed them towards the shore.

Sand surged beneath his feet and he planted himself, holding Soraya as he got steady. She panted against his chest, her long dark hair nearly covering her face. With a soft chuckle he reached up and pushed the hair out of her face, laughing at her softly when she gave him a bewildered look.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still laughing.

She nodded and grinned unsteadily, her arms loosening around his neck, "Yea, I wasn't expecting that," she murmured. Her hands slid down his shoulders to rest on his chest and he could feel his pulse skip up a notch.

"We should go enjoy our picnic," he murmured, his hands resting on her hips, neither of them moving. She nodded and swallowed hard, her fingers curling around his when he reached down to take her hand as they walked slowly through the water and back to the beach.

When they stepped onto the beach she squeezed his hand and released it, smiling crookedly at him as she sat down on her towel. He knelt beside her and opened the basket, eager to show her what he had made.

Soraya watched as he pulled out multiple glass containers, plastic plates and silverware. He handed her an icy can of flavored sparkling water, tapping his against the side of hers before setting it aside.

"Well milady, for your enjoyment today we have, chopped watermelon, chicken orzo salad, and Joy's homemade chocolate chip cookies," he announced in a poncy voice, grinning at her as she giggled.

Carefully he made her a plate before filling his own, enjoying her expression as she tasted his salad. "This is quite good," she murmured enthusiastically, taking another bite.

"Thank you. Coming from you that's quite the compliment," he teased. Her laughed rippled through him and he yearned to make it happen again, "You look like a wild woman," he teased, pointing his fork towards her hair.

Soraya laughed again and ran her fingers through her tangled tresses, pushing them away from her face. It felt good to joke and laugh with Ward when the past week had been rough for both of them.

"You look like a cologne commercial," she joked, "all sandy and tanned, your hair flopping down artistically," she said, making a dramatic face, "Eau de Riches," she laughed.

Ward snorted and shook his head, pushing his flopping hair out of his eyes, "So you wouldn't buy my cologne?" he asked teasingly.

She pulled a dramatic thinking face, tapping her finger against her chin, her eyes sparkling at him. "Maaaaybe," she drawled, "if it smelled good," she told him.

He laughed and nodded, scraping his plate clean, "That's fair," he murmured. "You want a cookie?" he asked, grinning when she snatched two out of the container and immediately began eating them.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, occasionally sharing warm glances that spurred hope in him, though he still felt it might be dangerous to try and pursue her. When he had put the dishes back in the basket he watched as Soraya lay down on her towel, her sunglasses perched on her nose.

He reclined back against his towel and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm breeze across his skin. He couldn't have imagined a better day.

\-----------------------------------------

They walked slowly through the streets, shoulders bumping against each other occasionally as they headed to dinner. Soraya was dressed in a simple black dress, the only adornment on it a ruffle around the waist. Ward had dressed casually in a blue polo shirt and dark linen pants, boat shoes on his feet and a pair of sunglasses warded off the last of the sun's rays as they walked.

His hand rested against the base of her spine as he ushered her into the restaurant, holding the gate open for her. They were quickly seated on the patio, tiki lights and Chinese lanterns lighting up as the sun sank slowly over the horizon.

They had spent the day at the beach before heading back to the house for showers and some time spent watching a movie.

If Soraya could describe the day in one word, it would have been "perfect".

As they ate they talked softly, joking and laughing, never realizing how they were leaning across the table towards each other, fond grins on each of their faces.

"Ward Meachum? It is you!"

Soraya flinched and pulled back, turning to find a stunning redheaded woman standing over their table, her eyes locked on Ward, her posture clearly dismissive to Soraya. She watched as the woman stepped forward and laid a hand on Ward's shoulder, a predatory look on her face.

"You look so _good_! I heard you were out here, what brings you to our stretch of island?" she demanded, her eyes barely darting over to where Soraya sat.

Ward shifted uncomfortably and smiled awkwardly, "Just a weekend getaway, Kelli, that's all. I needed a short break from the chaos of the city," he told the woman—Kelli, she made a mental note of the name.

"And you're here all by yourself?" Kelli demanded, her voice sultry.

Ward coughed, choking on a laugh, and glanced over at Soraya, smiling warmly at her. "No, I'm here with my friend, Soraya," he said, reaching over to rest his hand on her forearm.

Kelli turned toward her for the first time, acknowledging her with an upturned lip and an annoyed look. Soraya leaned forward and extended her hand, determined to prove herself better mannered than this horsefaced cow.

Kelli hesitated for a breath and then shook her hand, smiling tightly, "I'm sorry Sara, I didn't see you sitting there," she said with a small snicker.

Soraya bit her cheek to keep herself from retorting angrily and then smiled tartly, "That's okay Kelli, I've met other people with short attention spans, I understand," she said blithely, leaning back in her chair with a wry grin when the other woman yanked her hand away.

Kelli huffed and turned back to Ward, painting a smile she probably thought was alluring but more looked like she was constipated. "If you're interested in some company this weekend, just call me," she murmured.

Ward grinned and ran his hand up Soraya's arm, squeezing it softly. "I'll have to pass, Soraya and I have a full weekend planned," he retorted, "Maybe there's some unsuspecting frat boy you can feast on," he deadpanned.

Kelli's eyes narrowed in fury and she turned on her heel, stomping away.

When the door shut behind her Ward burst out laughing, shaking his head. Soraya stared at him, incredulous. He waved a hand and when he had stopped laughing explained. "We dated for about 2 months, and she was pretty upset when it ended. Apparently she thought we were going to get married," he revealed.

Soraya scoffed, wrinkling her nose. "I can't imagine you with someone like her," she murmured, acutely aware of the fact his hand still rested on her arm.

He shrugged, "For a long time that's all I could handle—shallow, vapid, and beautiful women."

Soraya nodded and swallowed around the lump in her throat, "And now?" she asked softly, a flush rising to her cheeks when he looked at her in surprise. _Whyyyy had she asked that?!_

"Now? Now I want someone who makes me a better man, who is intelligent and warm, kind hearted and genuine," he murmured, his gaze lingering on her face as he spoke.

She nodded and swallowed hard, fighting the emotions that threatened to choke her. She _couldn't_ fall for Ward, it would be too damaging to her heart if it didn't work out between them—something that was incredibly likely given their difference in social status and her position as his therapist and caregiver.

Ward cleared his throat as the silence grew, giving her a strained smile, "You want dessert?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled tightly, "I'm good. I'll have a cookie when we get back," she replied softly.

Ward nodded and they lapsed into silence, each pondering their own thoughts. Their walk back to the house was equally as silent, the physical distance between them as obvious as the emotional distance.

\----------------------------------------

Soraya sat on the back porch, a simple white robe wrapped around her, warding against the cool air coming off the beach. A mug of tea rested on her stomach, one elegant hand wrapped around it as she stared off into the distance.

When they had arrived back home they had gone separate ways, leaving each other alone after their intense and awkward dinner.

She frowned, musing silently.

When it had been just her and Ward during dinner the conversation had been witty, stimulating, and had flowed incredibly well. She had felt an undercurrent of desire moving between them, only to be abruptly brought to a halt by the arrival of Kelli.

She had to wonder what would have happened between her and Ward had the other woman not shown up. It made her stomach sore to think about the idea of kissing him, and yet at the same time she wanted it more than she should.

Sighing, she stared up at the clouds overhead...it was going to be a long night.


	5. Relapsing Boundaries

The sound of thunder rumbling through the house woke Ward early, the sky grey with storm clouds as rain pattered against the windows of the house. Slowly he rolled over to stare out the window, watching as droplets of rain slid down the slick surface.

After their disastrous encounter with his ex Kelli the previous evening, Soraya had practically fled from him, ignoring all of his attempts to slow her down and talk. He had seen her sitting on the back porch, looking out at the lawn in a thousand yard stare looking troubled, but had been too uneasy to go out and speak with her.

It was incredibly frustrating for him to recall their day together, knowing they had grown closer, crossing certain physical boundaries that she had seemed unwilling to step over before, and now it felt like she was a million miles away.

He had to wonder if it was a good idea for them to remain in the Hamptons for another day when everything seemed to be falling apart. He knew how he would have handled things just a few months ago were this any other woman, but now, with Soraya, everything felt different.

Anxiety and worry churned his stomach, leaving him aching for something to take the edge off. He didn't want to feel like this anymore, he just wanted to be numb to everything for awhile. Crawling out of bed he went to the bathroom and lifted the lid on the toilet tank, ripping out a plastic baggie of pills he had taped there months ago.

Eyeing the pills thoughtfully he opened the bag and reached for a white one, Oxy, and popped two into his mouth, taping the bag back into place as he drank a cup of water to wash the pills down.

Pulling a long sleeved Henley on as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he glanced around, looking for any sign of Soraya. The main floor of the house was silent and he couldn't hear anything from upstairs.

Frustration swelled within him and he searched through the cabinets and fridge until he found a bottle of vodka hiding on a back shelf of the freezer. Snagging it out, he twisted off the top and took a swig, wincing at the icy burn as it slogged down his throat.

Storming to the study, he shut the door behind him and slumped into the leather armchair by the window, drinking as the tempo of the rain increased. The pills kicked in slowly, leaving him feeling as though the world was moving slowly around him, a sense of extreme relaxation sinking into his bones.

The vodka bottle rested coldly in his hand, his occasional swigs slowly draining the bottle. All the anxiety, fear, lack of control, anger, sorrow…they all fell away as the pills and alcohol slipped into his system.

Why had he been upset?

_Right_ —because he was stupid enough to think that Soraya could want him. Who would want someone like him? A liar, a thief, a terrible brother and friend….a murderer.

He would never be worthy of her affection, or anyone's for that matter. The only person who had ever treated him like he deserved was his monster of a father. At least Harold had known exactly how worthless his son truly was.

He wasn't even sure why Joy wanted him to continue working at Rand. He had let her down so many times she shouldn't even allow him back in the building.

Muttering softly to himself he took another large swig of vodka, the cool liquid no longer burning, but soothing the furious storm of emotions swelling within him.

A creaking sound from behind him left him confused, his head lolling to try and find the source, but the high back of the chair prevented him from seeing anything.

He didn't really care what it was anyway.

Soraya appeared in front of him, surprising a weak laugh from him…surely he wasn't hallucinating already?

He swatted a hand out to try and banish the hallucination but his fingers brushed just past it. Frowning deeply he eyed the hallucination and inched down in his chair, trying to get away from the blurry, spectral form.

"W-why are y-you here?" he slurred, waving a hand at her.

She reached a hand out and wrapped it around the neck of his bottle, tugging on it. "Give me that," she ordered sharply, frowning at him.

"'S mine, get y-your own," he snapped tugging the bottle out of her grasp and up to his lips, swigging defiantly.

She glared at him, hands on her hips and it crossed his mind how beautiful she looked when she was angry. "Y-you're b-b-beautiful," he slurred, smiling drunkenly.

She sighed and shook her head, her frown softening.

"W-why d'you help me?" he murmured, his head lolling to the side as he looked up at her, confusion wrinkling his face. "I-I'm not wooorth it," he said, shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"I-I'm not good e-enough ffffor you," he told her, his gaze sorrowful.

She frowned at him and crouched down, reaching out to rest a hand on his forearm, surprising him…his hallucinations were getting stronger.

"You're a good man Ward, and you deserve to be happy," she murmured, an earnest expression on her face as she squeezed his arm. "What have you taken?" she asked softly.

He frowned confusedly at her, his vision starting to spot. "I-I…took a life," he told her, his voice raw with emotion, "'m a murrrderer."

She shook her head and squeezed his arm tightly, "You saved Danny's life, your sister's, _yours_ ," she urged softly.

He laughed brokenly, wagging his head. "Why ddd-do you h-have f-faith n'me?" he asked sluggishly, his consciousness blurring around the edges.

Her hand went to his cheek and he smiled weakly at how good this hallucination was.

"Because, I've seen how strong you are, how strong you were for your family, and I know you can get through this," she murmured. "I just need you to trust me Ward, trust me to help you," she urged him, her dark eyes concerned.

"I t-trust yyyou…" he slurred, his eyes growing heavy. "B-but I-I-I'll never be goooood enough for y-you," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. The shades on his consciousness began to fall, his body growing numb and euphoric, the desire to fall over the cliff and into darkness nearly overwhelming.

"Ward? Ward, I need you to open your eyes," she ordered, her fingers tapping against his cheek.

He groaned and lolled his head away, grunting in annoyance.

Blackness swelled around him.

\-------------------------------------------

Soraya pulled the covers higher on Ward's chest, a sheen of sweat on her face from forcing him up the stairs and into his bed in a position that would keep him from aspirating on any vomit in his sleep.

She was furious with herself; she should have checked the house for pills and alcohol as soon as they got here, but had been distracted by the idea of her parents under Bakuto's threat, and the opportunity that this mini vacation provided to escape from the stress the city had brought them both.

She had luckily brought along her full medical kit; she had known Ward's recovery was in a delicate place and to leave it behind would have been foolish. She was grateful she had made that decision now, as she watched Ward struggle to breathe normally, his chest rising and falling erratically.

She quickly set up an IV with fluids and detox medication, frowning as she slid the needle into his arm. Forcing his mouth open she slid a thermometer under his tongue and waited until it beeped rapidly to confirm what she suspected—he had a fever.

101.6 to be precise.

Shaking her head, she debated dragging him into his shower to blast icy water on him, instead choosing to wet a cloth in cold water and lay it over his forehead, brushing the water droplets from his face as they pearled on his skin.

Time slid by slowly as she wiped his hair from his face, holding onto him as he vomited until his body trembled, unable to produce anything else. She kept a cold cloth on his forehead, keeping track of his pulse and blood pressure, hanging new IV's as the day slipped by.

Her anxieties had her on her feet, pacing for long stretches of time until she was too tired to stand and sat by his side, holding his limp hand in her own. It pained her deeply to see Ward like this, to hear his self loathing; fear and anxiety that were swirling within him, making him feel inadequate, unworthy of love and affection.

To hear his confession that he felt he would never be good enough for her had left her near tears; the damage his father had done on his self confidence and sense of self was absolutely appalling. Had the man still been alive she would have scratched his eyes out for his treatment of his eldest child.

As the afternoon progressed into evening she went to the kitchen and warmed a bowl of soup, taking it along with a glass of water up to Ward's bedroom so she could keep an eye on him while she ate.

She pulled a small padded chair beside his bed and took his hand in hers, holding it while she read, her senses on alert for any change in his status. 

 

Hours slipped by until she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open.

She slipped into a light doze, flailing awake when Ward's fingers curled around hers and a low groan escaped his throat. Her book slid to the floor as she sat forward, rapidly taking his pulse and blood pressure.

His skin still felt warm, but she was certain he no longer had a fever. She watched as his eyes fluttered open, his eyes filmy and dazed. "Can you open your eyes for me Ward?" she murmured, tapping his cheek gently.

He groaned again and they slid open again, wider this time. She shined a pen light into his eyes, measuring his neurological response. When she was satisfied she sighed and shook her head, smiling crossly at him.

"You scared the shit out of me," she whispered, "what the hell were you thinking?" she demanded, the anger that had been simmering in her rising to the surface.

Ward struggled to sit up, and despite her annoyance, she aided him. He groaned weakly as his head settled back against the headboard, lifting a hand to wipe weakly at his face. She quickly ran the damp cloth over his face and neck, earning a weak smile from Ward.

She sat back in the chair and frowned at him, "Ward, why did you take pills and drink half a bottle of vodka?" she demanded.

"I…don't want…to talk about it," he whispered, sounding exhausted, dark circles under his eyes.

Her spine straightened with anger, "I don't care if you don't want to! You took a huge step backwards in your recovery! You could have _died_ ," she snarled, rising to her feet to pace.

"I think…I know my…limits," Ward murmured.

She spun on her heel and glared at him.

"Don't you think that if that were true, that I WOULDN'T BE HERE?!" she shouted, her eyes flashing with anger. He opened his mouth to respond and she shook her head, "Oh, oh no! I'm in no way done!" she snapped.

"It is my job to facilitate your rehabilitation, to keep you healthy, to monitor your mental health and well-being, and if you don't talk to me when you're craving a fix, I can't DO ANY-THING!" she yelled, waving her hands between them.

She paced and shook her head, "Ward…I cannot help you if you don't talk to me," she said more calmly, "So starting now, we're having a daily discussion of you; your feelings, your thoughts, your problems, any-damn-thing I think is necessary," she snapped, turning to glare at him.

"You got it?" she demanded.

Ward had shrunk back against the pillows as she scolded him, guilt swelling within him. He nodded weakly, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She stood staring at him, hands on her hips, for a few moments until she shook her head and turned away, "I'm not saying its ok," she murmured, "because it's not. But if you start talking to me and let me in your head, we can move past this and get you back on the road to recovery," she told him.

She turned back to face him and he could see how tired she looked, how worried she was. "I will, I promise," he whispered. Soraya stared at him for a long time, not saying anything, and he shifted uncomfortably at the piercing look in her eyes.

Eventually she sighed and shook her head, "Are you hungry?" she asked, her voice softer now. At his nod she ran a hand over her face, "Good. I'll get you some soup, drink that water for now," she ordered before striding out of the room.

As she heated the soup she stared out the window to watch as rain pattered against the grass, a riot of emotions swirling within her. Her head dropped against the pane of glass and she inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to weep.

She had never been this invested in a client, and the depth of her emotions about Ward scared her. She feared her attachment to him was growing beyond the bounds of professionalism, but the idea of handing him over to one of her colleagues in the field left her breathless with loss.

A stifled sob wracked her and she turned away, covering her face as she cried, the tidal wave of emotions bowling her over. She struggled to breathe normally, her sobs wrenching her lungs until they felt like they were burning.

When her tears slowed and her breathing became more regular she found herself on the kitchen floor, curled against the wall, her knuckles sore from where she had shoved them into her mouth to stifle her sobs.

Slowly she made her way to her feet, splashing water on her face over the sink, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. After wiping her face dry she pulled the soup from the microwave and set it on a tray with a full glass of water, taking another steadying breath before walking upstairs.

As she sat beside Ward's bed his eyes slid open, running over her slowly before returning to her face, a frown forming on his lips. She spooned up some soup and held it out to him, "Here, eat," she ordered, her voice rough from crying.

"You've been crying," Ward murmured, lifting his hand as though he would reach for her. She pulled back, dumping the spoon in the bowl, looking away from him. Tightness in her chest made it hard to breathe and she clenched her teeth, fighting the feeling that she was suffocating.

After a moment she lifted another spoonful of soup and held it out to him, her jaw set. "Eat," she ordered, refusing to respond to his statement.

Ward stared at her for a moment and then opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him. As he chewed she set the spoon down and lifted the glass to his mouth, holding it steady as when he drank.

They remained silent as she fed him and Ward could feel her anger simmering beneath the surface, her gaze firm when they made eye contact. When he had eaten all he could she set the glass of water within his reach and left the room, her silence saying volumes.

Closing his eyes he slid down into his pillows and rubbed the heel of his hand into his eyes, groaning at the pounding headache slamming around behind his eyes like a marching band. He had fucked up, not just with Soraya, but with his recovery.

It seemed like every step forward he took, he took another two backwards.

He could tell that Soraya had been crying and it made him feel like an even bigger shitheel than he had before. Knowing that he was the reason she was upset felt like a sucker punch to the gut—he had managed to hurt someone he cared about, just like he had with his sister.

A few minutes later she reappeared in his room to take his blood pressure, temperature, and pulse. She nodded softly and dropped his arm like it was burning her, "Drink the water and try to get rest," she murmured before walking away, leaving him with his dark thoughts.

\---------------------------------

"Oh mom, I'm so worried," Soraya murmured in Farsi, slipping into her native tongue.

"Tell me what's wrong darling," her mother replied softly, her voice warm with encouragement and love.

Soraya could remember all the way back to her childhood, her mother using the same tone of voice when she was scared, upset or worried. It had always served to soothe her, to let her know that even in the darkest of hours, someone was on her side—no matter what.

"My client had a relapse tonight and it was my fault," she murmured, her brow furrowing in concern.

"No dear, that can't be true," her mother said, refusing to believe the worst that was currently going through her mind.

"It is! He has feelings for me and I…" she paused and swallowed hard before continuing, "I think I encouraged him," she told her mother.

Her mother hummed softly, "And do you feel for him?" she asked knowingly.

Soraya smiled softly and ran a hand over her face, leaning against the French door of the small balcony in her room, watching as it rained. "I…" she hesitated and then shook her head, "I might," she murmured.

"But you don't wish to ruin your professional relationship," her mother told her, already knowing what was in her daughter's heart.

"Yes. It's unethical for me to carry on a romantic relationship with a client while they are still a client," she told her mother.

"And if he was no longer your client?"

Soraya hesitated for such a long time her mother made a soft, knowing noise. "Perhaps the problem is not that you have feelings, but that you refuse to acknowledge them in a way that could help this man," her mother said.

"How did you get to be this wise?" Soraya asked, smiling softly as she sniffled, brushing away a tear that had fallen on her cheek.

Her mother laughed, "Living, my dear, living." Her mother made a soft sympathetic noise, "I know you worry about your professional reputation Soraya, but you cannot sacrifice your happiness forever, not when love may be right within your grasp."

Soraya nodded and smiled wryly, of course her mother had all the answers. Sighing, she watched the rain falling in the darkness for a moment before replying. "Thank you mom, I don't know what I'd do without you," she murmured.

"Act like a silly goose, of course!" her mother teased, sending them both into peals of laughter. As they calmed her mother sighed softly, "Be happy Soraya. Tell him how you feel, and be happy," she encouraged.

"I will mom, I promise. I have to go check on him now, okay? I love you," she murmured, smiling at her mothers' emphatic reply of the same sentiment. Ending the call, she tossed her phone onto her bed and rose to her feet, taking a steadying breath before walking down the hall to Ward's bedroom.

She stood in the doorway and watched him sleep for a moment, his face soft in sleep. Affection curled within her and for the first time, she didn't fight it. She inhaled slowly, struggling with acceptance of her feelings, and stepped into his room and over to the bedside.

Her fingers were light as she took his pulse and checked his IV, hesitating a moment before wiping his brow, smiling when he murmured sleepily and curled into her touch. She watched him for a few moments before stepping back and walking back to her bedroom, eager for sleep.

As she slid beneath the covers of the bed she sighed in exhaustion, her back aching as it relaxed into the mattress.

Tomorrow was Sunday, their last day in the Hamptons before they were scheduled to return to the city; she had to hope once she got Ward talking in a therapeutic session, things would get better for him.

As she lay sleepless in bed, she laid out a plan for the next day, one that she hoped would help Ward progress in his rehabilitation—her fears of more relapses weren't unwarranted, and she knew now that facing their emotions might be the only way for either of them to move forward.

\--------------------------------

Soraya rose early the next morning, dressing in a grayish blue sweater that hung to her thighs, sliding on shorts underneath it, her long dark hair hanging around her face. 

 

It was a cool day, the air having chilled after the storm yesterday, grey clouds still hung in the sky, threatening more rain.

When she pushed open the door to Ward's room she frowned when she saw he had removed his IV and was no longer in bed. She quickly located him by the sound of the shower running and turned away, deciding that breakfast would be a good distraction for both of them.

When Ward came downstairs she was humming along to music as she sautéed mushrooms, sausage, and onions. A pitcher of eggs and cream waited at her side, ready to go into the cast iron pan to make a delicious quiche.

She heard footsteps behind her and felt her shoulders stiffen, anticipating Ward's words before he even spoke.

"Soraya…I can't even begin to apologize," Ward murmured. "I should have told you about the drugs and alcohol here, but I think I knew that this was going to happen, and I didn't want to give that possibility away," he told her.

She nodded as she poured in the eggs and cheese, quickly shoving the pan into the oven to cook. Wiping her hands off on a towel she turned slowly, preparing herself mentally. When she met his gaze it nearly left her breathless with how earnest and heartfelt it was.

Taking a shaky breath she brushed her hair out of her face before speaking. "And I should have realized that you might have a stash here. I should have checked, but I made the mistake of being distracted by my personal feelings and the situation with my parents," she murmured.

"I let you down Ward. It's my job to make sure wherever you are is safe, and that you're making healthy decisions. I'll have to live with what happened yesterday for a long time," she told him, her throat growing thick with emotion. "You could have died, and it's my fault."

Ward shook his head vehemently, "No, Soraya, no. I made the decision to take the pills and drink, not you. I was in a bad headspace and I turned to bad habits to try and make things better instead of talking to you," he told her as he stepped closer, his eyes intent.

"I've never had anyone to turn to—everything that has happened in my life I've had to hide from Joy, because Harold refused to tell her he was alive. Every shitty decision of his became mine, and I had no one to trust with what was happening. You have to understand how foreign it is to me to have someone offer their support and trust without reservation," he told her.

Soraya nodded, "I do understand Ward. But I want you to know is that I won't let you down, I won't break your trust, and I will make sure you get clean if that's truly what you want," she told him gently.

He looked away sharply and she could see his jaw tighten, his throat working hard. She wanted to reach out to him, but held back. They needed this time to come to an understanding so that they could move forward, and eventually deal with their emotions.

When he spoke, she could hear the emotion in his voice, "I want to get clean. I want to be a better man." He looked back at her and the sorrow there made her heartbreak. "I just don't know how I'm going to do this. I don't know how to be happy."

Soraya thought she had never heard anything sadder. Tears sprang to her eyes at his pitiful tone, her heart wrenching. She took a shuddering breath and gave him a weak, comforting smile. "I'll show you," she murmured, this time stepping closer and grasping his hand in hers.

Ward trembled under her touch, tears burning his eyes, his chest aching with a flood of emotions. It went against every instinct he had to trust someone without knowing their intentions, their thoughts, their desires; but everything within him screamed that Soraya wouldn't hurt him.

He ducked his head away, trying to hide the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, a stifled sob wracking his chest. A moment later he found himself in a warm embrace, Soraya's arms wrapped tightly around his torso, her head nestled against the spot where his heart beat rapidly.

Without hesitation he enfolded her in his arms, holding her so tight he thought they might become one person. His fingers curled into her long locks as he dropped his head against hers, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Soraya could feel Ward crying, his chest heaving against her as he struggled to maintain composure and lost the battle. She hushed him softly and ran her hands over his back, trying to soothe him.

She knew deep down this was unprofessional and dangerous for both of them emotionally, but the sight of his grief, self loathing and tears had stripped her ability to remain distant.

Whatever happened next she would be at his side, for better or worse.

\------------------------------------

As the afternoon waned Soraya and Ward walked slowly down the beach, talking softly.

 

They had been out for nearly two hours, talking through what had led to his relapse, how he felt when he took pills and drank, his desire to get clean, and what objectives could be used to motivate him to stay on the pathway to sobriety.

They had turned back towards the house and were walking in silence when Soraya paused and rested her hand gently on Ward's arm, tugging it gently until he turned to look at her, a questioning look furrowing his brow.

"The man, Bakuto, he told me I had to get the flash drive to your work computer within three days or they would hurt my family," she whispered, "Today is the last day."

Ward frowned, "Well, then, we'll get the flash drive to my office computer," he said.

Soraya shook her head, "No! There's a program on it that we don't know what it does."

"So what do you want to do?"

"We'll take it to a friend, he's good with technology," Soraya told Ward, a faint smirk on her face. He gave her an inscrutable look and she ducked her head, turning to walk down the beach, leaving him staring after her.

He didn't want to go back to the city and see their time together end. Sighing deeply he followed after Soraya, a pit in his stomach.

\--------------------------------------

**_AN: Ok, so I love these two. Every step forward is two steps back and they drive each other crazy (in the best ways!). For anyone who happens to speak Farsi, I apologize I didn't have Soraya and her mum's conversation written in Farsi, but I couldn't find a translation that seemed good enough and I would never want to eff up someone else's native language like that. So yea, I hope you all enjoy!_ **


	6. Stark Jealousies

Ward stared up at the enormous building towering over the street, casting a shadow for nearly half a block. "You failed to mention your friend was Tony Stark," he murmured, craning his neck to try and see the now world famous name on the side of the building.

"You didn't ask," Soraya murmured teasingly.

"I did. You just avoided the question," Ward replied softly as they entered the building, the cool air flushing over their exposed skin.

Soraya simply shook her head at him and stepped forward to the front desk, smiling pleasantly. "Hi, could you please let Mr. Stark know Soraya Ebadi and her guest are here?"

The young man at the desk stared at her for a moment before lifting the phone and placing a call, his brow furrowing as he replaced it in the cradle a few moments later. "P-Please go right up," he murmured, waving a hand towards the elevators.

As the elevators floated upwards, Ward turned to her, smiling faintly, "How do you know Tony Stark?" he demanded quietly.

She lifted a brow at him, a smirk spreading over her face. "Why? Are you jealous?" she asked flippantly, her stomach instantly sinking at the innuendo in what she had said. "I-I mean professionally, of course," she added hastily.

Ward felt a peculiar swooping sensation in his stomach at the question, his skin burning as he flushed. She hadn't meant professionally, of _that_ he was certain. Struggling to pull his face into a more normal expression he swallowed hard and murmured, "Of Tony Stark?" he scoffed, smirking at her.

"We're in two completely different businesses and if you are friends with Iron Man," he laughed and shook his head, "I'd certainly like to know how."

Soraya smirked up at him, her full lips curling in an expression of amusement. "I think you know how I know him," she murmured as the elevator doors swung open.

Ward nodded, humming softly, "I'm _not_ jealous, by the way." He strode out of the elevator ahead of her, his stomach fluttering with nerves. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Soraya skipped to keep up with his long stride, her long ponytail bobbing.

He slowed and smiled at her as she took the lead, showing him the way through the penthouse. As they walked into the enormous living area, the man they had come to see came striding out of a door he hadn't noticed.

"Soraya! I haven't heard from you in _months_!" Tony exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as he strode forward to embrace her in a tight hug. He cast a questioning glance over her shoulder to him and Ward had the unique sensation he was being assessed.

As they pulled apart, Tony's arm slung over her shoulder, he turned his attention to Ward. "And who is this _friend_ of yours?" he asked with a grin.

Soraya punched Tony lightly in the stomach, "I think you know Tony, stop being petulant. You knew I was going to see other people when we were done," she murmured, giving Ward an arch look.

Tony laughed and squeezed her shoulder, "I did, but I didn't think you'd take up with this handsome sonnavabitch," he said snarkily.

"He's my client, just like you were Tony."

Ward cleared his throat and stepped forward, extending his hand to the infamous billionaire, "Mr. Stark, it's a real pleasure to meet you," he said.

Tony assessed him for a moment before clasping his hand, "Well, I've been watching your company with interest, it's certainly overdue for us to meet," he said, a wide grin on his face.

"Indeed, I'm impressed by what you've done with your company, I'd love to talk to you about it sometime," Ward replied, the inane chit chat making his teeth grit.

"Of course. But for now, perhaps one of you could tell me why you're here?" Tony asked, glancing between them.

Soraya nodded and pulled away, reaching into her purse to produce a manila envelope, handing it over to Tony with a worried, reluctant look. Tony flipped the envelope open and poured out a flash drive flipping it between his fingers, inspecting it carefully.

"Why did you want me to see this?" he asked curiously, turning to stare at Soraya.

"Because it's got some sort of program on it that a third party wants on Ward's computer, within the system in Rand's network," she replied urgently. "If I don't put this on his computer, I've been threatened by these same people with violence against my family," she told him softly.

Tony frowned deeply and turned his attention back to the flash drive, "And you want to know what's on it before you put it on his computer," he guessed. Soraya nodded, biting her lip.

"Do you think you could take a look at it without putting it into a computer?" she asked nervously.

Tony laughed abruptly, "Soraya, I can take this thing apart without ever touching it if that's what I want." He waved to both of them, "Come on, let's find out what's on here," he commanded, turning on his heel to lead them to his work station a floor below.

Soraya and Ward stood to the side as Tony tossed the flash drive onto a clear sheet of glass, watching as lines of code and images began flashing across its surface. Tony circled around the table, frowning as he inspected the contents of the drive.

" _That's_ interesting," he murmured, leaning down to swipe at the code, shrinking it and pushing it to the side in favor of a single line of code that had been repeating through the whole program. He made a soft sound of interest and continued searching through the drive, the only sound in the room the soft scuffing of his feet against the floor.

After nearly thirty minutes Tony picked up the drive and tossed it to Soraya who fumbled it for a moment before slipping it back into the envelope and into her purse.

"That is a nasty piece of work," Tony murmured, leaning against the wall to lift a brow at them. "It's designed to infiltrate your email, files, accounts, _everything_." He shook his head, grimacing,

"It's total access to your computer network, and its silent. They can write emails on your computer without you ever noticing, they can change banking accounts, they can essentially take control of everything, and make it all look like it was your doing."

Ward frowned, "But they were in our system before, why would they need to do this if they were already there?" he asked.

Tony shook his head, "My guess is that they lost control and need something to regain that. Without knowing who it is I can't be clearer on why," he told them.

"Could you do something?" Soraya asked pleadingly.

"I can have someone come over and encrypt your system to keep it out," Tony offered.

"Would they notice?" Ward asked.

"No. My protection systems are flawless. If you want I can come do it myself," Tony said.

Soraya shook her head, "You're too high profile. Can you get someone over there now? We'll go get something to eat while they work," she told him.

Tony nodded and pulled out a cell phone, turning away as he conducted his conversation. A few minutes later he turned back, smiling sharply, "We've got a team headed over there now. They'll be dressed as an office cleaning team and will have the job done in two hours," he told them, sounding pleased with himself.

Soraya threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you," she murmured, "Thank you so much."

Tony grinned and patted her back, "Not a problem. Why don't you guys have dinner here in my restaurant?" he offered. "We could catch up and get to know each other," he said with a sly grin to Ward.

Soraya grinned back and glanced at Ward, lifting her brows in question. He nodded and extended a hand to Tony smiling gratefully when they shook. "This means a lot to me, thank you Mr. Stark," he enthused.

Tony waved a hand dismissively, "If you're good enough for Soraya, you're good enough for me," he said archly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided them to an elevator, chattering softly.

Ward eyed the easy rapport between Soraya and Tony, trying to squash the jealousy rising in his chest. It was clear they were only friends, but the fact that such a powerful man cared so obviously for her...it was hard not to feel some level of jealousy.

Sighing, he sat in the chair across from her and waited patiently for an opportunity to break into their lively conversation.

He had to remind himself not to be jealous the entire dinner.

\----------------------------

Hours later they trudged into his apartment, clothes soaked and freezing from an unexpected downpour. Soraya tossed her bag on the floor as she stripped, hanging her clothes to dry as she pulled on a tank top and yoga pants, pulling long socks on to keep her toes warm.

As she padded to the kitchen for a cup of tea she braided her hair, smiling softly. It had been months since she had seen Tony and even though they had parted friends, she had been amazed at his willingness to help her and in turn, Ward.

After their dinner she and Ward had taken a trip to his office so she could insert the flash drive, letting it run until the program appeared to be complete. They had no way of knowing what would happen next, and she was worried deeply about her family.

It was too late now to call her mother, but she was determined to do so in the morning.

"Are you okay?"

The sound of Ward's deep voice startled her, shaking her out of her reverie. Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around herself and nodded, smiling weakly at him. "Yea, just a little worn out," she murmured.

He nodded and moved closer, leaning over her with a concerned expression, "You had a rough day," he agreed. "Do you need anything?"

Soraya smiled shakily at him and shook her head, "I'm fine Ward, I promise."

He gave her a skeptical smile and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Soraya stared up at him wide eyed, her heart thrumming rapidly. "It's okay not to be fine," he murmured.

She smiled through trembling lips and flushed. "That's my line," she replied softly.

Ward laughed softly, nodding. "Just because you're the therapist doesn't mean I can't know a thing or two," he joked gently.

At this she laughed and wiped at her eyes, brushing away the tears that had collected there. "You may be right about that," she said. At his proud smile she shook her head, "Don't get too cocky, you're still the patient here," she reminded him.

Ward laughed, "I could hardly forget with you here," he replied, his gaze warm on her face. A breath later he had closed the distance between them and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly.

She stiffened in surprise for a moment before finding herself sinking into his embrace, her eyes sliding shut in pleasure. As she inhaled the scent of Ward's cologne on a deep breath her heart fluttered and she clamped down on the urge to kiss him.

The sound of the kettle screaming broke them apart, a shared awkward laugh bubbling between them. She quickly poured a cup of tea and smiled up at him, "Thank you Ward. Get some rest," she murmured.

Ward watched her slink back to her room, appreciating the way her yoga pants clung to her ass. Shaking his head, he wiped a hand over his face—he was so screwed.

\---------------------------------------

The next morning Soraya and Ward rose early, going to his private gym to test his strength and endurance after his recent slip-up. They ran on treadmills next to each other for thirty minutes before switching to weight lifting and yoga.

At the end of 75 minutes they were sweat soaked and sore, but both wore pleased grins. Ward wiped his face with a towel and leaned against the counter as she made them protein shakes.

"So, you think I'm ready to go back to work?" he asked lightly, taking the shake she had made for him with a grateful smile.

Soraya lifted a shoulder and gave him an appraising look, pleased to see how calm he was, how the dark circles under his eyes had faded and he appeared...happy.

"I think you can go back tomorrow. We need to talk today and I want to make sure that your sister is aware you'll be back with the condition that I will be coming every day for lunch with you to ensure you are eating and taking mental health breaks."

Ward nodded and chugged down the remainder of his shake before responding. "That's fair. Anything else you want?" he asked.

"I'd like to have you practice yoga or meditation each day, and if you're experiencing any cravings or feel like you need me, I insist you call me straight away," she ordered.

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of doing anything else," he retorted glibly.

Soraya frowned and stepped forward, laying a hand on his arm, "Ward, you can't joke about your recovery like it means so little. You have to take it seriously," she reminded him.

The wry smile on his face faded and he nodded, "I do, I swear. Humor is just something I do, and apparently not well," he said with a grimace.

"I understand. Humor is fine, it's healthy even, but you have to accept that you're in recovery and adjust to that reality. Things aren't going to be easy transitioning back to work, people will have questions and we'll work on what you say, but you have to remember that I'm here for you, no matter what."

Ward smiled fondly at her, his hand warm where it rested on hers, "Thank you Soraya. I swear I'll do everything you ask," he murmured. As he said it he realized it was true, he would do anything she asked, and the sensation scared him with its intensity.

She nodded and he stepped away, breaking contact with her. He felt that loss dearly and swallowed hard, smiling nervously at her. "I'm going to shower, we'll do that therapy session after?" he asked.

"Yea, go ahead," she replied, smiling when he waved awkwardly and backed away, leaving her by herself in the kitchen. Sighing, she washed the dishes and dried her hands, going to take her own shower.

\-----------------------------------------

Soraya sat cross legged in an overstuffed armchair across from Ward, taking notes on their session as they spoke. "So do you feel that you could have had a normal relationship with your father if Danny and his family hadn't disappeared or been killed?"she asked softly.

Ward frowned deeply and opened his mouth to respond before hesitating. After a few seconds he shook his head, "I don't, I think my father was always a terrible man and a bad father, and no matter what I did it wasn't going to be enough."

Soraya nodded and hummed thoughtfully before responding. "What was it like growing up with him as a father?" she asked.

Ward lifted a brow, a grim smile on his face. "He was overbearing, mean for the sake of being mean, pushy, and constantly disappointed in everything I did." He sighed, "Once when I was 14 I told him I wanted to study medicine and become a doctor. He looked as though I had suggested giving up everything and living as a hobo," he said angrily.

"What did he have to say about your career desires?" Soraya asked softly.

"He told me that it didn't matter what I wanted, I was going to take my place in Rand and help guide the company into the future. That was the summer I started going to the office with him so I could learn the ropes."

Soraya wrote down a few notes, nodding. "Do you still want to be a doctor?" she queried, looking up at him with a soft expression.

"I don't think so, not anymore. I've learned too much about Rand and put too much into it to walk away," he said. "Danny and I have plans to run Rand together and ensure that the company is moving in the right direction. I think with my superior business acumen and his desire to do good with the company, we might actually succeed."

The consistent ringing of Soraya's phone broke off the conversation abruptly. Apologizing softly she checked the caller ID before frowning; it was the same Unknown calling, just as it had been when Bakuto called her.

Standing swiftly she held up a finger to stop Ward from following her, walking out to the pool deck to answer the call.

"This is Soraya Ebadi."

"Soraya! I'm pleased to see you decided to work with us," Bakuto responded.

"You didn't leave me with much choice," she replied sharply.

"I suppose you could look at it that way. Now, a better question is, why were you and Mr. Meachum visiting with Tony Stark?"

"Mr. Stark is a former client of mine and a close friend. I thought it would help Mr. Meachum in his recovery if he could see that a man of similar repute and reputation could overcome addiction. As it stands, it did help." Soraya paced across the deck, unease knotting her stomach.

"Good, we were worried you were trying to get help with our flash drive," Bakuto murmured, the vague threat obvious in his voice.

"I wouldn't do that," she lied, "I understand the consequences of that kind of action."

"Excellent. I'll be in touch with more requests as we need your assistance."

Soraya nodded jerkily, swallowing around the lump in her throat, "Okay. I have a request," she murmured.

Bakuto made a soft noise of surprise, "Oh?"

"I'd like it if you stop threatening my family. If you're going to do anything to anyone, let it be me," she told him urgently.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I wish I could honor that request Soraya, but we all have our weaknesses and sometimes they need to be used. Your family is safe for now and will remain so as long as you continue to support us," he replied.

Anger boiled under her skin, but she knew if she gave voice to it there could be serious consequences—consequences she had no intention of seeing her parents pay. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly.

"We'll speak soon Soraya. Take care!" Bakuto said cheerily before ending the call.

Soraya stared down at her phone, the violent, overwhelming urge to throw it across the deck and into the pool screaming within her. It took a series of long, deep breaths to calm herself enough that she could go into the house and continue her session with Ward.

Turning on her heel she strode back into the house, shutting the door harder behind her than she had intended. Wincing at the slam she sighed and gave Ward a tight, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for the interruption, why don't we take a break for a moment and then continue?" she suggested.

Ward stared at her, concern flitting through him. He was sure it was Bakuto, and from the troubled expression on her face, the call hadn't gone as she would have liked. He nodded and watched as she walked into the kitchen, her shoulders rigid with tension.

The vibration of his phone alerted him to a call, his sister he saw when he glanced at the screen before answering. "Hey," he murmured, rising to his feet to pace.

"I heard that you'll be back in the office tomorrow. How are you feeling?" Joy asked, her voice warm with concern.

"I'm okay. We took the weekend and went to the house in the Hamptons. It was helpful to get away and deal with things for the first time," he told her.

"And you think you're ready to come back?" she asked hesitantly.

Ward felt a sliver of shame run through him at her tone; he had fucked up so many times he knew it had to be hard for her to trust him.

"I think it's time. I'm not denying it's going to be a long road, but I'm ready for it," he said softly.

"That's great Ward! I'm glad you feel so positively about this," Joy exclaimed, the warmth in her voice strengthening him.

He laughed dryly, "It's a day by day process Joy. It's not easy for me to talk about Dad or our past, but it's more helpful than I could have thought."

"Good. First thing when you get in tomorrow we'll sit down and catch up. I've gotta go to a meeting now, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea, maybe tomorrow we can have dinner at my place again," Ward suggested.

"Sounds good! See you bright and early tomorrow."

Ward mumbled a goodbye and tucked the phone back into his pocket, turning to seek out Soraya.

He walked slowly, shuffling his steps, into the kitchen where she was sitting on a bar stool, sipping on a mug of tea. He didn't think he had ever seen her drinking coffee, and after just a few days of living together she had successfully converted him into a tea drinker.

He remained quiet as he poured hot water over a teabag, watching as the water darkened. Leaning against the counter across from her he peered at her over the edge of his mug, concerned with the worry he saw on her face.

She sat closed off, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the mug, her brows furrowed deeply.

"Bad call?" he asked tentatively. He knew she thought they were being surveilled; he didn't want to say anything that the Hand could interpret as him knowing what was happening.

She glanced up at him, her dark eyes sorrowful. "Not exactly how I hoped things would turn out, no."

"Can I do anything?" he asked hesitantly.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, tousling it restlessly. "No, it's something I have to handle on my own," she murmured.

He nodded and sipped on his tea, enjoying the soothing warmth that spread through him. "If there's anything I can do, just tell me," he replied softly.

She nodded and gave him a weak smile before sighing deeply, "We should continue our session."

Ward bobbed his head quickly and walked back to his seat, watching as she walked slowly over, her anxiety clear on her face, though she moved with that same effortless gliding that he had become accustomed to in the past few days.

He smiled softly as she retook her seat across from him, sighing softly.

"Shall we continue?"

\---------------------------------------------

Ward leaned over the toilet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He hadn't been expecting to be sick; he had been feeling well most of the day. 

A knock at the bathroom door alerted him to Soraya's presence before the door creaked open partially and her soft voice called out to him.

"Ward? Are you ok?"

He quickly flushed the toilet and bent to wash his mouth out, trying to get rid of foul taste in his mouth. After wiping his face off he pushed the door open and gave her a wan smile, rubbing a hand over his neck as he stepped past her.

"I didn't realize I would still be getting sick," he told her, dread and embarrassment making him sick to his stomach. "Shouldn't I be getting over this by now?" he asked tiredly.

She stepped close and laid a hand on his brow, shaking her head. "It takes time for your body to work through the detoxification process. Your relapse has made that harder, but I think you're moving through the acute stage fairly well."

She pulled her hand back and smiled faintly, "You don't seem to have a fever which is good. The acute stage can be bumpy, the nausea and vomiting are to be expected. Have you been feeling restless or irritable?" she asked.

"Yes. I feel like everything sets my teeth on edge and trying to stay focused is very difficult," he answered. He was beginning to worry that returning to work tomorrow was a bad idea.

"That's not unexpected. It's probably going to be another few days of acute symptoms before you move into the post-acute stage," she revealed. "You'll probably experience some more nausea, vomiting, cold sweats and difficulty sleeping. If the symptoms get too bad I can give you something to help you through it."

Ward pushed at his hair, shaking his head as he leaned against the door. He was ready to be done with this feeling constantly on edge, annoyed, restless and headachy. He wanted to have a normal life.

Scoffing softly he grimaced, "I can handle the symptoms, I just want to feel like maybe my life is normal," he revealed.

Soraya nodded, "I understand. It's incredibly difficult to feel good, or normal, while you're going through rehab. Talking about your feelings and acknowledging that you _are_ going to struggle will make this easier," she assured him.

Her hand rested gently on his arm as she smiled reassuringly. "It's a day by day process. Just remember that I'll be at your side for all of it."

He rested his hand over hers and squeezed it gently, "Thank you," he murmured. They stared at each other for a long moment before breaking apart, an unspoken air of promise between them.

Ward wasn't sure how the next few days would go, let alone the next few weeks, but he remained certain that Soraya would be there no matter what. It was this fact that kept him sane, preventing him from sinking into an anxiety fueled depression and moving forward.

He was beginning to realize that if he failed at this rehab, he might not survive.

_**AN: Hello my loves! Our sizzlin duo is back and with more angst than ever! LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will grace me with some comments!** _


	7. Bakuto-ed Into a Corner

_**AN: Veeery quickly, I apologize for the delay! I started a new job as a federal contractor and the last two weeks have been a blur what with getting back into a full time schedule. I knew I needed to update, so here you are! Thank you all for your lovely comments, please keep it up! xoxox** _

\------------------------------------------

To his surprise the next morning, Soraya was awake before he was, dressed in workout clothing and preparing bottles of water for them to take with them to the gym. They spent an hour on strength training, cardio and yoga before they went back to his apartment for showers and breakfast.

By the time he entered the kitchen dressed in his favorite suit (black, three piece with a burgundy pocket square and an eggplant tie); Soraya had showered and was preparing protein and superfood smoothies in addition to scrambled egg whites, chicken sausage and toast.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked, amused to see how much she could accomplish in just a few minutes. Her long hair was swept up into a messy bun that tilted to the side as she moved, her lean legs encased in leopard print leggings.

She smiled at him over her shoulder, shaking her head, "Nope. Our shakes are made and in the fridge. These sausages are ready, so all you have to do is grab a plate," she directed him.

He quickly grabbed two and held them out so she could fill them with food, setting them on the bar as she set pans in the sink. They ate quickly, he had to be in the office in 30 minutes, and traffic was atrocious at this hour.

Soraya stood and cleared the plates a few minutes later, "I'd like to accompany you to the office this morning, just for your mental well being," she told him as she handed him a shake.

"That would be great," he affirmed, smiling at her as he grabbed his briefcase and keys. They moved quickly down to the garage where he surprised her by opening the car door for her, a faint smile on his face.

As they weaved through the heavy traffic Soraya sipped her shake and watched the people flow past. This would be the first test of Ward's recovery after his relapse. She was perfectly aware of how stressful this was for him and how many temptations there would be throughout the day to use, but she was frankly impressed by his iron will _not_ to relapse and move forward with his life.

As they walked from the garage to the elevators Ward's hand rested on the base of her spine, his palm warm against her, soft heat curling through her at his touch. She turned towards him and smiled softly, trying not to miss his hand on her when it dropped away.

As the elevator dinged and slid open behind Ward she laid a hand on his arm, preventing him from stepping in. He gave her a curious look and she shook her head nervously, her heart in her throat.

"I, uh, I want you to know that I'm really proud of you," she told him softly. Squeezing his arm gently she leaned up on her sneakered toes and brushed a kiss across his cheek, inhaling the scent of his skin, her eyes sliding shut in pleasure.

She hovered there for a moment, his hands on her elbows, holding her in place, their faces just inches apart. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest, the air between them saturated with desire.

Clearing her throat she pulled away and smiled weakly at him, "You'll be amazing today. Call me if you need me," she murmured before flashing him a smile and walking quickly away.

Ward stood dazed, watching as Soraya walked away, her hips swaying enticingly. The moment she had kissed his cheek he had felt his world tilt on an axis, the urge to turn his cheek and kiss her nearly overwhelming.

A warm feeling settled in his chest and as he stepped into the elevator, a contented smile spread across his face.

Who needed luck on a first day back when he had _her_.

\---------------------------------------

A knock at his office door brought his head up in surprise, an easy grin spreading on his face. Soraya smirked at him from the doorway; a large brown bag tucked under one arm. "I brought lunch, you hungry?" she asked, tilting a brow up.

He gazed at her affectionately before nodding, ducking his head to hide the large smile spreading on his face. He mastered his expression and looked back up at her, "I'd kill for something to eat," he joked.

Soraya laughed softly and hurried over to his desk, pulling out large containers of takeout from Elysian Fields. "I got you vegetarian vindaloo with naan, and I'm having spicy eggplant with rice. Oh, and bottled water," she said with a grin.

"I didn't get the impression that Elysian Fields made Indian," Ward joked as she sank into the chair opposite his desk.

She shrugged, "They rotate menus. This month is Indian," she replied as she took a large bite of eggplant.

Ward chuckled and chewed his bite before replying. "Do they decide ahead of time what they're making?" he asked.

"Sometimes. Other times Holly just comes up with it on the fly," she told him.

The door between his office and Joy's flew open, his sister striding in with a handful of papers, her head down as she read. "Ward, have you-" she paused as the smell of the food hit her. Glancing up she flushed, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here Soraya, why don't I come back?" she offered.

Soraya shook her head vehemently, "No! Come, join us!" she exclaimed happily.

Joy hesitated for a moment, an awkward smile on her face as she glanced at her brother, noting the annoyance on his face. Soraya waved to the chair beside her, "Come on, I bought extra naan and spicy eggplant, you'll love it!" she exclaimed brightly.

Joy felt her stomach rumble and a moment later was sitting beside the other woman, shooting him an apologetic look as Soraya pulled out the extra food. As she ate eagerly she smiled gratefully at Soraya, "Thank you for including me, I probably would have worked through lunch if you hadn't shown up," she told her wryly.

Soraya waved a hand, "Not a problem! I love sharing good food," she said with a warm smile. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Joy nodded enthusiastically, "I haven't heard of this restaurant, I'll have to go there," she replied happily.

"Soraya took me there last week and I have to say that I've never had such excellent vegetarian food," Ward murmured, smiling softly.

Joy laughed, "That's because you've refused to try it until now," she retorted lightly.

Soraya smiled softly as the siblings argued and teased gently for a few minutes. It warmed her to see how they were getting along; Ward needed a strong, healthy relationship to keep him steady, and it seemed this was it.

As they finished their meal Joy cleared her throat and smiled awkwardly, "Ward, I don't know if you remembered, but the Charity Gala is this Friday, are you planning on going?" she asked hesitantly.

Ward stilled, recalling last year's Gala when he had gotten so drunk and wasted he had blacked out in the taxi home. His date had somehow gotten him out of the taxi and into his apartment before disappearing, leaving him to be violently ill for nearly two days.

He didn't think that this year would be at all the same, but also wasn't sure if he should attend at all. Swallowing hard he grimaced, "I don't know if that's a good idea," he murmured.

"People will expect to see you there as the head of the company," Joy told him softly, "Even Danny is coming," she said wryly.

Ward frowned lightly, "Well, if Danny is going I certainly can't stay home," he replied shortly.

"Is this something you can handle?" Joy asked, "I don't want to put your recovery in danger," she told him. As Ward nodded she glanced at Soraya, a speculative look on her face, "Perhaps if Soraya came with you, you would feel more comfortable?" she asked.

The woman in question glanced wide eyed between the siblings, her heart racing. Ward turned to look at her, a nervous, questioning look in his eyes. "Would you want to go?" he asked apprehensively.

Soraya swallowed hard and thought about it for a minute; if she went with Ward people might speculate as to their relationship, something she didn't need interfering with his recovery. On the other hand if she didn't go, it could severely put his recovery at risk.

She wanted to go, and that was the scary part. She didn't want to go as his therapist and caregiver; she wanted to go as his date. These conflicting emotions warred within her, making her stomach churn.

Finally, when nearly a full minute of silence had passed, she nodded, "I'll go. Is it black tie?" she asked softly.

Ward let out a deep sigh, the worried look sliding from his face to be replaced with a deep relief. "Yes, if you don't have anything we can get you a dress," he murmured.

Soraya smiled thinly, "I do, don't worry. For now, we'll focus on your recovery until the Gala comes," she told him.

Joy stood and gave them both satisfied looks, "Good! You'll let me know if you need anything?" she asked Ward lightly. He nodded and smiled tightly as she sauntered out, leaving behind an awkward silence.

He glanced between his desktop and Soraya's pale, pinched face before murmuring, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get roped into the Gala," he sighed.

"It's fine, honestly. If you went by yourself I'd be concerned. This way we can stick together and make sure you don't fall into any temptations," she told him softly. She hesitated for a moment and then voiced the concern that was keeping her from feeling like this was actually a good idea.

"Ward, people are going to question who I am. I'm not sure it's prudent to tell them the truth at this point," said softly. "Perhaps if we told them I'm a friend visiting from out of town?" she suggested.

Ward nodded slowly, wishing on some level that he could suggest she come as his date, but he knew it was inappropriate given their client/therapist relationship, even if he didn't really care. He knew that made him an asshole, but he wanted what he wanted, even if he couldn't have it.

Soraya smiled softly and stood, gathering up her trash. "How is your first day back?" she asked, leaning against the edge of his desk to eye him curiously.

He shrugged and gave her a halfhearted smile, "Good so far. People aren't questioning my illness, and they seem relieved to have me back," he told her. 

Truthfully he was struggling with a headache and an irritable feeling that made it hard to concentrate or not snap at people unreasonably.

Soraya studied him for a moment, noticing the lines around his eyes as he smiled—not from real pleasure, but from pain. He must be suffering from a headache. She turned and walked to the door, leaning out to smile at Megan.

"Megan, would you mind terribly getting Mr. Meachum a mug of mint tea?" she asked politely. She smiled brightly when the other woman nodded and went to do as she asked. Turning back to Ward, she beamed happily, "You'll feel better once you drink the tea," she told him.

He had by now learned not to argue when Soraya gave him an order, and this time was no different. When Megan brought him the steaming tea he inhaled and felt a knot in his shoulders loosen.

Soraya considered him for a moment before walking over and laying a hand on his forehead, smiling softly down at him when he looked up at her, surprised. She leaned against his desk, her body sidled close to where he sat and reached down to take one of his hands, her cool fingers slipping around his wrist.

He tried not to react at her touch, but he could feel his pulse skip and he turned away, staring intently at the surface of his desk as she took his pulse. The scent of her perfume was heady, intoxicating.

After a quiet moment she released his wrist, nodding slightly. "You don't feel like you've got a fever which is good, but I do think you need to take breaks frequently during the day. It'll help reduce your stress and feelings of irritability. For that matter, I think you should stick to no coffee, just mint tea, that'll also help."

He could do that he thought, especially if it meant he felt less like ripping someone's face off every time they said something stupid. Swallowing a hot sip of tea he smirked softly, "I'm sure everyone else will appreciate the improved demeanor," he told her.

Her grin was hot and fast, a light laugh bubbling out of her chest as she shook her head, "I think you'll always be you," she teased.

"Oh! So I'm an asshole even if I'm clean?" he replied jokingly.

Soraya gave him a thin smile, shaking her head, "I never called you an asshole. You're just..." she paused, thinking of the right word. "Temperamental," she finished, grinning teasingly.

"Ha! That sounds right," Ward replied sarcastically. He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her, watching as brightness sprang to her eyes, her gaze resting on his mouth for a moment before she flushed and looked away.

"I should get going, leave you to get some work done," she said as she stepped away from his desk, her braid swinging gently. He watched as she gathered her purse and stood awkwardly a few feet away, a nervous smile on her full lips.

Running a hand over his hair he leaned forward, a faint smile on his face. "I'll see you at home," he murmured.

Another flush rose in her cheeks and he smirked as she stuttered a reply before turning and leaving quickly. He had the satisfaction of watching her ass sway as she scurried out the door before shutting it behind her, cutting off his view.

The image of her full lips curling into a smile and laughing with him stuck with him all day, a talisman to keep him calm and happy.

\--------------------------------------

Every day that week Soraya came to his office either bringing lunch or forcing him to go out with her, ensuring that he got a break from work. He had already heard the rumor mill spreading word that he had a new girlfriend, and despite his nonchalant response to a few people that she was just a friend, it seemed that people still clung to their beliefs.

He didn't tell her this of course, he chose instead to flirt with the careful lines they had drawn between them, teasing and flirting with her just often enough that he got to see the flush in her cheeks and the unsteady way her pulse throbbed in her throat.

It was these little things that kept him sane and restrained when his head began pounding and every single thing seemed to irritate him so badly he wanted to throw something against the wall. He was still having trouble sleeping and his moods swung wildly at times, leaving him feeling drained in every way.

Tomorrow was the night of the Gala and he was more nervous than he had thought he would be. He didn't know how people would react to him now that he was sobering up, or what they would think of Soraya.

The last thing he wanted was to place her in a situation where she could be hurt by something an unthinking socialite might say, intentionally or otherwise. The last time he had taken a woman to one of these events had been with Kelli, and he cringed to think about her behavior.

He was realizing each day that he didn't want to live the way he had before; drunk, high and completely disconnected from the world. He hadn't felt so awake in years, and worried what would happen if he slipped up and relapsed.

He looked around his empty apartment and sighed; Soraya was visiting with her family and had told him she would be back that night, but he found himself missing her despite that. The entire apartment was suffused with loneliness, the silence oppressive.

Ward quickly changed into shorts and a tshirt with cutoff sleeves, taking a bottle of water and his phone with him to the gym. As he ran on the treadmill he realized that in the past he would have taken a pill or drank in order to get his mind off of the stress he was feeling.

The burning sensation in his muscles and lungs made him feel alive, reminded him of how he used to feel before he had fallen into such a dark pit of despair that he had felt like he would never crawl out of it.

On occasion now he found himself staring into the pit, knowing how close he still was to the edge, wondering if these new feelings of normalcy and relief would last.

Everything was changing; nothing remained the same.

\----------------------------------------

"My sweet daughter, why do you look so tired?" Soraya's mother Anahita asked in Farsi, sounding concerned. She filled Soraya's mug with tea and set a small plate with a sandwich beside it, waving a hand to encourage her.

Soraya smiled thinly and took a bite of the sandwich, knowing that if she didn't her mother would grow insistent. As she swallowed her mother lifted a brow, indicating she was still waiting for an answer.

"Taking care of my current client has been rough. He had a _very_ tough childhood, his family is probably one of the most dysfunctional I've ever seen. He's already relapsed once and I know this isn't going to get any easier for him."

She sighed, rubbing her neck, trying to ease the tension that lay there.

"What does he want?" her mother asked, "What does he _need_ that you can help him with? Everyone needs something, even if they don't know it."

The smell of rice and chicken cooking filled the room, the delicious scent one that was so familiar it felt as right as the breath in her chest. Soraya sipped her tea, contemplating her mother's words.

She worried that what Ward needed was something she couldn't give. He seemed in desperate search of trust, affection and love—thing he had been starved of growing up. His father had used ambition and power as teaching tools instead of love and patience, and now Ward didn't know how to live without them fueling him.

"I wish it were that simple, mom. He's my client, my patient technically, and if I cross any professional lines, I could lose my license. I could lose the trust of my previous and future clients. I'm just not sure it's worth it," she murmured.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" her mother asked warmly, reaching out to take her hand gently. "If you care for this man, then perhaps you should stop being his therapist and start being his friend."

Soraya smiled sadly at her mother, shaking her head. "I don't think I can. What I do is important to me, it's important to a lot of people. If I cross a boundary with him, I'm not sure I could continue doing what I do," she replied softly.

Anahita sighed and reached out, laying a hand against Soraya's cheek, a sad look in her eyes. "My dear, at what point does putting your work first and your heart last become the wrong path? You have suffered greatly and if you continue to break your own heart, you'll regret it deeply."

Soraya stared at her mother in awe, affection suffusing her. "Thank you mama," she whispered, eyes blurring as she leaned in to hug her tightly. Her mother rubbed soft patterns into her back, humming softly.

The floorboards creaked behind them and Soraya pulled away to find her father standing in the living room doorway, a concerned look on his face. A moment later she heard another set of footsteps and when she looked up, she found a strange man in the doorway beside her father.

A man stood behind her father, a genial smile on his face. Her father glanced over his shoulder to where the man stood and then back to her, a worried look on his face. "Soraya, this man says he knows you, is this true?" he asked.

The man stepped forward, smiling pleasantly. "Soraya and I have a long standing friendship. She's helped me greatly."

"Bakuto," she whispered, her head rushing unpleasantly.  

He nodded sharply, smiling like a shark at her. "Perhaps we could speak privately?" he suggested, glancing meaningfully at her mother and father. She quickly stood, nodding jerkily, her hand slipping from her mother's.

She laid a hand on Bakuto's arm and gripped it tightly, dragging him outside to the small back yard. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure her parents hadn't followed she exhaled sharply and turned her burning gaze back to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she snapped, glaring up at him.

The easy smile on his face slipped and was replaced by a darker, more menacing one. "I think you shouldn't talk to me like that if you want your parents to continue to enjoy their good health," he murmured softly, his tone threatening.

Ice slid through her veins at his casual words and her hands trembled at her side, eager to slam a fist into his face. "What. Do. You. Want?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed in rage.

Bakuto smiled wide, the expression cold. "I want to know why you lied to me," he replied, a warning in his voice.

"I didn't," she retorted sharply, anger curling her hands into fists, her nails biting into her palms.

His eyes narrowed and she saw a flash of something dark in his eyes, something that scared her. "You told me the transfer of the files on the flash drive worked. We've tried to utilize the program and it's _useless_ ," he hissed at her.

"That sounds like a personal problem, not a _me_ problem," Soraya countered harshly.

Bakuto's hand flashed out to wrap around the upper part of her arm, constricting until she winced in pain and tried to back away. "You had better start considering it a _you_ problem or there will be _consequences_ ," he whispered.

" _FINE_ ," Soraya hissed through gritted teeth. "What would you like me to do about it?" she snapped.

Bakuto smiled again, baring his teeth at her. "I would _like_ for you to do as you're told. When something goes wrong, you _tell_ me. If you aren't sure, you _tell_ me. If you even think for a minute that something might be wrong, _you tell me_ , you understand?" he growled.

"Yes," she retorted harshly.

Bakuto nodded, "Good. Now I'm giving you another flash drive that contains a similar program. You need to get it onto Ward's computer by tomorrow morning, and if I find out that it doesn't work, you'll be hearing from me, and you won't like it."

Soraya nodded loosely, fear clenching her heart until she thought she might throw up. Bakuto's hand slipped from her arm and he grinned genially, "Good! Now, why don't you go back inside and reassure your parents that everything is fine?"

He slipped a hand into his pocket and she flinched, expecting a weapon. When he pulled out a small flash drive she hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking it. She stepped away, heading for the house when his voice stopped her.

"Remember Soraya, by tomorrow morning," he called.

She stood stock still for a moment and then nodded, hurrying into the house.

She sped through her reassurances and goodbyes, her heart thrumming in her throat. As she walked down the street she glanced over her shoulder, frightened and worried that someone was following her.

Thirty minutes later a taxi dropped her off outside the Rand building and after paying her fare, she scurried inside. The receptionists knew her by now and within a few moments she was in the elevator and on her way up to Ward's office.

She didn't have a plan for this moment; she only knew she had to do what Bakuto said. Her feet echoed on the marble flooring as she hurried to Ward's office, her head down in concentration. "Ms. Ebadi? Mr. Meachum isn't in, he's out at a meeting," Megan called.

Soraya glanced back and nodded, managing a stiff smile before she hurried to Ward's office, shutting the door firmly behind her. She probably had moments before Megan or someone else came in to check on her.

Leaning over Ward's desk she shuffled the mouse and woke the computer up before inserting the flash drive, watching as the program on it downloaded. Her heart thrummed harder as she waited, expecting at any moment for someone to burst in and stop her.

As the last of the progress bar filled, she heard the door opening. Plopping into the chair, she looked up expectantly, a shaky smile spreading on her face as Ward strode in. He looked at her in surprise and then pleasure, "Hey! I thought you were having lunch with your family?" he asked as he walked over slowly.

Her eyes darted to the flash drive and then back up to him, smiling nervously. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

She nodded and leaned back in the chair, mustering a large smile. "Yea, I'm fine. I had lunch with my mom and dad, it was nice," she said blandly.

Ward stood across the desk from her, a confused look on his face. He studied her posture and the way she sat, a frown pulling his lips down. Soraya realized he was growing suspicious and stood slowly, smiling warmly at him.

"I just stopped by because I was on my way home and thought I should check on you since we didn't have lunch together. How has today been?" she asked. She could see his shoulders relax and a moment later he nodded, looking satisfied.

"Not bad. We had a few meetings today that should bring some great profit to the company," he told her, sounding proud.

"Yea? That's great. How are you feeling?" she inquired, her hand trailing close to where the flash drive stuck out of the monitor.

"I've been having some mood swings; I keep flashing hot and cold, snapping at people and then I'm overwhelmed with regret," he told her, sounding troubled. He looked down at the floor as he spoke and she took her moment, snatching the flash drive out and slipping it into her purse.

"I feel a little all over the place, I don't know..." he paused and looked up, "I'm _trying_ ," he murmured urgently. Soraya stepped around the desk, desperately trying to gather her thoughts so she could help Ward.

She looked up at him, her thoughts scattered by fear and worry; for herself, her parents, even Ward. She didn't know what to do or say at that moment, she only knew she needed to make sure whatever program Bakuto had given her worked.

"I-uh, I'm sure you're doing well. You've been difficult to work with for years from what I heard, if you get snippy with people now I hardly think they'll notice," she told him cringing internally at how callous she sounded.

Hurt spread on Ward's face and she cursed silently, shaking her head at her own dickishness. "I-I'm sorry Ward, I had an argument with my mother and I'm not being myself because of it. Can we talk when you get home?" she asked, sincerity coloring her voice.

He stared at her for a long moment, his jaw working hard. He glanced away and nodded, "Fine. I'll see you there," he replied coldly.

Regret flooded her and she stepped forward, laying her hand on his arm. "I'm not forgetting about you Ward, I just need a few hours to get my head together so I can help you properly," she told him.

He nodded and pulled his arm out from under her hand, stepping past her to his desk. "I'll see you later," he said, his voice vacant of warmth or emotion.

As he sat at his desk she studied him for a moment before turning and leaving. As she walked down the streets her head swam with thoughts, her gut wrenched into a knot of fear and anxiety.

Had she fucked up everything?

\------------------------------------------------

As the hours wore on, Soraya paced the floor of the apartment, worry eating at her. She had spoken to Ward in a completely unprofessional and unfriendly way, probably shattering any trust he had in her.

If she hadn't been so distracted by what was happening with Bakuto she would have been able to help him, to say the right things.

She had made dinner two hours ago, barely able to stomach the sight of it as anxiety made her sick. Ward should have been home an hour ago and he wasn't answering her calls or texts, igniting a burning fear in her that he was out drinking or using.

She pulled her phone out and called Joy, past caring if she worried the other woman. "Joy, have you seen Ward?" she asked as soon as the other woman answered.

"I-no, he left the office almost two hours ago, why? Is everything okay?" Joy asked worriedly.

Soraya's eyes slid shut, fear nearly consuming her. "He hasn't come home and he's not answering my calls or texts. Can you try him?" she asked, her throat thick with unshed tears.

"Yea, I'll call you as soon as I hear from him," Joy replied quickly before ending the call.

Soraya resumed pacing, staring out the window at the dark sky, the lights from the buildings burning against her retinas. Her eyes watered as she stared, unblinking out the patio window, fear paralyzing her.

Her phone buzzing broke her from her mindless staring and she hastily answered, "Hello?"

"He's out walking, or so he said." Joy sounded nearly as worried as she was, a heavy exhale following her words.

"Did he sound sober?" Soraya demanded.

"As much as he ever has. I couldn't tell from a phone conversation unless he was really wasted," Joy told her.

"Right. Okay, well I'll let you know as soon as he's home," Soraya murmured.

"Thank you Soraya. I'm sure he's okay," Joy replied softly.

She hummed softly and hung up, resuming her pacing. Never before in her life had she been this worried about a client. Never before had she _cared_ this much. _God I need a drink_.

She walked out onto the pool deck staring down at the streets, watching as tiny figures walked and vehicles the size of toys sped by, lights flashing in the night. Somewhere down there was Ward, hurting because of her.

Her fingers tightened on the railing until her bones ached, panting as she struggled not to cry. Everything was falling apart, because of her.

Her strength failed her and she dropped her head, a sob wrenching in her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to breathe, her head pounding.

"Soraya?"

The sound of Ward's voice made her gasp, her heart hammering so loudly in her head she thought she would faint. She turned sharply, breath panting out of her as she stared at him, relief nearly overwhelming.

Ward took a step closer upon inspection of her face, his own lined with concern.

"You're okay," she breathed, an unsteady smile shaking on her lips.

He nodded, taking another step towards her. "You're crying," he told her, sounding confused and worried.

She lifted a hand to her cheek and felt fresh tears on her cheeks. "Oh, I guess so," she murmured.

"What's wrong?" Ward asked softly, a questioning look on his face.

A laugh broke from her abruptly, surprising both of them. "What's wrong?" she repeated, "Well, I made a huge mistake today, one I probably can't recover from, and I hurt you," she told him harshly.

Ward shook his head, "You didn't make a mistake, you took the time you needed," he replied, stepping closer. "You have to take care of yourself, not just me," he said softly.

Soraya shook her head limply, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hurt you, I made a bad decision and I hurt you," she whispered brokenly.

Ward stepped close, towering over her as he lifted a hand to her cheek, wiping at the tears. "You didn't hurt me, you made me realize that we all need time to ourselves, and I shouldn't have made you feel bad for needing that time," he murmured quietly, his thumb stroking gently against her cheek.

His kindness broke something inside her; her shoulders shuddered as she began to cry in earnest, great sobs heaving from her chest. A moment passed and she suddenly found herself in Ward's arms, her forehead resting against his chest as he held her close.

He said nothing, simply holding her close as she wept. His hands traced soft circles on her back as he took deep steady breaths, his chest aching from the knot of emotions balled inside him.

He had gone to a bar after work, sitting for nearly an hour staring at a tumbler full of whiskey, the warm, burning scent of it teasing his resolve. Eventually he had pushed it aside and tossed down a bill, walking away before he had the chance to think twice.

Unable to return home just yet, he had taken to the streets, walking until he was lost in a rat's warren of side streets. His phone buzzed in his pocket, another text, another call. He couldn't answer at that moment, he needed time to think.

When he had come back to his office after his last meeting and found Soraya sitting at his desk he had been excited, wondering if she was there to see him despite having informed him previously that she wouldn't be able to.

Upon closer study he had begun to notice the alarm on her face, the tense way she sat in his chair, a wary smile on her face that he hadn't ever seen her wear. She looked...scared. It was something she had never been around him, and it didn't suit her.

When he had opened up to her she had spoken in a stilted, distracted tone, brushing off his concerns in a way that left him bereft and shaken. When he had retaken his seat at his desk he had found it already awake and he began to wonder if Soraya hadn't come to visit him, but had instead come to take something.

The idea that she could betray him didn't sit well; it didn't match who she had been around him or what she seemed to believe as a person. The only reason he could imagine for her being at his computer without him was that Bakuto and the Hand had asked something of her that she didn't want to involve him in.

Instead of asking her he wandered the streets, avoiding her and his sister's calls until he was ready to go home. Now that he was here he could see how deeply what she had been asked to do was weighing on her.

He could feel her crying and held her tighter, leaning his head down to press his lips to her hair gently, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. His breath hitched in his chest, the urge to lift her face and kiss away her tears surging through him.

As her tears slowed and her breathing began to match the deep, even breaths he was taking he rubbed her back slowly, his fingers pressing lightly into her skin through the fabric of her shirt. To have her pressed against him like he had imagined was torturous, but knew if he made a move she would flee like a scared rabbit.

Soraya lifted her head from where it had been pressed against his chest, her breath wavering as she looked up at him. Her hands pressed into his chest and she gripped his shirt tightly as though she needed the extra leverage to not fall down.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his hands moving to hold her waist.

She shook her head slowly, sniffling at the tears that had fallen. "I'm sorry, that was completely unprofessional," she whispered, her voice raw.

Ward laughed humorlessly, "Professional be damned," he replied softly, "You should do what you need to more often. Don't keep that all bottled up inside," he told her. When she looked up at him in surprise he smirked wryly, "I'd know," he said dryly.

She laughed brokenly and turned away from his gaze, her dark hair falling into her face. "I should...I should go to bed," she whispered, hesitance lingering in her voice. He could feel her pulling away from him, emotionally and physically and he fought the urge to hold her tightly.

His hand stayed on her waist, holding her as close as he dared. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly.

She lifted a shoulder, her gaze still averted. He lifted his hand to her cheek, guiding her face up to look at him, feeling the way she shuddered under his touch. "I'm here if you need anything," he whispered, his thumb stroking her cheek gently.

He watched as she swallowed hard and nodded, her full lips parting for a moment before she huffed and closed it again. His fingers trailed down her face slowly, his skin tingling where it met hers.

When his thumb stroked her bottom lip they both breathed sharply, the air between them changing in an instant. Her lips parted beneath his touch and her warm breath skated over his skin, burning him in the most pleasant way.

Her eyes were locked on his face and he could see them turning liquid with desire. Desire pooled in his stomach and he leaned in, his fingers moving to cup her jaw as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own.

Her body surged against his as he kissed her, a groan slipping from his throat as her fingers tightened on his shirt and she kissed him back with fervor. His hand at her waist pulled her closer, his fingers pressing into her waist hard enough to mark her as her mouth opened under his, stealing all the breath in his chest.

A moment later she pushed him away, her chest heaving and her lips plump from their kisses. "I have to go to bed," she whispered, avoiding his gaze. He couldn't formulate a response; his head was so clouded with the taste of her.

She scurried away and left him standing on the deck, the warm air brushing against his skin like her breath had.

" _Fuck_."


	8. We all Fall Down

Soraya lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as the sky lightened outside her window. The kiss she had shared with Ward last night played over and over again in her head until she felt crazy. They hadn't just stepped over the professional lines she had drawn in their relationship, they had blown the damn lines up.

If she was truly a professional she would have handed him off to another member of her community to ensure he got clean. But deep down she knew she wasn't going to do that. She was in too deep now, and she couldn't just walk away.

The sounds of Ward stirring in the apartment jolted her out of her reverie and she hurried from bed, her black satin pajama pants whispering as she walked. 

 

She paused in the doorway of the kitchen, silently admiring the view she had of Ward's shirtless back.

Desire pulsed through her like it had the night before and she swallowed hard, turning her gaze aside for a moment before she cleared her throat and walked up to the kitchen bar, smiling awkwardly when he turned to stare at her.

He studied her nervously, his face blank, revealing nothing about what he was thinking. After a moment he turned away, placing his broad shoulders towards her.

"Ward…I, we need to talk," she whispered, fear making her throat tight. His shoulders flinched and she saw his head drop for a moment before he lifted it and nodded, not saying anything. She swallowed hard before she spoke again.

"I think we both know that last night shouldn't have happened," she murmured, "But it did, so I want to be clear about a few things."

"That can't happen again, not while you're still my client. I have an obligation to you to help you get clean, and I'm going to make sure that happens. When our month together is up," she hesitated a moment and then continued, "Then we can see if there's something here."

Her words sank into the silence as she studied him, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Okay."

The single word shattered the silence and gave her hope.

Her fingers trembled where they rested on the counter, her heart thudding. "Okay," she whispered back.

When Ward turned to set a plate full of eggs and chicken sausage in front of her she smiled warily at him, pleasure suffusing her when he returned the gesture. They sat side by side, eating in silence, his shoulder brushing against hers occasionally.

When he stood and cleared their plates she swallowed hard, "You going to the gym?"

He shook his head, "I've got to get to work early today."

He walked away without saying anything else and she could hear the shower running in the distance. Quietly she made herself a mug of tea, listening to him move around in his room. Ten minutes later he emerged, dressed in his typical three piece suit, his damp hair slicked back.

She watched as he gathered his briefcase and phone, pausing to grab the shake she had made him. Something compelled her to her feet and she came over to him as he stood by the front door, his gaze steady on the door.

Soraya laid a hand on his arm, waiting for him to turn and look at her. When his eyes met hers she smiled softly, warmly. Leaning up on her toes she pressed her lips to his cheek, whispering in his ear softly.

"Have a good day."

She felt him inhale sharply and a moment later he was nodding and walking out the door, leaving her staring at the thick metal separating them.

\-------------------------------------------------

Soraya spent the day cleaning her room and bathroom, doing laundry, cooking…anything to keep her from thinking about the kiss she had shared with Ward the previous evening.

She wasn't that successful.

The feel of his lips against hers crept between her thoughts, making her breath catch, desire pulsing through her.

She pushed it away, trying to focus on painting her nails. The Gala didn't start until 8pm, leaving her nearly 4 hours to keep herself busy. She had texted to ask if Ward wanted her to come for lunch, but he had told her he was too busy today.

She feared he was pushing her away in anger, refusing to let her close enough to hurt him again. Despite what he said she knew she had hurt him, and the last thing she wanted was to do it again. A part of her wished she hadn't ever reciprocated the kiss last night or kissed him again this morning, albeit on the cheek this time.

She was worried she was crossing too many boundaries, pushing too many rules to the breaking point, getting too close.

She was worried she was falling for him.

\------------------------------------

Ward sat at the conference table, pretending to listen as the board droned on. He hadn't been able to concentrate all day, the memory of Soraya's body pressed against his as they kissed playing on a loop in his head and distracting him.

He had been surprised when she had told him this morning that she was still going to help him, that she would wait until the end of their month together to see if they had something, something more than just chemistry.

When she had kissed his cheek he had gone still as stone, desire flooding him again. The feel of her hair brushing against his skin and the soft scent of her made him want to turn and devour her, to feel her sink into him, to hear her moan with pleasure.

_Christ…_ he was doing it again, getting lost in thoughts of her.

He almost wished he hadn't told her not to come for lunch, but he was worried that if they were in the same room so soon after their shared intimacy he would want to kiss her again, and the last thing he wanted was to be rebuffed.

Sighing softly Ward turned back to the meeting at hand, forcing himself to pay attention.

\------------------------------------------

He was late, he knew that, but he had been struck by inspiration as he left work and it had taken him nearly 20 minutes till he could get what he was looking for. He was driving too fast now to get back to the apartment, but he couldn't help it, he needed to get home and change for the Gala.

The ride up to his apartment in the elevator was an anxious one, he found his foot tapping restlessly and his fingers running through his hair until it was mussed and he felt no better than when he had entered the elevator.

As the doors swung open the ball of nerves in his stomach grew and the aching desire to tamp it down with a narcotic or a drink grew. He stepped into his foyer and tossed his keys into the painted bowl that his sister had gotten him from Paris.

He could hear music echoing from Soraya's room and paused, listening as she sang, off-key and loudly. A smirk spread across his face as she sang louder with obvious enthusiasm. Shaking his head in amusement he turned and went to his room, pulling off his jacket as he went.

Stepping into his large closet he quickly undressed and re-hung his suit, rifling through the hangers until he found his tuxedo. His mouth pinched, he didn't like dressing up in this monkey suit, but he knew if he didn't go to the Gala he wouldn't hear the end of it from the board and his sister.

With that in mind he began dressing, sliding the crisp white shirt on and buttoning it slowly, wondering what Soraya was going to wear. He hadn't asked, and he thought his present might clash….something his sister told him was a _serious_ problem.

As he slid on his slim fit jacket and fiddled with his sleeves he frowned, struggling with his cuff links. Sighing frustratedly he pocketed them along with his bowtie and strode out of his room and through the living room towards Soraya's room.

Pausing outside the cracked door he lifted a hand and knocked, his knuckles rapping against the wood. He heard the abrupt end to her singing and a moment later she called out for him to wait a moment. When she pulled open the door a few moments later and peered up at him, he felt his pulse skip a beat.

She was wrapped in a short black silk robe, the deep V of the neckline showing off her luscious curves. Her hair was down, curled and pushed off her shoulders to one side. He saw small diamonds winking at her ears and a thin silver bracelet clung to her wrist, highlighting its delicateness.

At her lifted brow he realized he was staring without saying anything and a flush rose on his face. "You look stunning," he blurted, smiling nervously at her. Her cheeks flushed as she looked away from him and it occurred to him that he hadn't ever paid her a compliment.

How was that possible?

She was stunning and intelligent and an amazing person…he really needed to do better.

"Thank you," she replied softly, looking up at him through the thickest, darkest lashes he had ever seen.

"Can you help me with these damned cuff links?" he asked, lifting his hands to show her the mess he had made of the cuffs. She snorted softly and nodded, holding her hand out for the cuff links.

He watched as her head bent and she carefully slid the links into place, her long hair brushing against his forearm as she leaned in. The scent of her perfume was so intoxicating he wanted to lean in and see if her skin tasted as good as he thought it might.

Instead he took shallow breaths, trying to remain still as she worked. When she stood straight a few moments later he grinned, "Can you tie a bow tie?" he asked.

To his surprise she rolled her eyes at him, her mouth puckering into a wry twist. "I can," she murmured, reaching up to tie the fabric into a perfect bow. Her fingers tugged on it until she was pleased, her head tilted critically.

"There, that's perfect," she murmured, smiling softly. Her fingers smoothed over his shoulders and down over the lapels, sending shivers through him.

He cleared his throat as her hands dropped away, smiling faintly. "Thank you," he declared softly. He glanced over her, his lips twitching—almost a smile, but it was quickly smothered. "Are you wearing that to the Gala?" he asked teasingly.

She laughed at this, her nose crinkling as she shook her head, " _No_ , I have to get my dress on. Are you ready to go?" she asked lightly.

He nodded and leaned against the doorframe, "Thanks to you," he stated warmly. She snorted delicately and his lips twitched again, fighting a smile.

"I'll be right out," she murmured as she retreated into her room, the door shutting firmly between them.

He pulled away from the doorframe and went back to his room, gathering up the present he had gotten for her, worrying silently that he might be doing the wrong thing. What if she hated it?

He stood nervously in the kitchen and began to pace as he waited for her, his stomach in knots.

The sound of her door opening made him spin to look in that direction, his stomach plummeting when she stepped out of the hallway. Her dress was curve hugging in a way that left him stunned, desire clogging his throat.

 

A smile spread slowly on her face as she glided up to him. Her heels clicked softly against the hardwood floor and a moment later she was in front of him, her chin tilted up to smile at him in a way that sent pleasure spiraling through every inch of him.

He realized he was staring again and ducked his head, fighting against the smile that was struggling to emerge. Clearing his throat he pulled a hand from behind his back and held out the velvet box he had been hiding.

Her eyes widened and she glanced between it and his face rapidly, her pulse thrumming in her throat. "I can't take that," she whispered.

Ward sighed, frustration and annoyance flittering through him. "Yes you can," he replied firmly, flipping the box open.

Her soft exhalation of pleasure and surprise were enough to wipe the frustration and annoyance from his brow, replacing it with a mild smile. Her eyes were wide when she looked up at him, her lips parted in hesitation.

"I really can't," she whispered.

Laughing dryly he shook his head and lifted the necklace from the box, tossing the box onto the counter behind him. He had thought long and hard about whether this was a good idea, and in the end he still couldn't decide.

He held up the pearl, emerald and diamond necklace and motioned for her to turn so he could fasten it around her neck. She stared at him for a moment before sighing and turning, lifting her hair out of the way.

As he laid the necklace against her skin and fastened it, he murmured, "This was my mom's. My father bought it for her for their 10th anniversary, and just a few years later she died. It's been in storage for years, and I think it's high time it got worn again," he told her.

As he finished fastening the necklace his fingers brushed across her exposed shoulder, watching as she shivered under his touch. She turned to face him slowly and the deep breaths she was taking made her breasts rise and fall appealingly.

He swallowed hard, desire burning in his veins. "I wanted you to wear this tonight because you've done so much for me, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it," he murmured, his fingers curling on her wrist softly.

Soraya exhaled shakily and nodded, "Thank you," she whispered, "It's incredible. I'm honored to wear it."

They stared at each other for a long emotion filled moment until he shook his head and squeezed her wrist, "We should go."

She nodded and grabbed her clutch tighter, following him as he strode to the elevator. They remained in a comfortable silence as they descended; sharing quick, warm looks that left her insides heated.

As they pulled up to the Gala she swallowed hard, noting the red carpet lined with press, bulbs flashing so brightly she had to turn away. She found Ward staring at her intently, a look on his face she could only define as smoldering.

"You ready?" he asked softly, worry coloring his voice.

She nodded and gathered her courage, smiling weakly at him. A moment later he was out of the car and opening her door, holding out his hand to her. She took it gratefully, her legs feeling shaky beneath her.

He quickly looped her hand through the crook of his arm, guiding her slowly up the red carpet. Reporters shouted at them until her head swam and her hand clamped down on his arm, desperate to escape.

Ward glanced down at her as he paused to answer a question from a reporter, noting how rigid she was beside him. He answered a few more questions from the woman and then nodded sharply, smiling at the crowd before guiding Soraya into the building.

He felt her relax as they made their way into the Gala, the crowds surrounding them easily. "Are you alright?" he murmured, glancing down at her quickly.

She nodded jerkily and gave him a weak smile as he propelled them towards the table he and his sister had bought. Joy stood talking with a redheaded woman, her hair piled in a bun on her head and her body encased in a slinky green dress that was nearly backless.

As they arrived at the table the woman turned and Ward was surprised to find himself facing Karen Page. "Ms. Page, how in the world did you get in?" he asked curiously.

To his amusement she laughed and waved a hand towards his sister, "Joy invited me. She wants a profile of the three leaders within Rand and all the work that you've been doing to improve the business you do."

Ward glanced at his sister before nodding, "Well, I see the third leader isn't here yet, can we agree that anything we say until then is off the record?" he asked, his mouth twitching with amusement.

Karen nodded, "I suppose. Unless I hear something particularly juicy," she said with a soft laugh. Her gaze turned to Soraya, her brow lifting, "I don't think we've met," she said, extending her hand to Soraya.

Soraya quickly took Karen's hand, smiling nervously. "I'm an old friend of Ward's, Soraya Ebadi," she told the reporter.

"It's great to meet you," Karen murmured. Glancing down at the empty glass in her hand she gave the group a wry look, "I think I need a new drink!" she exclaimed before excusing herself and heading for the bar.

Soraya smiled at Joy, "If you'll excuse me, I think I need a drink too," she told her, moving to walk away.

Ward gripped her arm and shook his head, "I'll get it for you, what would you like?" he asked softly.

"Sparkling water with lime please," she replied, smiling up at him gratefully. He nodded and a moment later she found herself alone with Joy.

Joy stepped closer and smiled secretively, "How is he?" she murmured.

"He's doing well. Every day is difficult and a challenge, but we're working on how he deals with that. Instead of turning to pills or alcohol he's using meditation and yoga to handle the stress and anger he feels."

Joy lifted a brow at that, " _My_ brother doing _yoga_?" she proclaimed, laughing softly. "I'd love to see that!"

Soraya replied archly, "Trust me, it was entertaining the first few times I tried to teach him tree pose," she confided.

Joy laughed again and shook her head, "He seems happier. I haven't seen him dedicate himself to something like this in a long time." She glanced at Soraya's neck and after a moment's hesitation spoke softly, "I haven't seen that necklace since I was a little girl. Ward gave it to you?" she inquired.

Soraya's hand flew to the necklace, fidgeting with it for a moment before explaining, "It's just for tonight. He wanted to thank me for helping him."

Joy lifted a brow but remained silent as her brother reemerged beside them, holding out a glass to Soraya. She took it gratefully, taking a large gulp as Joy and Ward talked happily. After a few minutes she had drained her glass and had introduced herself to nearly 20 people who had come over to talk to the siblings.

Some of her nerves had dissipated but she still found herself remaining quiet, watching the crowd in between listening to the people who were glad-handing with Ward and Joy. As another CEO stepped away Ward turned to her, his face lined with concern.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked softly, smiling warmly at her and cupping one of her elbows with his large hand.

She nodded, "It's just a lot of people I don't know," she confided. She glanced over his shoulder to where more people were headed towards them and sighed, "I'm worried someone might recognize me and begin to cause trouble for you," she told him.

"If they recognize you we'll say I've known you for years, we just kept our friendship quiet for professional reasons. Or we can ignore them all and go dance," he suggested, grinning broadly at her.

She laughed and nodded, "Let's dance then," she agreed. Ward nodded and turned to tell his sister before taking her hand and leading her towards the dance floor.

As his hand wrapped around her waist and tugged her close, she inhaled sharply and stared up at him with wide eyes. They glided around the floor and her stomach fluttered at the tight grip Ward had on her waist, her fingers curling deeply around his broad shoulder.

"You shouldn't let anyone here intimidate you," Ward told her softly, "You're an incredible woman with an amazing mind and a kind heart. You've got more decency than half the people in here, and you're smarter than almost all of them," he murmured enthusiastically.

She felt herself flush at his kind words and was unable to meet his eyes as her throat worked, the desire to lean up and kiss his cheek surging through her. Instead she cleared her throat and looked up at him, "Thank you, that means a lot," she replied quietly.

He nodded and spun her unexpectedly, sending her heart pounding and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. When he pulled her tightly against him she exhaled and grabbed his arm to steady herself, a breathlessness making her lightheaded.

When the song ended Ward held her for a moment longer than was conventional before stepping back, holding onto her hand. "Do you want to dance some more?" he asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "I actually need to use the bathroom," she confided, flushing softly. "Do you know where it is?" she whispered.

Ward laughed, nodding. "It's down the main stairs and on the right," he told her.

"Great, I'll be right back," she told him, squeezing his arm lightly.

He nodded and went to head back to where his sister was still standing but was stopped by her hand restraining him. He looked down at her questioningly and watched her closely as she stepped near him, her hands reaching up to his bow tie.

She fidgeted with it for a moment before nodding and smiling affectionately, "There, that's better."

"Where would I be without you?" he murmured, his eyes crinkling with fondness. The look he gave her thrilled her, and for a moment everything dropped away, leaving them staring at each other in a way that rapidly heated the air between them.

"Lost," she whispered, not really sure if she was talking about him or her. She smiled quickly at him and stepped away, fighting the urge to look back. The press of people inside had grown and it took her nearly five minutes to get to the stairs leading down to the bathroom.

She stood at the top of the large marble staircase for a moment, watching as people streamed by, chattering loudly. She could hardly believe she was here with Ward, let alone the number of famous and rich people she was meeting.

It wasn't that she hadn't ever been in circles like these before, what with her high end clientele, but it had never been in a gathering of this magnitude. It was slightly oppressive, to be frank.

After another moment she sighed and rolled her shoulders, turning to descend the stairs. Halfway down the strap of her heel slid and she paused, leaning down to adjust it. As she rose a hand clamped on her shoulder and clenched until it hurt.

A breath later a hand shoved at the small of her back, sending her tumbling down the marble stairs. Agony lit up her body as her ribs, back, cheekbone and head slammed into the implacable stone beneath her.

She could faintly hear people shouting and running down the stairs, but the anguish in her head made it hard to concentrate.

"You don't trick the Hand, you don't lie, and if you try again, you won't be the only person that gets hurt," a soft, vicious voice hissed.

She groaned weakly and tried to open her eyes and see her attacker, but the effort was too great and she remained still, misery filling her very bones. She struggled against it for a moment before it overwhelmed her and her senses went black.

\--------------------------

Ward glanced around the room at the people milling and frowned, ignoring the man that was yammering on in front of him. It had been nearly ten minutes and Soraya still wasn't back from the bathroom.

"Someone fell on the stairs!"

He heard the words pronounced excitedly behind him and turned, trying to see who was speaking. A pair of women gossiped and peered towards the stairs, oblivious of the fear that was spiking through him.

_It's not Soraya, it's_ _ **not**_.

He tried to reassure himself of this as he hurried towards the stairs, pushing people out of the way.

_It's not her, it can't be._

The crowd of people at the bottom of the stairs sent a bolt of fear through him that left his heart clenching painfully and his stomach writhing. He ran down the stairs and pushed people aside, trying to confirm it wasn't Soraya.

People moved aside and his stomach flipped.

_Oh god…_

She had a cut on her cheek and had an arm wrapped around her ribs, her breathing shallow, her eyes closed.

He quickly knelt and laid a hand on her shoulder, whispering urgently. "Soraya? Come on, open your eyes."

She remained still and the fear within him deepened. Looking up at the crowd surrounding them he shouted, "Is there a doctor anywhere?"

A soft groan caught his ear and he turned back to her instantly, whispering her name as she struggled to open her eyes. Her face twisted in agony and he hushed her, "Don't move Soraya, don't move."

A woman knelt beside them, her dress pooling around her, a worried look on her face. "I'm a doctor, what happened?"s he asked.

Ward glared at her, "She fell on the stairs," he snapped.

The woman nodded and lay her fingers against Soraya's pulse, waiting a moment before nodding, "Her pulse is a little weak," she murmured. "Soraya, can you hear me?" she asked loudly.

Soraya groaned and coughed, groaning again. "Y-yes…" she managed to whisper.

"Okay, I'm going to move you to your back, I need you to just breathe and let me do the work," the doctor explained. She glanced at Ward, "I'll hold her neck still and you roll her hips, _slowly_ ," she emphasized.

He nodded nervously and moved to crouch over Soraya, his hands light on her hips. The doctor held her neck and on three, they rolled her. She cried out in pain and Ward felt it like a knife in his gut.

The doctor moved quickly, pressing and touching, nodding evaluatively. After a few moments she turned to Ward and explained, "It feels like she has a cracked rib, maybe two. She should get to the hospital for x-rays and pain medication."

The woman stood and glanced at the people surrounding them, "Get out of here," she ordered sharply, pulling her phone out. She looked back at Ward, "I'm calling for an ambulance," she told him, "hold her hand and make sure she stays awake."

Ward nodded and did as she directed, trying to keep from gripping her hand too tightly. The buzz of the crowd felt deafening as he knelt beside her, the sounds of her soft moans of pain piercing him like blades.

He didn't know how long it was until he heard the sirens outside, but when the EMT's lifted the backboard with Soraya on it, he refused to release her hand. He walked anxiously alongside her and climbed into the ambulance, finally releasing her hand when the EMT's began working on her.

That night proved to be one of the longest he had ever experienced, the worry and fear twisting his gut. The last time he had felt like this was after Joy was shot. He found himself repeating the same thing over and over again in his head- _please be okay_.

When they were finally settled into a private room and Soraya had been hooked up to more machines than he knew the purpose of he breathed a sigh of relief. She had two cracked ribs, a badly bruised cheekbone, multiple bruises on her legs, arms and shoulders and a deep wound on her head that required three stitches and left her with a concussion.

There was no way they were going home that night; the doctors had told him that until she woke and remained lucid, she would be in the hospital.

He pulled his chair close to her bed and tossed his jacket over the back of his chair before sitting, his face in his hands. For a few moments he just breathed, trying not to collapse into tears. When he had gathered himself he pulled her phone from her clutch and brought up the emergency contact screen, dialing her parents.

When her mother answered in Farsi he apologized and began explaining the situation, pacing the floor. The sound of her worried voice made his stomach turn and after just a few more moments he hung up.

He collapsed into his seat again and stared at Soraya, tears burning in his eyes.

How had this happened?

\----------------------------------------

_**AN: I AM SO SORRY. But also...not. lol the plot moves forward quite well from here, taking us to some dark places before things get better. I do hope you're enjoying the story! I'm trying to update once a week, but I've been a little out of sync because I started my new job a few weeks ago and I was finishing up Forgotten Savages. Now that that story is done, I can focus a little better here. Please review and let me know what you think!  
** _


	9. The Hand of Fate

At some point Ward had fallen asleep, the anxiety and fear ebbing until he was just left with exhaustion. Soraya's parents would be coming in the morning and Joy had already stopped by to make sure they were both alive, if not totally well.

As it was, neither of them was very well.

The sound of feet on the tiling woke Ward, confusion piercing him when he saw a dark haired man standing over Soraya. The blurriness in his eyes faded and he felt a flash of recognition run through him when he saw the man's profile.

His stomach swooped and he lurched to his feet, surging towards the man. "Bakuto," he hissed, "what the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded.

Bakuto took a step back and lifted a hand to stop his approach, "Ward, I think it's time we talked," he murmured, sounding pleasant. "I asked Soraya here to do something and she failed, twice. Now you know I don't relish hurting women, but she had fair warning of the consequences, and she still lied about her failure."

"I'm not going to lie to you Ward, if she doesn't start helping us like we need; the consequences are going to be dire."

Ward glared at him, clenching his fists at his sides. "She's no use to you dead. You could have killed her tonight," he snarled.

Bakuto nodded, "I only instructed my people to enforce a message, I should have been more specific about _how_ that message was delivered. For that you have my apology."

Rage burned so brightly in Ward that he struggled to catch his breath and he took a large, intimidating step forward. Bakuto's face darkened and he remained where he was, his eyes narrowed.

"That's not a smart idea Ward. If you want Soraya to remain well, along with your sister, I suggest you take a step back," Bakuto warned.

Ward struggled against the rising tide of rage and fear, a wave of nausea sickening him. Begrudgingly he took a step back, his hands balled into fists that shook with anger. Bakuto smiled tightly, "Very good. Now, I will be sending you both things to do for us, and if they aren't done, I'm afraid the consequences will be severe."

"Nod if you understand," Bakuto commanded.

Ward nodded reluctantly, his fists clenched so tightly it hurt.

"Good. You'll hear from me soon," Bakuto murmured. Ward watched as he slid from the room, taking all the air with him. When the door shut Ward staggered and sank onto Soraya's bed, a swirl of emotions bowling him over.

He collapsed forward, grasping onto her hand like it was a lifeline, his chest shuddering with tears.

Everything was so fucked up.

\---------------------------------

Pain; agonizing, debilitating pain.

Head pounding, bone grinding misery.

Lung constricting, heart wrenching torment.

Every breath stabbed and any small movement to try and alleviate the pain only brought more. A soft whimper escaped her throat and she struggled through the haze of throbbing pain that seemed to consume her.

A hand landed on her head and a thumb began stroking her forehead. It felt wonderfully cool against her heated skin and she tilted her head up, trying to seek out more. A small gasp of pain escaped her as her neck throbbed and tears welled in her eyes.

They escaped slowly, one by one, trailing slowly down her cheeks. She could hear the person on the other end of the hand making a soft soothing noise and she felt something soft brush against her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"My dear sweet daughter I'm here," a deep warm voice murmured in Farsi and the hand on her head soothed over her brow.

Her tears fell faster at the sound of her father's voice and her throat worked hard to produce something other than whimpers of pain. "Papa," she struggled to whisper, her eyes finally sliding open to find her father hovering over her, his face lined with concern and exhaustion.

The sadness in his eyes made her heart ache and she made a soft noise in the back of her throat, her eyes blurring and overflowing. Through her tears she saw her father crying and it broke her heart.

"My dear, oh, I love you my darling," he whispered, his other hand squeezing hers lightly. They wept together silently, a sharing of pain and love.

The door swung open and she could hear someone walking in, their strides purposeful and loud. A moment later a woman in a white doctor's coat leaned over her, smiling softly. "Hello Soraya, I'm glad to see you awake. Can you follow the light for me?" she asked, holding a penlight over her eyes.

Soraya made a weak noise of assent and let her eyes follow the light. The doctor nodded, looking pleased. "Okay, I'm going to do a quick examination; I want to see if they missed anything last night."

As she pulled back the sheets and began her examination she asked questions, did that hurt, could she move her toes and fingers, did she have any pain in her back or neck? Soraya answered to the best of her ability and rapidly grew exhausted under the examination.

The doctor pulled the sheet back up and nodded, "I'd say you've got a number of serious bruises and some cracked ribs, but that seems to the worst of it. Have you had any sensitivity to light or sound? Any nausea?"

Soraya nodded her head weakly, "I feel sick," she whispered.

The doctor nodded, "That's the concussion. If you haven't actually vomited and your eyes are responding to light properly then I wouldn't say it's severe. A bad one though," she murmured, glancing over her chart.

After a few minutes more of examinations and questions the doctor smiled softly, "I think once we get you some more painkillers and some muscle relaxants you'll be able to go home. The CT looks good, there's no bleeding in your brain from the concussion, so I feel comfortable releasing you."

Soraya sighed in relief, all she wanted was to go home and lay in bed and try to forget everything that hurt on her body. Her father and the doctor stepped out of the room to speak and she turned her head slowly to look for her mother or Ward. Neither were in the room and she wondered where they had gone.

"Papa, where's mama?" she asked when he stepped back into the room.

"Outside in the hall with that young man who brought you in. Who is he?" her father queried softly.

"My client. We were at a function and someone…"she hesitated, not wanting to worry him, "I fell on the stairs," she ended.

Her father stared at her for a moment before nodding, "He seems like a good man. Your mother likes him," he told her with an amused smile.

Soraya smiled back weakly, "What about you papa?"

He smiled softly at her and nodded, "He saved your life, of course I like him."

She managed a weak chuckle before her ribs panged with pain and she had to cease, breathless with pain. Her father looked concerned and stepped out of the room to speak with the doctor for a moment.

During this short interlude of silence she peered out the window and searched for Ward. Eventually she saw him sitting with her mother, his head bent towards her as she spoke. Warmth spread through her at the attentive, caring look Ward had on his face, and when he shifted in his seat she could see he was holding one of her mother's hands.

Tears sprung to her eyes at the sight and she struggled to breathe, emotions swamping her.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she turned to see a nurse coming in. The man smiled at her, "I'm going to up your dosage of painkillers, and I've got some muscle relaxants here for you as well."

She nodded and gratefully took the pills he gave her, swallowing them through a thick throat, her head falling back against the pillow. The nurse checked her vitals and the machines behind her before making notes on the chart at the foot of her bed.

"The doctor says you can check out in a few hours. For now, get some rest," he encouraged with a kind smile.

Soraya thanked him softly, her eyes already sliding shut. When the door opened again she tried to find the energy to open her eyes, but she was too tired and hurting too badly.

A soft hand rested on her forehead and she could smell the pleasant mix of spices her mother used in cooking that had become like a perfume, constant and reassuring. She heard her father urge her mother to come, let her rest.

She struggled to open her eyes and smiled weakly at her mother. "Love you mama," she whispered.

Her mother's eyes teared and her hand was gentle on her cheek as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her mother whispered a soft goodbye before her parents slipped from the room, allowing her to close her eyes and exhale slowly.

It felt like every action took forever and was deeply painful.

The sound of a chair dragging on the floor startled her; she had thought she was alone. Cracking her eyes open she smiled, her heart skipping. Ward was sitting as close to her bed as he could get, his tuxedo jacket slung over the back and his bow tie hanging undone around his neck.

He looked tired.

Tired and deeply worried.

Lifting a hand she reached out to him, wincing as her body ached. He noticed the action immediately and grabbed her hand in his, brow furrowing.

"My parents like you," she told him, her voice weak.

He nodded and she could see the corners of his lips twitching into the familiar half smile he commonly wore. "Your mom is amazing," he told her.

She nodded faintly and squeezed his hand, "Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

He shook his vehemently, "I should have come to check on you sooner," he refuted, "I knew you had been gone too long, but I told myself I was being paranoid."

He made a frustrated noise and glanced away, his throat working hard. "I should have checked _sooner_ ," he whispered, his voice broken.

The sight of his anxious lined face hiding from hers made her heart ache. She squeezed his hand, "Hey," she whispered, waiting until he looked up at her, his eyes rimmed with red from unshed tears.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, too exhausted to speak louder. "It was the Hand."

She watched as his face changed, a carefully bland expression that instantly had her on alert. "What? What happened?" she demanded softly.

"Nothing," he answered too quickly, trying to avoid her gaze.

She squeezed his hand and glared, waiting for him to look at her. His gaze darted up to her face and away again before he heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head, "It can wait until we're home," he murmured.

She studied him for a moment before nodding and sinking deeper into her pillows, the pain medication and muscle relaxers kicking in and making her intensely drowsy. Her hand remained cupped in his as she fell asleep; still wondering what had happened that he didn't want to tell her about.

\--------------------------------

By the time the sun was setting Soraya had been discharged with two different prescriptions and her ribs wrapped to keep them from moving…maybe, she wasn't really sure. She was a little fuzzy about everything thanks to the painkillers and muscle relaxants.

A logical part of her brain worried about the temptations these pills would present for Ward, but the larger, more exhausted and pained part of her could only focus on how shitty she felt. She was asleep in the car that Ward had ordered for them after just a block, her head resting on his shoulder.

Ward kept an arm around Soraya as she leaned into him, her brow furrowed in pain even in her sleep. By the time they arrived at his apartment it was 7:30pm and Soraya was trying to hide her winces from him.

Over her objections he had gotten a wheelchair so he could help her limit her movements. As he guided her from the chair and into her bed he saw every line in her body tense with pain, her face screwed up into a grimace.

He carefully set her pill bottles beside her bed and checked the clock—she still had another two hours before she could take more painkillers or muscle relaxants safely.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly, leaning over her to brush her hair from her face. She shook her head softly and winced.

"Not really," she whispered.

Ward frowned; it wouldn't be good for her to take her pills on an empty stomach. "How about a banana?" he suggested.

She sighed and after a moment assented quietly. He came back with a banana sliced down the middle; cashew butter spooned into the crevasse he had created. He watched as she ate all of it, taking careful sips from the glass of water he had brought her too.

When she had finished she slid deeper under the covers, a hollow, dark look in her eyes. She smiled faintly at him and her eyes fluttered; he could tell she was exhausted.

He took a moment to smooth her hair away from her face before turning off the light and leaving the door cracked behind him. As he washed the few dishes he had made his phone buzzed. Drying his hands off he glanced at the screen and sighed; his sister was calling, probably looking for an update.

Striding out to the pool deck as he answered the call, he left the French doors open behind him. "Joy," he answered sharply.

"How is she?" his sister demanded.

"Beat to hell. She has two cracked ribs, a cut on her cheek and another on her scalp. She's bruised so badly you would think someone had beaten her," he snarled, fury rising in his chest at the thought of what the Hand had done to her.

His sister hissed softly and made a noise of concern, "God, I can't believe this happened. Do you know what happened? Did she slip?"

Ward shook his head, "No. Someone pushed her."

"What?! Why?!"

Ward paused for a moment, considering the consequences if he told her who was really behind Soraya's fall. He swiftly decided it wasn't safe for her to know all the details and lied.

"I don't know why. She told me she felt a hand at her back and then she was falling. Maybe someone only meant to try and get past her on the stairs and they pushed harder than they meant."

"God…I can't believe this happened," Joy murmured worriedly.

Neither could he.

He still remembered the moment when her prostrate form at the bottom of the stairs had come into view. The way she had laid so still he had thought for long terrifying moments that she was dead.

The thought of that happening scared the ever loving shit out him.

"Me neither," he replied faintly, staring out at the bright lights of the city.

"Do you need anything?" Joy asked.

"No, we've got plenty of food and I can take care of her while she gets better."

Joy made a soft noise of surprise; when their father had been sick Ward had shunned the idea of taking care of Harold in home, instead deciding to put him in hospice. She had still gone every day to see him and care for him as best she could.

After seeing what her father had become after rising from the dead and hearing Ward's accounts of his emotional abuse over the years, she really couldn't blame him for not wanting to be there.

They remained on the line in silence, each of them lost in their dark thoughts. Long minutes passed until Ward shook himself and bid her goodnight, pocketing his phone as he turned back to the apartment.

Walking slowly to his room he pulled off the wrinkled and mussed tuxedo he had been in for nearly 20 hours. Tossing it in a ball carelessly, he quickly pulled on soft cotton drawstring pants and a black tshirt.

As he sank down onto his couch in the living room with a heated plate of leftovers he turned on the TV softly, watching as the day's headlines played out. He wasn't really paying attention; he just needed a way to distract himself.

The night wore on and there were no sounds from Soraya's room, allowing him to slip into a half asleep state of awareness. If she needed anything, he would be there.

He had to protect her.

\--------------------------------

On Monday morning Soraya woke early, the soft sounds of Ward getting ready for the day rousing her from a deep, black sleep. The day before had been torture, every time she shifted in bed pain sprung up in nearly every part of her body.

When Ward had helped her to the shower it had been slow and painful. He had carried a stool into the shower stall so she could sit and despite that, it had still taken her nearly an hour and all the hot water for her to get clean.

Ward had told her he wouldn't go back to the office, that he needed to take care of her, but she had been vehement that he needed to stick to a normal schedule. Eventually they had compromised and agreed that he would go to work early and stay for half a day before coming home and caring for her.

It wasn't what she wanted at all, hell, she didn't want to be injured and in pain, but she recognized that sometimes we don't get what we want.

Slowly she rolled over in bed, making her way upright. Her pills remained by her bed, ready for her to use should she need it, and this morning, she needed them.

Two pills spilled out into her palm, a painkiller and a muscle relaxer. After she had swallowed them down she struggled to her feet, her ribs creaking in protest. Her satin pajamas were soft against her skin as she hobbled out to the kitchen, turning on the burner beneath the kettle.

She was already tired by the time she poured a mug of tea and sat at the bar, sipping it carefully.

"What are you doing?!" Ward exclaimed from behind her.

He hurried over and laid a hand against her back, peering at her worriedly. "You're going to strain yourself," he murmured, taking her elbow and trying to guide her to her feet. She resisted, annoyance flooding her.

"I'm _fine_ Ward. I want to make sure you're eating a good breakfast and are feeling well before you head back to work," she insisted.

Incredulity filled Ward. Soraya's sheer force of will and stubbornness were astounding, and most likely, a problem for her recovery. He could tell though, that if he tried to fight her on this she would make his life _very_ difficult.

Sighing deeply he shook his head and tried to keep his annoyance from showing. "Okay, but I want you to get back in bed before I leave," he told her firmly.

Soraya shook her head, "I'm going crazy in bed. I'll lie on the couch where I can watch TV and actually feel the breeze if I open the doors," she retorted sharply.

Ward gritted his teeth, she was pushing him and he understood _why_ , but a larger part of him wanted to force her back into bed and give her enough medication to make her sleep through the day until he could come back and care for her.

He also understood that if he took that particular approach, Soraya was likely to get pissed off and try to leave. So instead of getting angry he swallowed and nodded, acquiescing to her request.

"Fine. But I'll be back by 1pm, if you need anything before then I want you to call me right away," he insisted.

Soraya rolled her eyes at him and nodded, "Okay." "Can you tell me how you're doing today? How are you feeling?" she asked softly, sipping her tea and appreciating the warmth it spread through her.

That was a question that Ward didn't have a good answer to. In addition to his withdrawal symptoms he was an emotional mess trying to deal with what had happened to her. The idea of spilling his guts to her was nerve wracking in the extreme; his stomach turned and pinched at the thought.

Swallowing nervously he turned away and poured himself a to go mug of tea—he still couldn't believe she had converted him to tea after decades of an unshakeable addiction to coffee.

"I'm okay. There are some meetings at work that I'm concerned about, but other than that, things are fine."

A swirl of disappointment and hurt flooded through Soraya. _Other than that things are fine? What about me!?_ Clearing her throat she nodded gently and turned her gaze to the countertop, "That-That's good," she murmured.

Ward wasn't stupid, or deaf. He could hear the disappointment and hurt in Soraya's voice and began kicking himself mentally. He wasn't doing himself any favors by lying to her. He turned back to face her and found her staring at the countertop under her fingers, her brows pinched.

"I'm also really worried about you. It scared me to see you lying at the bottom of those stairs," he confided softly.

Her neck hurt she looked up at him so fast, her eyes widening.

"I'm worried you're going to push yourself and get hurt. I want you to be safe, to be _okay_ ," he told her, his voice breaking.

He looked away, his eyes blurring for a moment. Deep meditative breaths helped calm him and when he looked up again, Soraya's eyes were red rimmed. She was looking at him in a way that made his heart ache with hope.

"Come here," she ordered softly.

Without second thoughts or hesitation he walked over and stood by her, watching as she spun on the bar chair to face him. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his waist, heat curling through her at the feel of his firm muscles under her hand.

Tugging gently at his waist she stared up at him as he stepped close, just inches of heated space between them. Carefully she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his torso, hiding her wince carefully.

Ward stood stock still, astounded that Soraya was touching him like this. After a moment's hesitation he wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders, his fingers curling tentatively around her soft, warm skin.

His head dipped down to rest a cheek against her hair and when he inhaled he could smell the soft scent of something spicy and warm on her, a scent that made him want to pull her up and see if her skin tasted like it smelled.

Instead he decided to hold onto her for as long as she would allow.

He would keep her safe as long as she would allow.

He would be devoted to her for as long as she would allow.

He might even love her.

\---------------------------------

Nearly a week passed before Soraya could stand without getting a headache and sit without feeling intense discomfort. Her mother had come to visit twice already and was back again with a large container of homemade kabuli palaw and a desire to ensure her daughter was well.

They sat together on the couch, mug of tea warming their hands as the talked. Anahita frowned as she studied her daughter. She had never seen Soraya look like this before, bruised, battered and exhausted.

She could tell her daughter was worried about her relationship with Ward, that it was crossing professional lines, and that her injuries would keep her from helping him. Love swelled within her, she was so proud of her daughter for working as hard as she had to build her business and the trust she had with her clients.

It worried her that Soraya's interaction with this client had seemingly caused her to be hurt—despite her daughter's denials, she knew that someone had pushed her down the stairs and that this story about her slipping was a lie.

What she didn't understand was _why_.

Her daughter had done nothing to warrant being assaulted in this manner, and she knew from their conversations that Soraya worried deeply about her client's well being, often putting her own in second or even third place.

The only consolation Anahita had was that this man, Ward, seemed to care deeply for her daughter. When they had sat together at the hospital he had apologized so many times she had to tell him to stop.

She had seen the sorrow and fear on the young man's face, his hand tight around hers as he tried to hide his tears from her. She had asked him questioningly if he loved her daughter, having to hide a smile when his head had snapped up, a startled look on his face.

He had remained stunned, wordless for a few minutes until he had visibly shaken himself and swallowed, his gaze flitting away. It seemed as though he was struggling to form an answer, his throat working and his fingers furrowing through his hair until it hung limply by his face.

She had squeezed his hand and smiled when looked up at her, his eyes wide and red rimmed. It was okay not to have an answer, she told him. She could tell that he cared deeply and would do anything for her daughter, so he didn't need to have an answer right now.

When she had asked her daughter the same question today a look of panic had swept over her face and she had stammered something about "unprofessional" and that she _couldn't_.

They had quickly moved on from that topic, but every few minutes Soraya would glance at her watch and frown, as though she was expecting something.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Anahita asked after the twelfth time her daughter had checked the time.

Soraya shook her head and smiled faintly, "Nothing, nothing," she murmured, though she couldn't quite erase the worried look in her eyes.

Anahita frowned and tightened her grip on her daughter's hand, "That's not what your eyes are saying," she replied gently.

Soraya's eyes slid shut as she leaned against the couch cushion, a headache growing behind her eyes. Her mother wouldn't leave the subject of Ward alone, she kept trying to make her say how she felt and it was driving her crazy.

"I'm just worried, Ward has been coming home around 1pm to take care of me, which I told him he doesn't have to do, but he doesn't listen," she rambled, "It's 2:30, and he hasn't called or texted. I'm just worried that he's having a bad day in his recovery," she confessed.

Anahita sighed and cupped her cheek, her hand cool and comforting. "Why don't you call him?" she suggested comfortingly.

Soraya hesitated for a moment and then dialed Ward, her stomach in knots as she listened to the phone ring. When the call went to voicemail she inhaled slowly and shook her head, setting the phone aside.

Disappointment flooded her and she struggled to hid it from her mother, knowing it would only upset her more. Her lips trembled as she smiled at her mom, "I'm a little tired, do you mind if I take a nap?" she asked tiredly.

Anahita nodded and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead gently. "Rest. Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"No, thank you mom. I know you have other things to do," she replied softly.

Anahita smiled, "When it comes to you my dear, I have _nothing_ else to do. I will go, but if you need anything, you must call me, yes?" she demanded.

"Of course mama, I will."

Anahita smiled warmly and stood, leaning down to kiss the top of her head softly. "I love you," she whispered, running a hand over her hair gently before waving goodbye and shutting the door behind herself.

Soraya sighed heavily and sank lower on the couch, throwing an arm over her eyes, a headache throbbing louder in her skull. After a few minutes of wincing against the pain she shook her head and rose achingly from the couch to go find her painkillers.

She had left them in the bathroom so she would have to get out of bed for them, keep her stiff limbs moving in the morning so she didn't wallow in her pain. Leaning against the sink she loosened the cap of the pill bottle with stiff hands, wincing as the top sprang off and pills spilled to the floor.

Frustration welled within her as she watched the pills scatter. Her eyes sank shut in frustration for a moment before she urged herself to kneel down and pick up the damned things. Slowly she crouched down and began picking up the pills, depositing them back into the bottle.

Her ribs ached as she stood, her head still pounding.

Carefully this time, she shook out a pill and swallowed it down with a glass of water. Reclosing the pill bottle she set it on the countertop and shuffled back to the couch, the warm breeze from the patio brushing against her skin pleasantly.

Slowly the warm breeze and the white noise of the city lulled her into a sleep that was deep and restful.

\---------------------------------------------

Ward looked up at the office clock, frustration flowing through him. He had been here four hours longer than he was supposed to be, stuck in meetings with the board and Danny all fucking day. Soraya had called around 2:30 while he was in a different meeting and now that it was 5:15 he was itching to get home and make sure she was okay.

Joy studied her brother surreptitiously from across the boardroom table; he had been antsy and annoyed all day, barely able to sit still in his chair throughout their many meetings. She knew he was worried about Soraya, but she also worried it was a symptom of his recovery.

If her brother was using again, that was a huge problem.

The moment the meeting adjourned Ward shot out of his seat and headed for his office, determined to get out of the building without anyone stopping him. Rapidly gathering his things he almost bumped into his sister as he turned to leave, grunting softly and taking a step back.

Joy frowned, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine; I just haven't been able to get home like I have been to check on Soraya. I'm sure she's worried," he murmured, trying to step around his sister and leave. Her hand on his arm stopped him, his teeth gritting in annoyance.

" _What_?" he snapped, glaring at her.

"Hey! I'm just trying to make sure you're ok! You've been jumpy today and anxious all week. Are you feeling ok?" Joy demanded.

Ward bit back a sharp reply and inhaled slowly, counting for a breath of five before he replied. "I'm fine. I still feel like shit most days, but it's getting better. Can I go now?" he asked sharply.

Joy nodded and stepped aside, watching as he practically ran from the room, his face thunderous. Perhaps he wasn't using again, but that didn't mean he was okay.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ward pushed the apartment door closed behind him, tossing his keys into the bowl on the hall table. There was no telltale sound of music or tv to alert him to Soraya's presence, neither was there any scent of food cooking—something he had grown accustomed to in the past couple of weeks.

His shoes made soft sounds on the hardwood floor as he went to investigate, his stomach clenching with worry. "Soraya?" he called out softly.

The patio doors were open and a soft breeze was blowing, rustling the drapes, the sounds of the city muted from this distance. He came to an abrupt halt and stared at Soraya, asleep on his couch, her dark hair spilled around her on the pillow her cheek was cushioned on.

Carefully he tiptoed forward and sat on the coffee table, watching as she slept. Spots of pink were high on her cheeks and her eyes moved rapidly under her lids, her breaths soft and steady. He leaned forward and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, tenderly laying it over her, an affectionate smile turning the corners of his lips up.

He decided to leave her for the moment and change, eagerly dispensing of his suit for a pair of jeans and a tshirt, his feet bare against the hardwood floors. The idea of cooking dinner for them tonight was too tiring after the long day and longer week he had been having.

Instead he dialed his favorite pizza place and put in an order for an extra cheese pizza with half mushrooms, black olives, roasted red peppers and the other half sausage, pepperoni and bacon.

While he waited for the pizza he decided to sit and read on his Ipad, seating himself across from Soraya, occasionally glancing up at her, a thoughtful look on his face. 45 minutes later the doorbell rang and he hurried to get the pizza and tip the kid.

As he walked back into the kitchen he smiled at the sight of Soraya looking around, a confused, sleepy expression on her face. When she finally spotted him he noticed her cheek was marked from the fabric of the pillow and he had to hide a smirk.

"I got pizza," he told her, carrying the box and plates into the living room. Setting them down on the coffee table he glanced up at her as he slid two slices onto his plate. She seemed slightly dazed and he frowned, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and rubbed her neck, a small grimace crossing her face. "Y-yea," she croaked, clearing her throat as she tried again, "Yea. I took some painkillers after my mom left and I fell asleep."

She glanced at her watch, her eyes widening. How had she slept for 4 hours? She would never get to sleep tonight.

Sighing gently she shook her head and leaned forward slightly, the scent of the pizza intoxicating. Crossing her legs under her with only a slight grimace, she leaned forward and snagged two slices of pizza as well, quickly taking a huge bite.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back here today like I have been," Ward murmured around a bite. "We had meetings all day that I couldn't get out of. I tried texting you, but Joy was giving me the evil eye," he told her.

Soraya nodded and shrugged, "I was okay. My mom was here with food, checking on me. Honestly, I'm moving around just fine, you don't need to cut your day short anymore," she told him softly, secretly hoping he would object.

"That's ridiculous. You're still hurt. I'll try to get out of the office early until you're better," Ward objected.

Soraya smiled softly at him, taking another bite. She couldn't deny she wanted Ward around, though she hated feeling so helpless. Swallowing her bite she tilted her head and asked, "How are you feeling? The acute symptoms should be abating somewhat."

"I feel good. The restlessness and anxiety is getting better, but I still find myself craving something to take or drink when I'm stressed," he confessed. He hated this, this feeling of weakness that came from his addiction.

His father words haunted him.

_Ward I invested my life into you, to raise you to be a great man. You've been the biggest disappointment of my life._

 

He had heard some version of his father's disappointment for decades, so it shouldn't have hurt to hear it put so bluntly.

But it did.

He knew it was sick and twisted to want the approval of a man who had hurt him so deeply and had never shown real affection for him, but he couldn't help it. Everyone wants a loving father, and the constant disappointment that had been his relationship with his father just made it more painful to see his friends and their fathers.

He shook himself out of his self pitying thoughts and studied Soraya for a moment. He had worried about her all day, and here he was getting lost in his own shit.

Sighing softly, he stood and went to sit beside her, flipping on the tv and searching until he found a mindless action movie to watch. He felt her relax beside him, soft laughter escaping her at the dumb plot.

He smiled faintly and slung his arm behind her, his fingers brushing her shoulder. She tensed for a moment and then slid closer, surprising him when she leaned into him, her hip against his. His arm behind her wound around her shoulders, his thumb stroking her arm gently as they ate pizza and watched stupid movies.

As Soraya nestled her head into him he decided that he didn't want anything other than this moment—forever.

\---------------------------------------

_**AN: I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I've got up to chapter 13 written, and I'm working really hard to get up to 15 done. I love this story so much and I'm living for your reviews 3 they mean so much to me! Keep it up and spread the word my loves!  
** _


	10. Lean on Me, Complete Me

_**AN: Veeeery quick...I promise you'll have some feels regarding this chapter, so if you feel the need to review in shouty capitals, I totally understand. lol enjoy!** _

_**\------------------------------------------------------------** _

Their relaxing evening watching movies and eating pizza became a habit over the next week, though Soraya insisted on making homemade meals(pizza), telling him it was healthier and a treat they could have once a week.

The other nights she cooked him dishes she had grown up with after he had expressed how much he loved her mom's cooking. Joy had stopped by a few times to see how Soraya was doing, as had her mother and father.

He had never had parents like hers, he realized. They were truly interested in her; how her day had been, what books she was reading, how she was feeling. In turn, they were interested in him and on more than once occasion her parents took him aside to thank him for caring for her.

He had been more than happy to tell them that it was her who cared for him and was in effect, saving his life. What he had done for her was what anyone would do.

At least that's what he told himself.

As he watched Soraya slip an earring on, her eye caught his and they shared a warm smile. He had finally managed to make plans with one of the friends he had fallen out of touch with and had made arrangements for them to have dinner.

His friend Mark was planning on bringing his girlfriend, and after some deliberation, Ward asked Soraya to come with him. When she had agreed, he told Mark he was bringing a friend, not choosing to elaborate.

Glancing over her once more, his gaze lingered on the length of her legs that were exposed, her green sweater dress coming to mid thigh. Her long dark tresses hung around her shoulders, softly curling into waves he wanted to touch.

She smiled knowingly at him as she leaned in to adjust the collar on his polo shirt, her breasts brushing against him softly.

"You look beautiful," he told her, his voice rough from desire.

Her dark eyes stared up at him as she adjusted the collar once more. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself," she murmured, smirking wryly.

He laughed sharply and ran a hand over his hair, "Well, shall we go?" he asked, holding out his arm to her. She grinned and nodded, looping her hand through the crook of his arm, her fingers warm against his skin.

The drive to the restaurant was quick, by the time they arrived the sun was slipping below the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant shade of magenta.

Ward spotted Mark towards the back of the restaurant, a stunning dark skinned woman sitting beside him. As Soraya and he approached he felt her hand squeeze his arm and he glanced down, smiling encouragingly at the nervous look on her face.

Mark and his girlfriend, Rachel, stood to embrace them, laughter and warmth quickly enveloping them.

Hours passed as they ate and talked, relearning their friendship.

"So, what happened to you man?" Mark finally asked

Ward ducked his head for a moment and then grimaced, "There was a lot happening with my family and the company." He glanced over at Soraya and hesitated for a minute before continuing, "I was also addicted to pills and drinking way too much," he revealed.

Mark's brows shot up, "No shit? Geez man, I'm sorry. How are you doing now?" he asked, his gaze running over Ward rapidly.

"Better. I've been clean for almost four weeks now. It's hard, but it's worth it," he told his friend. He glanced at Soraya and gave her a grateful look, his hand squeezing her knee under the table.

Mark noticed the look but decided against saying anything; if his friend didn't want to talk about his relationship with his companion, he wasn't going to push.

"I'm glad to hear that man. I know some of the other guys were wondering what happened to you. We're thinking about playing rugby tomorrow morning, you want to come join us?" he asked excitedly.

Ward nodded, "I'd love that. Text me the details," he encouraged his friend.

They talked for another hour before parting, their friendship back on solid ground.

\----------------------------------------------

Soraya sat in the bleachers watching as Ward and his friends slammed into each other, shouts of encouragement and groans of pain echoing across the park to where she sat. She couldn't contain her grimace as an absolutely enormous man knocked Ward onto his ass.

He looked over to her and lifted a brow, smirking faintly as he picked himself up and she waved, smiling encouragingly. The sun was warm overhead, despite the faint autumn chill that had invaded the air, and she relaxed under its' steady rays.

When Ward scored the next point she clapped and whistled, grinning as his teammates dog piled onto him. They wrestled on the ground for a moment before clambering to their feet, dusty and dirty.

She grinned and sat, laughing softly at the idea of his corporate colleagues seeing their distinguished and impeccably dressed coworker covered in mud, his hair in disarray.

"He's a good player. He should be careful not to get injured, that would be a shame."

The sound of Bakuto's soft, familiar voice behind her sent a chill down her spine. Without turning to look at him she hunched her shoulders and snapped, "What do you want?"

Bakuto clucked his tongue softly, "Is that any way to greet the man who holds your fate and the fate of those you love in his hands?"

Soraya's hand tightened into fists as her stomach twisted. "Hello Bakuto, what can I do for you?" she asked politely between gritted teeth.

"Ahh, that's better! It's good to see you looking so well; I was worried you had been severely injured."

She bit back a loud scoff and turned it into a cough. "I'm fine. What can I do for you?" she asked again, less polite this time.

"We'd like for you to get to know someone. Her name is Colleen Wing."

"Why would I want to do that?" Soraya asked sharply.

"Because she's dating Danny Rand, and she's got important information on him, along with secrets of ours. We need to know where she's going and when," Bakuto replied softly.

"I thought your organization was everywhere. Why would you need me to help you?"

"Because with Danny's money and capabilities, she can act covertly and get out of this city with the information we need. We simply need you to ask Danny if he knows anyone who can teach you self defense. He should lead you right to her," Bakuto told her.

"Fine."

"You have three days. If you haven't made contact with her by then, there will be a problem," Bakuto warned.

"I'll do it, don't worry," Soraya snapped.

"I have no doubt. This time if you fail, it won't be you who pays the price. It will be someone you care about."

Soraya stiffened and turned to look at him, anger rippling through her. When she glanced behind her though, Bakuto was nowhere to be seen. She scowled and turned back at the gleeful shouts coming from the field.

Ward and his teammates were grinning and pounding each other on the back, apparently having won. She struggled for a moment to grin in an appropriately excited way, her stomach flipping as Ward and his friends approached.

"Did you see that last goal?!" Ward exclaimed, a flush on his dirty cheeks.

She nodded, lying. "You were great!" she declared, smiling warmly at him.

"Shit, he didn't do _anything_!" one of the men declared, nudging Ward's shoulder with a large grin.

"If I hadn't passed you the ball we wouldn't have won," Ward replied, grinning back at his teammate. A round of loud agreement went up through the group and Soraya laughed genuinely.

"Who's hungry?" Soraya asked, "I'm cooking!" she stepped down off the bleachers to stand beside Ward.

He glanced down at her and shook his head, "You don't have to do that," he told her softly.

The men surrounding him disagreed loudly, startling a laugh from her. "It's fine! I bought stuff to make chili," she announced to loud groans of hunger from the men. "There will be cornbread too!"

The team quickly agreed to meet at Ward's apartment, eager to be fed. As they drove back to his apartment Ward talked excitedly, a smile painted on his face. Soraya watched him smile and talk, fear clenching her stomach.

Bakuto wouldn't hurt him…would he?

\-------------------------------------------

As she stirred the chili and inhaled the scent of the cornbread the doorbell rang. Ward skidded down the hall, his hair damp from the fast shower he had taken. She heard loud greetings in the hallway and a moment later half the team trouped in, still dirty.

She noted that some of the men carried six packs and glanced at Ward, meeting his eye for a moment before turning her attention back to the food. The fridge opened beside her and she watched out of the corner of her eye as Ward pulled out a sparkling water, cracking it open while his friends opened their beers.

Pride shot through her and she gave him an approving smile when he glanced at her. Ward sidled up next to her and peered into the pot of chili, sniffing appreciatively. "When's that going to be done?" he asked.

She laughed softly and shook smoked paprika over the chili, stirring it in slowly. "Ten more minutes. Which is when the cornbread will be done," she told him.

He nodded and a moment later when his friends shouted to him from the patio grinned at her and went out to join them. When the doorbell rang again she went to open it, smiling brightly at Mark and Rachel.

"They guys are out on the patio," she told them, mildly surprised when Rachel joined her in the kitchen.

"It was really nice of you to offer to do this," the other woman said softly.

Soraya smiled at her and shook her head, "I love to cook. I'm actually a nutritionist, and a small time cook, so I enjoy feeding people good food," she revealed.

"Well, can I help with anything?" Rachel asked, looking around for something to do.

"Can you get out the scallions and chop them?"

Rachel nodded and went to work cutting the scallions, falling into an easy conversation with Soraya.

"So, how long have you and Ward been together?"

Soraya choked and cleared her throat, "We're just friends. I've been helping him with his addiction recovery," she murmured.

Rachel lifted a brow, "That's awfully generous of you," she replied probingly.

"It's uh, actually my job. I'm a personal recovery specialist."

"Wow, that must be a tough job," Rachel said, sounding curious.

"It can be. But Ward is doing an amazing job," Soraya replied, pride flushing through her.

The timer for the cornbread went off, cutting off their conversation. Soraya set the large tray of bread onto the trivets and lowered the heat under the chili. "Will you let the men know the food is ready?" she asked Rachel, washing her hands and drying them.

Rachel nodded and went to the patio, waving at the men. There was quickly a stampede to fill bowls and take pieces of bread. Soon mouths were full and groans of appreciation filled the room.

Soraya filled her bowl and took a slice of cornbread, leaning on the wall beside Rachel, grinning as she listened to the men talk. After a few minutes the large group went back for seconds, all of the men exclaiming how good the food was.

"Man Ward, I don't know where you found this woman, but you are one lucky man!" one of the men declared to Soraya's chagrin. He grinned at her, "Aww don't flush darlin, I'm just trying to pay you a compliment!"

She flushed and murmured her thanks, secretly wishing she could sink into the floor and disappear. It was one thing for her clients to appreciate her food and the work she did for them, to have a stranger think highly of her was another.

"You're right, I am incredibly lucky to have met Soraya. Without her I would still be higher than a kite and well on my way to OD'ing," Ward answered, shocking the group with his honesty. When he looked up at her from his spot on the couch it was obvious how much he cared for her.

She smiled back softly, her heart pounding in her chest. As the men turned to other topics she grew tired of standing and tugged a pillow out from beside Ward, tossing it onto the ground to sit on.

A few of the men objected and offered her their seat, but she refused, leaning back against Ward's leg and the bulk of the couch. As the afternoon wore on Ward's hand found its way to her shoulder, gently squeezing every once in a while, sending small thrills of pleasure through her.

She knew she was slipping further and further over her carefully drawn lines, but when Ward's fingers brushed against her neck, she didn't really care. She found herself leaning into his touch, her head resting against his knee and her eyes drifting half closed.

For the first time in over a week she felt relaxed, comfortable and safe. As people began to leave she forced herself to her feet and distributed hugs, a warm, happy feeling spreading through her as the men teased and smiled at her.

She had a few good friends in the city, but this was new to her, being part of a group. Ward hovered lightly behind her, bidding his friends goodbye until the apartment had emptied of everyone but them.

When she turned she found that Ward was staring down at her, an indescribable expression on his face. After a long minute of gazing at each other without speaking he reached out and took her hand, murmuring softly for her to come with him.

Her heart was in her throat as they settled back onto the couch, his arm wrapping around her shoulders to pull her close. He tugged a blanket over them and flipped the tv on to a show they had started watching together.

It occurred to Ward that he was cuddling with Soraya, something he had never really been fond of in any of his previous relationships. He also realized that the women in those past relationships had been vapid, shallow, and consisted of nothing more than a generic beauty and an ability to fuck.

Soraya was something else entirely; intelligent, kind, generous, soft spoken when she wanted to be and possessing of a sharp tongue when she needed. As she laughed at something on the show he glanced down at her and smiled faintly, a warm content sensation spreading through him.

He never wanted to end this he was beginning to realize; he wanted every day to be like this.

\-------------------------------------------

Soraya woke some hours later, her cheek pressed against something that was both firm and warm, a heavy presence around her waist, trapping her. Inhaling sleepily she fluttered her lashes open and came face to face with Ward's chin, his face turned to the side as he slept.

She realized abruptly that they had fallen asleep on the couch together and Ward was spread out beneath her, his arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Flushing at the realization that she had further stepped over the professional lines she pondered how to extricate herself from this situation.

Ward made a soft noise in his sleep and his arm tightened around her waist, drawing her tighter against him. Soraya huffed and closed her eyes; it was an even worse situation because of how much she was enjoying being this close to him.

She carefully looked at her watch and frowned, it was past midnight. Perhaps if she closed her eyes she would go to sleep again. Damn the situation and the consequences, she was tired.

Resting her cheek back against Ward's chest she slid the blanket covering them higher around her shoulders and closed her eyes, inhaling the delicious scent of Ward's cologne.

She listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat and sighed, wishing they could stay like this forever.

\-------------------------------------

The sound of an alarm, high pitched and running on a continuous loop pierced Soraya's consciousness. She sat up abruptly and looked around confused. Why was she in the living room?

A glance down instantly reminded her—she and Ward had fallen asleep on the couch together and had apparently never made it to their own beds. He stirred beneath her, the alarm rousing him to wakefulness.

She wanted to get up but his large body had her trapped against the back of the couch and if she tried to climb over him she worried she would hurt him. His sleepy gaze landed on her with a soft smile that made her insides melt.

Was this what it would be like to wake up together?

The thought flashed through her mind and she instantly flushed, glancing away.

"Looks like we both slept well," Ward commented lightly; reaching up to touch the marks on her face from his shirt.

"I guess so," she replied softly, her gaze still averted.

Ward made a soft noise and rolled away from her reluctantly, standing and stretching so his shirt rode up, revealing a small expanse of muscular stomach that left her dry mouthed with desire and breathless.

Untangling herself from the blankets she scurried a few steps away from him, "Gym this morning?" she asked finally glancing up at him.

He frowned at her, "Are you feeling well enough to do that? What about your ribs?" he asked, gesturing to her torso.

"They still hurt when I exert myself, but I was planning on keeping my workout light," she responded softly.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair which had fallen in an attractive disarray around his face. "Be right back," he murmured, turning and shuffling towards his bedroom.

Soraya quickly hurried to her room to change, her ribs and back sore from sleeping on Ward in the limited space she had on the couch. A few minutes later she joined him in the elevator, their ride down to the gym a quiet one.

They spent an hour in the gym during which she lifted weights lighter than she normally did, trying to keep her body strong without exacerbating her ribs. She was only able to jog on the treadmill, the continuous motion making her ribs ache.

By the time they were back in the apartment she was sore and blinking at the burning sensation behind her eyes, trying not to let tears of frustration form. Her head ached badly and as she stepped into the shower she clutched her ribs, wincing as they ached.

It took her longer to dress than normal, her limbs tired and weighed down with pain. She grabbed her painkillers from the bathroom counter and spilled them out onto her bedspread, carefully counting how many she had left.

If she didn't have to take painkillers she didn't like to. Years of her work had taught her how easy it was to get addicted, even to something that was prescribed by a doctor for practical reasons.

She frowned, she was short two pills.

She didn't like the first thought that popped into her head.

Ward hadn't been showing any signs that he was using, and the idea that he would steal from her made her heart clench in an entirely unprofessional manner.

Sighing, she gathered up the pills and decided that the only way she would know if her suspicions were true was to ask him, however much she didn't want to.

The sounds coming from the kitchen told her where to find him, her reluctant footsteps carrying her to him, a sick, heavy feeling in her body. When he looked up from the stove where he was making them both breakfast and smiled brightly at her the sick feeling redoubled.

She couldn't manage a smile back; her heart was beating too hard. The pill bottle tapped down against the counter, the sound somehow ominous to her. His eyes darted to it for a moment before flitting to her face, a confused expression crossing his face.

She cleared her throat, unsure she would be able to speak through the thickness in her throat. Swallowing hard she pressed on. "I'm missing two pills."

Her voice was a whisper but Ward still recoiled as if she had shouted. Hurt and betrayal stained his face, his shoulders hunching as though she had slapped him.

"You think I took them."

It wasn't a question, and his voice was flat as he stated it.

She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to be doing this at all. Didn't she trust him?

"All I know is that two of my pills are missing. I want to give you the opportunity to tell me if you took them."

Her mouth tasted bitter at the accusation she was pushing his way, but if she didn't she would truly be failing him.

Ward glared at her.

"I didn't take your pills. I don't need them or want them. I thought you trusted me."

Hearing her own thoughts tossed back at her made her flinch.

Her next words came out harsher than she intended.

"You're an addict Ward. It's a reasonable thought."

He stared at her for a moment before scoffing loudly and turning away, his shoulders rigid with anger. He tossed aside his spatula and turned off the heat under the skillet, anger simmering under his skin.

"Of course. It doesn't matter that you know me or that I wouldn't do anything like that to you. It all boils down to the fact that I'm an addict. I guess that means you'll never trust me."

His voice was harsh with emotion and when she made a soft noise, opening her mouth to speak, he shook his head and stormed out of the room, leaving her staring forlornly after him.

\---------------------------------

Ward had refused to speak to her as he left the house that morning and as it approached mid afternoon, she realized he wasn't coming home like he had been. Stifling the anxiety building within her, she called Joy.

"Soraya, hi!"

"Hello Joy. I was wondering, can you put me in touch with Danny?"

There was a momentary pause before Joy spoke, sounding hesitant.

"Why do you need to speak with Danny?"

"I understand from some things Ward has told me that he's a master of karate. I'd like to learn some self defense techniques."

"He knows kung fu, not karate, but sure I'll send you his info."

"Great, thank you."

Joy paused again, hesitating over a question.

"Soraya? Is everything okay? Ward came into the office today pissed off and has been a dick all day."

Soraya swallowed hard around the lump in her throat before she could answer.

"We had an issue this morning, but it'll be okay. He's still sober."

Joy made a soft noise of interest.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"No. Just make sure he eats lunch, will you?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Soraya."

Soraya murmured a polite goodbye and hung up, tossing her phone on her bed. Things had been going so well with Ward's recovery, and now this. Her phone beeped and she picked it up, sighing in relief when she saw Joy had texted her Danny's contact information.

With no small amount of hesitation she called him. The phone rang until she thought it would go to voicemail and then suddenly he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Danny?" she asked politely.

"Who is this?" he replied suspiciously.

"Soraya Ebadi. I'm a friend of Joy's."

He made a soft noise and his tone relaxed.

"I've heard Joy talk about you, how are you?"

"I'm okay. But I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Oh?"

"I'd like to take some self defense classes, and I was wondering if you knew anyone that could help me."

"I could teach you," he offered, "Why do you want to learn?" he asked.

"I don't know if you heard but I attended the charity gala with Ward awhile ago and got pushed down the stairs. He suspects it might have been a jealous ex," she lied carefully.

"Huh, okay. Well, I can start with you today around 5pm," he offered.

"Do you think maybe you could give me the name of a female teacher? I'm just more comfortable with a woman," she explained.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I've got someone in mind who can help you," he told her. "I'll send you her information and you two can talk before she makes a decision. If you strike out, I'd be happy to help," he offered again.

"Great, thank you Danny."

He brushed off her thanks and told her he had a meeting to get to before hanging up.

Soraya pushed open the balcony window in her room and sat down, watching as the city pulsed with life beneath her. She was working for the Hand now, and she didn't see how she could possibly break free.

\-------------------------------------

Soraya carefully practiced the punches Colleen had showed her, moving slowly from the dull burning sensation in her ribs. She had explained the situation to Colleen and they had agreed until her ribs were better they would stick to the basics and move slowly.

When Colleen had agreed to work with her she had felt dueling emotions; worry that she was placing the other woman in terrible danger and relief that she had been able to accomplish what the Hand wanted.

Never in her life had she been so beset by anxiety; nearly every day she worried herself into a headache, scared that something was going to happen to her parents, Ward or Joy or Danny and now she was worried about Colleen.

When they had finished after nearly an hour and a half she found herself sitting on the mats next to Colleen, talking about their lives. Soraya told her how she had met Joy and Ward, and how she was worried she was falling for Ward.

To her surprise Colleen just laughed and told her to go for it, that if anyone deserved to finally be happy it was Ward. The fact that it would be crossing a bunch of professional lines and could be potentially devastating to her heart was beside the point according to Colleen.

"You'll never get what you want if you refuse to even try," she had told her.

Soraya thought about that a lot on her walk back to Ward's wondering if she wanted a future with him, or if she was going to continue to hid behind her professionalism and lose an opportunity to fall in love.

Her feet stuttered and she felt someone bump into her, their snarled curse barely touching her.

_Fall in love?_

Where in the world had that come from? She barely knew Ward, and he knew next to nothing about her! She shook her head at her foolishness and began walking again, her mind racing.

After what had happened between her and Ward this morning she couldn't even imagine him wanting to speak to her, let alone anything more than the relationship they already had.

If they still had one… _God…everything is so messed up!_

What would happen if she decided to leap, changing their dynamic and possibly falling more for him? It was entirely possible that after this morning everything between them would be ruined. She was spiraling and she knew it, but she couldn't stop it.

Panic flooded her as she walked into Ward's building, her stomach churning. How was she going to fix things with Ward? How could she keep being his care giver if she had feelings for him?

"God, what the hell am I doing?" she whispered in the elevator, pacing the small floor, her chest tight with anxiety.

By the time she stepped off the elevator she felt short of breath and nauseated with fretfulness. She hurried into the kitchen and splashed water on her face, trying to take deep even breaths to calm herself.

Wiping her face off she exhaled slowly and opened her eyes, a startled gasp escaping her when she saw Ward standing by the counter. He lifted a brow a faint smirk on his face. His hand slipped from behind his back and set her pill bottle on the counter.

"Count them," he murmured.

She stared at him, her head spinning and her stomach turning with worry until she thought she was going to puke. Her hand shook as she reached out to open the bottle, terrified at what she might find.

The pills scattered across the counter and she slowly gathered them up, counting them as she deposited them back into the bottle. Her fingers trembled as she deposited the last two pills; two pills more than there had been before.

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, confusion rippling across her face.

"I found them in your bathroom; they had fallen under the tub which is probably why you didn't find them. I've seen you drop the bottle a couple of times while you were still stiff and it occurred to me that they might have fallen somewhere in your rooms. It only took an hour to find them."

Guilt tore through her so hard she felt tears burning in her eyes and she struggled to breathe through the pain in her chest. Her tenuous control on her emotions snapped at the thought of how she had failed to trust Ward and she began crying, tears streaming down her face as she turned away, desperately trying to collect herself.

She didn't notice that Ward had walked up behind her until his arms were wrapping around her and turning her into his chest. She struggled against him for a moment, trying to push away until she finally collapsed into him.

Ward laid his cheek against her head, gently rubbing a hand over her back, making soft soothing noises. When her tears finally subsided she pulled away and wiped her cheeks, flushing as she glanced at his tear stained shirt.

"I ruined your shirt," she whispered brokenly, tears threatening again.

To her surprise Ward laughed and shook his head, his large hand cupping her cheek and jaw, his thumb brushing against her skin gently. "It's just a shirt and it's hardly ruined. Why are you crying?" he asked softly, his eyes warm and intense on her.

She dropped her gaze to his chest and shook her head. She couldn't talk about this with him. Not when her problem was _him_ and her feelings for him.

His fingers nudged her chin, forcing her to turn her eyes up to his. The concern and the worry in his eyes made it all the harder for her not to cry and she blinked rapidly as her eyes filled again.

"What's wrong?" Ward whispered, stroking her cheek softly. When she shook her head and refused to answer he tapped her chin with his thumb, "Hey, come on. I've told you all my darkest thoughts, you can't possibly have something worse than murdering your undead father," he teased.

Soraya laughed sharply, wiping at the tears that had fallen, her smile weak. "I can't tell you," she whispered brokenly.

"Whatever it is, I promise it'll get better. Just tell me," he encouraged.

Never in her life had she been this scared. If she opened her mouth and told him what was going through her head she was terrified her life as she knew it would be over. If she didn't do this job and help people, she didn't know who she was. If she told Ward how much she cared for him though, it could all come crashing down around her.

Her chest fluttered with anxiety and she shook her head, unable to speak.

"Is it something I did?" Ward asked softly.

She scoffed and ran a hand through her hair, "No. It's me," she whispered. She searched Ward's face, looking for some indication of what to do, her heart thrumming in her throat.

He frowned at her; he could feel the tension coming off her in waves. What could possibly be scaring her this badly?

Bakuto.

His stomach dropped at the thought and he gripped her arm tightly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Did he hurt you again? What happened?" he demanded, his blood thrumming faster in his veins.

Soraya stared at him in confusion, "He?" she murmured, shaking her head, completely lost for a moment.

"Bakuto," Ward spat the name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

Her eyes widened with realization; he thought Bakuto had done something to her and that was why she was upset. Shaking her head she lifted a hand to his chest and squeezed reassuringly, "No, it wasn't him…though I did see him the other day at your rugby game and he threatened me again. He threatened to hurt the people I care about…" she murmured.

She hesitated for a moment and swallowed hard, "He threatened you." The words were possibly the hardest she had ever spoken and they stuck in her throat for a moment.

Ward stared at her, confused. So what if Bakuto had threatened him? It wasn't like he hadn't encountered the man before. He knew what he was capable of.

_He threatened to hurt the people I care about….he threatened_ _**you** _

The implications of her words sunk in slowly, spreading through him until his entire body was numb. He blinked rapidly, trying to concentrate, trying to understand.

Did…did she care for him?

It simply wasn't something he had ever expected her to do. He had thought she might like him, might worry about him, but at the end of the day he didn't believe that he could gain the affection of a woman like her.

He certainly didn't deserve it.

Ward shook his head slowly, a frown pursing his lips. "I… _why_?" he whispered, barely able to breath as he locked eyes with her, desperate to hear her answer.

"Why…why do I care for you?" she whispered back, confused.

He nodded, his heart racing as he waited for an answer.

Soraya swallowed hard and took the plunge, consequences be damned.

"I care for you because it is my job." At the look of disappointment on his face she squeezed his arm, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I care for you because you are a man who has been abused, neglected, scorned and has somehow managed to rise above that to become someone who is deeply caring, kind, and a wonderful man."

She exhaled shakily and continued, "I care for you because you are so smart and I see how it hurts you to be thought of only as Harold's son, as though you aren't a man in your own right with brilliant ideas. I care for you because you are haunted by the vile lies and distortions your father placed in your head about your own self worth. I care about you because despite these things, you are an incredible, flawed, kind hearted man and you've hidden that kindness from others for far too long."

Her eyes shone as she spoke, her voice gaining confidence as she went on. Ward stared at her, thunderstruck.

"I care for you because you are handsome and impeccably dressed, but you don't hesitate to get into the mud with your rugby friends," she said, laughing softly.

"I care…because you make me happy," she whispered, finally falling silent.

Ward stared down at her, his heart pounding in his chest. Unsurety froze him in place, too scared to move for the longest time as their eyes remained steady on each other.

Soraya carefully lifted a hand and slid her fingers along his jaw, the stubble there brushing pleasantly against her skin. Ward inhaled sharply at her touch and a breath later his fingers were furrowing through her hair, lifting her chin towards him, his mouth settling on hers hesitantly at first.

Soraya leaned into the kiss, her fingers curling around his neck, stroking against the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Ward pulled away for a moment, his breath shaky and his eyes closed as he rested his forehead on hers.

"You make me happy too," he breathed, shaking his head softly, a faint smile on his lips. His hand on her waist squeezed and drew her closer. "I didn't know I could be this happy," he confessed.

Soraya's breath caught in her chest at his soft words, her heart nearly breaking at his confession. His next words shattered her.

"You make me whole," he whispered brokenly, his eyes opening to stare earnestly at her.

She nodded and leaned in, kissing him fervently. Blood pounded in her ears, every nerve in her body like a live wire. Where his hand skimmed under her shirt to brush against her skin, it burned.

His lips devoured her, insistent and yet somehow gentle. When they broke apart again they were both breathless, their hearts pounding next to each other. Soraya struggled to open her desire hazed eyes, smiling softly up at him.

"You make me whole too," she whispered.

Ward let out a small shuddering breath and pulled her tightly to him, burying his face in her neck as he trembled. Soraya's arms wound around him, holding him just as tightly.

They clung together, letting the world fall away.

_You make me whole._

_\------------------------------------------_

**_AN: Welllllll...how is everyone doing? Hit me up in the comments!_ **


	11. Past the Point of Sense

Soraya lay staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, wondering silently if Ward was asleep. After they had kissed in the kitchen she had made dinner for them and sat next to him on the couch, a contented smile on her face as he wrapped an arm around her and drew her close.

She was worried about how things were going to be now, now that they had crossed this unspoken line in their relationship. If anyone found out…she could lose her license.

Frowning softly she rolled on her side and tried to drown out the feeling that she was making a terrible decision.

Sleep didn't come easy and it didn't stay long.

\----------------------------------------------------

Ward woke early the next morning, a smile on his face from the first moment he opened his eyes. He wanted to surprise Soraya, to see her smile light up her face. Quickly he rose from bed and went to the kitchen, eager to prepare her breakfast in bed.

A white sheet of paper on the counter slowed him and he reached a hand out to pick it up, his smile slipping away like mist in the wind as he read.

_Dear Ward,_

_I had to go see a colleague. I have to speak with someone about you and me and ensure that your recovery isn't affected by our feelings for each other. I have to protect us both._

_I'll be back as soon as I can, please don't worry about me._

_Yours,_

_Soraya_

A sick feeling twisted in his gut as he let the paper flutter to the counter.

Did she regret what had happened last night?

What if she never came back?

\------------------------------------------------

Soraya sat across from her graduate school advisor, colleague in the field of rehabilitation specialists, and most importantly, her friend. If there was anyone who could help her clear her head and come to terms with her situation, it was Bianca Sherman.

She handed Soraya a glass of water, studying her over her glasses for a moment before shaking her head.

"I haven't seen you look like this since your first year when one of your patients at the recovery center OD'd," Bianca murmured. "What's happened that has you here on my living room couch at 6:30 in the morning?" she asked.

Soraya's gaze became fixed on the water in her glass, watching as small rings rippled out when she tapped her fingers on the sides. Finding the words was turning out to be harder than she had thought it would be.

"Soraya?" Bianca encouraged.

"It's worse than you could imagine," Soraya whispered. She swallowed hard. "What would you say to a colleague who is working with a male client who is emotionally distant to prevent himself from getting hurt, has past parental abuse, and extreme feelings of self loathing?"

Bianca lifted a brow and sat forward in her chair, studying the younger woman across from her. Never once in her career had Soraya come to her this troubled. She had an uncanny ability to help her clients without getting emotionally involved and getting them clean faster than most other professionals could.

There was something about her tone when she had asked for her thoughts, as though she was carefully trying to avoid something. Had Soraya crossed an ethical boundary? The thought was almost as unbelievable as the idea of the grass turning purple.

Taking a deep breath she gave her the advice she needed to hear, even if it wasn't what her heart wanted.

"I would tell my colleague to ensure that the male client wasn't forming attachments to them, that there wasn't any emotional transference occurring, and if they felt they could no longer serve the client effectively to find a new caregiver."

What she was telling Soraya was nothing new, all therapists and doctors learned very early on to avoid emotional attachments with their patients. It seemed however that Soraya was looking for validation and Bianca began to wonder if her friend had begun to feel something unprofessional for a client.

She watched as her young friend nodded and played with her water glass idly. Sighing she leaned forward and rested a hand on Soraya's knee, smiling warmly when she glanced up.

"Why don't you tell me what's really wrong," Bianca encouraged softly.

Soraya's lower lip trembled as she struggled against the tears choking her, her heart pounding in her chest until she felt positively breathless.

Bianca frowned at the distress on her face and squeezed her knee, "Drink some water and take a deep breath," she ordered.

Soraya nodded and sipped the water, inhaling slowly until her heart seemed to slow and steady. Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth she inhaled and closed her eyes before starting.

"Almost a month ago I took on a high profile client under the recommendation of his sister. He was resistant at first and suffered a relapse about three weeks ago, but since then has remained sober."

Taking another sip of water she lifted her eyes and faced her friend with the truth. "Almost immediately we began to form an emotional bond. I've never felt anything like it before with any person, client or not. He's been emotionally and physically abused by his father and made to feel less than worthless. For the first time in my career I've found myself wanting to take vengeance on someone for what they did to a client."

She looked pleadingly at Bianca, "You know I pride myself on remaining detached while still being able to empathize with my clients. It's what has made me so successful in my practice and has enabled my clients to remain sober."

"But now I can't separate my emotions from my professional relationship with this man, and I'm worried about the ethical responsibility I have to him. What do I do?" she plead.

Bianca inhaled slowly, troubled by what her friend had told her. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before replying.

"Soraya, I think you know what you need to do, you just don't want to admit it," she murmured. "You can't keep being his caregiver, and you need to find some distance after you get him a new rehab specialist. If what you feel for each other is real, you can pursue it after he's been clean for at least a year."

Soraya nodded weakly, tears rolling down her face. She had known her friend would say this; she even had begun to email colleagues to see who was available to help Ward. That didn't make this decision any easier for her; in fact it made it much harder.

Bianca sighed at the sight of her friend's tears and squeezed her forearm gently, "I know this isn't easy sweetheart, but you have to do it for  _him_. Your first obligation to him is as his caregiver, and you have to put his physical and mental well being above your feelings."

She hesitated for a moment and then continued, "And if anyone other than me found out about your feelings for each other, you could lose your license."

Soraya nodded, well aware of the consequences her actions would have for her.

"Do you want me to find someone to take over his case?" Bianca offered softly.

Soraya shook her head, "I've already got a few people lined up for him to meet with. I think Richard Stonecraft would be perfect, but he's told me he has some other jobs to choose from, so he might not be available."

"I'll speak with him. If that's who you think would be best for your client, I'll make sure it happens," Bianca murmured.

Soraya nodded and wiped her cheeks again before setting aside her empty glass and rising to her feet, "I should get going. Thank you for everything Bee," she whispered. Her friend nodded and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Anything for you Raya," Bianca murmured, eliciting a weak smile from Soraya at the nickname Bianca had given her during grad school. "You let me know if you need anything," she told her as they pulled apart, Bianca's hands gripping her arms firmly.

" _Anything_ ," she emphasized, lifting a commanding brow.

Soraya nodded and squeezed her hand softly, "Of course."

Her friend watched her walk down the front steps of her brownstone, a frown furrowing her forehead.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Soraya wandered the streets of New York, barely aware of where her feet were carrying her as her mind swirled. Hours slipped by without her noticing, the sun falling away behind dark clouds as a storm brewed.

She had no idea how she was going to tell Ward that she couldn't be his therapist and rehab caregiver anymore, let alone how she was going to deal with not seeing him every day.

The sky darkening and the faint rumbles of thunder didn't faze her as she walked slowly through the streets, her heart heavy. When the fat splattering drops of rain began to smack against her cheeks she sighed and walked a little faster, ignoring the other people who rushed past her to get out of the storm that had brewing all afternoon.

A loud crack of thunder and a bright purple-white dart of lightning startled her, sending her eyes bolting up to the sky, her heart thrumming faster for a moment. When the spots of light cleared from her eyes she looked around in confusion,  _where am I?_ she thought.

She had apparently begun walking through an alley and she could see the mouth of it ahead, rain pouring down from a spout and splashing onto the concrete below. Hurrying towards the street ahead, intent on finding a taxi or an Uber, she never saw the black van until it was screeching out ahead of her, the side panel flying open.

Men and women dressed in black and wearing masks lunged towards her, chasing her as she tried to spin and escape. Something slammed into her back and she flew into the brick wall to her left, the rough surface scrapping cruelly against her cheek.

Her arms were wrenched behind her back and a moment later a black fabric sack was shoved over her head and she was carried forward, her feet stumbling as she was forced into the van.

The door of the van slammed shut and the vehicle rocketed out of the alley, carrying her away.

"Turn her phone off," she heard someone order.

A hand wrestled into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

After that she heard nothing but the slap of the wipers against the windshield, the rain splattering against the glass in a soft whisper, and the breathing of the people surrounding her.

\------------------------------------------------

Ward glanced at his watch for what had to be the 50th time that day, frowning. Soraya hadn't called, texted or emailed all day. He was beginning to worry that whatever her colleague had said to had been enough to make her regret her confession of her feelings last night.

A knock at his door brought his head up eagerly.

When the door opened and his sister stepped into the room his shoulders fell, disappointment swooping through him.

Joy lifted a brow at the obvious disappointment on her brother's face and smirked faintly, "You expecting someone else?" she teased.

He sighed and shook his head, "Apparently not."

Joy frowned and sat softly on his desk, pushing his shoulder till he turned to face her, his eyes shadowed. "What's wrong?" she demanded softly.

He shook his head and tried to turn back to his computer but she wrapped a hand around his arm and pulled him to face her again. "What's  _wrong_?" she asked, more firmly this time. She already had a suspicion of what was wrong; Ward hardly ever got upset about things other than work, her, or Soraya.

Ward sighed and ran a hand over his face before responding. "Soraya and I, we…" he trailed off for a moment.

"You…did you screw her Ward?!" Joy demanded, slapping his shoulder.

He glared up at her and shook his head, "God no Joy! We kissed. And I told her I have…" he hesitated for a moment, stumbling over the words, "feelings. For her."

Joy's brows shot up so high it looked painful. "And does she have feelings for you?" she replied promptly.

Ward nodded. "But I woke up to a note from her this morning saying she needed to talk to a colleague about us. She hasn't contacted me all day," he told his sister worriedly.

"So you're worried about what was said between her and her colleague." Joy watched as he nodded in response, wondering just what she could say to make this better for her brother. "Well, I'm sure she's going to contact you when she's ready," she told him softly.

"Until then you need to let her have her space. If she does have feelings for you-"

"She does."

"Okay, I'm just saying that she might need to stop being your rehab specialist. It's not ethical for her to work with you if you have feelings for each other," Joy pointed out.

Ward glared tiredly at his sister, "I know all that. I would just feel better if she contacted me so I know she's ok."

Joy sighed softly and squeezed his shoulder, "She's not okay Ward. Not if she has feelings for you and has to recuse herself from caring for you. I'm no medical professional, but I'm a woman and I know what it feels like to give up what you want for what's right."

Ward sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling, leaning back in his chair.

"Remind me why I decided to get sober?" he murmured.

Joy smiled wryly, "Because you were killing yourself and you weren't any happier for it."

He nodded and rolled his head to smile faintly at her. "Thank you," he murmured.

Joy lifted a brow, "For what? Dashing all your dreams of you and Soraya running off into the sunset together?"

Ward snorted softly and shook his head, "No. For telling me the truth and not being cruel about it."

"I'm not dad."

He nodded and smiled softly at her, "No, you're not."

\----------------------------------------

By the time Ward made it home he was soaked, disgruntled and eager to see Soraya. When he pushed open the door to the apartment he frowned; it was dark and silent.

Kicking off his wet shoes and tossing his briefcase onto the counter, he roamed through the apartment, calling Soraya's name, a pit of worry growing in his stomach.

Standing in the middle of the living room while rain lashed against the patio doors he looked around despondently. He had searched every room and hadn't been able to find a sign that Soraya was there.

Perhaps she had decided to go see her family too.

And yet, worry still gnawed at him.

She was so consistent on letting him know her plans and making sure they had time set aside for their counseling sessions that he had serious doubts she would just go off and not let him know.

His limbs grew stiff and cold as he stood in his wet clothing, staring out the windows, wondering where she was.

\--------------------------------------

She could see nothing but the black bag over her head, the soft scent of metal grease and iron coming to her on each inhale. She had no idea where she was, only that the van had stopped eventually and she had been dragged inside somewhere and tossed into a chair.

Her hands were zip tied behind her back and her feet were likewise tied to the chair, keeping her in place.

She could hear people talking softly somewhere close by, but so far, no one had tried to speak with her.

Footsteps scuffled across the floor and a moment later she heard a chair moving across the floor. She couldn't see the person, but she could sense them sitting across from her, studying her.

"Soraya, I decided it was time for us to have a conversation." Recognition of the voice sent a chill through her that had nothing to do with her soaked clothing. A moment later the bag on her head was whipped away, leaving her blinking in the dim light.

When her eyes adjusted she swallowed hard, the man across from her was leaning forward in his chair, his dark eyes studying her with a dark curiosity. "It seems as though you've forgotten our agreement regarding Colleen Wing," he murmured and another chill slid through her.

"Bakuto," she replied softly.

He smiled faintly at her and nodded, "Indeed Ms. Ebadi. Now, did I not tell you that you only had three days to get the information we needed regarding Ms. Wing?"

"Yes, but we met in an abandoned warehouse. I doubt she lives there. I think it's more likely that she moves around the city, trying to stay under the radar," Soraya told him quickly.

Bakuto frowned and shook his head, "What about Danny Rand? Has he told you anything?" he demanded.

"No. He only gave me her number, and I'm pretty sure it's a pre-paid phone," she told him nervously.

Bakuto lifted a brow, "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because she had a flip phone, not an Iphone. Only old people and people looking to keep a low profile use them," she replied.

He nodded thoughtfully and then sat back in his chair, his lips curled into a cold smile. "This is good Soraya. When you see her next I'd like for you to do something for me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, lifting the lid to show her a small electronic device no larger than the nail on her pinkie finger.

"I'd like for you to put this somewhere she won't find it."

Soraya stared at the device for a moment and then glanced back up to his face. "What happens if she catches me?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

Bakuto laughed and shook his head, "Don't get caught. Make sure it's hidden someplace she won't find it and everything will be just fine."

She studied him for a moment and then shook her head softly, "You're going to kill her aren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer, even if he lied.

"No, we just need the information she's been keeping from us. The only people who get hurt are the people you care about, should you refuse to help us."

Her throat worked hard as she bit back an angry retort, tears stinging in her eyes. Finally, she nodded and whispered, "Will you let me go now?"

"You'll be taken back to Ward Meachum's apartment building shortly."

She opened her mouth to ask another question but was roughly cut off by the sack dropping back over her head. A calloused pair of hands cut her feet free and dragged her to her feet, hauling her back into the van.

Her spine banged against the floor of the van as it sped through the streets, her ribs aching dully from the rough treatment. Nearly an hour later (by her estimation of the time passing) she felt the van slow and then halt.

The sack was yanked off her head and the ties on her wrists were cut before the panel of the van slid open and she was shoved out, her purse tossed into her arms before the van sped away.

She stood in the pouring rain on the sidewalk for a few moments, dazed.

"Miss! Miss!"

The sound of the porter calling to her startled her out of her daze and she turned to find the old man holding the building door open for her, waving intently.

She quickly scurried forward, nodding her thanks.

As the elevator doors slid closed she stared at her reflection, her entire body numb. Colleen Wing was going to end up dead because of her.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open at Ward's apartment, allowing her to stumble into its warm and welcoming depths. Her shoes squeaked against the floors as she glided in a haze to her room.

When she pushed her bedroom door closed behind her she sighed heavily, the weight on her soul exhausting her.

Slowly she stripped out of her wet clothes and pulled on a sweater and lace boxers, running her fingers through her hair in an effort to rid herself of her tangles.

When her bedroom door opened she stiffened and glanced over her shoulder at Ward, her heart thrumming in her chest painfully.

Ward watched her from the doorway, instantly noticing the stiff set of her shoulders and the way she was avoiding his gaze. Striding forward he reached out, his hand gentle on her arm as he peered down at her.

"Where…are you okay?" he asked softly, more concerned with her well being than where she had been all day.

He felt her slump under his hand and frowned, stepping closer until her back was very nearly nestled against him.

She shook her head softly and he heard her breath hitch. "No, Ward, I'm not okay. I have to stop being your rehabilitation caregiver. It's unethical for me to continue with you. I've reached out to colleagues to find someone to take over with you. Richard Stonecraft is one of the best in the field and he'll be by tomorrow evening to speak with you. I'll…"

Here she paused, tears threatening her, though she was trying with all her will not to let them fall or choke her. "I'll be moving out," she breathed.

At his noise of protest she shook her head, "It's safer for you. Medically, and otherwise," she told him.

Ward's brow furrowed,  _otherwise_ …what did  _that_  mean?

Could…could Bakuto have threatened her again?

"Where were you today?" he asked, his voice low and rough.

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter Ward."

Frustration rippled through him and he tugged on her arm until she was facing him. "It  _does_  matter," he insisted, "Did Bakuto threaten you again?" he demanded, his brow furrowed.

Soraya struggled to keep her shit together under his intense glare, her shoulders hunching under the weight of it. She avoided his gaze as she nodded, "They abducted me from the street and took me somewhere to meet him. I was so scared," she whispered, her voice hitching.

Ward's hands on her tightened and she heard him inhale sharply. When she glanced up she saw his lips were pursed in anger and his eyes were thunderous. Swallowing hard she glanced away, shifting under his tight grip.

"He's asked me… _told_ me to do something that could very well get someone killed. I don't know how to go through with it knowing that. I don't know how to reconcile being a good person and allowing them to use me to kill someone."

Her voice broke and she shook her head sharply, wiping at the tears in her eyes. "If I don't help them, they'll hurt you, or my parents. I don't know what to do," she whispered.

Ward tugged her into his arms and held her close, burying his fingers in her hair, inhaling the clean rain scent of her soft locks. "We do whatever it is they want you to do, but we get help," he told her.

Soraya sniffled and looked up to him, confused. "Help?"

He nodded and leaned in, whispering into her ear, "Danny."

Her expression became even more puzzled until she remembered what he had told her about Danny's abilities. Slowly she nodded and wiped at her eyes again, giving him a ghost of a smile. "Ok."

"As for you moving out, there's no way you're going to be alone while this is happening. You can stop being my rehab caregiver; I don't have an objection to that…so long as you stay where I can protect you."

Soraya stared into his earnest gaze and felt her resistance crumbling.

"Ok."

\---------------------------------

_**AN: I finally updated! Your reward for being so patient is that I'm working on more chapters for this story! I'm trying to work my way up to 20 so things are well planned out, but work has been busy and I've been seeing a chiropractor lately cuz my back is fucked from a fall I took a year ago...anyway... thank you so much for reading and please, let me know what you think in a comment! xoxo** _


	12. Unspoken Truths

_**AN: Fluff and a touch of drama...seriously, you're gonna break a tooth on this candy.** _

\----------------------------------------------

Soraya couldn't believe her world had been upended so thoroughly. When she had finally stumbled back into Ward's apartment, she had broken down. It had torn her apart telling Ward that she couldn't be his recovery consultant anymore, that she had to move out.

It felt like ripping out a piece of her own heart.

Ward had refused to accept her moving out, especially with the Hand hovering around her, threatening everything good and decent in her life. He had been so troubled and angered by what had happened to her that day she had been forced to repeatedly keep him from going out in search of Bakuto.

Finally she had told him that if he left and went to search the man out, she was worried that something terrible would happen to him. She was scared that he would be attacked…possibly even killed.

When Ward had seen the fear in her eyes and heard the tremor in her voice he had relented, sweeping her into his arms for a long, lingering embrace. She had clung to him, tears welling in her eyes and her breath stuttering as she tried desperately not to break down once more.

They had both been so exhausted by the ordeal, so emotionally drained, that Soraya hadn't needed much persuasion when Ward had told her to come to bed with him. She had hesitated for only a moment before deciding that she was too damn tired to care about the consequences of them sharing a bed.

Now she laid in his bed, watching as he slept, his hair messily falling over his forehead, his face calm and relaxed. He lay facing her, one of his muscular arms lying heavily across her waist. She normally felt suffocated by another presence in her bed, trapped, but here with Ward she felt safe.

Safer than she had felt in years, in fact.

It made her wonder just what she was going to do if this thing between her and Ward ever ended.

The idea of that scared her and she chose instead to shift closer to him and tuck her head into his chest, inhaling the warm, masculine scent that was uniquely  _Ward_. He made a soft, sleepy content noise and his hand shifted up her back, holding her close.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes, letting the safe feeling settle into her bones, slowly drifting into the warm embrace of sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning dawned cold, grey and rainy.

Ward roused slowly, content to lie with his eyes closed and his arms around Soraya, holding her close under his luxurious down comforter. He inhaled slowly, the scent of Soraya's skin and hair thick in the back of his throat.

His fingers were under her silky tank top, brushing against her impossibly soft skin, watching as her chest rose and fell softly in her sleep. Her knee was wedged between his, the fingers of one of her hands were splayed against his chest, twitching and brushing softly against his skin as she dreamt.

Her soft curves pressing into him made him ache with desire, made him want to kiss her awake and then make love to her, soft and slow.

As the expression went through his mind he stilled…wondering at the significance of it.

Did he…did he  _love_  Soraya?

Numbly he processed the flood of emotions and thoughts and barely noticed when Soraya began to stir. Only when she stretched against him and made soft noise did he re-center his attention and watch as her lids fluttered and opened slowly.

A smile crept across his face, unbidden and he shifted closer to her, seeking out her warmth.

"Morning," he whispered.

A sleepy smile spread on her face and when she snuggled closer to him, she hummed contently. "Morning," she breathed, her words brushing against his skin gently, sending a shiver over his skin.

His fingers slid slowly up and down her spine, feeling her shiver gently under his touch. "How did you sleep?" he murmured softly, tilting his head so he could watch her face.

"Hmmm…good," she whispered, smiling sleepily at him. "You?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to not say something stupid. All he could focus on was the feel of her body against his, the way her full mouth looked soft and pliable, ready for kissing. He realized he was staring at her mouth and averted his gaze, inadvertently meeting her eyes.

She smiled softly up at him, her fingers brushing against his chest as a contemplative look filled her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

A million different answers went through his head as he stared at her, each of them more emotionally revealing than the last. Finally he settled on, "You."

Her eyes widened in response and her lips parted with a surprised breath, "Oh," she sighed. "W-what were you thinking about me?" she asked quietly.

To tell the truth…or a safe lie?

Swallowing hard, he took a breath before responding, trying not to rush the words. "I was thinking about kissing you awake, holding you, hearing you whisper my name," he murmured.

He could feel her heart speed up against his chest, see the way her pupils expanded with desire and her throat worked as she tried to formulate a response.

"I…I," she stuttered. Swallowing hard again she screwed her eyes shut for a moment before they opened slowly and she whispered, "I'm scared." "I'm scared of what I feel for you," she told him quietly, her eyes wide with anxiety.

"I'm scared you're going to get hurt because of me," she explained, "and I don't think I could handle that."

Ward's heart ached deeply at her revelation, and without thinking he leaned in, his hand pressing at the small of her back to push her closer to him. His lips captured hers softly, sweetly. He took his time, his mouth moving languidly over hers, drawing her out, his teeth gently nipping at her bottom lip until she was breathing heavily and a soft moan slid from her throat.

He took her soft noises as encouragement and slid his knee between her legs, his free hand wrapping around the base of her skull and tilting her chin up so he could devour her mouth. Less gentle now, his fingers slid down from her spine to cup her full ass, palming it and flexing his hips into hers.

She gasped against his lips, a low whine coming from her throat at the feel of his hardening length pressing into her. His fingers twined through her hair, tugging it gently to expose her throat, his mouth trailing down over her jaw to suck softly at the spot below her ear.

Soraya's hips jerked against his as he continued to kiss over her neck, low moans echoing in his ear. As his lips brushed her collarbone and began trailing down she murmured his name, softly, insistently.

"Ward…Ward," she breathed, her hands pushing against his chest weakly.

With a herculean effort he pulled away, panting softly as he looked into her gaze. "What?" he whispered, his brow furrowing in concerned confusion.

She avoided his gaze as she took a deep breath, watching her fingers trail absently over his chest. "I…I need to go slow," she told him softly, flushing as she continued. "I want…to be with you, I just…I need…"

"Slower," he murmured, finishing her thought.

She nodded and gazed at him apprehensively, waiting for his reaction.

Ward's fingers trailed up her spine, sending shivers over her skin as he stared at her. "Slower is fine Soraya. Whatever you need to feel secure," he assured her.

"R-really?" she questioned nervously, her eyes widening.

He smirked faintly at her, nodding. "You're part of what makes me whole, why would I do anything to hurt you?" he told her softly.

She made a soft, choked noise and he watched in horror as her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face against his chest.

His fingers wound through her hair and pulled against the small of her back, his hands firm. "What's wrong?!" he asked, startled and worried.

Her head shook against his chest and a moment later he heard her sniffle and clear her throat. "Nothing, it's just been a long week," she told him, her voice muffled against his chest. He traced slow patterns over her back, nodding.

"I'm sorry Soraya; I don't want this to be hard."

She laughed brokenly against his chest and shook her head slowly, "I don't think we know any other way than  _hard_ ," she responded.

Ward choked out a laugh and ran his hand over her hair, "Maybe not," he agreed, "But it won't always be difficult. I promise," he assured her.

Soraya sighed long and slow and pulled her head back to smile at him, "I'll hold you to that," she murmured teasingly.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured, laughing dryly. He leaned in and captured her lips with his, kissing her softly once more. He could feel her melt into him, her delicate fingers sliding up his chest to wrap around the base of his neck, holding him close.

They broke apart slowly, the sound of ragged breathing filling the air between them. Ward pressed his forehead into hers, watching as her eyes moved beneath her pearly lids, her full lips parted as she breathed heavily.

To his surprise she laughed softly and opened her eyes, grinning at him, "You make this  _slow_  thing really hard, you know that?" she told him softly.

Ward laughed and kissed her temple, "So do you," he replied, a warm smile on his lips.

The sound of the doorbell ringing made her freeze in his arms, their eyes meeting in a silent question. After a moment Ward released his grip on her and rolled away, brushing his hair back from his face as he opened the bedroom door and walked out.

Soraya listened as he went to the foyer and opened the door, the sound of it echoing through the quiet of the apartment. A moment later she heard him greeting whoever was at the door, and then the rumble of a man's voice responded.

Sitting up, she reached for her phone on the nightstand and felt her eyes widen when she saw it was 9am, long past her normal hour of rising. Something niggled at her, willing itself to be remembered.

The newcomer's voice rumbled through the apartment and lightning ran up her spine in realization… _Stonecraft!_

She scurried from the bed, only to pause when she realized how compromising it would look if she came running from Ward's room. Frozen in indecision, she stared at the cracked door and then swallowed hard before flinging it open and striding out to meet the man who was supposed to take over for her and help Ward.

Ward and Richard looked up from their discussion in the kitchen, both men holding cups of tea. Soraya squared her shoulders and approached her colleague, smiling more confidently than she felt as she extended her hand to him.

Richard smiled back pleasantly, "Ms. Ebadi, it's wonderful to see you again," he murmured, "It's been what, a year since the last symposium?" he asked politely.

Soraya nodded, thinking back to the last addiction and recovery symposium she had attended in New Orleans. It had been a long weekend of learning, crawfish eating, and hot, humid nights.

"It's great to see you too Richard," she replied, "I'm so grateful to you for agreeing to help Ward."

Richard nodded, "I have to admit, after reading your case notes and summary, I'm not sure how much longer Mr. Meachum here would need our services. He's made incredible progress in such a short time."

Soraya resisted the urge to smile fondly up at Ward; Richard was already aware that she was giving up her treatment because of personal conflict; she didn't need to emphasize the level of impropriety in her relationship with Ward.

Her current state of undress certainly wouldn't help things either.

Nervously she fingered the hem of her shirt as she glanced away and then back to him, "If you don't mind I'll just go grab a sweater," she murmured, slinking away after both men had nodded.

Closing her bedroom door behind her, she scurried to the bathroom and straightened the mess that was her hair, splashing water on her face until it was refreshed and clean. With a speed that was practically Olympic, she tore off her pajamas and slid on jeans, a tshirt, and a thick cable knit cardigan.

As she stepped out of the room she braided her hair, tossing it over her shoulder. Ward handed her a mug of tea as she approached, smiling softly at her. She gave him a brief smile and turned to Richard, "So, how would you like to handle this transition?" she asked politely, but firmly.

He studied her for a moment and then responded, "I want to meet with Ward three times a week for counseling sessions, and I'd like daily emails on his routine, meals eaten, exercise routine and emotional status."

He turned to Ward, "Is that something you can handle?" he asked.

Ward nodded, "I've been doing a very similar routine with Soraya, that shouldn't be a problem," he replied softly.

Richard smiled warmly, "Very good! Let's get a schedule together and exchange contact information and we'll settle in together in the next few days," he told Ward.

Ward nodded and hurriedly went to grab his Ipad, murmuring softly with Richard as they compared schedules. After ten minutes they parted, a little more comfortable with each other and with a plan for the week ahead.

When Ward had shut the door his shoulders slumped for a moment and he leaned heavily against the door, his forehead resting against the cool metal. A moment later Soraya's arms slid around his waist, her chest pressed to his back, her forehead resting on his spine.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

He made a noise low in his throat, and shook his head faintly, "I'm just tired," he told her, avoiding the truth for the moment. He was worried about starting with Richard, of divulging secrets that Soraya was already keeping for him, of placing someone else in danger because he was a useless junkie.

Her hands pressed harder against his stomach, affixing herself tighter to him as a reassurance. She could tell something was wrong, but she didn't want to push him right away. She wanted to make sure he was okay; it worried her how quiet he was being.

"Let's go back to bed then," she murmured, pulling on his waist gently.

He turned around slowly and slung an arm around her shoulders, smiling softly at her when her arm went around his waist. While she snuggled into his bed he pulled off the tshirt he had put on earlier and then slid into bed next to her.

Instantly she was at his side, her head resting on his shoulder, her fingers splayed out over his stomach. Ward lifted a remote and pressed a button. A moment later the painting on the wall lifted and a huge tv was revealed.

He turned it on and scrolled through the guide stopping on a marathon of Chopped on the food network. Slowly he slid lower on the pillows and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, resting his cheek on her head, inhaling the scent that was uniquely  _her_.

The rain outside continued in a steady, monotonous drizzle, and eventually they drifted into a warm, comforting doze.

\----------------------------------------------

"We are  _not_  watching this!"

"We  _so_ are!"

Soraya laughed loudly as Ward tickled her, trying to take the remote from her hands, his body pressing against hers from behind.

"It's a good documentary!" she insisted.

"I don't care! I want to watch Yankees!" Ward retorted, laughing as she shoved the remote down her shirt and grinned triumphantly at him. "If you think that'll stop me," he warned with a lifted brow, "think again."

His hands immediately slid beneath her shirt and tickled her waist for a moment before he made a grab for the remote, only to be waylaid when her hips rolled into his distractingly. When he froze she grinned and repeated the action, "Let's watch the documentary," she murmured encouragingly.

Ward made a choked laughing noise and shook his head, his head dropping to her shoulder in defeat. His breath huffed against her skin as he laughed faintly, "You are pure evil," he joked.

Soraya laughed and pulled the remote from her shirt, tapping it against his shoulder, "If we start the documentary now you can watch the end of the game."

Ward laughed, and rolled off her, taking the remote from her hand and turned on the documentary she had insisted he would enjoy. Soraya snuggled into his side, her lithe arms wrapping around him.

Half an hour later the front door rang, alerting them to the food delivery. Ward paused the movie and went out to get the food, carrying the containers on tray from the kitchen. When they had settled back into his bed with the food they resumed the movie, eating their Chinese takeout.

As the movie ended and they turned on the baseball game Ward reluctantly told her, "It wasn't so bad."

Soraya snorted and rolled her eyes at him, "I know." She nudged his ribs with her elbow, "I'm glad you enjoyed a little bit of sophistication," she teased.

Ward lifted a brow at her, "You make it sound like I'm some kind of heathen," he murmured jokingly.

" _Well_ …" she teased, laughing when he gave her a mocking look of injured shock. To her surprise Ward flipped the game off and turned Netflix on, searching out another documentary she had recommended.

"Ward! You don't have to turn the game off," she insisted, "we already watched what I wanted!"

Ward smiled faintly at her and turned the movie on, "I want to see what you like about it," he told her before turning his attention to the screen. Soraya stared up at him in shock and felt warmth suffusing her body.

Ward wanted to understand her, to see the way she saw, to  _know_  her.

That, more than any physical desire he showed for her meant the world to her. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist she waited till he turned to her, a questioning look on his face. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, her other hand coming up to skim across his cheek and then down his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair.

She held him close, taking her time to kiss him slowly, letting the depth of her emotions finally come onto display. After a moment's surprised hesitation he responded eagerly, his large hand sliding under the hem of her shirt to pull her waist, tugging her closer.

They kissed until they were breathless and Ward had pulled her across his lap, her legs spread over him. His hands were on her waist, holding onto her tightly, yet so gently, as though she was something precious.

Her long dark hair cascaded around his face, tickling his skin in a way that was unexpectedly sensual. Her hips rolled gently against his, a soft moan sliding from her throat at the sensation. When they parted their breaths came in soft, harsh pants and their hands continued to roam over limbs, touching and caressing. Soraya rested her forehead against his, a faint smile on her lips.

Ward caressed her back, her skin silky beneath his rough palm. The words were so close on his lips, another moment and they just might spill out.

Soraya ran her fingertips over his angular cheek, her warm breath on his face. Slowly she kissed each of his eyelids, across his cheek and then back down to his mouth, capturing it softly once more.

Each of her touches said to him the words that neither of them were prepared to say yet.

_I love you._

_\---------------------------------------_

On Sunday Soraya met with Colleen and while the other woman was in the bathroom, slipped the tracking device the Hand had given her under one of the flaps on her bag. Guilt assaulted her; she hated being dishonest with Colleen, the young woman had been incredibly kind to her and knowing that betraying her to the Hand likely meant her death weighed heavily on Soraya.

Colleen could tell something was troubling Soraya, but the other woman remained tight lipped about what it was; knowing that telling her could mean speeding her towards injury or death.

As they finished their training session Colleen sank down on the ground beside her and without looking at her, asked, "Are you and Ward together?"

Soraya coughed on her water, her eyes watering for a moment. She quickly glanced over at Colleen and smirked, "You don't beat around the bush, do you?" she asked wryly.

Colleen shrugged, "I don't see a reason to, no. Which leads me to tell you that if something is going on with you two, you should be careful," she admonished gently.

"Why?" Soraya asked curiously. Colleen didn't know it, but she was well aware of every dark moment in Ward's life, including what had happened on the roof of Rand with his father and Danny.

There was little she didn't know about him, so she was curious to hear what it was that Colleen wanted her to know.

Colleen appeared to hesitate a moment before responding. "He's had a lot of issues with addiction and he can be kind of an ass," she told Soraya, looking apologetic.

Soraya laughed and nodded, "Oh yea, I'm aware. I don't know if Danny told you, but I was his addiction recovery specialist until things developed between us to a point that it was no longer ethical for me to continue as his therapist. We're just…together…now," she finished stutteringly.

"Huh. Well, if he ever hurts you, I'll beat his ass," Colleen told her, no hint of teasing in her tone or expression.

"He wouldn't do that," Soraya refuted strongly. "When I got pushed down the stairs at the charity gala he was out of his mind with worry. He's taken care of me since then, making sure I'm safe and comfortable."

She eyed where she had slid the tracking device into Colleen's bag, wondering if it was a recording device too. "Do you want to get a coffee?" she asked Colleen suddenly, surprising the other woman.

They rapidly agreed to walk to the small café a few blocks away, chatting happily as they made their way through the busy New York city streets. When they had settled into chairs on the small outdoor seating area, Soraya leaned forward and spoke softly.

"The Hand is looking for you. They want to know where you're going, what you're doing there, what information you have on them," she told her new friend. "They were the ones who pushed me down the stairs. They've threatened my family, Ward, anyone I care about."

Colleen's eyes narrowed in rage and she leaned in further, her voice a hiss. "Who did this?" she demanded.

"A man named Bakuto," Soraya replied.

The color in Colleen's cheeks disappeared, leaving her sallow and frightened looking. Her head shook weakly, "I killed him," she told Soraya numbly.

"What?!" Soraya hissed, reaching a hand out to cover her friends'.

Colleen nodded, "Apparently not well enough."

They fell silent after that, sipping their coffees in silent contemplation; troubled by Soraya's revelations.

\-------------------------------------

Soraya walked slowly back to Ward's apartment, mulling over her afternoon with Colleen. As she turned up the street she spotted Joy sitting outside a coffee shop, a man with dark tawny skin seated across from her.

She waved a hand when Joy's eyes met hers, and wondered silently at the look on her face. As she came to a stop at their table, Joy looked deeply uneasy. She smiled awkwardly at Soraya and lifted a hand towards the man, "Hi Soraya, this is…ahem, this is Davos," she explained.

Soraya smiled brightly at the man, offering her hand, puzzled when he simply stared at it for long moment before reaching out and shaking it firmly.

Joy cleared her throat, "Davos is a personal trainer, we've been discussing some techniques of self defense he's interested in teaching me."

Something about the story felt off, like it was contrived, but Soraya nodded and mouthed a vague reply before making an excuse to leave. She hurried back to Ward's apartment, securing the door behind her.

Kicking off her shoes, she padded down the hall to the living room, smiling faintly when she saw Ward relaxing on the couch and watching baseball. Perching herself on the arm of the sofa, she ran her fingers absently through his hair and watched the game silently.

When a commercial came on, Ward muted the tv and looked up at her expectantly. "How was your session with Colleen?" he asked.

"I told her about the Hand," she replied softly, nodding when his eyes widened. "And then on my way home I ran into your sister and a man she called a trainer, Davos."

Ward's expression became stormy, "That was Danny's best friend. He betrayed Danny and almost killed him."

Soraya nodded, she had thought Joy looked too uncomfortable for Davos to just be a mere acquaintance. "Colleen told me she killed Bakuto. Apparently it didn't take," she muttered.

Ward smiled bitterly, "Probably the same thing they did for my father. He'll be almost impossible to kill again," he told her, "and he'll come back…wrong."

Soraya nodded, understanding. He had explained to her that the Hand had brought his father back from death, but he had been evil, a soulless version of an already bad man.

She wrapped her hand around the back of Ward's neck and studied him as she stroked her thumb across his skin. "Maybe we should just run away," she joked dryly, some part of her perfectly serious.

"Pack a bag and we'll go anywhere you want," Ward responded earnestly, his dark eyes warm on her.

"Anywhere?" she asked, smiling wryly.

"Anywhere."

She thought for a moment and then smiled. "Amalfi Coast," she murmured.

"Pack a bag," Ward told her softly, smiling. He leaned up and kissed her, his hand sliding up her thigh slowly.

Soraya laughed and shook her head, "We can't. You have to stay in contact with Richard," she reminded him gently.

"That's what email and Skype are for," he told her, kissing her again, using his considerable powers of persuasion.

Soraya cupped his jaw and leaned in to kiss him, desire and emotion flooding her. The idea of escaping together to some villa on the Amalfi Coast was extremely appealing. Leaving behind everything that had been troubling them for weeks now…oh how she wanted that.

"You can make sure I stay sober, and I'll call Richard every day we're away," he whispered, seeing that her resolve was weakening.

"O-okay. But only if Richard says he agrees," she warned him.

Ward grinned triumphantly at her before pulling his phone out and dialing her colleague. After a few short moments he was handing her the phone with a concerned look.

"Richard?"

"Soraya. Please explain why you think it's a good idea to take this trip," Richard asked, sounding every inch the analytical physician.

She turned away from Ward as she spoke, "This trip isn't just a good idea, it's necessary. Ward will be in a place that doesn't have the usual stressors, temptations and pitfalls he is around every day. I can serve as your eyes and ears while he departs from his normal schedule, and ensure that he is still on track. I believe that you can trust my professional assessments and recommendations, despite our personal relationship."

The other therapist remained quiet for a moment and Soraya worried she had revealed too much. A moment later he broke the silence.

"Well, I do believe it won't be a problem, so long as you keep him on a healthy, sober track. I'll have to insist on daily emails and once weekly Skype therapy sessions, depending on how long you're gone for."

"We can make that happen," she assured him.

"Good. Then please take care of Ward, and have a relaxing time," he told her, and she swore she could hear a smile in his voice.

"Thank you Richard, truly."

Soraya ended the call and turned back to Ward, handing him his phone with a grin.

"Guess we should pack," she said with a pleased smile.

Ward leapt off the couch and wrapped her in his arms, lifting her feet from the ground, laughing brightly.

"Time to pack!" he crowed, his eyes sparkling with delight.

\-----------------------------------------

_**AN: God I love happy Ward. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I have ch 13-14 written and I'm in the process of writing 15. Trust me when i say...it's gonna be good ;) Comment away my loves!  
** _


	13. Great Sex-Pectations

_**AN: THIS IS IT GUYS...le smut...except it's hella fluffy...ENJOY!** _

_**\-------------------------------------------** _

Soraya peered out the small window on the private jet, watching in awe as the shores of the Amalfi coast came into view. She had never seen anything quite so beautiful she decided as the sun set over the coast, glazing everything in a warm, ruddy glow.

She turned away from the window as Ward's hand squeezed hers gently, his gaze warm when she looked at him. Anticipation swelled within her, butterflies making her nervous and excited all at the same time.

She hadn't been sure this was truly a good idea even as they were boarding the plane and it was lifting into the sky, her stomach falling away beneath her.

Now though, as the incredible coastline approached and the wheels of the jet bounced against the asphalt, her stomach fluttered once more. She was so scared, of what this trip meant to them, what it would mean for their future together.

She squeezed Ward's hand as the stairs lowered and warm, humid air flooded the cabin. With a hitched breath, she slid her sunglasses on and allowed Ward to guide her down the stairs and onto the shimmering tarmac.

"You ready?"

\---------------------------------------------

By the time they had made it to their private villa on the beachfront, the sun had slipped below the horizon, the sky turning the color of a livid bruise. As Soraya walked through the villa, she decided it was cozy, just small enough for her and Ward.

They had made a reservation for a week, but Ward had been hinting that he wouldn't be adverse to staying longer.

For now though, the most pressing concern for Soraya was their sleeping conditions. There was a spare bedroom she knew she could take, but part of her (a very large part, truth be told) wanted to sleep with Ward.

She didn't like the idea of being away from him, now that they had shared a bed in his apartment. Her stomach ached with unspent desire, and as she set her bag down on the bed beside Ward's she caught the look in his eye and swallowed hard.

She wanted him…wanted to have sex with him, but she was so scared of tumbling over the last of her professional lines she didn't know if she would be able to follow through on her desires.

"Do you want to take a shower or have something to eat?" Ward asked softly, his fingers running along the underside of her elbow, sending shivers over her skin.

"I…it's late, I think I'll probably just get in bed," she murmured, looking up at him for confirmation this was okay.

He nodded and smiled faintly at her, "Of course, I'm sure you're tired," he replied, though she could hear the note of hope in his voice that she would refute that assessment and perhaps instigate something.

Clearing her throat nervously, she nodded, smiling weakly at him. Grabbing her bag off the bed she went to the bathroom, marveling at the turquoise tiles on the floor and the mosaic on the walls in a brilliant array of colors.

Peering around the room, she looked longingly at the tub for a moment before sighing and deciding that maybe, she  _did_  actually want a bath. As hot water splashed into the copper tub she poured in a mixture of lavender and rose Himalayan bath salts, inhaling the soothing scent greedily.

Her clothes hit the floor and her limbs slid beneath the still rising water level. She let the water run until it reached her neck and lazily turned the taps off with her foot. Reclining her head back against the rim of the tub she closed her eyes and focused on nothing at all, sampling letting herself slip into a meditative state.

Ward slowly unpacked his suitcase, listening as the bath began to run, and then a few minutes later the water shut off. He smirked faintly; if there was anything he knew about women it was that they craved cleanliness after travelling.

He felt the same, but he would be content with waiting till morning if it allowed Soraya time to relax and unwind after their flight. He could tell she was nervous about the idea of them sleeping in the same bed all week and he planned on talking to her about it when she emerged from the bathroom.

When he had finished unpacking he took his clothes off and pulled on a pair of cotton drawstring pants, reclining back against the pillows with his Ipad. Eventually he lost himself in the day's headlines and then a series of crossword puzzles.

When the bathroom door cracked open he looked up expectantly, his stomach fluttering and flipping madly when he laid eyes on Soraya.

She had a burgundy set of lingerie on that could only be described as luscious. 

    

She returned his gaze hesitantly and took a stuttering step forward before halting, her hand still on the door. Her cheeks flushed as she glanced away, her throat working hard for a moment.

"I…I'm scared," she whispered, looking back up and meeting his gaze.

He frowned, "Why?"

"Because…there's no going back after this," she told him, her voice hoarse with emotion and desire.

It hit Ward in a flash; if they made love she could never be his therapist again, and if anyone found out, she could become a pariah of her community.

Anxiously he leaned forward, setting his Ipad aside. "We don't have to do anything you don't want. I'll wait until you're ready," he told her softly, forcefully. He was surprised to find he was telling the truth; he would wait until the last breath left his body to make her happy.

She stared at him for a long moment, looking as though she was struggling to decide something. He let her think, remaining quiet so she could choose for herself.

It felt like hours passed in those few minutes but when she took a tentative step away from the door, he felt his hopes soar. Her steps towards him were soft, slow, tantalizing. Her hips swayed gently and her full breasts swelled with each deep inhalation she took.

When she stopped at the bedside, standing over him, he looked up at her for a long moment before holding out his hand, offering it to her. She swallowed hard and then took it, nodding faintly.

Their eyes met as he pulled her gently down, watching as she spread her legs over his lap, her body sliding snugly against his. He held still, the only movement between them was his fingers winding through hers. Slowly he brought their joined hands up to his lips, kissing them softly.

He stared in her eyes the entire time, watching as her breath hitched and she bit her lower lip. Slowly he lifted his other hand to her waist and slid it leisurely up her spine, enjoying her shivers as he went.

His fingers brushed against her skin before twining through her long, damp locks. Gently he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the column of her throat, her breathy inhale right by his ear. Inch by inch he covered her throat with his mouth, his teeth gently nipping at her pulse and then licking across the point of contact.

She breathed heavier at his feather light touches, soft noises of pleasure coming from her as he nipped and licked, their fingers still entwined. His fingers in her hair tugged and arched her neck, allowing him to feast further.

Her fingers untwined from his and lifted to furrow into his hair, her nails scrapping across his scalp lazily. A low grunt of pleasure slipped from him at the sensation and his teeth nipped harsher at her shoulder, his teeth sinking into her soft flesh for a moment.

Soraya breathed out softly, harshly, at the sensation, her hips rolling against his. Ward could feel the heat between her legs pressing into his growing erection and struggled for a moment not to rush forward and take her.

_God_  how he wanted to take her.

But he couldn't yet, he needed to take his time instead; assure that her nerves were soothed and her desire fully aroused before they made love.

She breathed out his name, her fingers furrowing through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. Her firm breasts rose and fell against his chest, the warmth of her skin and the scrape of the lace making his skin shudder with pleasure.

His mouth moved from her shoulder down her clavicle to skim over the full curves of her breasts, her soft breathy gasps all the encouragement he needed. His fingers in her hair slid down to the fastenings of her bra and undid them smoothly.

The fabric covering her breasts slid away and was tossed aside, his gaze lingering on her hungrily. He glanced up and found her staring at him nervously, her lip between her teeth again.

"You're stunning," he whispered, reassuring her with his voice and his lips, allowing them to fall against her breasts once more, this time unhindered. His hands slid up her waist and rested just beneath the gentle swells of her breasts, his thumbs stroking the underside of her breasts as his mouth covered them with licks and nips.

Soraya gasped softly at the sensations flooding her. The way that Ward looked at her when he told her she was stunning…it had nearly made tears come to her eyes.

Now as his lips closed over her right nipple and laved his tongue across it, she hissed and rolled her hips against his. Pleasure slithered through her at his continued attentions, his tongue swiping over her nipple as it puckered further.

Ward tugged her nipple between his teeth, pulling until Soraya bucked against him, a sharp exhalation coming from between gritted teeth. His mouth moved to her other breast, continuing there for long minutes.

Soraya whined with desire; pleasure tingled in her fingertips where they brushed against his broad back, simmered in her belly, and lay heavily in her breasts. Every inch of her throbbed with pleasure, a need so deep she could barely breathe.

Slowly he switched between her breasts until her nipples were glistening from his mouth and puckered painfully. Soraya was breathing heavily now, whines of pleasure coming from her softly, consistently.

She couldn't control the roll of her hips any longer, her fingers dug into Ward's scalp as she ground herself against him, whining needily. Ward breathed heavily against her skin as her hips rolled into his erection, stroking him unsteadily.

He breathed out her name, his voice rasping with need, the urge to roll her under him and press her into the mattress as he drove into her was so strong. What they needed though, this first time was not urgency, but slow, heavenly love making.

Giving her breasts more attention, he slid a hand down her abdomen and under the lace edge of her underwear, not quite going where she pleaded softly with him to go. Her breath was hot against his face as she pled, "P-pleaseeee Ward"; her voice broken and desperate.

His fingers slid lower, sliding easily through her wet folds. A breath hissed out of him at her heat against his fingers and he trembled for a moment, barely able to believe she was allowing him to touch her like this.

Soraya rolled her hips, trying to seek out friction from his fingers. Ward nipped at her breast in retaliation and swept his fingers past her clit and down to her opening, teasing a finger there before coming back up.

Soraya dug her fingers into his hair, lifting his face up so she could plead with him. "Pleeeease Ward," she whimpered, leaning down for a breathless kiss. Ward felt her shuddering against him as they kissed, his other hand at her waist slipping around her back to hold her tightly against him.

As his tongue slid over hers his fingers trailed down to her clit and tapped on it, sending a sharp sensation of pleasure through her. She gasped against his mouth and he could feel her low, desperate moan against his chest.

He tapped on her clit again, feeling her legs shudder around him. He slowly built up a rhythm, tapping for a few moments before sliding down to tease at her now soaked opening.

Each time he tapped on her clit she would breathe harshly and let out a whine as pleasure surged through her. When his fingers slid away and teased her, she moaned in dissatisfaction, rolling her hips for more.

Ward wasn't certain how long they passed time like that; him tapping on her clit and then stealing away to her heated opening. It felt like there was an inferno in his chest, barely being held back by his desire to watch her as he pleasured her.

He ached to feel her clench around him like she did his fingers, but he waited, not so patiently. He wanted to see her come, to know that he had brought her that kind of pleasure before he joined her in it.

Pleasure surged within Soraya as Ward resumed tapping on her clit, a warm sensation spreading between her legs and growing outwards. She whimpered, gasped and begged, but he wouldn't press harder, wouldn't move faster, wouldn't bring her to release.

She had never been this turned on before, never been this  _wet_  before…never been so utterly desperate for release.

"Ward…p-pleaseee… _please!_ " she cried as he tapped on her clit. Her breath stuttered in her chest as the hot sensation in her pussy grew and she thought this time, surely, she would cum.

But no, his finger slid away and pressed lightly into her, a low grunt coming from his chest as her walls sucked greedily at the intrusion. Soraya rolled her hips, trying desperately to pull him deeper, to get  _more_.

Ward kissed her throat gently and murmured harshly, "Almost baby, almost."

Shaking her head messily she licked her lips and rolled her hips harder against his fingers, trying, trying so hard to get  _there_.

"That's it baby, almost," Ward gasped, his cock aching to plunge into her and cum. He held back though, knowing what he was doing would make her sensitized and eager for him. After another quick round of tapping on her clit and teasing at her pussy, he pulled his hand from inside her now soaked underwear.

Soraya whined and rolled her hips harder, aching at the loss of sensation. She could barely think straight she was so turned on. Every inch of her felt alive.

Ward gripped her waist tightly and lifted her, smirking faintly when he saw how her thighs shuddered. "Take them off," he ordered.

She eagerly complied, fingers shaking as she tugged the wet fabric from her legs, tossing them aside. Before she could sit back down on him, he pulled his pants down and off, allowing his engorged cock to spring free.

Soraya breathed harshly, her fingers reaching out to graze along his length. Ward shuddered under her touch, his muscles flexing as he held still, allowing her the briefest of exploratory strokes.

A moment later he was gripping her hips tightly and pulling her back into his lap, hissing when her wet pussy slid across his length. Another moment and he would be there, inside her.

Guiding her hips up, he slid his cock between her folds, the head nudging at her clit until she was moaning his name, a plead for more. Sanity seized him for a brief moment and he managed to ground out, "Protection?"

She shook her head and rolled her hips, whining when she couldn't get more friction from his cock.

"Soraya, do we need protection?" he demanded, his voice a low growl.

Through her needy haze she processed the question and shook her head again, "Clean…IUD," was all she could manage to gasp.

He grunted and nodded once sharply. "Clean too," he bit off, sliding his dick over her once more, enjoying the tortured sound that came from her throat. Lifting his gaze from where he rested heavily against her, he met her dazed eyes.

"Ready baby?" he rasped, watching as her breasts heaved with need. Already purple-red marks were rising on her skin where his mouth had been.

She nodded eagerly and a sharp breath later he was lifting her and guiding her onto his length. He watched as her pussy spread over him, her wet heat engulfing him. His hips shuddered in anticipation and he gripped her hips tighter, trying to maintain  _some_  control.

Soraya whimpered at the sensation of Ward's thick cock sliding home, the tip of it brushing over her gspot and making her flinch. Her fingers scrambled for purchase on his shoulders as her mouth came down and met his in a sloppy kiss.

They gripped each other tightly, fingers bruising and nails digging into skin. A few more kisses were exchanged until Ward guided her back up his length and then snapped his hips so he slammed into her.

Soraya cried out and Ward felt his balls tighten at the sound. Slowly he repeated the action; pulling her up achingly slow and then thrusting home hard. He took his time, savoring the feeling of her pussy fluttering around him and soaking his cock.

She couldn't breathe…every inch of her was Ward…his mouth on her neck and breasts, his hands tight on her hips, his fingers bruising her…his cock filling her until she wanted to weep from the pleasure of it.

His pace increased as he began to lose control, his breaths coming in sharp gasps as he plunged into her. Her thighs shuddered around him and he knew she wasn't going to hold out much longer.

His lips closed around her nipple and tugged, eliciting a sharp cry from her, her back arching in delight. His hips moved in a steady rhythm and he once again began tapping on her clit, swearing when her pussy tightened around him sharply.

"Oh! Oh! Ward!" she cried loudly, her movements messy and desperate against him.

Her clit pulsed as Ward tapped harder on it, fiery aching pleasure flooding her until she was crying out loudly, her hips thrusting hard. He circled her clit, pressing harder, and was rewarded with her sharp cry and the flutter of her walls.

Her body spasmed around him, her pussy slick with desire, gripping him harder than any fist could. He continued to rub on her clit as she came and he thrust, driving harder into her.

Soraya shook her head, 'I-I can't!" she whined, trying to push his hand away from her aching clit.

Ward was so close, but he wanted to see her come again. "You can," he growled, rubbing faster, harder.

Her nails dug into his shoulder and scalp as she bucked and cried out. The wet sound of his cock pounding into her drew his gaze down to watch as he sunk rapidly into her, his fingers still working her over.

Soraya begged and pleaded, though for what, she had no idea. She wanted more…she wanted it to stop. Her voice was wrecked and needy, and at some point she simply held onto Ward as he forced another orgasm from her body.

Tears of pleasure burned in her eyes as she shouted his name, her body shuddering and burning. Her voice choked off as Ward continued to thrust within her, his fingers still rubbing her clit.

Ward grunted and bit out her name, his hips stuttering as he stiffened and began spilling into her, her pussy gripping him so tightly he felt like he couldn't breathe. She cried out his name as he rubbed her clit through his own orgasm, cruelly pushing her into another.

When his thrusts into her slowed he slid his fingers from her clit and she collapsed against him, a breathy whine sliding from her throat. His arms wound around her, holding her close and murmuring soft assurances.

"Shhh baby, you're okay," he whispered brokenly. "You were amazing," he whispered.

Her arms were around his shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder and her chest heaved against his. Where their limbs met there was a sheen of sweat, heated by their bodies. As her breathing slowed she pulled back to look at him, pushing his now sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Her heart was in her throat at the expression on his face and she bit back those words she desperately wanted to say, once more.

_I love you_

Instead she ran her fingers over his face, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Ward rolled them, sliding from within her to tuck them under the blankets. His arms wound around her and held her close, feeling her soft exhalations against his chest.

_I love you_

It remained unsaid between them, but neither would be able to deny their feelings after this.

Ward ran his fingers over her cheekbone, watching as she began to nod off, her limbs going slack in exhaustion.

He fought his own exhaustion until his lids felt weighed with lead and slid shut. He slid his arm tighter around her waist and inhaled, the scent of her skin flooding his nose and settling on his tongue.

He'd never get enough of her; her body, her soul, her heart.

_I love you_

_\---------------------------------------_

Soraya woke before Ward the next morning and faltered for a moment when she realized they were naked, in bed, together. The not at all unpleasant ache between her legs reminded her of what exactly had happened last night and she flushed, remembering how loud and needy she had been.

She let the idea of her and Ward making love sink in and slowly she relaxed under his arm that was thrown across her waist, keeping her back pressed firmly to his chest. She could feel his semi hard erection pressing into her and restrained herself from wiggling back against it.

The carefully drawn lines in their therapist/patient relationship had been well and truly destroyed; and yet, she didn't find that she minded so much. If she had to sacrifice being Ward's therapist and caregiver to gain waking up next to him and making love to him whenever she wanted….

That was a sacrifice she could manage.

Smiling faintly, she wiggled softly in Ward's arms, humming contentedly when his arm tightened around her waist as his nose nuzzled into her neck. His breathing hadn't changed and she could feel that he was still asleep, his chest rising and falling gently.

Her eyes drifted closed slowly and she relaxed into Ward's embrace, drifting slowly between wakefulness and sleep. The sun crept in through the curtains, gliding slowly across the floor of their bedroom until it shone warmly on the bed.

Ward woke slowly, feeling something warm and solid against him. He breathed in slowly, the soft scent of lavender and roses flooding his nose.

Soraya

He knew that scent from last night, from when she had taken a bath before…he swallowed hard…before they had made love. Every touch, every moan, every electrifying bolt of pleasure came back in full, brilliant Technicolor.

Ward gently eased himself up onto an elbow and looked down at Soraya, watching as she slept. A faint smile pursed her lips and he couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her softly. A moment later she was making a soft noise against his mouth and kissing him back.

He covered her body with his when she rolled towards him, her slight frame sliding against his larger, more muscular one. Her delicate hands caught his shoulders and gripped tightly as his tongue slid against hers.

Her hips were smooth where his fingers curled around them, pulling her against his hardening erection. A soft gasp slipped from her at the contact and he rolled his hips into her, eliciting the same response.

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders and she pulled back, breathing heavily. Her eyes drifted open and a sheepish smile formed on her lips. "Can…" she hesitated and licked her lips, her eyes darting away, "Can we just…go slow?" she whispered.

Ward felt disappointment swoop into his stomach but he fought it, nodding silently. Soraya saw the frustration on his face and lifted a hand to his cheek, stroking it gently, giving him a reassuring smile. "Trust me Ward, I want…" she flushed and continued, "I want to make love to you again, I just need a little time to wrap my head around  _us_ ," she told him.

Ward felt a sense of relief at her words; knowing that all she really wanted was time to adjust to this new development in their relationship. She wasn't pulling away from him; she was just making sure they had time to settle into this new way of life.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her softly, smiling against her full lips. "Why don't I make us some breakfast," he offered. She hummed softly in agreement and ran her fingers through his messy hair, her nails scraping gently against his scalp.

"You'll have to let me go," he whispered teasingly, laughing softly when she blushed. Her limbs untwined from his and her hands slid from his shoulders as he rolled away. Snatching his briefs off the floor he pulled them on and grinned at her, "Why don't you go on the patio and enjoy the breeze?" he suggested, "I'll bring you breakfast."

She nodded eagerly and slid from bed, turning towards the large French doors that led to the patio, stretching as the sun washed over her skin.

Ward watched her lean limbs twist and stretch from the door, a flutter of desire settling in his belly. He ached to go and run his hands over her, to taste the crook of her neck, to hear her moan in pleasure.

Swallowing hard, he turned away and went to the kitchen, pulling eggs, scallions, cheese, mushrooms and sausage from the fridge. He set about making omelets for them, putting two slices of toast in the toaster oven while he cooked.

When he had finished the omelets he slid them onto plates and filled them with toast, strawberries and mango slices. After pouring them both mugs of coffee, he lifted the tray of food and carried it out to the patio.

Soraya wore her silky black pajamas that he had become accustomed to seeing her in and she was sitting at the small table on the patio, her feet propped on the chair across from her. She was reading a book, the edges of it propped on her knees.

Sunlight shone on her black hair and in the light, it looked almost blue it was so dark. He wanted to run it through his fingers, feel the silk of it against his skin. He stared at her for another long moment and then stepped through the French doors, setting the tray down on the table.

With an outlandish flourish he placed her plate in front of her and declared, "Bon appétit!" She grinned up at him and waited till he had seated himself across from her, setting his own plate in front of him.

She shifted her feet into his lap with a coy smile and took a bite of the omelet he had made her, humming appreciatively as she ate. "This is delicious," she murmured, eating quickly. Brushing her hair over one shoulder she smiled at him as she sipped her coffee, "What do you want to do today?" she asked.

He leaned his chin on his hand and smiled softly at her, "We could enjoy our private section of the beach, go into town and shop, or stay in bed all day…" he grinned at her flush, "whatever you want."

Soraya smirked at him over the rim of her coffee cup and shook her head, "How about we go into town after the beach? We can swim and lay in the sun a little first," she suggested.

Ward nodded and smiled back at her, "Sounds good to me. Why don't you get ready while I do the dishes?" he suggested.

"I can do them," she offered, smiling when he shook his head immediately.

"No, I've got it. You just focus on relaxing," he insisted, gathering up the dishes without further discussion.

Soraya watched Ward's strong shoulders shift as he turned and walked away; leaving her to bask in the sun for a few minutes more. Eventually she stood and went to their room, stripping off her pajamas in favor of her swimsuit.

Pulling on her cover up, she slid on her flip flops and wandered out to the kitchen, tying her hair up in a messy bun. Ward had just finished the dishes and dried his hands before sauntering over to her and sliding his hands around her waist.

She smiled softly, her full lips curling up as she wound her arms around his neck. His lips found her neck and kissed across it slowly, his fingers squeezing her lush hips. She sighed at the sensations simmering under her skin and sunk into his embrace, enjoying the feel of his lips against her skin.

"You smell so good," he whispered against the skin of her collarbone, his lips brushing her pulse slowly. Her fingers slid through his hair, tugging on it gently.

"Mmmm, we should get going," she whispered, tugging on his hair to pull him up for a soft kiss. When he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled back and laughed softly, shaking her head, "Go get your trunks on," she whispered, shoving at his shoulder.

With a soft growl he pulled away and then reeled back, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and kissing her roughly. When he pulled away she looked dazedly up at him before he turned and walked away, his pajama pants tight.

He quickly changed into his swimming trunks and flung a towel over his shoulder, sliding his sunglasses on and tucking his Ipad beneath his arm. When he met Soraya in the foyer, she took his towel and Ipad and tucked them into her large woven bag, smiling sweetly at him.

Taking his hand she slid her own sunglasses on and led him outside and down the stone pathway that led to the beach. The midmorning air was warm, but with a cool breeze blowing in from the ocean.

They settled on a sunny patch of the beach, laying out their towels to lie on. Soraya settled back with her book, Ward resting beside her reading on his Ipad. They spent most of the day sunbathing and dipping into the cool water, washing away the sweat from their bodies.

    

When they finally grew too hungry to remain on the beach, they pulled on cover ups and tank tops, sliding their shoes on before heading for the town's interior. They walked hand in hand through the streets, ducking into a small restaurant to eat on the patio, under the shade of a huge umbrella.

After eating their fill they walked through the town, stopping in shops to look at blown glass, try on delicate jewelry, and feel the soft fabrics in the clothing shops. By the end of the day Ward was carrying a handful of bags, laden with Soraya's purchases.

She had bought a sea glass bracelet for her mother, a painting of a sailboat on the ocean for her father, a sea glass ring for Joy, and something she wouldn't show Ward that he suspected was for him.

He of course had managed to buy her a gift while she wasn't looking; a delicate gold necklace with a green piece of sea glass wrapped in gold wire hanging from the chain. He had also bought her the matching spiral earrings with green sea glass suspended in a web.

They stopped on the way home for Soraya to purchase food from the market for dinner that night; fresh scallops, pasta made that day, mushrooms, pancetta, cream, and garlic. She was going to make a scallop and mushroom carbonara, paired with light, homemade lemonade.

They had picked up a container of gelato from a local shop and Ward was eager to try it after dinner. He hoped that after dinner he would be able to seduce her into bed, make her say his name in that way that sent shivers over his skin.

It felt to him like the longer they were away from New York, the more they became themselves. No pressure to be the perfect son and business man or the consummate professional and loving daughter.

Just  _them._

_\---------------------------------_

_**AN: Well?! Let me hear it in the comments guys! Oh, and the next two chapters? Fluffety smutty beauty. :D** _


	14. Delayed Breakthrough

_**AN: SMUUUUUUT...but also emotional as heck. my sweet sweet babies...** _

_**\-------------------------------------** _

Two days.

It had been two days since they had made love, and Ward was beginning to feel like he had a small forest fire beneath his skin. He ached for Soraya constantly, and the sensation of holding her in his arms each night was torture of the best kind.

Each night had been more torturous than the last; their hands were all over each other, their lips swollen with kisses, desire saturating the air in the house.

Ward tried to go to sleep, but Soraya was nuzzled up against him, her leg thrown over his hips, her bare skin searing into his. His fingers gripped her thigh, holding it against him because even though the sensation of her body against his made him want to fuck her into the mattress or rip his own balls off, he couldn't handle not having her against him.

He glanced over at the clock and huffed out a breath. It was just after midnight and he had yet to fall asleep successfully. Slowly he eased Soraya's limbs off him and slid off the bed, walking softly out onto the patio.

The cool breeze off the ocean cooled his searing skin and he dropped his head, letting it wick away the sweat that had accumulated on his neck and spine.

He closed his eyes and listened to the crash of the waves on the beach, trying to forget what it had felt like to be fully sheathed inside Soraya, hearing her call out his name in a choked whisper.

Cursing softly he shook his head and swallowed hard, knowing that he'd never be fully rid of the memory of their making love. He'd never be over her, he realized. He had fallen head over heels for Soraya and there was no going back now.

Soft hands slid up his back and around his chest, gripping him tightly. A warm body nestled into his, round hips fitting perfectly against his narrow angular ones.

"What's the matter baby?"

Her soft question hit him deep in his chest and he heaved a slow sigh, trying to fight back his emotions.

"Ward?"

"I…"

He choked on the words for a long moment and then managed to force them out.

"I love you."

He felt her sharp breath against his back and her fingers tightened against his sweaty skin. A moment later her lips pressed against his spine, sending a shiver over his skin.

"I love you too Ward," she whispered.

Shock rippled through him at her admission and he felt like he had gone numb. Surely she couldn't be serious?

Who could love  _him_? His own father hadn't managed it.

He remained silent for so long that Soraya grew more worried than she had been before. Her fingers tightened on his chest, slipping against the sweat that had accumulated there.

"Ward…what's wrong?" she whispered. "Talk to me," she insisted softly.

His chest heaved slowly as he struggled against the tide of emotions rising within him. Tears burned in his eyes and he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat.

"I…I don't deserve you," he whispered, his voice raw with emotion.

Soraya frowned deeply and tugged on him until he turned to face her, his head hanging low, not meeting her gaze. She slid her hand up his chest, past his throat and up to his cheek, pressing her fingers into his skin.

He fought the urge to lean into her caress and kept his gaze averted, the urge to cry welling up within him dangerously. He swallowed around the lump in his throat created by emotion and shook his head, still not looking at her.

"Ward, why don't you think you deserve me?" she demanded, a hint of steel in her voice this time.

He swallowed hard again and shook his head, "I…I…I'll always hurt you," he whispered.

"Why would you think that?" Soraya insisted.

"Because! Everything that has happened since we met has been terrible, if you hadn't met me you would never have gotten hurt. You'll be ruined if you stay with me," he replied harshly.

"I rather think that's up to me, don't you?" Soraya murmured. "You're not wrong that things have been rough for us, but that doesn't mean we should give up on each other, on  _us._  You have to be willing to fight for what you want Ward, even if it scares the hell out of you," she told him softly.

Slowly he lifted his gaze to hers, hope swelling within him.

His hand lifted to her cheek shakily, his fingers trembling when they brushed against her skin.

She leaned into his touch, her dark eyes wide and wondering. When his head tilted down, his mouth moving towards hers, he hesitated and rested his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice raw with need.

_Are you sure you love me?_

_Are you sure I'm good enough?_

_Are you_ _**sure** _ _?_

If she said anything but yes he would leave, because he couldn't stand to be near her and not have her, not anymore.

Soraya smiled softly and lifted a hand to slide along his cheek, her thumb stroking his cheekbone. "Yes."

Ward shuddered at that one word that held so much power, relief coursing through him. Soraya leaned in those few spare inches and pressed her mouth to his, her kiss soft and sweet.

He sighed against her lips and slid his arms around her, pulling her soft frame against him. Soraya kissed him languidly, her tongue sliding along his for a moment before she withdrew and nipped at his lip.

Ward moaned softly and slid his hands under her silk top, encountering skin that was just as soft beneath. Her fingers wound through his hair, holding him close as they kissed. She could feel his desperation in the way his fingers griped her skin tightly and his body shuddered against hers.

She could practically feel his need for her, the ache in his chest to be proven worthy. It nearly broke her heart to know that Ward still felt so worthless, that his father could still hold such sway over him.

When they broke apart long minutes later they were both gasping softly for air, bodies pressed close. Ward clung to her, and she resolved to show him how worthy he was; how much she loved him.

Soraya took his hand and tugged gently, pulling him back inside to the bed. With gentle movements she pushed him to the bed and smiled softly down at him before straddling his lap.

She knew he was incredibly vulnerable from his admission of self loathing and fear on the patio, and she wanted to reassure him of his value. She was going to help him feel her love and make love to him slowly, sweetly.

Her arms wound around his shoulders, her fingers dancing over the muscles of his back as she leaned in, her long hair brushing against his arm as she tilted her head and began kissing along his jaw.

Her teeth skimmed over his jaw for a moment before her mouth slid away, hot and eager, towards his neck. Her tongue darted over the skin below his ear and his breath caught, pleasure simmering in his veins.

His hands rested on her hips, his body drunk with desire, weak under her caresses. She sucked lightly on his neck, then harder, her teeth buffing his skin. He shuddered at the sensation and moaned when she moved her mouth away.

Slowly, achingly slow, she pressed kisses down his neck to his chest, pushing against him until he collapsed back and she could access his whole chest.

Her fingers trailed over his hot skin, feeling him tremble beneath her touch. His heart raced beneath her palm and she could feel his chest rising and expanding, his soft noises of pleasure rumbling under his skin.

Soraya mouthed over his chest and licked his flat nipple, satisfaction swirling through her at the sound he made in return, his hips rolling into hers for a moment. She trailed her fingers over to the other nipple and rubbed her thumb over it as her teeth closed around the other and tugged gently.

Ward barely recognized his own voice when he moaned and rolled his hips into her. He was saturated with desire, trembling with need, and she had barely begun touching him.

Soraya ran her tongue over his nipple again, sucking on it a moment later, her fingers rolling the other and squeezing it gently. After a long few minutes she switched sides and continued teasing him.

"Soraya…please… _please_ ," Ward moaned, his fingers digging into her waist. His hips rolled into hers, trying to get more friction against his dick, his body aching almost painfully with need.

She could feel Ward trembling under her and moved away from his nipples, her mouth capturing his. He leaned into the kiss, mouth greedy and hot. She brushed his hair back from his forehead when she pulled back and kissed him softly, their eyes meeting in an intense look.

She wasn't surprised to see the brightness in his eyes, the struggle of emotion he was laboring under. Making love like this…it was intimate.

Slowly she worked her way down his body again, her tongue darting out to brush against his sensitized nipples before continuing lower. When her mouth worked over his abdomen, just above his briefs, he gasped and his hips canted, his dick seeking out relief.

Her fingers were nimble and pulled his briefs away, tossing them aside and allowing his cock to spring free. He was already hard, the tip weeping with the force of his need.

Laying a hand flat on his stomach and settling herself on his thighs, she leaned in and hovered above the head her warm breath burning on his skin.

Ward whimpered, a sound he hadn't realized he was capable of and tilted his hips up, trying to get relief. Soraya rubbed her hand on his stomach and hushed him, "Shh baby, its okay," she assured him, "I'm going to take care of you," she promised.

"Please…" Ward pleaded, his eyes desperate.

She smiled sweetly and lowered her mouth, opening to take his tip in. Ward cried out softly, the sensation of her warm tongue pressing against his tip was almost too much to bear, and yet he needed more.

She took him in slowly, too slow for his liking, her tongue swirling around the length in her mouth. Breathing slowly, she took him deeper until he was nearly fully sheathed in her mouth and trembling, his breaths coming in sharp pants.

She ran her tongue over him as she began working her mouth over his length, the thick vein on the underside running over her tongue. Ward groaned and shivered, begging for more.

"Soraya…please," he gasped, his chest tight with need.

She hummed softly in response and felt him flinch at the sensation, a groan rumbling in his chest. She worked him until he was trembling under her, breathing heavily.

"Soraya…I'm gonna…" he panted.

She pulled off him abruptly, ignoring his cry of protest. She leaned up over him, pressing her lips to his, keeping her hips away from his, denying him sensation. Ward moaned into her mouth and flicked his tongue against hers, his hips rolling to try and catch some of her body and get relief.

Soraya abandoned his mouth to press kisses to his jaw and neck again, covering the expanse of skin thoroughly. Ward groaned and begged, "Please Soraya…please touch me."

Her fingers skimmed over his chest slowly, pausing to roll one of his nipples between her fingers, eliciting a sharp cry from him. Her mouth left dark marks on his clavicle as her fingers went to the other nipple.

Ward was panting and groaning, his body arching under her touch, his brain on fire. His cock was so hard it was tapping against his stomach, weeping and aching for a touch.

She moved slowly back down his body and then back up to kiss him, her hand trailing down to brush against his hip. He gasped against her lips, needing more. "Tell me when you're close," she whispered against his mouth and he nodded loosely, he'd do just about anything to have her touch him again.

Soraya kissed him hard and reached down to wrap her fingers around his length, squeezing when he jerked under her touch. Slowly she kissed him, her tongue delving into his mouth as she began to stroke him, her fingers tight around him.

Ward groaned and writhed, aching for her to go faster.

"Harder…please," he whispered, his voice raw with need.

She hushed him and continued her pace, building him back up slowly. Her tongue darted out to swipe over his throat, tasting the sweat that had broken out on his skin. He shivered under her, hips thrusting into her hand, trying to get more.

Her thighs clamped around his, holding him in place as she stroked him, a little faster now. Her hand swirled around, squeezing and pulling at the head, the slick sound of her flesh against his obscene in the soft quietness of the room.

Ward groaned and begged, his hips shuddering under her touch. His dick felt like it was on fire, his balls ached with the need to come and his throat rasped each moan. Sweat pearled on his chest and slid down his throat, a deep moan coming from it when Soraya leaned in and licked delicately.

Ward mumbled something and she leaned up, "What baby?" she responded, her own voice hoarse from desire.

"C-close," he gasped.

She nodded and squeezed harder; rubbing her thumb over his sensitive tip each time she twisted back up. Abruptly she pulled her hand away and leaned in to swallow his needy cry of protest.

His mouth met hers in a frenzy and he moaned, begging for more when she broke away. "Just wait," she assured him.

She was already damp with desire, so when she rolled away and pulled her pajamas off her thighs clenched with desire at the sight of Ward's throbbing cock. Straddling him, she felt him settled between her legs, her damp folds brushing against him.

Ward moaned and reached out to grab her hips, his rolling against hers, trying to thrust into her. She shook her head and pushed his shoulder, forcing him back against the bed. "Just breathe," she whispered.

He nodded, his neck taut as he held himself in control and watched as she rose a little, her nimble fingers wrapping around him and guiding him to her entrance. She slipped down over him as she had done everything else; slowly.

Ward whimpered and trembled under her, the sensation of being inside her almost too much. When he sat fully inside her Soraya sat still, her own body shivering with need. She knew what he needed, and she would give it to him.

Rolling her hips, she leaned back and moved in a slow rhythm, sighing in pleasure. It felt so  _right_  to have him back inside her again. God,  _why_  had she waited to do this again?

Despite Ward's frequent pleas for her to speed up, go harder, she stayed slow letting the sensation build between them until she too had a sweat breaking out on her skin. She took Ward's hands and guided them up to her breasts, ordering him softly to touch her.

He complied readily, his hands filling with her soft skin, squeezing gently. His thumbs stroked over her nipples until they were hard and aching, a low heavy sensation filling them. She whimpered and arched harder against him.

When Ward realized he could get her to move harder he rolled her nipples between his fingers, leaning up to capture one in his mouth and suck on it. Soraya moaned and rolled her hips faster, pleasure swelling within her.

Ward eagerly moved his mouth to the other breast and continued, his pulse thrumming with the need to come. Soraya's fingers dug into his hair, holding him close. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest, unsteady and rapid, just like his.

Soraya sighed as Ward's mouth worked steadily. Pleasure filled her until her pussy clenched around him, the first telltale signs she was getting close.

The wet sound of their coupling made her head spin. Every inch of her was ablaze with desire, and slowly her hips began rolling faster, gasps coming from her chest almost painfully.

"Touch me," she gasped, pushing his hand low until he followed through and slipped lower.

When his fingers settled against her clit and rubbed she cried out softly, a sweet ache filling her. Sweat rolled down her back slowly, the sensation of Ward filling her and his fingers rubbing on her clit making her weak with desire.

Ward shuddered, he was so dangerously close…Rubbing harder on her clit he was rewarded with a rush of wet heat on his dick as her hips moved faster. Her moans and gasps told him how close she was and he leaned in to take one of her breasts back into his mouth.

The combined sensation was too much for Soraya and a few minutes later she was crying out brokenly, her walls contracting around him like a glove.

Ward cried out sharply and thrust harder as his own release began. His balls clenched as he spurted hot and hard into her, the sound of their release wet and messy. His cock almost hurt it was so hard, and his release was like an eruption, blinding him with ecstasy.

Groaning loudly, his mouth found hers and they kissed, tongues hot and demanding as his hips shivered with the last of his release.

Soraya whined and shuddered as he slipped his fingers from her. Pleasure sparked through her and she panted against his lips, her body slightly numb. Dark spots floated in front of her eyes as she clung to him, trying to slow her breathing.

Ward's arms were tight around her waist, holding her close. His heart thundered in his chest, his head swimming. His eyes burned with unshed tears, his throat tight and a heavy sensation filled his chest.

It had  _never_ been like that before.

With  _anyone_.

Fuck, he was a goner.

He took unsteady breaths, trying to keep his emotions from spilling out. His fingers ran over her body, memorizing the sensation of her skin against his, shivers running over his body. They kissed slowly and when he slid from within her she whimpered against his mouth, her fingers tightening on his shoulders.

Gently he rolled her down to the pillows, his arms still holding fast to her waist. Her eyes were lidded heavily as she smiled at him, her fingers running over his chest softly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

He swallowed hard and nodded, trying to find the right words. "I…It's never been like that before," he told her softly. It took everything within him not to break down and cry. His emotions were so close to the surface after their heavy discussion on the terrace and the way she had made love to him.

She nodded, smiling softly, "You needed that release," she replied, "it's stronger with orgasm delay."

"It was the most intense feeling," he admitted, "It almost...hurt."

Her brow furrowed in concern, "Did it? That's not what it was supposed to do," she told him.

"No, it was just…so intense it felt like I was breaking apart."

Her face softened and she nodded, "Good. I wasn't sure if you had tried anything like that before," she murmured. He shook his head and she rolled closer to him, gazing up at him steadily.

"Do you still think you don't deserve me?" she asked softly.

Ward appeared to think about it for a moment before shaking his head slowly, "No…not really. I think it's a large part of my addiction, not feeling deserving of being loved," he admitted.

Her eyes shone with pride as she leaned in to kiss him. This breakthrough was so important and with it, she knew he was on his way to a healthier life.

"You are Ward. And I  _do_ love you," she whispered.

His throat worked hard and if it took him a moment to answer, she didn't say anything about it. Breakthroughs and falling in love were hard.

"I love you too."

\-----------------------------------------

Ward watched Soraya sleep, his heart clenching softly in his chest, a sappy smile painted on his face. He could barely believe their mutual admissions of love, or the way that Soraya had loved him so slowly and tenderly the previous night.

He had never experienced anything like that, and he knew there was no way now that he would ever be able to get over her if things ended. The idea of them not being together made his throat tighten and his stomach flutter.

They were only planning to be here for another few days, and already he was dreading their return to New York. He wondered idly if he would be able to convince her to leave New York behind, to run away with him wherever she wanted to go.

But deep down he knew Soraya would never leave her family behind, not permanently anyway. Sighing softly he brushed a strand of her dark hair back from her face and watched as the sunlight crept in through the curtains.

_God, I love her so much_  he thought wistfully, his fingers stroking her cheek gently, barely brushing the skin it was so light of a touch.

Her eyes fluttered open and a smile crept onto her lips, lighting her eyes. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he replied just as quietly.

He stared at her in wonder until she flushed and laid a hand on his chest, "What?" she asked nervously.

He shook his head and his heart thudded harder, "Nothing, I just…" he breathed out softly, "I just love you," he told her, his voice unsteady.

Her smile quavered for a moment before she slid against his chest, her breath warm on his skin.

"I love you too," she breathed after a long moment of silence.

Ward ran his hands over her back, the silky feel of her body under his touch amazing him. He was still stunned that  _she_  could want  _him_ , or that she would ever even dream of allowing him to hold her like this.

Soraya tilted her head up and he took the opportunity to capture her full lips in a heady embrace. She gasped softly against his lips, and his hand at her waist pressed her closer, allowing her to feel his desire for her.

She moaned softly and he rolled her onto her back, holding her tenderly as he worshiped her body with kisses and caresses.

Over and over he murmured the same thing.

"I love you."

\---------------------------------------

_**AN: I'm sorry for the delay on this update! I hope it's worth the wait, especially with this little breakthrough on Ward's part! More smut and love and fluff and just awesomeness to come! I'll be writing up some more chapters and getting shit planned out before I write more, but please do review and let me know what you think! xoxo** _


	15. For all Time

Thunder rumbled outside the windows of the small villa, rain lashing against the glass and lightning forked through the slate colored sky, the darkness clinging languidly to the electric whiteness.

In the foggy light of the room, two figures moved against each other, hands sliding over limbs, clutching desperately. Soft, breathless moans and whispers of names saturated the air, the tang of desire heavy.

Ward buried his face in the crook of Soraya's neck, his scruff burning her skin softly as he thrust into her slowly, sweat sheened on his body. Her small hands clutched at his back, nails biting into the skin.

Her legs were tight around his hips, her entire body saturated with desire. One of her hands slid up to bury in Ward's hair, tugging on it as he sucked at her neck, his tongue lapping up the sweat on her skin.

"I love you…I love you," he gasped, hands tightening on her waist.

Soraya clutched him tighter and gasped his name softly, her body convulsing around where he was buried inside her. Ward stroked her through it until he followed her over that edge, her name a strangled noise in his throat.

When they finally stilled, Ward lay on top of her, fingers furrowed in her hair, breath hot on her neck. Soraya ran her fingers through his thick dark locks, her chest rising and falling heavily, Ward's head cushioned on her breasts.

"I don't want to go back," Ward's voice broke the silence.

Soraya's fingers in his hair paused for a moment before resuming stroking, fingers pulling the thick strands and softly rubbing his scalp.

"I know, but we have to, we have too much still there," she murmured softly, regretfully. "Trust me Ward, if I could spend the rest of my life with you away from all of that shit," she sighed heavily, "I would."

Ward's heart skipped a painful beat at her words, hope igniting within him that she might actually want to spend their lives together. Here or in New York.

A faint smile crept onto his lips and he pressed kisses to her throat for a moment before sighing softly against her skin. They lapsed into a content silence, warm skin and tangled bed sheets muddled together.

It was late…or maybe it was early, but all that mattered was that they were together.

\---------------------------------------

When the sun rose and illuminated the villa, it sparkled off the water and threw diamonds of light against the windows. Ward rolled over, rubbing at his eyes sleepily, frowning when he saw the empty space in the bed next to him.

Sliding from the bed he pulled on a pair of briefs and wandered through the small villa, calling out for Soraya. Frowning, he reached for the white slip of paper against the blue mosaic of the countertop.

_Ward,_

_I went to the market, I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_S_

Setting aside the note with a frown, he wondered when she had slipped from bed and left…and when she would be back. Sighing softly, he went to the bedroom and grabbed his book, bare feet padding against the wood of the patio.

Settling his sunglasses on his nose, he sank into the padded chair and began reading, trying not to focus on Soraya's absence.

His phone rang, indicating a video call from Richard Stonecraft. Quickly answering it, he sat forward and greeted the other man.

"You look well Ward, it seems vacation is agreeing with you," Richard told him with a pleased smile.

"We've been having a wonderful time, it's been…restorative," he agreed.

Richard hummed thoughtfully, "Have you had any temptations to use?" he asked, adjusting his horn rimmed glasses.

Ward shook his head, "No, I've felt more at peace here than I have…" he thought about it for a moment, "probably ever."

"Are you ready to come home?"

"I don't think…I don't want to come back. If I could stay here with Soraya, I think I would be happy," Ward told him, brow furrowed.

"You're not happy in New York?"

"I haven't been happy there since I was a kid and my mom was still alive," he replied, his heart clenching at the thought of her.

"What was she like?"

A faint smile graced his lips, "She was kind, and warm." He laughed softly and shook his head, "Whenever my dad was upset after a bad day at work, she would make him a drink and then take us kids to the park to ride the merry go round and get ice cream."

"How often did that happen?"

Ward's mouth pursed in thought, "Probably once a week," he admitted. "My father was…a hard man," he murmured, sounding tired.

"Dr. Ebadi mentioned as much in her notes to me."

Ward's blood ran icy…had Soraya told him about what had happened? Did this man know?

"She mentioned that your father was emotionally abusive, withholding of his affection in order to make you earn it through being like him. Do you feel that's true?"

Ward let out a long sigh; this man didn't know anything about his father. Soraya had kept his confidence. He felt a flash of shame for ever thinking she wouldn't.

Stonecraft cleared his throat and Ward realized he hadn't yet answered the man's question.

"Sorry, lost in thought," he mumbled. "Yes, I think Harold wanted me to be like him, to be ambitious and ruthless and loyal only to the company and our family. He made me distrustful of nearly everyone, whispering poison in my ear constantly that I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't strong enough to run the company."

Ward swallowed at the bitter taste in his mouth, his lips pulled into a grimace. "I could never understand what it was that I had done to make him hate me so much."

"He didn't hate you Ward. He hated himself, and projected his own weaknesses onto you so he could have someone else to castigate and abuse. Your father is the only one to blame for his actions, you must remember that."

It took far more effort than he cared to admit to not break down at that moment, and as it was, he had to swallow around the lump in his throat for a minute until he was able to nod and give the Doctor a weak smile.

"It's nice to hear that," he admitted. "I've always felt like there was something I could have done, some achievement that would have unlocked his affection and made him see me as his son, and not his protégé."

"You are far more than Harold Meachum's son. You are your mother's son, a brother, a businessman, a rugby player with a wonderful group of friends. You are intelligent, worthwhile, and a  _good man_ ," the doctor told him emphatically.

Once again Ward felt his eyes burning at the praise. Soraya told him many of the same things many times over, but for some reason it still made his heart clench to hear other people validating his worth.

"Thank you," he muttered gruffly, avoiding looking at the phone for a long moment. When he looked back he frowned, it had been nearly an hour that they had been on the phone, and Soraya still wasn't back.

Where was she?

"Is something wrong?" Stonecraft asked, brows furrowing.

"I…Soraya went to the market before I was up, and she's not back yet. I'm just worried; even someplace like here has problems with violence against tourists," he explained.

Stonecraft nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps we should end here then, so you can find her," he suggested.

Ward nodded brusquely and stood, murmuring a quick goodbye before hanging up and checking his phone for any messages from her.

Nothing.

A sick feeling crept through his stomach and he tried not to imagine her being hurt, being taken.

As he dressed, every ugly possibility flooded his mind until he was nearly shaking with worry. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he took large commanding steps and hurried to the door, slamming it behind him without bothering to lock it.

His heart skittered in his chest as he turned, the sight of Soraya climbing the long staircase up from the street making his stomach clench painfully. Elation slid through him and he ran down the stairs, his face still lined with worry.

She smiled up at him, her arms laden with bags, her expression warm and open.

When he reached her he plucked the bags from her hands and set them aside roughly, gathering her in his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. Her small hands wound around his waist automatically and her words were slightly muffled against his shirt.

"What's wrong Ward?"

He shuddered to feel her in his arms and shook his head, fighting against the fear that had left him nearly breathless.

"You…" he struggled against the lump in his throat for a moment before continuing. "You were gone for so long I worried…" he breathed out harshly, "I worried something had happened to you. Like New York," he whispered.

She stiffened in his arms for a moment before sighing and shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I just got sidetracked looking in some shops. I should have texted you," she murmured.

Ward swallowed hard and pulled back, smiling faintly down at her. "It's okay, I overreacted," he replied.

She shook her head, "No, you had every reason to worry. The Hand could take either of us at any time, and we should be prepared for that." She leaned back in his arms and lifted a hand to brush back the hair that had fallen into his eyes, smiling softly.

"Let's go inside and I'll make us breakfast," she told him, warmth and assurance filling her eyes. He nodded and turned, plucking the bags from the ground and carrying them for her as they ascended the stairs.

He told her about his session with Stonecraft as she cooked, pouring batter over the fresh strawberries she had bought to make a light, fluffy breakfast cake. She studded the dough with dark chocolate and slid it into the oven, smiling softly as Ward explained what he and Stonecraft had talked about.

"It sounds like you are doing well with Richard, that's wonderful," she told him, leaning against the counter as she sipped her café. While on vacation she had relented their tight diet to allow for the traditional Italian coffee, and some sweet treats.

Life was after all, about moderation.

Ward smiled nervously at her, "You're not upset, or, or, jealous?" he asked hesitantly, and she laughed softly, shaking her head.

"No Ward, Richard and I are colleagues and I respect him very much. I owe him for taking your case and for not reporting me to the ethics board with any suspicions I'm sure he has about our relationship."

She arched a brow, "Though that could be because I caught him with a woman that wasn't his wife at the New Orleans conference we were at together," she told him with a devilish grin.

Ward sat momentarily stunned by the admission before chuckling softly and shaking his head. She brushed a hand through her hair and sipped her coffee, humming softly at the bittersweet taste.

"We've only got one more day here, is there anything you want to do or see before we go?" Ward asked, studiously looking down at his own cup of coffee, hoping against hope she would say they should stay.

Soraya studied him for a moment before replying. "Have you talked to Joy or Danny while we've been here?"

He lifted his head to frown at her, "Why?"

"To see how the business is going," she replied.

He nodded, "I talked to Joy yesterday while you napped," he told her, "everything is going well. It looks like we're on the verge of making a new acquisition that we've been looking forward to for nearly a year."

Soraya listened as he went on, explaining the details of the deal. When he finally fell silent she smiled softly, "You know, I've never been to Greece, and I always wanted to see the Acropolis and the Parthenon," she said mildly, lifting a brow at him.

Her words sunk in and a slow smile split his face. Rising to his feet, he stalked over slowly, his movements graceful and predatory. "Oh really?" he murmured, sliding his hands around her waist and under her shirt.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, setting aside her coffee in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning into his embrace.

His mouth found hers and as the kiss deepened he crushed her body against his before bearing her down onto the floor, losing himself in her lithe, warm limbs.

\---------------------------------------------

He booked their flight to Greece that night while Soraya showered, calling his sister to let her know they'd be gone longer. To his surprise she told him to relax and enjoy his vacation, she and Danny had everything in hand.

When Soraya exited the shower and slid into bed next to him he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. They settled into a comfortable silence as they read together, him a book on the history of one of the battles of WWII and her a novel set during the French and Indian war.

When his yawns grew more frequent he set aside his book and slid deep against the pillows smiling tiredly up at her when she glanced over. "Mind if I finish this chapter?" she asked softly, smiling when he shook his head and his eyes slipped closed a moment later.

A few minutes later she slid a bookmark in the pages and set her book aside, glancing over at Ward. "Are you asleep?" she asked, poking his shoulder gently.

A smirk crossed his lips and he looked up at her sleepily through cracked eyes. "Not anymore," he drawled.

She laughed and leaned in, kissing him gently, "I have something for you," she murmured.

His hand slid out to her hip, squeezing gently as a look of interest filled his eyes. "Oh?" he replied softly.

She grinned, "Not that."

Sliding from the bed she came back a few moments later, a brown paper bag in hand. "I saw this and thought you might like it," she told him, holding it out to him. He sat up slightly, taking the bag and wondering what it could have been that made her think of him.

Opening the bag he pulled out a midsized leather box and opened it, his breath punching out in a hard exhale when he saw what was inside. She had found him a Longines pocket watch, and when he flipped it open, he saw that it was from 1904.

"God Soraya, this is too much," he breathed, his thumb running over the shiny surface, his gaze covetous.

She smiled softly and shook her head, "Not at all. I wanted you to have something to remember this trip by," she told him. "Flip it over," she encouraged.

He turned the watch over and his breath stuttered in his chest. Engraved on the back was a simply message,  _I'll be with you, for all time. –S_

His eyes burned when he looked up at her, his throat working hard. She recognized the emotion in his eyes and leaned in, burying her fingers in his hair as she kissed him softly, sweetly.

"You'll never have to worry about us being apart, because you'll have a little piece of me to keep you whole, always," she whispered, smiling so tenderly at him that it made his chest hurt.

Setting the watch gently on the bedside table he flipped off the lights before rolling back to her. Pulling her against his chest his fingers wound through her silky black locks, his lips finding hers in the murky darkness.

"I love you," he breathed, his voice raspy with deep emotion.

"You make me whole," she replied.

\-------------------------------------

"And in odd news from America, there's been a earthquake in New York City, centered in Hell's Kitchen. We're told it measured in at a 4.6, and there's been substantial damage in major infrastructure and street works."

Ward looked up sharply at the tv and frowned, turning up the sound and stared intently at the screen. The images of the devastation worried him. Hell's Kitchen and New York City had seen more than its fair share of destruction; 9/11, the Incident, and now this.

He wondered what could have caused an earthquake in downtown New York City—it wasn't like they were a hot bed of tectonic activity.

Running a hand through his hair and then over the scruff on his jaw he frowned deeply and shook his head, watching as rescue crews worked to get an elderly woman out of her home.

"What is it  _hubibi?_ " Soraya murmured, her lithe arms wrapping around his waist, her damp body pressing against his. He could smell her body wash and feel her wet hair against his skin, making him shiver.

"There was an earthquake in Hell's Kitchen," he told her.

"What?!" she replied, inhaling sharply, already pulling away and reaching for her phone, worry a knot in her stomach. "Is Joy okay?" she demanded over her shoulder as she dialed her parents.

He nodded, he had already texted her to make sure she was okay, and despite being shook up (literally and emotionally), Rand Corporation was still standing and so was his sister.

"Mama!" Soraya cried before conversing in rapid Farsi, one hand pressed to her sternum as she paced, the other holding the phone to her ear, a concerned look on her face. Ward watched her as she moved, her mouth pursed, fine lines furrowing her brow.

He worried that he was keeping her from her family when they needed her. He knew her parents weren't young, and that she was their only child now. When she hung up and sighed heavily he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked softly.

She peered up at him in surprise, her lips parting softly for a moment before she frowned and tilted her head, "Don't you want to go to Greece?" she asked.

"Of course I do, but I'm worried your parents need you," he replied. "Are they ok?"

Soraya stared up at Ward, her heart filling her throat for a moment, struggling not to cry as emotion flooded her. Sometimes he took her completely off guard with how much he loved her, how sweet he was.

"Yea Ward, they're okay, a little cracked plaster and some broken picture frames, but they're fine. We don't need to go back," she told him. He lifted a brow at her, giving her an assessing look and she lifted a hand, squeezing his bicep, "I promise," she murmured, smiling softly.

Ward hummed softly in agreement and then ran his hands down her back, over the soft fabric of her tshirt, now damp from her wet hair and cupped her ass, pulling her firmly against him.

Her eyes darkened but she smirked and laughed, "I just got out of the shower babe," she murmured, though she didn't try to pull away.

"Well, you can always shower again," he told her softly, leaning in to nuzzle her neck, kissing over her neck gently. She remained relaxed and pliant in his arms for a few more minutes before pushing away and grinning at him.

"Did you pack yet?" she asked.

"You're seriously asking if I've packed right now?" he asked, laughing and pressing his forehead against hers. He pulled her hips tighter against his, letting her feel his desire, relishing in hearing her soft sigh.

"Yea  _hubibi_ , if I don't ask, you'll leave it till the last minute and our flight is in a few hours," she reminded him.

Ward sighed, she was right, he still had a few things to pack, and no matter how much he wanted to get distracted with her, he needed to finish that up first. Reluctantly, he let her go, stealing a kiss as he went.

Soraya smirked and sank down on the couch, changing the channel from the news to a cooking channel;  _she_ was already packed and ready to leave.

"Hey, what was it that you called me just now?" Ward asked curiously, head poked around the corner of the doorway.

Soraya smiled, "Hubibi, it means darling," she explained. Ward's eyes warmed and he took two large steps over to kiss her, his fingers curling in her hair for a moment. As he pulled away his nose brushed hers, their breath mingling as he lingered.

"Love you," he whispered.

It got easier every time he said it, and every time she smiled back at him and replied, "Love you too," he believed it a little more; that he was worthy of that love.

\-------------------------------------------

_**AN: YAY update! Sorry it's been so long, I was trying to get more written, but then my charging cord broke on my computer and it died...so yea it's been awhile. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and review! xoxo** _


	16. Ghosts of Relationship Past

"Please?"

"It's so cheesy!"

"Come on, you know you want to!"

…..

" _Fine."_

Soraya crowed with delight and clapped in excitement as Ward handed over a few Euros to the man who had been watching them with obvious interest. He waved a hand to the dressing room, smirking as they went to change, choosing their costumes from the racks.

A few minutes later Soraya emerged dressed in a white toga, draped elegantly around her body with gold bangles clasped around her wrists and another around her bicep. A gold headdress covered her hair and large earrings with turquoise hung from her lobes.

Ward stared at her, once more stunned.

She looked like a goddess.

"You look like a goddess," he blurted, flushing when she laughed and shook her head at him. He had been forced into a gladiator costume, helmet, sword and all. Posing beside her with a solemn look on his face, he watched as the photographer's brows rose at the sight of Soraya.

The man had them move into multiple different poses until finally he was satisfied and Soraya was giddy, eager to see what they had paid 10 Euro for. After they had changed she hurried to the computer to pick out the best photos and Ward joined her, peering over her shoulder.

He had to say, his favorite was the one where he stood behind her, one of his hands clasped at her waist, the other at her cheek, turning it up to his face, her eyes remaining averted as her breasts lifted towards him in passion.

_Pygmalion and Galatea_ , he thought.

Running his hand down her arm gently he pointed to the picture, "I'd like that one," he murmured. She glanced up at him and nodded, pointing out two more she wanted and he chose another, paying the man for the extra photos they had chosen.

As they walked down the streets hand in hand, the photos secured in her purse, she looked up at him a soft look on her face. He was busy thinking, looking around at the crush of tourists and locals, and yet, she thought he looked relaxed despite it all.

Slowly they got lost, winding through the streets until they stumbled on a small restaurant, the scent of fresh food calling them for half a block. By the time they stumbled through the front gate, they were practically salivating.

As they relaxed on the terrace sipping sparkling water and watching people stroll by, Ward slid a hand along her shoulders, playing with the hair that hung from her bun. "Want to check out the Parthenon after this?" he suggested.

Smothering a yawn, she shook her head and nuzzled into his side, "Let's get some groceries and get back to the apartment. I want to take a nap before we go out tonight."

"Where are we going out to tonight?" Ward asked curiously.

"Dancing," she replied mischievously.

"At a club?" Ward asked, swallowing nervously. The last time he had been out like that had been in New York and he had gotten wasted. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to go out again and face those same temptations.

Soraya heard the worry in his voice and squeezed his arm gently, "If you don't want to go, we don't have to," she assured him, smiling reassuringly when he frowned at her. "I thought it might be fun for us to go out together, but if it feels like a pitfall for you, then it's something we can avoid for now," she told him.

Ward thought about it for a few minutes, and Soraya let him think in peace. She wouldn't pressure him one way or the other; just because she wasn't his caregiver anymore didn't mean she didn't still have his best interests at heart.

In fact, as someone who loved him and knew his medical and mental health history, she probably had more of an interest in his recovery.

"Okay."

"Are you sure hubibi?" she murmured, running her fingers through his hair gently, pushing it up off his forehead and smoothing the creases that had formed there. He relaxed under her touch and nodded slowly, his mouth curving into a faint smile.

"Yea, I-just, I had a bad time last time, and I want to have good memories with you," he explained.

"Ward, I'm so touched that you're concerned, but don't worry about making memories of us dancing," she assured him, laughing faintly, "we can always put music on in the apartment and dance if you don't want to go out," she told him.

Ward grinned and shook his head, "No way." He leaned in and kissed just below her ear, his breath soft in her ear as he whispered, "I wanna see the way you move, wanna know I have to keep my hands off you until we get home."

Soraya smiled wolfishly and slid her fingers into his hair, holding him close as he pressed kisses to her neck, her eyes fluttering closed. Slowly she lost herself in the sweet, gentle sensation.

"Raya?"

Her eyes flipped open at the familiar nickname.

"Soraya, it  _is_  you!"

Her gaze darted around until it finally landed on a familiar figure and her gut wrenched as though she had been punched.

Frankly, she wished she had been.

By this time Ward had looked up too and was staring at the woman standing before them with a mixture of polite befuddlement and annoyance. Pulling together her thoughts, Soraya smiled tightly, feeling as though her smile might fracture right off her face.

"Ward, this is Jade Wilson, my ex," she explained, waving a hand to the woman.

    

Ward stared at the woman dumbfounded for a moment, before swallowing hard and summoning his own tight, charming smile. "Ms. Wilson, it's a pleasure to meet you; Ward Meachum," he murmured, extending his hand.

Jade smirked and stepped forward, shaking his hand firmly, her gaze running over him assessingly. "Nice to meet you too Ward. I'll assume since your tongue was in Raya's ear you're the new soon to be ex," she deadpanned, sliding into a seat across from the couple, earning her twin looks of shock.

"Jade!" Soraya hissed, glaring at the other woman angrily.

"Oh come on Raya, can't he take a joke?" Jade murmured, leaning forward and smirking, waving a hand towards Ward. The bangles on her wrist jingled at the motion, "Such a  _serious_  boy," she mused, puckering her mouth at him.

Ward cleared his throat and smiled, "Not at all, just caught off guard, to be truthful. It's not every day you meet your girlfriend's ex girlfriend," he murmured.

"That's true," Jade assented, "though I'll have to correct you there," she murmured, "I'm Raya's ex-wife," she explained.

Ward felt his stomach fall out from under him, the world rushing around him in a blur of white noise as he struggled to process her words.

_EX-WIFE?!_

"Jade!" Soraya hissed, hurrying to her feet, her hand lashing out to wrap around the other woman's muscular bicep. "May I speak with you?" she demanded between gritted teeth.

Jade grinned up at her lazily for a moment before allowing herself to be pulled away. Ward watched as they spoke quietly, the shorter dark skinned woman reaching out at one point to run her fingers over Soraya's cheek in such a familiar gesture it made his stomach turn.

Soraya slapped her hand away and glared, visibly scolding her, to no effect. Jade laughed and replied, eliciting another sharp response from Soraya before they turned back to the table and rejoined him.

Soraya was stiff as a rod beside him, her arms crossed defensively over her chest, glaring daggers at her ex.

Jade just smiled.

Having composed himself, he leaned in and addressed her, a touch of iron creeping in to his voice. "Well, this is quite the odd run in, but I'm sure if we started avoiding all the cities I have exes or flings in we'd never be able to go anywhere more interesting than Kansas City," he joked dryly.

"How true," Jade agreed with a light laugh, taking the glass of water the waiter offered. "So what do you do, Ward? How is it you met our little Raya?" she demanded, lifting a well manicured brow.

"Soraya was interested in investing with Rand, as we're a pharmaceutical company. She thought it would be beneficial with her work to be more hands on with the companies that make the products she uses, and asked her financial advisor to set up a meeting with myself and my sister. The rest, as they say, is history," Ward lied smoothly, smiling benignly.

Jade's eyes were shrewd as she listened, and he wondered if he had successfully sold the story. When she nodded and smiled, sipping at her water, he thought perhaps he had. "Well then, how long have you been dating?" she asked.

"Jade—" Soraya tried to intervene, but Ward just slid his hand over hers, smiling softly.

"Three months, just about."

"I'm surprised you convinced her to take a trip with you, I could barely peel her away from her clients to come home," Jade told him, a look of melancholy memory on her face so pronounced it was obviously false.

Soraya's fingers gripped his tighter and he could feel her shaking next to him. Slipping his free arm around her shoulders he smiled at Jade wolfishly, "She needed the break. Tough client keeping her up at night," he explained.

He knew he was playing with fire here, but he wanted nothing more than for this woman to go away. He saw fire spark in her eyes at his words and when she leaned forward; he saw anger in her fine features.

"Tough having her away at night, I know. Never knowing if she's actually coming home, or just what her relationship is with her clients," Jade breathed, jealousy making her mouth tight.

Ward shrugged, "Not really. I worry more about her safety. Her clients have been physically violent in the past, and there's always the chance they will be again. I trust her without reservation," he told the other woman, his fingers curling tighter around Soraya's shoulder, drawing her tighter against him.

She glanced up at him, her eyes dark and searching for a moment and his widened in response, warming. He brushed a quick kiss over her lips and then smiled at Jade.

Her mouth twisted and she swallowed an ugly look, morphing it into a smile, "And it doesn't bother you that you didn't know about me until now?" she asked.

"I knew about you Jade, I just wasn't aware you were her ex-wife. That's not something Soraya shared with me, and it's something we'll be talking about later. But you shouldn't think that it means she loves me any less because she chose not to tell me. We all have our secrets," he murmured.

Jade lifted a brow and smirked, "What are  _your_  secrets?" she taunted.

Ward lifted a hand to the waiter and conferred with him for a moment, handing over a wad of Euros before standing, taking Soraya's hand in his. Jade looked flustered and rose with them, her mouth turning down in displeasure at their obvious exit.

"Ms. Wilson, it was a pleasure to meet you," Ward murmured, extending his hand to her once again for a brief handshake. Jade scowled and shook it once before tossing it away and turning to Soraya.

"Raya, can't we talk, like old times?" she wheedled, her voice soft and pleading, a hand reaching out to rest lightly on her wrist.

Ward said nothing, letting Soraya fight this last battle.

She swallowed hard at the touch of her former spouse and lover and shook her head, her throat tight, heart heavy. "No Jade, we can't. Goodbye," she whispered.

Reaching out, she took Ward's hand and let him lead her away after taking the bags of food from the waiter. They hurried away, hailing a taxi and sitting in silence on the ride back to their apartment.

When the door shut behind them his hand slipped from hers, his shoulders rigid as he walked away. Rejection swallowed her whole; a lump filled her throat so tight she felt like she couldn't breathe. She trailed after him, feeling lost.

She had never thought she would see Jade again.

She had never  _wanted_  to see Jade again.

The slam of something heavy made her head come up, flinching. Anxiety swelled within her at the sound, worry knotting her stomach as she contemplated what it was Ward could be doing to himself.

Hurrying into the kitchen she found Ward leaning against the wall, fist clenched and shoulders tense. He had obviously slammed his fist into the wall, not hard enough to dent it, but enough to rattle.

His deep breaths were the only sound in the room, the faint sound of traffic from the open window was a dim distraction. She went to him and hesitated, reaching out to rest her hand on his shoulder, pulling it away when he flinched away from her touch.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he snapped, "For not telling me you were married?"

"Or maybe for treating me like a fool."

She exhaled sharply at his words, feeling them cut her to the quick. Her hand flew to her chest, her breath constricting in her throat, her eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Ward…" she whispered, hardly able to continue. She took a few deep breaths and tried again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married. I should have once I realized how I felt about you, but things have just been so…crazy," she breathed. "I don't regret getting involved with you, I love you," she told him.

"I'm sorry I've lied to you, even if it was by omission, and that it made you feel foolish. I'm  _sorry_ ," she whispered, brushing hastily at the tears on her cheeks.

Ward shook his head, his jaw tight. "I…I can't right now," he told her, voice harsh, "I can't talk to you."

Soraya flinched and bit her lip hard to keep from crying, inhaling sharply as she struggled against the tears burning in her eyes. She hadn't felt pain like this…ever.

"O-okay," she managed, swallowing hard around the lump in her throat. She half turned and then paused, "I love you Ward," she told him tears choking her until a half sob erupted from her throat and she ran away.

She retreated to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, arms wrapping around her waist as she cried, thin shoulders shaking with the effort to keep quiet. She had forgotten it was possible for someone you loved to hurt you so deeply.

Eventually her tears slowed and exhaustion overtook her, pulling her into a restless slumber.

Ward sat on the kitchen floor, head in hands, mind swirling. How could Soraya have lied to him like that? How did he know anything she had told him was true? How could he ever trust her?

Eventually he stood and walked out of the apartment, down the street and into a bar. He ordered a whiskey, " _Double, neat_ ," he murmured. A few moments later the glass thumped down in front of him, the fumes wafting up and teasing his nostrils.

His fingers tapped against the glass as he stared down at the contents, warring with himself. Soraya obviously didn't trust him, so why should he trust her? But he didn't want to  _not_  trust her, he wanted to go and talk to her, she really was more than just someone he loved; she was his friend.

Hours passed and the glass remained full, so too was Ward's head.

He barely noticed when a man sat down beside him, the chair had been a rotating array of faces he didn't remember and couldn't be bothered to care. More time passed while he stared at the whiskey and wondered if he should book a flight home, just leave all this behind.

"So, are you going to drink that whiskey or just stare at it, eh mate?"

It took Ward a minute to realize the man was talking to him and even longer for him to come up with a response.

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

The man laughed and shrugged a shoulder, "Don't, really. You just look like you're having a rough go of it," he told Ward.

Ward grunted and turned the glass in his fingers shrugging. "It's not your business," he replied shortly.

"Alright mate, if you say so. Woman troubles then," the man said with a chuckle.

A wry, bitter laugh huffed out of his chest and for a moment his vision blurred with angry, hurt tears. He coughed and shook his head, avoiding the other man's gaze, "You could say that," he replied, voice rough.

The man hummed knowledgably, "I've been there before too mate. What happened?" he prodded softly.

Ward hesitated a moment and then decided that divulging to a stranger might not be the worst decision he had made in the last couple of hours. "She didn't tell me about her ex-wife, who just showed up today at lunch."

The man beside him coughed in surprise, "Ex- _wife_?" he exclaimed, "Blimey mate, that's…new," he drawled, chuckling softly.

Ward smiled bitterly, "Yea, it was news to me. She told me she had an ex, and I knew it was a woman, but I had no idea it was her wife."

"What'd she say for herself?"

"That she was sorry."

The other man nodded thoughtfully, "You believe her?" he asked.

Ward frowned and stared down at the whiskey.

_Did he?_

After a few long minutes Ward groaned and shook his head, he didn't know. He felt like he didn't know anything anymore. Shoving away from the bar, he pushed the whiskey towards the other man, "Enjoy," he muttered.

Ward ignored the other man's call and strode out into the warm evening air, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He wandered through the streets, mind and heart awhirl with anxiety and fear.

\----------------------------

Soraya rubbed her eyes sleepily, pulling her hair into a bun as she rose from the bed she had collapsed onto. The apartment was eerily quiet as she stepped out of the bedroom, bare feet padding softly against the floor.

Wrapping her cardigan around her tighter, she frowned as she wandered through the apartment, a knot forming in her stomach as she realized Ward was no longer there. She turned and hurried back to the bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw his bags were still there.

Wherever he had gone, he was coming back.

She peered out the window, watching as people walked through the streets in the fading evening light. She turned away from the window and began pacing, stomach in knots.

It seemed like hours until the front door opened, the sound of it jolting her head up from where she paced, hands twisted together in worried knots. As she stepped out into the hallway she exhaled shakily at the sight of Ward.

As he stepped into the light she gasped softly; his face was bruised and bloodied on one side and the neck of his shirt was torn. She hurried forward, lifting a hand towards his face, pulling back when he flinched away.

"What happened?" she demanded quietly, worry filling her eyes as she gazed up at him.

"Someone tried to mug me," he replied, voice rough, avoiding her gaze.

She inhaled sharply, stomach hurting at the thought of something happening to him. "Come sit down, I'll clean you up," she murmured, waving towards the kitchen.

He shook his head, frowning as his gaze darted from her to the floor, "I don't need it."

Anger surged from deep within her where it had been hiding, flushing her chest with heat. She glared at him and reached out, grabbing his arm to pull him towards the kitchen.

"I said—"

"I don't give a fuck about what you said," she snapped, pulling him harder and then shoving him into a kitchen chair.

Her hands were quick and impatient as she shoved his jacket off, tossing it aside before turning and going to the bathroom, reemerging a few minutes later with the small first aid kit. She glared at him while she cleaned his cuts, her hands less gentle than they could have been.

Ward winced and tried to edge away, glaring back at her.

"That  _hurts_ ," he snapped.

"Oh  _does it_?" she hissed back, wiping at his eyebrow with a cotton swab soaked in rubbing alcohol. Ward cursed and shoved her hand away, moving to get up. Soraya slapped a hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down, " _Sit down_ ," she ordered.

They glared at each other for a long moment before Ward looked away, allowing her to continue. Soraya applied butterfly bandages to his eyebrow and nose, her fingers lingering on him as she frowned deeply.

"I wasn't sure you were coming back," she told him quietly, anger simmering in her voice. "I didn't think you would run from your problems," she snapped.

Ward glared up at her, jaw tense. "I wasn't running. I just needed to think," he replied harshly.

"And what about me? I don't get a chance to explain?" she demanded.

"Explain? You  _lied_  to me!" Ward snarled, rising to his feet, forcing her to step back. "Why should I trust you ever again?" he demanded.

"Because Ward, it is  _my_ life. I am allowed to have some discretion about when, how and what I tell you! I love you, but I'm not going to tell you everything about me all at once, just like you haven't told me everything about you. God Ward, stop being deliberately obtuse!" she shouted, waving a hand in his face.

"Deliberately…" he huffed, "I'm not being deliberately obtuse, I'm just wondering how you can lie to someone you say you love. How can you keep something from me a-and  _hurt_  me like that?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry! Ward, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't tell you about my ex-wife because I wasn't ready! You have no idea how badly she hurt me, and I wasn't able to tell you about that because it still hurts!" her voice cracked as tears welled in her eyes and she struggled for a moment before continuing.

"She cheated on me in our house, on our anniversary and then blamed me, my work, and my clients. She said if I had been more devoted to her, a better wife, she would never have cheated on me. She blamed each and every one of our problems on me and then proceeded to emotionally abuse me for the next six months while she convinced me to stay and  _make things right_ ," Soraya told him, a strangled sob lodging in her throat.

Lifting a shaking hand to her mouth, she exhaled sharply and struggled for a moment, trying to control her emotions. She wiped away tears and lifted her gaze to his, jaw firming. "So no, Ward, I don't owe you any more of an explanation than that. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I can't offer you any more than that."

She turned away and buried her face in her hands, succumbing to the tears and pain. Ward watched in growing horror as she cried, shoulders shaking, her soft noises of sorrow destroying something in him.

He took a tentative step forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Soraya," he whispered, gently pulling her towards him. She resisted and flinched away, shaking her head.

"Soraya, I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She sobbed harder and let out a wounded noise, turning to collapse into his chest. Ward's arms were around her instantly, holding her as she wept.

Eventually her tears slowed and she remained still in his arms, her breath coming out in sharp pants against his chest. His hand stroked over her back slowly, his heart thrumming in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, "Are you okay?" he asked softly, concern warm in his voice.

Her shoulders sagged and she exhaled unsteadily, shaking her head no.

Ward heard it and turned her chin up, finding her eyes with his, sorrow clenching around his heart at the tears staining her cheeks and the grief on her face. His arms were around her again in another moment, pulling her tight against him.

Her fingers wrapped around the fabric of his shirt, clutching to him as her face burrowed into the crook of his neck, tiny sounds of distress coming from her throat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he breathed over and over, holding her as she cried softly, trembling in his arms.

\------------------------------

_**AN: Well...yea. We've learned a lot more about Soraya and her past, and now we're going to be seeing some consequences from it. Thank you all for your love of the story, and please, review! xoxo  
** _


	17. Black Sky

They went home.

Ward had wanted to stay, to try and work things out and enjoy their vacation, but Soraya had been firm; she wanted to go home and check on her family after the earthquake. He knew it was a cover because she had been distant the whole flight home and when they had arrived at the terminal, she had asked quietly if he could give her time to go visit with them.

That had been yesterday.

She hadn't come back to his apartment, and her texts had been one word responses, knotting his stomach in fear.

What if she didn't come back?

He should never have walked out on her.

He should never have yelled at her.

God…he had screwed everything up.

His phone buzzed and he fumbled in his eagerness to pull it out, hoping it was Soraya. That hope was dashed when he saw a text from one of his rugby friends, inviting him out that night with their team.

He hesitated for a moment and then replied in the affirmative.

If Soraya wasn't coming back, he might as well go out and find something to distract himself with.

\------------------------------------

Soraya lay on her mother's bed, her head resting in her lap as she cried. Her mother sang a Farsi lullaby as she stroked her hair, her other hand warm on her back.

When Jade had walked back into her life it felt like she had been struck by lightning—her heart stuttered, her breath died in her chest and agonizing pain filled her. Memories of screaming matches, emotional manipulation and poisonous looks filled her, leaving her trembling with fury.

She and Jade had agreed never to see each other again after the divorce, but she supposed it was just random bad luck that had brought their paths together again.

Dealing with Jade, she could do that. She had plenty of years of experience.

Dealing with the fallout?

Another story entirely.

Ward had been deeply hurt, angry, and had felt that his trust in her had been broken. Worse than all of that was the sight of him walking out on her, leaving her to weep alone in their apartment. They hadn't spoken much after their fight on his return, and even though he had apologized, she needed time.

She wasn't sure if continuing their relationship was healthy—for either of them, or if it was a liability to Ward's recovery. She didn't have any good answers, so she hid in a room with her mother and wept, begging for answers.

As her tears slowed her mother sighed softly and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Oh my sweet girl, why are you crying?" she asked.

The question surprised her; she would have thought it was fairly obvious.

"Jade—"

"That woman is not why you are crying. You haven't shed tears over her in many years. Now,  _why_  are you crying?" her mother prodded, more firmly this time.

Soraya sat slowly, brushing her hair over one shoulder and biting her lip as she contemplated the question. Her eyes were dewy with tears as she met her mother's gaze.

"Ward doesn't trust me. He walked out on me in Greece and refused to talk to me. When he came back we fought and I explained about my relationship with Jade, but he still doesn't trust me," she told her mother.

Her mother nodded thoughtfully, "And?" she encouraged.

"And, I'm not sure it's healthy for us to keep seeing each other. His sobriety is at risk," she explained.

Her mother snorted and chuckled, surprising her. "No my dear, it's your heart at risk. I know how deeply that witch hurt you, but this man is not her. He loves you, even if he cannot say it, or acknowledge it. If you feel the same, and you need not say so to me, you need to fight for each other."

Soraya stared at her mother as she rose from the bed and lay a cool hand against her cheek, smiling sadly, "You cannot run from relationships because of your brother, not any longer," she murmured, "He would want you to be happy."

As her mother shut the bedroom door behind her Soraya stared in shock after her.

\------------------------------

Ward gritted his teeth and joked with his friends, pasting on a large fake smile, laughing at all the right times. The whole time he was panicking on the inside; he had still not heard from Soraya and he was growing scared.

Waving off his friends he stepped outside to call Danny. Joy hadn't known where Soraya was, and though he and Danny had their differences, he knew the other man would protect her if he asked.

A few rings went by before someone answered.

"Hello?" a deep voice that wasn't Danny's asked.

He frowned at the phone. "Hello? Danny?"

"No, sorry, he can't come to the phone right now," the man replied, his voice velvety with amusement.

Ward thought he heard muffled shouting in the background and his tension ratcheted up. "What did you do with him?" he demanded, jaw stiffening.

"Nothing, he's safe. Who is this?" the man asked curiously.

"Ward Meachum, his business partner and friend." He glanced around the street and then lowered his voice, "If this is someone from the Hand, just tell me what you want," he muttered.

There was a long moment of silence and then a shuffling noise and Ward could hear the muffled voice of the man talking to someone, his words indistinct.

"Ward?" Danny's voice filled his ear, questioning.

"Danny, are you ok?" he demanded.

"I'm—no—I mean, yes, I'm fine. What do you need?" Danny replied.

Ward hesitated for a moment, wondering if he really was fine. "I was just wondering if you could help me find Soraya. We got back from Greece last night and I haven't seen her since. She went to check on her parents after the earthquake and I haven't been able to get her to respond to me," he told the other man.

Danny made a soft noise, "I'm sorry man, I'm busy with something right now. There's…there's a group of us taking on the Hand. If you can find Soraya and her parents and get out of New York, I'd recommend it," he told Ward softly.

Shock rippled through Ward. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"I can't talk about it now, I-I gotta go," Danny muttered and a moment later the deep bass of the other man filled his ear again.

"Sorry man, but we've got other things to worry about right now. If you can, get out of New York," the man encouraged before ending the call.

Ward was left staring at his phone, frowning deeply.

Shaking his head after a moment he dialed Soraya, praying she would finally answer.

To his surprise and relief, she answered.

"Ward?"

"Soraya," he breathed, relief filling his chest so deeply it almost hurt.

There was a moment of silence and then both rushed to speak, stumbling over each other and apologizing, each waiting for the other to speak and then stumbling over each other again. Finally Ward sighed and shook his head, "Why don't you go first," he murmured.

"Okay, thank you," she replied softly.

He heard a door creak open on her end of the call and a soft female voice ask something in a language he didn't know and Soraya responding in the same language before she sighed and spoke to him.

"I wish Jade had never shown up Ward. But more than that, I want you to know that you walking away like that hurt me, it scared me. I thought you might not come back or that you would use again, or something awful would happen to you. I don't want us to stop being together because of this, I care about you too much to not fight for us," she told him softly.

Joy filled Ward so fully that his head swam, his heart pounding in his ears. His stomach flipped and he took deep breaths to calm himself. A smile crept onto his face and he began to pace as he spoke.

"It kills me that I hurt you like that, that I scared you," he told her. "I don't handle shit like that well. I should have…" he huffed, "I should have talked to you. You're part of what makes me feel whole, and not telling you things makes me feel like I'm hiding a part of me from you. I don't…" he trailed off and shook his head, searching for the right words.

"I don't know where I'd be without you," he told her, coming to standstill and clutching the phone tightly.

Ward never heard the SUV pull up behind him, he only noticed it when he turned and began to pace, pausing when three men with katanas and M4's stepped out, reaching for him. His brain blanked for a moment and then he kicked into action, trying to escape.

"Soraya! The Hand, they're here for me!" he shouted, running for the corner and back towards the well lit entrance of the bar. "Get your family out of New York!" he yelped as someone tacked him from behind, slamming him into the pavement so his cheek bit into the grit and gravel.

The phone skittered out of his hand and he could hear Soraya shouting his name as he was pulled to his feet, dazed. The world went black a moment later when a bag was tossed over his head and something slammed into the base of his skull.

He was a captive of the Hand now.

\-------------------------------

The phone fell from Soraya's numb grip, her head swimming. Faintly she could hear her mother calling her name, but the thundering of her heart in her ears left her deaf. Her mother's anxious hands plucked at her, grabbing her face to peer into her eyes.

"Soraya, what's wrong?" her mother urged, shaking her shoulders gently.

She blinked rapidly, trying to grasp at the thoughts swirling through her head, each more elusive than the last. Something came swimming to the surface, an idea. As it filled her, her lips parted in a soft sigh and she dropped her gaze to her mother.

"You need to get out of New York mama," she murmured firmly, her tone brooking no argument.

Her mother stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly and turning to her husband, "We need to go," she told him softly.

Soraya waited until they had packed and departed, watching as their taillights disappeared. After a moment she locked the door behind her and hurried down the street, one hand clutching her pepper spray, the other holding her purse tight against her shoulder.

She rounded the corner and slowed at the sight of three large men blocking the street ahead. Turning on her heel she sprinted down the street, heart pounding at the sound of their pursuit. Barreling around the corner, she cursed internally at the sight of the black van blocking the street.

Eyes darting wildly she lunged as two men rounded the side of the van with M4's, reaching for her. She stumbled as one of the men tackled her, sending her sprawling to the ground with a loud  _oof_.

Cursing and scratching, she kicked and thrashed, trying to free herself.

A meaty fist swung towards her face and a moment later pain exploded in her skull, screaming through her veins until it swallowed her whole and the world became blackness.

\-----------------------

Luke sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyeing the kid in the chair across from him. Danny glared back at him, rolling his eyes and shifting in the chair uncomfortably against the restraints. The phone ringing broke the awkward silence and Luke stood, turning away to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cage, you have something we want."

Luke frowned deeply, "Who is this?" he demanded, a dark suspicion filling him.

"You may call me Madame Gao, but what is most important Mr. Cage, is the Iron Fist. Give him to us and we won't be forced to take the lives of these loved ones," she told him calmly. The phone rang and switched into a video call.

The weathered face of Gao greeted him with a weary smile before the camera rotated to show two people tied to chairs, bruised, beaten and scared looking. Danny shouted from behind him, thrashing in his chair.

"Let them go!" he shouted, wincing as the ropes cut into his flesh.

"If you turn over Mr. Rand, they will be set free with further harm befalling them. Should you refuse…" she trailed off ominously and Danny shouted again, fury filling him.

The phone was snatched out of Luke's hand by Stick who murmured wryly, "Go to hell snake," before terminating the call and dropping the phone to stomp on it, shattering the screen.

"What did you do?!" Danny shouted, "You've killed them!"

Stick shook his head, "They'll be fine. We'll handle the situation."

Smoke rose steadily from a small altar, filling the air. Luke's head grew dazed, his blood simmering in his veins until he could barely think straight. Danny sagged against the ropes restraining him, watching as Luke tried to fight Stick and prevent his death.

The doors burst open, ushering in the remaining Defenders. It took only a moment for them to assess the situation and leap into action, fighting Stick and freeing Danny. All hell broke loose as the Black Sky entered the fray, neatly cutting her way through the room to where Danny was.

Her fingers closed around his shirt and  _tugged_ , pulling him out of the room and into the night.

\-----------------------

Danny woke slowly, head ringing from whatever drug Stick had used against the team. His eyes fluttered open, each feeling like they weighed a ton. Light pierced through his slitted eyes, shattering into his skull.

Groaning, he screwed his eyes shut and flexed against his restraints, growling when he felt how tight they were.

"Just relax Danny, there's nothing you can do about your situation for the moment."

His eyes popped open and locked on the woman standing before him. He had seen those black eyes before and knew the lethal power she had in those deceivingly slender limbs. "Let me go," he hissed, glaring at her.

Amusement crept onto her face, her lips quirking for a moment. She turned away and flipped a switch, the opaque glass in front of him going clear, revealing two bound and gagged figures.

Horror rippled through Danny at the sight of his injured friend and business partner and the woman he was dating.

"Let them go!" he demanded, growling through gritted teeth.

This time she did laugh, low and soft. "If you come willingly and do ask you are told, I'm happy to release them," she told him.

Danny growled and shook his head, "I'm going to stop you," he snarled.

She studied him for a moment and then shook her head, turning towards the glass. "Proceed," she murmured, her voice echoing into the room through the comms device.

A man stepped into view holding something in his hand, too tiny and obscured for Danny to know what it was. He watched as Ward and the woman thrashed, violently objecting to whatever was coming.

The woman screamed through her gag and cried, chest heaving as the man approached Ward. Danny struggled and strained, trying to free himself, trying and failing to summon the fist. Tears burned his eyes, hopelessness swelling within him.

"Stop! Please stop!" he screamed, a broken sob in his chest.

The Black Sky smirked and waved a hand for the man to continue.

She wheeled him closer to the glass so he could watch and the object in the man's hand became clear—a syringe.

Ward thrashed and groaned; words garbled behind the gag as the man stuck the needle into his neck and depressed the plunger. Danny watched as his friend slowly slumped, eyes growing dazed and distant.

The Black Sky turned and lifted a brow, "Do you still refuse to help us?" she asked, the threat clear in her voice.

   

Danny gritted his teeth and met her gaze, "What do you want?"

\--------------------------

Soraya cried, her gag soaked with her tears and her wrists raw from chaffing. Her throat was raw from screaming into the cloth, her chest aching with the agony of watching Ward be injected with some unknown substance.

She didn't know what it was, but the way his body reacted…she was almost certain it was some narcotic. He was teetering on consciousness, eyes glazed with pleasure, body limp.

Her gaze was drawn back to where Danny was strapped down and a woman with dark hair and darker eyes stood next to him. She was the one who had ordered their abduction, the torture they had endured, and now this narcotic assault on Ward.

Rage filled her and she narrowed her eyes, silently planning.

They were going to get out of here, one way or another.

\--------------------

Alexandra glared at the members of the Hand surrounding her, "Do not underestimate  _me_! Kill Luke Cage. Kill Jessica Jones. And the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, whoever he is."

She shook her head and scowled at them, "I'm so happy you're all on board with the plan," she snapped, "But let me remind you,  _I_  neutralized our enemies.  _I_  brought you the Iron Fist.  _I_  was able to keep the most important operation in our history running while you succumbed to chaos and conflict."

She scoffed and shook her head, tossing them an angry look, "I have proven myself to be the one and only true leader-"

Her words cut off with a look of shock, eyes widening in surprise. With a small gasp of horror, she stared down at the katana piercing her chest, the tip shiny with her blood.

Breath punched out of her as the sword was yanked away, her limp body slumping to the floor in a heap. Blood pooled around her slowly as the Black Sky stepped over her body, the life slipping out of her eyes.

"His name is Matthew," she told them, her voice firm. "And my name is Elektra Natchios. You work for me now."

A dangerous look filled her eye as she peered at the remaining fingers of the Hand, "Any questions?"

\----------------------------

_**AN: Hey guys, my apologies for the delay in updating, I had to write a few chapters in preparation and figure out how the Defenders storyline was going to play into our story. I hope you enjoy what I've created, please review!** _


	18. Midland Circle

"Do you recognize that language?"

They stood before a wall of stone, carved with symbols and words long forgotten by time.

   

"That's why you dragged me down here? To be a translator?" Danny asked, brow furrowing in annoyance.

"What does it say?" Elektra demanded.

"I've seen this language before, but there's a lot I didn't learn, a lot they didn't tell me," Danny admitted. "Besides, even if I could read it"—he scoffed—"I have no idea what this is."

Elektra smirked, "Well, lucky for us, I do." She leaned forward and ran her fingers over the stone, speaking softly. "Years ago, someone like you used their abilities to seal this."

"How do you know?" Danny demanded.

"Alexandra talked, I listened," she murmured. Her eyes were shadowed as she continued. "In doing so, they guaranteed that only one thing could open it. Another Iron Fist. Behind that door is the true power of the Hand."

They both stared at the door for a moment and then Danny scoffed, shaking his head.

"And you expect me to open it for you? I swore an oath to my masters to protect K'un-Lun and destroy the Hand."

"I also had masters. But I'm free now. And you can be as well," Elektra told him, eyes shining with promise.

Danny's gaze rested heavily on her for a moment before turning to the stone, assessing the obstacles that lay in his path.

\--------------------------------

Soraya held Ward's head in her lap, stroking his sweat soaked hair and hushing him softly. Whatever he had been dosed with was wearing off and his body was going into withdrawal, shaking violently and sweating profusely.

He had already vomited everything out of his stomach and his skin was cold and clammy to the touch. She was scared; whatever they had given to him was killing him, she could feel his heart racing whenever she took his pulse, and he remained unresponsive to her voice and touch.

There were so many things that had gone wrong in the last 48 hours, her head was spinning. If they got out of this…she brushed her fingers over Wards face and smiled faintly, her lips trembling.

"We'll get out of here Ward. I promise," she whispered, tears lodging in her throat with a sick feeling.

Her head throbbed with exhaustion; the drain of adrenaline on her body was dragging her lids down. She shifted slowly, sliding her jacket off and pillowing it under Ward's head before she lay down behind him and rested her head on the rough fabric.

Sliding her arm around his waist she nuzzled her face against his broad shoulders and closed her eyes, hoping for a respite from the horror.

\----------------------------

"Please,  _please_ ," Ward begged, tears running down his cheeks, his fingers clawed and grasping at Soraya's shirt. Tears of her own quivered in her eyes and she breathed raggedly, trying to remain strong in the face of his destruction.

"I  _need_  it," he gasped, shaking her eyes wild.

Soraya swallowed hard and blinked away her tears, "I'm sorry Ward, I don't have anything. You're strong baby, you can make it," she murmured, trying to encourage him.

He let out a wild cry of desperation and shoved her away, rising to his feet unsteadily and stumbled towards the cell door, his fist connecting with the metal as he shouted incoherently.

Her head had smacked against the wall when Ward shoved her, momentarily stunning her. When her vision cleared she swallowed against the nausea rising in her belly and stood, walking slowly to Ward.

"Ward, baby, stop, you're hurting yourself," she murmured, reaching out a hand to rest on his bicep.

His eyes were wild when he looked to her, and for a moment her courage quailed.

"I don't care," Ward hissed eyes wide and searching, "I  _need_  it," he rasped, voice hoarse from shouting.

He turned back to the door and resumed pounding on the door, his knuckles growing bruised and bloodied as he screamed and begged.

Ward stumbled back as the door swung open and a large man in tactical gear stepped in, dark eyes blazing with anger. He backhanded Ward viciously and then punched him in the stomach, shoving him away and to the ground.

Ward whimpered on the ground, still begging for the drug, tears streaming down his face.

The man scoffed, his lip curling in disgust. His foot lashed out and slammed into Ward's ribs twice before Soraya lunged forward, crying out, trying to stop him. He grunted as she clawed at him and slammed his elbow into her face, knocking her away in a blaze of rage.

Soraya yelped as his fist connected with her jaw, sending her to the ground, blackness rushing up around her. Through hazy consciousness she watched as the man crouched down and injected Ward with something that had him slumping into the concrete floor with a dazed look of pleasure.

Her fingers crawled across the floor as spots of light danced in her vision, low whimpers coming from her throat.

The man grinned down at her and then stomped viciously on her hand, a sharp scream coming from her before the toe of his boot connected with her jaw and everything went dark.

\--------------------

The lights in the city flickered as Danny passed through the door, the ripple of power running through the city shorting out breakers and power lines, sparks flying through the air in arcs of light that flickered against the dark.

Colleen slid a bag of explosives across the foyer of Midland Circle, immediately sending the Defenders into an argument of ethics.

Matt rolled his eyes behind his mask, sighing softly.

"Okay, I wanna save Danny, too, but not like this," Luke insisted, his brow furrowed in concern, "They'll have us on obstruction of justice and domestic terrorism."

"This isn't just about Danny," Matt murmured, turning towards Claire to assess her reaction. "It's about New York. You know these people, Claire. They're relentless."

Luke scoffed and shook his head, "There's no guarantee that exploding this building ends their organization."

"It kills their leaders and cuts the head off the snake," Matt replied dryly.

"Hey, we're here to save lives, not take them," Jessica reminded them.

"These people aren't really alive," Matt muttered. "Plus the building is empty," he reminded them, "There's no one else here. It's us and them."

Jessica looked thoughtful as both men argued, for once not unleashing her harsh tongue.

"You're okay with this?" Luke demanded of her, an incredulous look of surprise and anger etching his brow deeply.

"I mean, no, but she's right," Jessica replied, waving towards Colleen, "And the architect knew it."

Matt took a step forward, "The only way to end this, to save the city from whatever's coming, is to bring this building down. So unless there are any objections then that's exactly what we're gonna do."

Silence fell as they assessed their options, and each other.

\------------------

When the power had flickered Soraya had heard a locking mechanism within the cell door unlatch. In the intervening minutes she hadn't heard anyone approach and the already dim lights within the cell had remained off, filling the room with darkness.

Blood was crusted on her chin and nose from where the guard had hit her and her head throbbed with agony. Her lids were heavy and she struggled to remain conscious, breaths slow in her chest.

Long minutes passed in which she struggled for air, chest wall stuttering in agony. Eventually she drew upon some inner strength and began to sit up, agony rippling through her with each movement.

Tears rolled out of her eyes as she moved, whimpers crawling from her throat as she crawled to all fours and then slowly to her feet. Her stomach heaved in protest and she collapsed against the wall, bent at the waist as she vomited.

Her vision blurred as she wiped her mouth, panting for breath. She glanced over to where Ward had fallen asleep, his large form a dark blur in the blackness. Shuffling along the wall, she pushed at the door weakly until it creaked open, slightly lighter darkness appearing at the edges.

Turning back to Ward, she slogged her way through the darkness and knelt beside him, shaking his shoulder until he roused vaguely. Winding her arm around his waist she tugged him to his feet with a sharp cry of pain.

They struggled through the black, each step filled with pain, Soraya's shallow panting breaths filling the air.

When they came to an elevator she felt along the wall until she found a stairwell, groaning as she pushed the door open and began the long arduous journey upwards.

\---------------------

Sweat ran down Soraya's brow, each breath an agony in her chest. Ward slumped against the wall, barely responsive. They had made it four flights before exhaustion and pain had taken its toll.

She didn't have anything left to get them out…they would die here.

A sob wracked her chest and she covered her face with her hands, weeping.

* * *

"There's someone in the stairwell," Matt murmured, leaning toward the door with a frown.

"Who?" Luke demanded.

Matt listened for long moment and then sighed softly, "Ward Meachum and a woman," he murmured.

Colleen spat angrily, "Leave him," she snapped.

Matt turned toward her, "Regardless of what he's done to you, we're not leaving him here to die," he murmured. "Nor are we condemning an innocent woman to death along with him."

Her mouth turned down in anger, but she remained silent.

"They need help, someone strong enough to get them both out," Matt murmured, " _quickly_."

Jess and Luke exchanged a look before Luke sighed, "Fine, what floor?"

\------------------------

The sound of boot steps on the stairs alerted Soraya to the presence of another person within the stairwell, but she had neither the strength nor a weapon to fight.

She turned to peer up the stairs, determined at least to see who it was that was coming to kill them.

A moment later a large black man rounded the corner, lifting his hands in a peaceful gesture when he saw her.

"Ma'am? You ok?" he called, halting on the flight of stairs above them.

She stared at him for a long moment and then shook her head, "Please…help," she begged, coughing and spitting out a globule of blood.

Coughs tore through her chest and she could hear the tall man approaching, then saw his feet in the corner of her eyes. He crouched down and smiled faintly at her, "You ready to get out of here?" he asked softly.

She worked up a nod and sighed in relief when he smiled wider. His gaze darted between them for a moment before sighing, "You're hurt worse, I'll carry you," he told her. She tried to protest, but a moment later he had swung her into his arms, gently laying her across his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Crouching down carefully, he grabbed Ward's arm and hauled him to his feet, winding the arm around his waist and pulling him up the stairs.

By the tenth flight of stairs he had ascended, his legs were beginning to burn.

By the fifteenth, sweat ran down his brow.

By the twentieth his limbs trembled with exertion.

When he shoved the door to the lobby open, he dumped Soraya gently to the ground beside Ward and waved at the police; "Get them out of here,  _now_ ," he ordered before heading back to the stairs.

It was time to end this.

\---------------------------

Soraya lay on a gurney outside Midland Circle as EMT's worked on her and Ward, preparing to leave the scene. A moment later the front doors of the building swung open ushering out Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Colleen Wing assisting a black woman with part of her forearm missing.

"Get back! The building is going to blow!" Jessica shouted voice hoarse.

A moment later fire and glass exploded outwards from the building, the pressure of the airwave knocking first responders to the ground. The explosion grew, collapsing the building in a hail of fire and screaming metal.

Concrete rumbled to the ground and dust filled the air, settling on those watching the destruction in a fine layer.

The shock and pain were suddenly too much for Soraya and with little more than a rasp of pain in her throat, she slipped into the waves of darkness that had been clawing at her.

\-----------------------------

The first week passed in a haze of humming medical devices, painkillers and brief periods of wakefulness interspersing long bouts of oblivion.

For Soraya this time was spent having x-rays taken, MRI's, and surgery to put a pin in her jaw from where the guard had broken it. Her ribs were cracked; she had a hairline fracture in her skull, a concussion, a broken nose and two broken fingers.

She spent more time asleep and drugged against the pain than she did awake, and for that she was grateful.

She wasn't allowed to have visitors, or see any other patients (Ward), or leave her room for anything other than physical therapy.

For Ward this time was spent in a screaming oblivion of pain, every nerve ending burning with agony. His body was pumped with medication to soothe the withdrawal symptoms and ease the passage of his addiction.

His body's needs were cared for externally as his internal struggle raged. He was rarely awake and when he was he begged for relief, gratefully slipping under the tides of darkness when he could.

The second week was better for Soraya, she was awake more and found that her pain was lesser; she was allowed company and mustered up smiles for her parents and Claire Temple when they came to visit.

Her body grew stronger with each passing day, but her injuries still took a toll on her, leaving her exhausted each evening.

Ward grew conscious more, spending more time awake than asleep, the agony of his addiction slipping away.

The third week, Soraya was finally able to go home, infection free, two fingers splinted, her face a mosaic of colors from the assault she had suffered and the subsequent surgery.

Ward was discharged to a private rehabilitation facility, his sister facilitating the process, keeping the news of his involvement in the Midland Circle event quiet and the reason for his absence was put out as recovery from a violent mugging. 

No one would know the truth.

\------------------------------

Claire helped Soraya into her apartment, helping her ease down onto the couch with a faint grimace. She carried a few bags into Soraya's bedroom and then paused in the living room, "Do you need something to eat?" she asked, unsure of this new bond between them.

Soraya gave her a faint smile and shook her head, "No, thank you, I'm just going to nap."

Claire nodded and shrugged, "If you need anything, just text me," she reminded the younger woman.

"I will, and please, thank Luke for me," she replied tiredly, eyes sad.

Claire nodded again and gave her a short wave before shutting the apartment door behind her.

Making her way to her feet once more, she wandered into her bedroom and sighed at the sight of her belongings, once more back in her apartment. Claire had been kind enough to gather them from Ward's apartment for her and help her move back here.

Ward was at in-patient addiction services with Dr. Stonecraft, and until he was home, she would remain here, trying to decide what would become of them, and her.

With a weary sigh she curled up on her bed, lifting the collar of the sweater she wore and inhaled, smiling faintly at the scent of Ward that filled her nose.

_She missed him._

_She loved him._

_He made her whole_.

But some things, things like ancient ninjas and near death experiences, they had to be taken into consideration when thinking about the future with someone.

_She missed him._

_She loved him._

_He made her whole._

His addiction would always be a demon they would have to fight, a war they would have to wage together, and the idea was exhausting.

_She missed him._

_She loved him._

_He made her whole._

She didn't know how many more times she could handle having her heart or her body broken by the enemies that seemed to be piling up around them. She didn't know if she had the strength for more war.

Tears welled in her eyes as the trauma of the past weeks settled in and sobs wracked her body in painful shudders until she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

Exhaustion filled her bones as her tears slowed, a headache pounding through her skull. Rolling over she fumbled with the top of the pill bottle beside her bed and shook out pain pills, swallowing them down with a sip of water.

She buried under the blankets and wiped at her eyes as more tears leaked out; she wasn't sure if they were from pain or emotion, she only knew she was in pain and wanted it to stop. As the medicine burned through her veins she sank into the blankets and drifted into a gentle doze.

She missed him; his strong arms around her as she slept.

She loved him; his capacity for kindness, his sweet heart, and his gentle soul.

He made her whole; with his generosity, his love, his earnest need to please.

She slept, deeply and exhaustedly, dreaming of bloody swords and Ward's haunted screams.

\--------------------------

_**AN: Man, I love this story, though I worry this chapter is a little bit of a filler...so hopefully it's ok and you enjoy it! Please review, it means so much and makes my day!  
** _


	19. Negligent Misbehavior

Ward stared out the window of the facility he had been in for the past three weeks, the forests of upstate New York surrounding the brick building. The leaves of the trees were faded, turned brilliant shades of auburn, gold and fiery reds.

The grass was littered with detritus, scattering in the fall breeze that rattled the dry, empty branches of the trees.

The glass fogged as Ward sighed, wishing not for the first time that he was going home. He was being allowed visitors for the first time in weeks and to his dismay, he had been told no one was coming.

He and Soraya had talked on the phone a few times, but it had been stilted and awkward; he could tell she was still upset and simply talking on the phone wouldn't solve the problem. So he remained here, alone except for the staff and Dr. Stonecraft.

He didn't even interact with the other patients; he had been given his own private room in a private wing, keeping him in a cocoon of quiet self awareness that had slowly driven him a little crazy. The staff was kind and responsive when he tried to make conversation, but it never went further than polite small talk.

It was starting to feel like the world had forgotten about him. His own sister hadn't come to visit after she had negotiated his transfer, though she did call three times a week to make sure he was okay and was kept up to date on the business.

If he ever got out of here, he wondered if he would even be able to return to Rand, if there would still be a position there for him. Was it something he even wanted anymore? Would the company take him back?

Joy had been running the show in his absence and he knew things were rough; he wouldn't blame her or the board if they didn't want him back. He knew his presence brought tumult; it seemed it wasn't just Danny that had a problem with keeping out of trouble.

His forehead pressed against the cold glass, his breath fogging it over as his eyes closed and memories flooded him.

_His voice was hoarse from screaming and blood dripped from his knuckles, the pain radiating from them barely even noticeable compared to the agony burning in his veins. The need that throbbed there burned him alive, torturing him with each breath._

_He sobbed weakly, begging for relief, for some kind of release, throwing aside Soraya when she tried to calm him._

_The only thing he could focus on now was the agony sizzling in his veins._

_Nothing else mattered._

"Ward?"

His eyes fluttered open, shock running through him at the sound of her voice. Was he hallucinating? He had thought the drugs were long gone from his system…

He wouldn't be able to stand it if it was a hallucination and she wasn't really there. Inhaling unsteadily he turned slowly and lifted his gaze from the floor, trailing up from her peep toe boots to her leather pants, past her thick sweater and up to her face, his heart thundering at the sight of her warm brown eyes.

She had a hesitant look on her face from where she stood in the doorway, twisting her fingers in the hem of her sleeves. He could see bruises fading along her jaw and under her eyes, the skin jaundiced and puffy.

He vaguely remembered her being struck by one of the guards while they were captured, and when he glanced over her once more, he noticed that two of her fingers were splinted.  _Shit_ , he had forgotten about that too…

Pain filled his chest as he looked her over, the realization that she had been severely injured hitting him like a punch to the gut.

   

"I wasn't…" his throat grew thick and he swallowed hard before continuing, "I didn't think you were coming," he told her, anxiety making his tongue thick and unwieldy.

Her gaze darted away and she nodded, "I needed some time to think. I needed time to recover," she told him softly.

"What did you think about?" Ward asked, fearing the worst.

"Whether we should be together. Whether I could continue to be with someone who will always have a problem with addiction and very likely will have enemies that could hurt us. I had to decide whether I was strong enough, whether I loved you enough to come back," she murmured.

His heart thumped painfully as his stomach clenched, "What did you decide?"

Silence filled the room; the only sound that reached his ears was her breathing, slightly ragged and louder than normal.

"I see," he murmured, bitterness filling his mouth as he turned away, struggling to contain his hurt and tears of anger.  _Of course_  she didn't want him anymore; he was a worthless junky who could only offer her more heartache.

He had never deserved her, and he never would.

He heard her soft footsteps behind him and a moment later her hand curled around his bicep, her touch gentle.

"Ward," she breathed, making a soft noise of hurt when he ripped his arm from under her hand.

"Just  _don't_  Soraya, don't touch me," he rasped, emotion clogging his throat so he could barely get the words out. He couldn't stand her touch if she wasn't ever going to be in his life again.

"Ok, but  _please_ , let me answer," she replied softly.

He shoved aside his sorrow and let anger rise to the surface, smiling bitterly, "Why should I? I already know what you have to say, you wouldn't have come here if you weren't going to tell me in person that you didn't love me anymore."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her flinch, her face paling. She swallowed hard and then shook her head, her dark hair shadowing her face for a moment.

"No Ward, I came here to tell you I want us to be together. I love you. What happened, it changed us, it changed  _me_  and I needed time to process that. I was scared,  _so_  scared of being hurt  _again_ , but it hurt me more to think of not being with you ever again," she whispered.

Exhaling shakily she continued, "Unless you don't want me anymore," she offered brokenly.

"If you don't, just tell me and I'll walk—"

Her words were cut off as he whirled around and grabbed her, fingers bruising where they grasped her biceps. Her breath slammed out of her chest as he yanked her against him and kissed her, mouth rough and needy against hers.

She whimpered softly and arched into him, fingers curling into the soft fabric of his worn tshirt, tongue sliding against his desperately. Pleasure throbbed through her veins making her lightheaded and dizzy with need.

She didn't even feel him move them until her back hit the wall and he was running his hands over her body, pulling her closer as they gasped. When his mouth moved over her jaw biting roughly and licking, she hissed and arched into him.

Ward growled low in his chest and snatched her hands above her head, pinning her hips with his as he mouthed over her neck, leaving red marks as he went. Soraya whined and bucked into him, pleasure sizzling through her at the burn of his stubble against her tender skin.

Her soft gasps filled his ear as he licked her pounding pulse, teeth bruising her delicate skin.

"I love you," he gasped against her skin, his free hand sliding under her shirt to cup her breast and squeeze it, running his thumb over her nipple.

A knock at the door startled them apart, chests heaving, hair in disarray, lips bruised. A moment later the door was opening and a nurse was walking in with Ward's lunch. Her gaze was piercing, taking note of the too obvious way in which Ward and Soraya were standing apart, not looking at each other.

"Everything okay in here Ward?" the nurse murmured, casting a glance between them once more.

Ward smiled tightly at her, jerking his chin once, "Fine, thanks Mandy."

Mandy nodded and smiled at Soraya before leaving, this time leaving the door open behind her. Ward waited half a minute before stepping quickly back to Soraya and pulling her into his arms.

This time he kissed her softly, fingers winding through her hair. His forehead rested against hers as they breathed unsteadily, holding each other close.

"I get out in another week," he told her, "what are we going to do?" he asked.

She sighed, "I've been referred two clients. I'm going back to work, but I want us to be together. Are you going back to work right away?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "After everything that happened, the company is on rocky ground. They need me," he told her.

Fingers stroked over her cheek slowly as his lips curled into a smile, "I can't wait to have you back home with me," he told her softly.

At the look on her face his heart faltered, "What, what is it?" he asked nervously.

She swallowed hard and shook her head, "I just…I don't think it's a good idea for us to live together right now. We need to take this one step at a time and find out who we are apart, and together."

Hurt spread on his face and she made a soft comforting noise, reaching up to cup his cheek, "Ward, hubibi, don't think I don't want you. I do, very much. I love you,  _very_  much, but we need to get on solid ground before we move forward," she told him softly.

He swallowed the hurt and nodded, "Okay, if you say so, then, okay," he agreed softly.

A smile warmed her face and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him, winding her arm around his neck and sliding her fingers through his hair. His hands grasped her waist firmly, holding her hips firmly against his.

A low moan slipped from his throat as she clenched her fingers in his hair and nipped at his bottom lip. Once again their kiss became passionate, intense. When they finally broke apart they were panting heavily, foreheads resting together.

Ward laughed softly, a choked noise, "I've missed you," he whispered, punctuating his words with soft kisses.

She smiled and kissed him back, "You don't know how much I've wanted to see you, but Richard and I agreed it was better if we had space while you recovered. We both suffered trauma and we thought if we had some time and space, it would make recovery for both of us easier," she told him by way of explanation.

He nodded slowly and sighed, "I wish I was getting out of here today," he told her.

"Do you want me to pick you up when you do?" she asked softly, curiously.

"Joy said she would come, I think it would be best if it was just her and I, if that's ok," he murmured hesitantly.

Soraya stroked his cheek gently, smiling reassuringly, "Of course it's ok Ward, she's your family. Why don't we have dinner together when you get home? It doesn't even have to be the same night, I'm sure Joy will want to spend time with you," she told him.

He nodded, "I'll ask her today what she wants to do and let you know. Will you come visit me before I get out?" he asked softly, hopefully.

"I will call, I can't visit again, I'm starting with a new client in the next day or two and I won't be free much," she told him, "You remember what it's like the first few weeks," she reminded him.

He did, all too well.

With a soft sigh he nodded, "Okay."

Gently he took her hand, his fingers curling around hers and guided her to the small couch that looked out the bay window, pulling her close. His nose buried in her hair, inhaling her scent, the ache of missing her reverberating through his chest.

Soraya leaned into him, half sitting in his lap and closed her eyes, relaxing into the warm sensation of his embrace. She had almost forgotten how good this felt, to have his body protecting hers, warming hers.

They sat together in silence for nearly an hour, trading kisses and embraces, simply enjoying being together. Ward felt a tension rise in her body as the visiting hour came to a close and when it came time for her to leave they shared another long, lingering embrace, and if they both were a little misty eyed, neither had anything to say about it.

\---------------------------

Soraya tossed her purse onto the counter of her kitchen, riffling through her mail as she walked back to her bedroom.

_Junk, junk, bills, junk….what's this?_  she wondered silently, frowning at the envelope from the New York State Board for Psychology.

Sliding a finger under the lid of the envelope, she hastily opened it and pulled out the paper within. Her eyes scanned the page rapidly, her stomach dropping with each word she read.

_Attention:_

_Dr. Soraya Ebadi,_

_An anonymous report of criminal negligence and ethical misbehavior has been reported against you. You are ordered to report to the Complaints Division at the address below on November 12_ _th_ _, 2017 at 2pm for your initial hearing._

_1812 Jefferson Avenue, New York City, NY._

_Failure to attend this hearing will result in immediate suspension of your license and possible criminal charges._

White noise rushed in her head, her body going numb.

_Oh god oh god oh god…._

The paper slipped from her fingers as she slid down the wall she had leaned against, head swimming with too many thoughts.

_I'm going to be suspended, I'm going to lose my license, I'm going to jail, I'm going to lose everything. Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

One thought repeated, over and over again; she was ruined.

\-------------------

"I need a good lawyer, do you know anyone?" Soraya asked, pacing the floor of her apartment, her phone pressed tightly to her ear.

"Actually…I do. He helped Luke out, he's great. His name is Foggy Nelson," Claire told her before rattling off his phone number and email address.

Soraya sighed heavily, "Thank you so much," she breathed, relief filling her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but, what happened?" Claire asked softly.

There was a long minute of silence before Soraya sighed and covered her face with one hand. Her words were soft and slightly muffled as she spoke, "Someone made an anonymous report to the New York State Board for Psychology. I'm under an investigation," she murmured.

"For what?!" Claire exclaimed.

Soraya thought about it for a moment and then shook her head, "I can't tell you, I don't want you to have to testify about anything. Plausible deniability," she sighed.

Claire sighed heavily, "This is some messed up shit Soraya. I hope you know you can trust me," she told the other woman.

Soraya clenched her eyes against the tears that burned there and sniffled for a moment, overcome with emotion.

"Thank you Claire, that means a lot. I'll let you know if I need anything," she murmured, "I have to call this Foggy person, thank you again for helping me," she said.

Claire murmured a good bye and Soraya tossed the phone on the counter, sighing heavily.

She had known getting involved with Ward could have consequences, she just wasn't sure if that's what this was. She had a few clients that had ended poorly, some worse than others, so she wouldn't be surprised if it was one of them…

Her instincts told her it wasn't one of her old clients though, and her gut writhed as the thought of her relationship with Ward being made common knowledge flitted through her mind again.

Silently she made a list of all the people who might know of her relationship with him and bit her lip as she realized just how many people it contained. They hadn't been discreet enough.

She paced, worry knotting her stomach until she felt like throwing up. Her fingers furrowed through her hair until her scalp hurt and she knew she only had one choice—call the lawyer.

Sighing deeply she lifted her phone again and dialed the number Claire had given her. After a few rings a man picked up.

"This is Foggy Nelson, how can I help you?"

   

_Foggy Nelson? What kind of name is that for a lawyer?_  she wondered silently before responding.

"Hi, Mr. Nelson, my name is Soraya Ebadi, and I was given your number by Claire Temple. She said you might be able to help me," she murmured hopefully.

"I'm not really taking any cases at the moment," he admitted.

"Oh, well, uhm, do you have the name of someone that could represent me in front of the New York State Board of Psychology?" she asked, "I'm being investigated for an anonymous report of ethical misbehavior and possible criminal negligence."

He sighed and there was a long moment of silence before he huffed a laugh, "Ok, listen, I can't devote a lot of time to this, but I'll be happy to represent you pro bono, especially for a friend of Claire's," he told her.

She sighed heavily and a wavering smile crossed her lips, "Thank you, thank you so much Mr. Nelson," she breathed.

He chuckled, "You can call me Foggy, if we're going to be working together," he told her.

"Thank you Foggy," she replied with a faint smile.

"I'll stop by tomorrow so we can go over your case, does 7pm work?" he asked, the call becoming muffled as he spoke to someone in the background.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you again Foggy," she replied softly.

"No problem Soraya, send me your address and I'll see you then," he told her with a quick goodbye.

Sighing in relief as she tossed the phone onto the counter she covered her face with her hands for a long moment and then furrowed her fingers through her hair.

Picking her phone up she dialed and placed another call.

She had work to do if she was going to be prepared for this.

\----------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Silence.

And then; "I'm sure. Danny Rand and Ward Meachum have destroyed my life, my business, my whole world. If they're both gone, I can return to my old life."

A soft noise of agreement and then, "Very well, how do you want it done?"

"I don't care. I don't want to know."

A low laugh, "Fine, it'll be done before the end of the week."

"Good."

The call ended.

\-----------------------------

_**AN: Hey guys, this is the last chapter I have planned out and written ahead of time so I'll be taking a week or so to work on writing more(plus writing for two other stories). I really hope you like the chapter, thank you so much for following along, commenting, all your sweet love! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll be adding a link for a spotify playlist at some point, so look for that!  
** _


	20. The Whole Truth and Nothing But

Ward stared out the windows of his apartment, watching the cold wind and rain lash against the windows. He had gotten out of the rehab facility two days ago and hadn't heard from Soraya since she had come to visit him the last week.

The board at Rand had voted to remove him from his position until he was deemed competent by his therapist, which according to Stonecraft would be at least three weeks. Richard hadn't wanted him diving back into work without taking time to readjust to life, time that Ward didn't want.

Sighing heavily he pulled out his phone and dialed Soraya, listening as it rang on speaker, going to voicemail after a few rings.

"Soraya, it's me. I haven't seen or heard from you since last week. I don't know if something has happened to you or if you're avoiding me for some reason, but please, just let me know if you're ok," he murmured.

Cutting off the call, he pocketed the phone and resumed staring out the window, a knot of worry lodged in his stomach.

\------------------------------

"Dr. Ebadi, you have been called before us to testify to your actions and relationship with your patient Ward Meachum. The transcript of this hearing will remain confidential for HIPPA purposes, and will begin with your testimony."

Soraya twisted her fingers nervously in her lap, nodding when the judge ordered her to take the stand and be put under oath. She swallowed hard and recited the oath before seating herself, fingers curling around each other as the other lawyer approached to question her.

"Ms. Ebadi, how long have you been practicing in personalized rehabilitation?"

"Nearly ten years, including my time during college and graduate school," she replied evenly, keeping her answers short and to the point. Foggy had coached her to only answer what was asked, not to elaborate unless specifically asked.

"And in that time how many patients have you lost?"

She hesitated for a moment and then responded, "Five, three during my time in college and graduate school and two during my time as an independent councilor."

The man frowned and then cleared his throat, "And how many of the patients were women?"

Soraya thought about it again and frowned softly as she recalled her past patients. "Do you mean during my time as an independent councilor or during school or in totality?" she replied, lifting a brow when he looked stunned at her thorough response.

Foggy snorted from across the room and her gaze darted to his, a faint smile gracing her lips before she looked back to the other lawyer.

"In totality, please," he snapped.

She thought about it for a moment and then replied, "12."

"And men?"

"24."

"And how many did you have sexual relations with?"

"Objection! Beyond the scope!" Foggy declared, half rising to his feet.

"Your honor this case is directly about whether Dr. Ebadi participates in inappropriate relationships with her patients. The question is therefore permissible," the other lawyer argued.

The judge frowned and contemplated for a long moment before nodding, "Overruled, witness may answer."

"Dr. Ebadi, I'll ask again in case you've forgotten, how many of your patients did you have sexual relations with?"

Soraya swallowed hard and glanced over at Foggy, proceeding only when he gave her a nod. They had planned for this after she had divulged every sordid detail, blushing and occasionally crying.

"None."

The lawyer lifted his brow, "None? Are you sure?" he asked.

Soraya nodded and he frowned, "You are aware you are under oath and withholding the truth is perjury, for which you can go to jail?"

"I understand. What I said is true."

He stared at her for a long moment and then went to the table and gathered up something, as he approached she could see they were pictures, pictures of her and Ward. When he spread them out before her she could see they were pictures of her kissing him, holding his hand, laughing and talking together in Greece.

_Greece_.

Shock rippled through her.

Jade.

This was Jade.

"Dr. Ebadi, do you care to change your statement?" he asked as he pointed to the pictures. "These clearly show you in a physical relationship with your patient, Ward Meachum."

Soraya glanced at Foggy taking a deep breath when he nodded in encouragement. The law here was very clear, but she had taken the proper steps to remove herself as his medical care giver before indulging in a sexual relationship.

"It shows me in a relationship with my  _former_  patient. On September 10th Richard Stonecraft officially became the Doctor of record for Ward Meachum. It was four days later that we went on a vacation together and began our romantic and sexual relationship. Prior to that point everything between us was professional," she murmured.

"So out of the blue, you began a romantic and sexual relationship?" the man asked incredulously.

Soraya frowned and shook her head, "No, there were romantic feelings between Mr. Meachum and myself prior to that date and for that reason I asked Dr. Stonecraft to take over his treatment. I didn't wish to entangle myself in a relationship with my patient, which would end up putting us both at risk."

"And you swear you never had sexual relations before the professional relationship ended?" the lawyer pursued.

Soraya shook her head, "No, never."

"Did you share any kisses? Any passionate embraces?" he prodded.

Now here was dangerous ground. If she admitted the truth, she could lose her license or worse.

She glanced at Foggy and gathered her thoughts when he nodded at her.

"We shared approximately three kisses, all of which were initiated by Mr. Meachum. I informed him that they were not appropriate and that I would be terminating our relationship. He was displeased, but understood the reasons behind the decision."

"And those were?"

"That if he continued in the same manner and I allowed it, I could lose my license or worse, and he would end up hurt. It is always my priority to keep my patients safe, healthy and on track for recovery. I don't put my own needs above those of my patients, that's why I recused myself."

"You put the needs of your patients ahead of yours? Then why did you wait till Mr. Meachum had kissed you three times before you dropped him as a patient?"

"Because I had spoken to him about it and he had sworn it wouldn't occur again. When it did, it was twice in quick succession and I immediately ended the professional relationship."

The lawyer nodded thoughtfully and then gathered up the photos, walking back to the table. He glanced back over his shoulder at her, "Do you love Ward Meachum?" he shot at her.

Soraya inhaled sharply, her stomach churning. "I do," she whispered.

He nodded and sat, "I have nothing else," he told the judge sharply.

Foggy rose and smiled at her softly, reassuringly before speaking.

"Dr. Ebadi, have you ever had a sexual relationship with any of your other patients?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No never. And again, this relationship was professional until I terminated it."

Foggy nodded, "Thank you for that Dr. Ebadi. Now, have any of your patients every hurt you? Struck you?" he asked gently.

She inhaled nervously and then nodded, keeping her spine straight as she answered, her eyes on his. "I was. One of the patients three years ago was physically violent with me, throwing things near my head, screaming and threatening me so that I considered filing a police report. When he struck me I fought back and informed him that if he continued, I would have him arrested and sue him. I referred him to an inpatient service and that was the end of it."

Foggy nodded, "So you would say you acted appropriately?"

Soraya nodded, "I would. If I hadn't, I might have been injured far worse than I was. He eventually got sober, had anger management classes and came to me to apologize. I asked for him not to contact me again and wished him well."

Foggy smiled softly at her, "Thank you Dr. Ebadi. Now, my next question is of a personal nature, okay?" he assured her.

She nodded and he continued, "Were you once married?"

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"You must answer verbally Doctor," the judge admonished gently.

Flushing, she nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Good. Now can you please answer, was your partner a woman by the name of Jade Wilson?"

"Yes."

"And was she often jealous of your relationships with your patients?"

"She was. She would frequently accuse me of sleeping with my patients, of cheating on her."

"But you weren't?"

"No."

"And was this jealousy the root of the cause of your divorce?

"It was."

"Was it amicable?"

"Objection, relevance?"

Foggy grinned, "It is relevant your honor because it speaks to past behavior by my client, the door for these questions was opened by the opposing council."

The judge nodded, "Agreed. Overruled."

Foggy grinned and continued, "Dr. Ebadi, was the divorce amicable?"

Soraya shook her head vehemently, "No. Jade was emotionally abusive and manipulative, she kept me from leaving for nearly six months before I was able to get our divorce finalized."

"And did you see her recently in Greece?"

"I did. She was insistent that she missed me and wanted to reconcile. She was jealous of my new relationship and became angry when I told her to leave me alone."

"Would you say she was angry enough to make a false accusation against you regarding your relationship with Mr. Meachum?" Foggy asked, a grin breaking out on his face when the opposing council leapt to his feet, an argument breaking out for the next five minutes.

When Foggy emerged victorious, he nodded at Soraya, "Please answer," he murmured.

She swallowed hard and nodded, "I didn't consider it before, but yes, I do think she would do something exactly like this. She was manipulative and cruel."

Foggy nodded and thanked her softly before retaking his seat.

The judge dismissed her from her chair and she quickly rejoined Foggy, folding her hands in her lap as the judge informed them they would return in a week to hear from Jade and Ward.

As the judge left Soraya sighed heavily and slumped in her seat, the adrenaline and fear rushing through her veins until she was as tense as a wire. When Foggy's hand landed on her shoulder she flinched and whirled to stare at him, heart pounding.

"Hey, woah, sorry. You okay?" he asked softly.

She stared at him for a long moment before crumbling, shaking her head weakly as tears formed in her eyes. With soft shuddering breaths she whispered brokenly, "Is it…is it always like that?"

Foggy nodded, "I almost cried the first time I was in court with Matt. It's scary as hell. You did great though, just like we went over." She nodded weakly and Foggy regarded her for a moment before smiling softly, "Would you like to get a drink?" he offered.

She looked up at him in surprise and he grinned, "Do you even drink?" he teased.

Soraya laughed unexpectedly and nodded, "I do. Occasionally."

"Great! I know a shitty place not too far from here, they have terrible beer and great tequila shots," he told her enthusiastically.

Soraya laughed and nodded, "I could use some tequila," she agreed.

"Let's go!" he declared, gathering up his things rapidly and waving at her to follow him. Soraya laughed as Foggy began regaling her with stories from his time in college with his friend Matt, barely noticing the chilly walk through Hell's Kitchen to a bar named Josie's.

It was the first time in a week that she had felt so light and happy and she embraced it without hesitation.

\-----------------------

Soraya knocked drunkenly on Ward's door, head woozy from too much tequila. She knocked again, frowning when he didn't answer the door immediately. A few minutes later the door was wrenched open and Ward was there, clad in his boxers with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

Smiling unevenly up at him she swayed forward, hand resting on his bare chest, the heat of his skin burning into her.

"Hiiii," she breathed, gazing up at him warmly.

His brow furrowed and he reached up to grab her shoulders, pushing her away from him slightly to peer at her face more closely. "Are you  _drunk_?" he demanded incredulously.

Soraya held up her thumb and forefinger, holding them close together. "A  _tiny_  bit," she admitted.

Ward sighed, annoyance flooding his face. "Why are you here drunk Soraya?" he asked tiredly.

"B-because I was in court today, telling a judge about our sex life, a-and how I love you," she told him, slurring only slightly.

His brows flew up, "A judge? Court? W-what?" he demanded.

He glanced down the hallway and then shook his head, grabbing her and pulling her into the apartment. She was towed along into the kitchen and forced to sit in a chair while Ward put the kettle on and made her a cup of mint tea.

When it was in her hands and steaming he leaned on the counter across from her and frowned, waving a hand. "Okay, now tell me."

And so she proceeded to tell him how she and Foggy suspected that Jade had made a false accusation against her to try and get her license stripped, how they had been in court, how she was fairly certain she was going to lose her license anyway.

When she was finished Ward had refilled her mug with hot water twice and was frowning intently at her.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" he asked softly, his mouth frowning deeply.

Soraya frowned; it was still hard to think with the alcohol buzzing in her brain. "I was hoping to keep you out of it," she replied. "But they'll be summoning you to testify for next week's hearing," she murmured.

"What if I don't want to testify?" he asked softly, hurt coloring his voice. "What if I don't want this mess in my life?" he demanded.

Soraya swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, "Then tell me to leave. I'll go, we'll be done, and you won't ever have to see me again," she told him, her voice cracking with emotion. She stared intently down at her fingers wrapped around her mug, blinking as tears filled her eyes.

She heard him take steps around the counter and a moment later his fingers were curling around her chin, lifting her gaze to his. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Ward shook his head, a profound sadness in his eyes.

"Don't ever leave me," he whispered and leaned down to press his forehead to hers. "Don't leave," he repeated and she could hear the desperation and need in his voice this time.

Shoving her mug aside she rose to her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his chest, "I won't, I swear," she whispered.

Turning her mouth up, she kissed his neck softly, then more persistently, her need for him spilling over.

All she wanted was to have his arms around her so tight that she felt safe again; to have him gasp her name in her ear while he made her come and hear the way his voice worshiped her, the way his body venerated hers.

Her fingers gripped his hair tightly as she rose to her toes, drawing his mouth down to hers to kiss him hungrily, her mouth hungry and demanding against his. Ward moaned in surprise and gripped her hips tightly, pushing her gently back against the counter, his mouth firm and eager.

One of her hands raked down his back, scoring his skin none too gently as she reached for his ass, gripping him and pulling him firmly against her, eliciting a moan from them both as she rolled her hips into his growing erection.

Ward struggled for a moment and pulled away slightly, "W-we shouldn't," he gasped, eyes hooded and heavy with desire. "You're not sober," he whispered.

Soraya nodded, "I'm not sober, but I'm not drunk anymore," she whispered back, "and all I want right now is for you to take me to bed and make me forget everything but your name," she murmured, pushing her hips against his as she leaned in again to kiss him.

Ward whimpered brokenly and then groaned, indecision filling him. He had fucked too many women while he was black out drunk or high, and he didn't want Soraya to wake up regretting having sex with him, or even unable to remember it. She said she was okay but still, he checked again.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as she kissed over his jaw and throat, doing an excellent job of distracting him.

"Yes Ward, I'm sure. Now take me to bed and screw my fucking brains out please," she whispered with a wry smile, her dark eyes nearly black with desire.

That was enough for him.

Wrapping his hands around her shoulders, he swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom.

Soraya laughed, leaning in to kiss him as he walked. "Practicing?" she teased.

He grinned back at her, "It'll be harder in a wedding gown," he replied "it's good to practice, especially if I want to be perfect," he told her.

As he set her on his bed she kept her arms around his neck and looked up at him solemnly, "You don't need to be perfect Ward; you just need to be  _you_. That's what I love," she told him.

He kissed her roughly, one large hand cupping the back of her head as he leaned into the embrace for a moment. "I love you so goddamn much," he rasped as he pulled away, his nose brushing hers gently, smiling softly.

Slowly he peeled her clothes off, tossing them aside until she was laying completely naked beneath him. He pushed off his boxers and knelt over her, braced on his elbows as he kissed her, slowly and languidly.

Their bodies gradually slid against each other, hips rolling and backs arching as pleasure skittered through their bodies. Soraya's nails dug into Ward's hip as his mouth trailed over her skin, soft, barely there kisses tracing over her body that left her panting with need.

His teeth painted red marks over her body; hips, thighs, belly, the underside of her breasts, collarbones, throat. His tongue laved over her nipples before sucking first one and then the other between his lips, teasing the sensitive buds until she was gasping desperately, arching into the touch, dazed and flushed.

His fingers trailed over her skin so softly it was almost too soft, too gentle—she needed him to be firmer, to ground her somehow. When his fingers slid between her thighs and found her soaking wet, she felt like she was falling, heart thundering in her chest, every nerve ending on fire.

His fingers entered her easily, curling immediately to find the spot that would have her trembling and crying out his name in short order. When he found it Soraya cried out, tossing her head back, breathing in short sharp breaths as pleasure built rapidly within her.

Ward began running his thumb over her clit and pushed her slowly to the edge, watching her with an avaricious gleam in his eyes as she writhed and moaned his name, her body trembling on the edge of release.

Leaning down, he kissed along her neck and throat as he continued to finger her, his teeth finding a red mark he had left earlier and worried at it again, the sharp line of pain crashing her into a wave of pleasure.

Soraya rode the wave as Ward's fingers slid from her clenching walls, trailing wetly over her thigh as he readied himself for a moment before sliding home. She let out a soft cry at the sensation of him filling her and clutched his hip and shoulder, legs wrapping around his thighs.

Ward kissed her as he thrust, breathing unsteadily as her walls fluttered around him, pulling him deeper each time he thrust forward. His fingers wound through her silky locks, tilting her head back so his mouth could feast on hers, trailing over her throat before coming back for more.

"Love….you," he gasped as he kissed her, his thrusts growing faster, harder. Soraya whimpered and arched into him, sweat pearling on her skin as Ward stilled for a moment, urging her to turn over.

When she was kneeling beneath him he pushed the hair off her neck and kissed down her spine, teeth nipping at the full swell of her ass before his sweaty chest slid along her spine, his strong arm wrapping around her waist.

He thrust himself gently between her wet folds, nudging against her clit until she was writhing and rolling her hips into his, begging him to fuck her, touch her,  _something_.

When neither of them could stand it anymore he slid back into her, punching a breath out of him sharp against the slick skin of her spine. As he began to thrust Soraya whimpered, gasping at the fullness the position provided, his sharp thrusts wringing moans and gasps from them both.

Ward found her clit and began stroking it once more, sending sharp sparks of pleasure through her that had her brokenly crying out, gasps dying in her chest as she struggled to contain the pleasure.

Her skin felt too full, her head swimming as Ward gripped her hip, his other hand wrapping in her hair and tugging so she was arching, his hips slapping into hers faster and faster.

"'m gonna…" he gasped, hips working furiously, chest heaving with exertion as he continued to thrust, fingers rubbing in hard circles on her clit until she came with a wrecked noise, gasping and choking out his name.

As her walls clamped around him, he came, nearly whiting out from the explosive release. When they finally stilled he slid from within her and rolled to the side, collapsing face down with a huff.

Soraya flopped onto her back, half her torso on his back, one of her legs still tangled with his. A sheen of sweat covered her skin and as her heart slowed she laughed.

Ward peeked up and grinned, "What?"

"Nothing, just…that was great." She rolled over to her side, facing him with a smile. "You were incredible," she told him softly, running her fingers over his spine and down to his lush ass, giving it a playful squeeze that left them both laughing.

She rose and went on shaky legs to the bathroom, grabbing one of his tshirts from the closet before falling back into bed. Ward surrounded her immediately, hand splayed on her hip as he stared into her eyes.

   

"Stay tonight?"

Soraya nodded, "I wasn't going anywhere," she told him softly, smiling. Ward slid closer to her, pulling her against him, his nose burying in her hair.

"You smell like cigarettes," he grumped and Soraya laughed tiredly, "Sorry, the place Foggy took me was a real hole in the wall."

Ward snorted, "Wherever it was, I've probably been there. I knew most of the shitty dives in my day," he told her.

Soraya laughed softly and began to doze off, the remaining alcohol in her system and the vigorous sex making her sleepy. "Make a list for me sometime, I'll do a bar crawl with my future bridesmaids," she sighed before nuzzling into the pillow and falling asleep.

Ward rose up on an elbow and stared down at Soraya in shocked delight. Had she just intimated she wanted to get married? They had joked about it earlier when he had carried her into the room, but he had thought it was just that…a joke.

A rush of nervous excitement filled him at the idea and he slumped down on the pillow beside her, watching her shoulder rise and fall with her even breaths.

Marriage.

Together.

Forever.

Ward grinned and nuzzled into her, imagining the day when he could watch Soraya walking down the aisle to him, imagining the day she became his wife.

\----------------------

_**AN: Sorry about the lack of updates in the past few weeks, I had to figure out where this was going for a second. I've got two more chapters in the bank, so I'll be adjusting my upload schedule to be twice a month, only because I'm working on two other stories at the same time. We should be done by chapter 30, but that could always change. Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please please review!  
** _


	21. Everything to Live For

Soraya burrowed into the pillows as Ward tried to convince her to go to the gym with him.

"Come on, you'll recover from that hangover a lot faster with some endorphins," he told her gently, the humor in his voice evident.

She shook her head.

"If you get up and work out I'll spend all day in bed with you, doing whatever you want," Ward promised softly and after a moment she lifted her head to squint at him, head pounding.

"That sounds more like a win for you," she rasped, grimacing as her sore throat grated.

Ward laughed softly and reached out to run his fingers over her spine, pushing the sheets down gently. "I'm sure it would be a win for both of us," he told her, smirking softly.

Propping her head on her palm she stared up at him thoughtfully. "Can we get pizza after?" she asked suspiciously.

He laughed and nodded, "But aren't you supposed to be the one encouraging healthy behaviors?" he teased.

"I'm not your therapist anymore which means I'm allowed to get drunk when my day in court goes well and then eat greasy, cheesy pizza the morning after," she told him matter of factly, rising up on her elbow to kiss his throat as she whispered, "Girlfriend privileges," she informed him.

Ward stiffened and pulled back to stare at her, wide eyed. "Girlfriend?" he asked softly, hopefully.

Soraya's mouth twisted into a wry smile, "I kinda thought after everything we've been through we earned the titles," she told him dryly.

He stared at her for a moment and then enveloped her; hand around the nape of her neck, the other at her waist, his mouth on hers—not caring about morning breath as he pulled her deeper into him, kissing her with a fervor that left her breathless.

When he pulled away he grinned down at her, "Come on girlfriend, let's go to the gym," he told her teasingly.

Soraya laughed and shook her head, "You're going to call me that all day, aren't you?" she asked as she slipped from the bed to smiled up at him, hands slipping around his bare waist.

"Why, do you, my girlfriend, object to that?" Ward asked mischievously, eyes glittering with amusement as he pulled her against him.

"No I don't, but I do object to the gym, I don't have any clothes," she told him with a wry smile, "How about I run back to my place and meet you at the gym?" she offered.

Ward pouted, "I don't want you to go," he murmured, his voice almost whiney.

Soraya laughed and rose up on her toes, kissing him gently. "We could get our exercise another way," she suggested, voice sinuous and warm as her hand slid down his chest to wrap around his cock, startling gasp out of him.

Lifting a brow she slowly rubbed her thumb along his length, the soft warm skin growing hotter and thicker with each moment. Ward inhaled shakily and lifted a hand to wrap through her messy bed hair, tilting her head so he could kiss her.

As they stumbled back towards the bed Ward laughed against her mouth, his heart light. "You're such a good girlfriend," he whispered, eliciting a laugh from her and a light smack to the back of his head.

"Shh, time to exercise," she joked.

They shared a laugh and fell onto the bed, and soon the laughter faded into pleasured sighs.

\---------------------------

"Would you like to come to dinner with my parents?" Soraya offered as Ward lazily traced a hand over her spine, drawing his focus away from his book to look down at her.

   

"Did they invite me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ever since I fell down the stairs they've been asking if I was going to bring you to officially meet them," she replied warmly, grinning softly at him from where her head rested on the pillow.

Ward lifted a brow, surprised, "Really? I didn't think they knew about us," he told her.

"I tell my mother everything, of course they know. They invited us for dinner tonight, so do you want to go?" she asked.

He thought about it for a minute and then nodded slowly, smiling down at her, "You should probably go back to your place so you can shower and change in peace," he murmured teasingly.

Soraya rolled over, the sheet falling around her waist, leaving her bare from the waist up, her gaze sultry as she smiled up at him. Lifting a brow she laughed softly, "Mmm, I don't think my life will ever be peaceful with you," she murmured, "It'll be an adventure every day."

His hand that had been on her spine now rested on her hip, his fingers trailing lightly over her skin; down across her hips, up over her ribs—a breathy laugh from her at the tickle—curling around the swells of her breasts before dancing over her collarbones and then up her gently curved neck to trace her jaw and cheek.

Soraya's body hummed under his touch and she found herself arching into it like a cat, nearly purring in satisfaction. Ward smiled softly at her before setting aside his book and sliding down the pillows to gently pull her against his bare chest.

The look of affection in his dark brown eyes sent another shiver over her body and as his forehead came to rest on hers she felt him sigh softly, his eyes closing for a moment as he shook his head.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, to make our lives peaceful. That's all I want, is for you to be safe and happy," he told her quietly, his voice catching on emotion for a moment before his eyes opened and he was gazing at her so earnestly she couldn't breathe for a minute.

She smiled at him then, so brightly it appeared she was lit from within. "I love you Ward Meachum," she whispered, tilting her chin to kiss him softly.

They stayed that way for a while, talking and laughing and kissing, until Soraya finally had to leave. Dinner wasn't for a few hours yet, but she still had to cross town to get to her apartment and shower.

While Soraya showered and enjoyed a cup of tea when she was dressed, Ward went to the gym, showered and then ran an errand that had been on his mind for the past few weeks.

His sister joined him at a small coffee shop, smiling faintly when she sat.

"What's up Ward? Are you okay?" she asked politely.

He nodded and studied her thoughtfully for a minute before responding, "I am. I miss work, but I'm also happier than I've been in a long time," he admitted. It had been hard for him to admit that he was happier when he wasn't at work, that what he missed was being busy, but when he had come to that realization he had begun to ponder his options for the future.

Whatever his future held, he wanted it to be with Soraya.

"That's great Ward, I'm glad to hear that," Joy murmured.

He nodded and then hesitated for a moment, wondering how his sister would react to his next proposition. "How would you feel if I didn't return to Rand?" he asked softly.

Joy appeared stunned, as if the thought had never occurred to her and she didn't know what to do now that the option was in front of her.

"I-I…I don't know Ward, what would you do?" she asked, sounding hesitant.

He shrugged, "I haven't gotten that far into a plan. Travel maybe, go back to school, be a stay at home dad," he said with a soft laugh and Joy looked at him incredulously.

"Is Soraya…" she trailed off suggestively and Ward laughed, shaking his head  _no_.

"No, but I'm just thinking of my future and what I'd like it to look like," he told her.

She nodded slowly, "And Rand? Would you still keep a controlling interest in it?" she asked warily.

"I would, but I would no longer work there. If a vote was needed, I would come to the board and vote. I would entrust the company to you," he told her honestly.

Joy looked stunned for a moment and then nodded slowly, a smile growing on her lips, "Well…" she trailed off, looking stunned. Staring into the distance she pondered what her brother had told her before turning her attention back to him, a wry smile tilting her lips up.

"Any other bombshells you'd like to share?" she teased.

Ward smiled softly, "Just one."

\-------------------

"Okay so it's Salam Majid, right?" Ward asked for the third time as they walked up the stairs to her parent's front door.

Soraya smiled softly at his worry, "Yes, but you can just say hello if you want, he's not going to expect you to know Farsi," she told him softly before reaching out to ring the bell.

"I want to make a good impression, as your boyfriend," he murmured, casting a wry smile at her.

"You are a silly man hubibi," she replied softly, rising to her toes to kiss his cheek.

His arm went around her waist as she sank back to the flats of her feet and he smiled affectionately down at her, kiss her brow as he whispered, "Only about you."

The front door cracked open and they were swept inside by Soraya's parents, the house warm and fragrantly scented with the dinner that was awaiting them.

They were both peppered with questions and Ward was embraced warmly by Anahita first and then shaking hands firmly with Majid, his nervous murmurs of Salam welcomed with warm smiles by her parents.

When they were finally seated at the dinner table and eating, Soraya's parents politely asked about his work, how he was feeling after the dreadful events at Midland Circle, what were his plans for the future?

"I'm not really sure about the future just yet. I've talked to my sister about me possibly not returning to the company, keeping my interest in it, but getting some distance from it. I think it's probably the healthiest choice at this point," he told them before sipping his water.

Anahita nodded, "After what your family and company have been through, it is only fair to think you might need a break," she agreed. "What interests do you have outside of your company? Would you start a new one?" she asked curiously.

Ward set his fork aside and frowned faintly, "I'm not sure yet. I was interested in medicine as a child, I wanted to be a doctor, but I think the time for that has passed. If I could invest in a non profit for charitable medical work I might, or I'll start my own. I haven't decided yet," he told her with a soft sigh.

"I like that idea. There are a few organizations I can think of off the top of my head who could use a donation, and some who are looking for direction. I will write their information down for you," Anahita told him firmly, smiling happily at the slightly stunned look on Ward's face.

"Thank you ma'am," he stuttered, still shocked.

Soraya covered his hand with hers, smiling warmly when he looked at her, surprise and exuberance lighting up his eyes.

"What about your future with my daughter?" Majid asked, lifting a brow at Ward and hushing Soraya when she attempted to intervene.

Ward flushed and smiled, turning his fingers to lace through Soraya's as he nodded at her father. "Any future I have is only interesting to me if Soraya is a part of it," he told the older man honestly.

Majid studied him for a moment and then nodded, smiling faintly, "Very good, very good," he murmured.

A weight seemed to lift around the table and the topic of conversation soon turned to Soraya's work and the case against her.

When they had finished dinner and dessert, Soraya and Ward left, each earning hugs and kisses to the cheek from her parents.

Anahita smiled warmly at Ward and patted his cheek fondly, "You are a good man Ward. It is easy to see why my daughter loves you," she told him softly, her voice low enough that only she and he could hear what was said.

Soraya glanced over her father's shoulder to where her mother and Ward were talking and then turned back to her father, smiling softly, "Thank you for not grilling him tonight," she murmured.

Her father's brow furrowed as he shook his head, "It was not necessary. Anyone could see just by looking at this man how much he loves you. And how much you love him, I think," he murmured, smiling softly at her blush.

He kissed her cheek gently, "Man kheili khoshhalam Soraya."

Tears welled in her eyes for a moment as she hugged her father tightly, "Me too peder," she whispered.

"Majid, let the children leave, I'm sure they wish to get home and enjoy each other in private," her mother scolded good naturedly.

Soraya flushed and laughed, shaking her head as she held a hand out to Ward, smiling softly when he first kissed her mother on the cheek and shook her father's hand again before taking it and allowing her to tow him out the door.

Her parents stepped out to wave them off, and as they were pulling away Ward sighed softly, a smile on his lips.

"Did you have a nice time?" Soraya asked softly resting her hand on his thigh.

"I had a great time. I love your parents. They're genuinely interested in your life, they care about what you have to say, what you think, they encourage you," he told her, sounding awed. He shook his head and sighed heavily, staring down the road as he drove.

Soraya squeezed his thigh gently, "I'm sorry you didn't have that with your parents. I wish you had," she told him softly.

He nodded and flashed a smile to her, "I know."

They drifted into a comfortable silence, filled with the things they didn't have to say. One of Ward's hands fell to cover hers, curling his fingers around hers gently as he drove.

When they pulled to a stop in front of her building she squeezed his hand gently, a hesitant look on her face as she asked, "Would you like to come up?"

His gaze softened and he nodded, shutting the vehicle off and following her inside.

\----------------------------

Ward watched Soraya sleep that night, tirelessly fascinated with every line on her brow, every flutter of her eyelids, every soft breath she took. Carefully he slid from bed and went out to the living room, searching through his coat pocket until he found his phone.

He typed quickly, his decision certain in his heart.

**Ward (11:43 pm): I'm leaving Rand. I'll transition out over the next six months, but the company is yours to run Joy. You've always been better at this, always loved it, so it should be yours.**

**Joy (11:45 pm): Are you sure? It's always been both of us.**

**Ward (11:47 pm): I'm sure. I've never really been happy there, and now I'm going to find what does make me happy. I hope this makes you happy, that I haven't ruined Rand or your life.**

**Joy (11:49 pm): You didn't ruin anything Ward. You're doing the right thing for yourself, finally. Mom would be proud of you.**

**Ward (11:51 pm): Thank you Joy, that means…more than you know.**

**Joy (11:53 pm): Just stay clean and sober and be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you.**

**Ward (11:55 pm): I will. I have everything to live for now.**

**Joy (11:57 pm): Good. Get some rest.**

**Ward (12:00 am): I will. You too. Love you.**

**Joy (12:01 am): Love you too Ward.**

**\---------------------**

"I'm not sure the plan is necessary anymore."

"Why?"

"Ward Meachum is giving up his controlling interest in Rand, from what I've heard. He's not a threat anymore."

"If you think he's going away that easily, you're a fool. As I was a fool for believing in Danny Rand."

"I…I'll let you know."

"No, you'll tell me now."

Silence. Then, a sigh.

"Give me a week."

"It's already been a week, and he's not dead like you requested. How much longer do you expect me to wait?"

"Until I tell you to kill him!  _Wait_ , and I will let you know in a week."

Silence. Then, a growling sigh.

" _Fine_. Do not test my patience."

The line went dead.

\-------------------------------

_**AN: I'm sorry there's been such a delay in posting, I'm trying to keep to a twice monthly update schedule, so there will be another soon enough, I promise! Thank you all for reading and your lovely comments, they give me life! One note-**_ Man kheili khoshhalam- _ **means: I am very happy.  
**_


	22. The Realm of Normality

"Mr. Ward Meachum, you have been called here to testify about your relationship with Dr. Soraya Ebadi. Please take the stand, recite the oath and we shall begin."

Ward nodded, swallowing down his nerves before walking to the stand and reciting the oath. As he sat the opposition council stepped forward and smiled wolfishly at him.

"Mr. Meachum, when did your relationship with Dr. Ebadi begin?" he asked, leaning against the witness box.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Ward replied dryly, "Do you mean my doctor-patient relationship, or our personal one?"

The lawyer glared at him for a moment before jerking his chin in a reluctant nod, "Your doctor-patient one," he gritted out.

Ward thought for a moment before nodding, "August 2 of this year," he replied evenly.

"And your personal relationship?"

"September 10th of this year."

The lawyer glared at him, expecting more information. Ward had been instructed by his lawyer just as Soraya had, to answer only what was asked, no more.

"Very well Mr. Meachum, is it true that you shared a number of kisses before the 10th of September with Dr. Ebadi?"

"I'm not really sure what you mean by  _a number_ ," Ward retorted dryly. The lawyer glared at him for a long moment before Ward sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, I kissed Dr. Ebadi three times before the 10th, though she asked me not to do so because it made our working relationship complicated and she didn't want to have to hand my case off to a colleague. She was my doctor and therapist and my actions made her extremely uneasy."

"Uneasy? But she has testified that you are in love. Why would your actions make her uneasy if you were in love?" the man asked, jumping on Ward's words instantly.

"Because we weren't in love. I was trying to pursue a relationship with Dr. Ebadi despite her protestations, and I believe that it was her actions that have gotten me clean and kept me alive. She told me that she couldn't be my doctor given my feelings for her and so, she asked Dr. Stonecraft to take over my case."

"So it's your contention that this relationship was entirely one sided before the 10th of September?" the lawyer asked incredulously. "How incredible!" he drawled dryly.

Ward inhaled slowly, gritting his teeth for a moment before exhaling, a grim smile on his face. "I contend that my feelings were well known to Dr. Ebadi. Hers were harder to read and if she had feelings for me, I wasn't able to tell. I agreed to the change in doctors because I was hopeful that if Dr. Ebadi was no longer my doctor, I would be able to ask her out, to pursue a personal relationship."

"And you were?"

"Yes. I convinced her to go out with me, and shortly after took her to Italy and Greece."

"Quite the date, do you always take your dates on European vacations?" the other man drawled sarcastically.

Ward smirked, "I'm quite wealthy, and in the past have taken women on my private jet just to sleep with them. So yes, it was within the realm of normality," he retorted dryly.

The other man frowned at him, frustration darkening his face.

"Right. And after your professional relationship ended, did Dr. Ebadi continue to give you medical advice?"

"No."

"You seem awfully sure of that."

"Because I am. She helped me stay on a healthy diet, meditated with me, and encouraged me to tell her anytime I felt I needed talk. She made sure I spoke with Dr. Stonecraft at least three times a week, and didn't let me give up on myself."

"Sounds like a therapist to me."

"Or a person in a relationship that has medical training and wouldn't want to see their partner in pain," Ward retorted, voice sharp with annoyance.

The man nodded thoughtfully, "Do you still see Dr. Stonecraft?"

"I do. It's part of my ongoing sobriety treatment."

"Very well, thank you."

Ward nodded and after a moment, was dismissed from the stand. He smiled softly at Soraya before walking back to take a seat behind her, trying to ignore the fact that he had just lied under oath.

He knew it was the only option, that if he had told the truth Soraya would likely lose her license entirely, but it still sat poorly with him.

After a few minutes the judge informed them that the court had been unable to locate Jade Wilson and a judgment on the case would be forthcoming. Soraya slumped in the chair as the judge exited the room, nodding when her lawyer leaned over to whisper in her ear.

She smiled faintly at the chubby man before sighing and turning to face him more fully. Ward leaned over the railing, smiling when her fingers laced through his, squeezing hard.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, face pale, "Scared. I was worried she would show up and throw me under the bus," she murmured.

He nodded and squeezed her hand softly, "I'm glad she didn't. You know we'll get through whatever the decision is, right?" he assured her.

"What if I lose my license?" she whispered, voice cracking with emotion as her eyes filled.

"Then we fight to get it back. I won't let you lose everything you love because of me," he assured her.

Soraya gave him a shaky smile, wiping at her eyes as she nodded, "I know. Thank you Ward." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, her lips pressing against his skin for a long moment. He turned his head to rest his forehead against hers, sighing softly as they remained bowed together, taking refuge in each other.

They talked softly as the time passed, Ward joking and telling her stories about his misspent youth, trying to keep her mind off the incoming verdict. Soraya found herself laughing and leaning forward to pay attention to Ward, trying to ignore the pit of worry in her stomach.

Eventually they grew quiet, Soraya resting her head against their paired hands, breathing softly as she tried to remain calm.

When the door to the small court room opened, they broke apart, Soraya whirling to watch as the judge strode in. They all rose until he was seated and then remained silent, waiting in impatient agonizing fear.

The judge stared down at the papers before him before looking up and frowning softly. "Dr. Ebadi, please stand," he ordered.

Soraya rose and tucked her hands behind her back to hide their shaking, her eyes blurring with fear. Her heart throbbed in her chest, she felt short of breath and weak, fear making her head swim.

"Dr. Ebadi the evidence in this case was not clear, but the testimony provided has certainly clarified things for me. You broke your ethical and moral responsibilities to your patient and profession, became emotionally and physically involved with a patient, and have seemingly lied about it. You are hereby stripped of your license to practice for the next year.'

He rapped his gavel, "Court is dismissed," he ordered, rising from his seat to exit the room as quickly as he had entered.

Soraya struggled to breathe, heart thundering as her head grew light. Her knees buckled under her and she swayed hard, almost collapsing to the ground.

Foggy caught her with a sharp cry of alarm, calling her name loudly.

Ward was around the barrier in a breath, grabbing Soraya from Foggy to hold her firmly against him and guide her back into her chair. He knelt in front of her, hand on her cheek, gently calling her name.

Tears blurred in her eyes and a cold sweat ran along her skin, pulse thrumming in her head until it felt like a gong was being rung between her ears.

"Soraya, sweetheart, breathe, take deep breaths," Ward murmured. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and glanced worriedly up at Foggy, "What do I do?" he hissed.

"Get her out of here, take her home," Foggy suggested.

Ward nodded and grabbed Soraya's arms, lifting her easily from the chair and to her feet. "Can you walk?" he asked softly, breathing a sigh of relief when she nodded vaguely.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her through the building and down to his car. She remained silent on the drive to her apartment, staring blankly out the window. Ward kept glancing at her nervously, frightened by her silence.

After parking he guided her upstairs and onto her couch, hurrying to make a cup of tea for her. When she had the mug in her hands he sat beside her, brushing her dark hair behind her ear, staring at her nervously.

She remained silent as she sipped her tea, her face losing the blank look she had been wearing for nearly an hour and shifting into a dark, contemplative one. When her mug was empty she set it aside and turned to face him, brow furrowed.

"I don't want to fight the decision," she told him, "because they were right. We both lied on the stand, and he knew it. I'm lucky I wasn't prosecuted for perjury and sent to jail." She sighed shakily, "Whatever comes next, it's what I deserve for breaking my ethical oaths."

Ward frowned faintly, "Do you blame me for what just happened?" he asked nervously.

"No. I made my own choices; you didn't force me to do anything. I loved you and still do and despite losing my license to practice, I'm not going to stop helping people however I can," she told him quietly.

He nodded and smiled faintly, "Do you want to be alone tonight?" he offered, not really sure of what the answer would be.

She sighed and then shook her head, "No, I want to shower and order a pizza and watch a bunch of movies while you hold me," she told him, smiling weakly.

Ward smiled brighter, "Then go shower, or better yet, take a bath and relax. I'll order the pizza and hang out until you're done," he told her, thumb stroking over the back of her hand.

She smiled softly, "Are you sure? Won't you be bored?"

"I'll put the news on or read a book. Go relax babe," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly.

She leaned into the kiss for a few minutes, breaking away before it grew too heated. Nodding, she rose and smiled down at him, "I'll be out soon," she told him.

"Take your time. I've got plenty to keep me occupied," he replied, watching as she walked down the hall and disappeared into her bedroom.

With a sigh he stripped off his jacket and worked his tie off, rolling up his sleeves and undoing a few buttons before he grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv.

He mindlessly watched tv until Soraya emerged, hair pulled into a messy bun, sweatpants slung low on her hips, a cutoff tshirt baring a strip of her belly enticingly. She sank down onto the couch beside him, curling her body into his, her arm sliding around his waist as her head rested against his shoulder.

Ward wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close as he turned on Netflix and began searching for something to watch. They eventually settled on a mindless action movie, enjoying the bullets, blood and bombs.

They paused to answer the door, quickly divvying up slices of pizza and seltzer water before they curled into each other and resumed the movie.

Eventually Soraya fell asleep against him, her smaller body curled on top of his where they had shifted to lie on the couch. Ward's eyes were heavy too, and soon he turned off the sound on the movie and fell asleep.

\-----------------------------

"What do you and your family do for Thanksgiving?" Ward asked curiously as Soraya poured pancake batter into a hot pan.

"Not much. We recognize that this nation was stolen from the Native nations and there's little reason to celebrate that past. We take the day to be thankful for our safe arrival here in America and our continued success, but try to focus on doing good everyday so our lives here do good for all people."

Soraya glanced over at Ward, watching as he ducked his head to hide his smile.

"What?" she demanded softly.

He shook his head, "You're amazing, and I love you, that's all," he murmured.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then she was stepping over to the bar to lean across and kiss him. "And I love you," she whispered before turning back to the pancakes.

"So if I asked you to go away with me for the holidays, would you want to go?" he asked.

"I thought you were going back to work?" she asked, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I will, but I'd like to take you somewhere special for Christmas or New Years," he told her.

Soraya thought about it for a minute and then nodded, "Why don't we go somewhere for Christmas and New Years? I'd like for us to spend Thanksgiving here with my parents, and your sister. If she'd like to join us at my parent's house, she'd be most welcome."

"I'll let her know. She's always worked through Thanksgiving. We would have Chinese takeout in my office and pretend like we were happy. This would be a nice change," he admitted.

Soraya turned and slid a plate of pancakes to him before shutting the stove off and carrying her own plate to sit beside him. "It would be nice to start a new tradition," she told him, "So you guys won't ever have to pretend to be happy again."

He glanced over at her, smiling softly, "I don't have to pretend, I  _am_  happy," he told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She laughed softly and kissed him back, turning her attention to the pancakes with a grin.

"When are you going back to work?" she asked curiously.

"I already did. Part time and low profile, but I'm working on transitioning out. I'll be leaving the company in six months, and I want it to be as clean a process as possible. Everything should be smooth for Joy in these next six months and thereafter." He smiled softly at her, "I just want a quiet period before I start doing anything new," he explained.

Soraya smiled softly, "That sounds nice," she admitted.

When they finished breakfast Soraya poured them both mugs of tea and joined him on the couch with a book while he watched the news. It was quiet and comfortable, and quite possibly the most normal moment of their relationship so far.

Ward left to change and then came back to meet Soraya, taking her hand in his as they drove to a small antique store in Greenwich. As they strolled through the store Soraya pointed to an old steamer trunk, "That would look amazing in your living room," she told him with a bright smile.

He nodded and pointed to a painting of the Eiffel Tower lit up at night and reflecting onto the wet cobblestones below. "That would be perfect for yours," he murmured, watching as her eyes lit up.

   

She leaned up and frowned at the price, it was a few thousand dollars out of her price range. She smiled wryly at him, "I'll look for something similar at Target," she joked.

Ward nodded and followed her through the store, watching her face as she approached items with an eagerness that made her eyes shine. They left with a bag of antique books for her bookshelf and a painting he had like for his bedroom.

They went to dinner at a small Korean restaurant along the way back, talking softly and making plans for the weeks ahead. When they arrived back at her apartment Ward kissed her gently and left her to enjoy her evening alone, giving her the space she had requested.

Soraya slid into bed with one of her new books, reading it happily with a mug of tea beside her. Eventually she grew weary and slid beneath the covers, inhaling the faint scent of Ward's cologne that still lingered on her pillows.

Smiling softly, she fell asleep; dreaming of a pair of strong arms holding her close and a deep, reassuring voice telling her she was loved.

\---------------------

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait on an update, I'm not really thrilled with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you as always for reading, and please, please, let me know what you think!** _

**Author's Note:**

> AN: After bingeing Iron Fist in a day and a half I couldn't get this story out of my head because Ward Meachum's redemption arc was so incredible. I hope you like it, please comment--more comments/kudos/bookmarks encourage the writing! I've got a few chapters queued, so get ready for more Soraya/Ward!


End file.
